No puedo olvidar
by Arjuy
Summary: Lisa fue gravemente herida durante el último ataque de Khyron , Rick piensa que ella murió, ¿podría el destino empeñarse en separarlos?. Ya llegamos a su fin, gracias a todos los que la siguieron
1. Chapter 1

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc., Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento.

Comienza alrededor del último capítulo de la serie televisiva, con algunas variantes y luego se desarrolla en un universo alterno, no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**CAPITULO I**

Desde su ventana, Rick Hunter observó una formación de VFs que pasó rápidamente por lo alto, por un momento sus pensamientos volaron junto a ellos…

Hace más de una semana que Minmei se había instalado en su casa y por más agradable que fuera estar con ella, Rick se sentía insatisfecho con la rutina de su nueva vida junto a la mujer con la que tanto había soñado, cocinaban juntos, veían televisión, y de pronto… ya no había nada de qué hablar, en su interior sentía que ambos ya habían cambiado demasiado.

Ni ella seguía siendo la inocente jovencita con sueños románticos, ni él podría volver a ser el despreocupado muchacho cuya única meta era ganar el próximo campeonato de vuelo.

Había entrado al servicio a regañadientes y porque no había otra opción en ese momento, pero con el transcurso de los años y después de no pocos golpes en su vida, la muerte de Roy, de Ben y tantos compañeros de armas, su vida y sueños cambiado.

Sonrió al recordar un sueño casi olvidado, que por juegos de su mente, volvió claramente a su memoria…

-_Perteneces a mi mundo_...- le repetía Lisa Hayes en su sueño

Justo en ese momento Minmei entró al cuarto y pareció darse cuenta de su lejanía.

-¿_Es que se ha cansado de mí_?-pensó Minmei

-¿Rick, por qué no renuncias al servicio? Podríamos mudarnos a otra parte si quieres.-¡Podríamos dedicarnos a vivir una vida normal y en paz!

-¡¿Normal?! –le contestó con impaciencia –Por favor, por una vez en tu vida, mira a tu alrededor, Minmei. ¡¿En serio crees que eso sea posible?!

Apretó con fuerza sus sienes con las manos y agitó su cabeza.

– ¿Pero por qué no? Hay tantas cosas más para vivir que… ¡esto!, ¡y nos las estamos perdiendo!.

Rick contuvo la respiración y después de tranquilizarse un poco, intentó explicarse.

–La gente depende de nosotros. Ellos necesitan a personas como yo, para que los protejan, y personas como tú para que los inspires. Dime… ¿podemos darle la espalda a todo eso?- le dijo mirándola fijamente

–La vida es graciosa, ¿no es cierto? Nada resulta de la forma en que piensas... Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba totalmente envuelta en mis sueños de estrellato, pero una vez que los alcancé, encontré que nada tenía sentido, nada lo tiene si estás sola.

Él la miró con intensidad.

–Casémonos- dijo Minmei con decisión

Rick no podía creerlo. ¿Es que ella no había escuchado nada de lo que él dijo?

Un rotundo ¡NO! Resonó dentro de su cabeza, tiempo atrás no hubiera dudado un minuto en asentir loco de alegría, había soñado tanto con el momento de tenerla para siempre solo para él.

Pero llegado el momento tan ansiosamente esperado, todo se sentía tan frío… tan irreal… sentía que eran dos personas extrañas compartiendo el mismo techo, mientras pensaba esto, sabía que todo era más sencillo de lo que aparentaba. De algún modo la guerra, sus carreras, sus sueños no eran los verdaderos motivos de esa sensación creciente de separación... era algo más..., en realidad era alguien más…

Buscó en su mente la forma de poner responderle sin herirla, pero en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta y los dos saltaron a contestarlo.

Sorprendidos vieron que Lisa Hayes estaba ahí parada, hermosa y altiva como siempre, con su brillante uniforme

–Rick…yo solo vine a despedirme…recibí una nueva misión y regresaré pronto al espacio –dijo con voz nerviosa.

Ante la reacción sorprendida de Rick, continuó

-Es verdad. …también me costó creerlo... pero el almirante Gloval me dio el mando de la SDF-2.

Cambió el tono de su voz y esta se puso casi alegre.

–Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

–¿Cuándo te vas? –le preguntó con ansiedad.

–La transferencia de los motores reflex de la SDF-1 empezará mañana. Pero nos dirigiremos al espacio inmediatamente después al planeta de los Amos Robotech. Va a ser una misión diplomática... una misión de paz.

_¡Eso podría tomar años!_ , _¡Podría no volver a verla! –_pensó Rick.

Lisa se dirigió a Minmei con una sonrisa tímida

– Fue un placer conocerte, Minmei. Tu música fue una gran inspiración para todos nosotros.

Minmei le agradeció, con cautela, sentía que aquella visita podía cambiar los planes que comenzaba a formar en cuanto al futuro de ella y Rick, lo notaba claramente, bastaba con mirar la expresión del piloto.

–Por último…yo… solo quería decir…

Por un momento se detuvo, miró a Rick, que la contemplaba estupefacto, sin poder procesar aún todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces se recordó a sí misma, la resolución a la que había llegado, debía decirlo ahora.

– ¡Yo… te amo, Rick!... ¡Siempre lo hice!... ¡Y siempre lo haré!-dijo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que aún luchaba por contener…

Rick se quedó paralizado en la puerta…. las palabras no atinaban salir de sus labios…

Minmei se aferró al brazo de él.

Lisa se disculpó

–Tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver…Y tenía que decírselo... -se justificó ante Minmei –Por favor cuídalo por mí…

Después ella retrocedió unos pasos y saludó militarmente a Rick… se volvió y empezó a correr.

Rick continúo paralizado por un momento… sintió un nudo en el estómago, -_ella me ama_- pensó. Lo había dicho...ahora podía estar seguro de que los sentimientos de Lisa hacia él no eran simplemente un chisme de las conejitas del puente...solo ahora podía creerlo....solo ahora podía enfrentarse a la batalla de sentimientos y confusión que desde hace mucho tiempo se libraba en su corazón y que su mente se negaba a asumir... la respuesta que lo había evadido tanto…

El momento de decidir había llegado, ya no existirían más las dudas, lo sabía por el loco palpitar de su corazón y los pensamientos que giraban en su mente-._Ella me ama...._

Decidido salió corriendo detrás de ella gritando para que lo esperara., pero Minmei se paró delante de él con los brazos abiertos para detenerlo, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente

–¡No puedes ir! –dijo asustada.

- ¡¿Qué hay sobre mí?!...¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en volver al espacio otra vez?!... ¡¿Cómo puedes pensarlo si me amas?!

–Porque... ellos me necesitan –mintió Rick

-¡No voy a dejarte ir!… ¡Ya hiciste demasiado!....-continuó aferrándose al brazo de Rick con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltame…tienes que entender…!- gritó Rick soltándose de ella

-¡Es… por ella… ¿no es así?...!.... ¡al menos se valiente… y dímelo de una vez en la cara...!

-¡SI...si es por ella…yo la amo!- contestó gritando sin pensar…después se detuvo al notar el impacto de esa confesión

Sintiéndose apenado por ella continuó con voz más suave

-Lo siento Minmei…por favor…perdóname…y… entiéndelo…

-¡NO…No voy a entenderlo nunca…nunca!-sollozó

Quiso poder seguir explicándose, se sentía mal por lastimar a Minmei, pero le urgía más encontrar a Lisa, iba a continuar su camino pero de repente el cielo resplandeció...

Una granizada de misiles cayó sobre la desprevenida Macross, poniendo el cielo de un radiante amarillo y arrasando la ciudad. El golpe de mil explosiones llenaron el aire de un calor sofocante y escombros ardientes, la fuerza de este envió al suelo a ambos.

Después de asegurarse de que Minmei estaba bien, Rick comenzó una búsqueda frenética a través de lo que quedaba de la calle en la dirección por la cual Lisa había corrido.

Gran parte de la ciudad era un recuerdo. Las torres de departamentos se habían desmoronado

-¡LISAAAAA….!- gritaba con desesperación creciente_- Tengo que encontrarte_...-pensó mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -._..sólo quiero encontrarte… yo voy a cuidar de ti…cuando te encuentre… no volveré dejarte ir....porque… yo... también te amo... ¡TE AMO!_

Su búsqueda resultaba infructuosa…sabía que cada minuto que pasaba más vidas estaban perdiéndose, entre ellas la de la persona que de un momento a otro había descubierto que era la más importante en su vida. Oyó los sonidos de los ataques secundarios, las explosiones seguían castigando la ciudad y las colinas circundantes.

Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba irreconocible… heroicos grupos de rescate habían empezado a llegar y estaban intentando rescatar a los heridos en medio de la locura de ese despiadado ataque.

En su interior se estaba dando una lucha… su corazón le pedía a gritos seguir buscando… de ser necesario levantar uno a uno los escombros hasta encontrar a Lisa… pero la voz de la razón le decía que mientras siguiera el ataque… las esperanzas de vida, no solo de Lisa sino del resto de la gente se reducían dramáticamente.

– ¡Maldito seas Khyron… pagarás por esto! –gruñó a través de los dientes apretados, con lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas comenzó a correr hacia la base, rogando a Dios le diera la oportunidad de volver a ver con vida a la mujer que amaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los grupos de rescate y voluntarios civiles trabajaban arduamente, en varios sectores de la ciudad era patente el valor de cada uno de ellos, aún en medio del fuego enemigo, arriesgando sus propias vidas, se esforzaban en la labor de llevar a los heridos a los refugios.

Afortunadamente, para ellos, el ataque había cambiado su objetivo, las fuerzas enemigas se retiraban para centrarse en el ataque al SDF-2, dándoles más posibilidades de continuar con las labores de búsqueda y rescate

Minmei, corría hacia el refugio más cercano… cuando una mano la detuvo.

- ¡Señorita, por favor!

Giró y se encontró con el rostro tiznado de un joven no mayor que ella, cuyo rostro se veía agotado

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

El joven que pedía su ayuda estaba tratando a duras penas de subir a varios heridos a su camioneta, mientras hablaba con ella.

Por un momento, pensó en seguir corriendo ignorando a aquel inoportuno, pero… se detuvo al verla… ella, estaba ahí… inconciente recostada sobre unos escombros

Maquinalmente se acercó y la contempló en silencio, tenía serias heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo y el rostro con una gran quemadura.

-Estaba dirigiéndome a un refugio que hay por aquí… cuando de la nada… apareció esta mujer… se paró delante de mi camioneta y me ordenó que bajara y la ayudara con los heridos…-comentó el joven mientras ayudaba a una anciana que aullaba de dolor, a subirse a su camioneta

-¡Si la hubiera visto!… ¡¿Diablos… quién hubiera tenido el valor para negarse?!...¡Si parecía desprender fuego por los ojos…!

Se detuvo un momento y continuó con tristeza

-Desafortunadamente cuando estaba retirando a aquella pobre mujer- dijo señalando a otra infortunada que claramente estaba muerta… - Hubo otra explosión y ese muro colapsó…

- Apenas pude sacarlas de entre los escombros…

- ¿Que quiere que haga…? – alcanzó a decir Minmei con evidente desgano

- Bueno… ya no queda más espacio en mi camioneta… y me da miedo mover más a esta valiente capitana… podría agravar su estado,….sus heridas son serias, pero confío en que se salvará… ¡por favor!… hágale compañía mientras llevo a estos heridos y vuelvo con más ayuda… los ataques parecen haberse alejado y no creo que usted corra mayor peligro…

La mirada de Minmei se endureció y una idea cruzó por su mente…no todo se había perdido…el destino le sonreía nuevamente…

Asintió con la cabeza, el joven subió a la camioneta y se alejó apresuradamente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¡La SDF-2 recibió un golpe directo! –una voz masculina le informó a Rick por la red táctica.- ¡Perdimos comunicación!

Rick miró sobre su hombro, bajando el ala izquierda del VF mientras daba la vuelta. Debajo de él el Lago Gloval era una caldera de fuego y humo. La nueva fortaleza estaba en ruinas, agujereada de lado a lado.

¡Se están hundiendo, capitán!– Indicó la voz

–Conteste, SDF-2 –Rick gritó en el micrófono de su casco

El crucero de Khyron seguía su descenso mortal, arrojando tiro tras tiro, mientras que los soldados zentraedis con armaduras propulsadas que se mantenían junto al casco oxidado de la nave de guerra continuaban con el ataque contra los VFs de las Fuerzas Terrestres.

Rick deslizó al Skull Uno sobre la superficie del crucero, liberando misiles. Cuando los destinatarios de esos Stilettos y Hammerheads explotaron bajo él, hizo que el caza volviera a picar y reconfiguró a modo Guardián mientras bajaba.

Los VFs y las naves de persecución zentraedis estaban trabadas en feroces batallas

Rick, ahora en modo Battloid vació su rabia contra las todo soldado enemigo zentraedi que pudiera divisar.

Las explosiones lo envolvieron llenando el aire de esquirlas incandescentes.

Pero la gran nave siguió su curso.

De repente apareció una voz en la red de comunicación.

–¡Rick! ¡¿Rick Hunter...eres tú?!

–¡Vanessa! –Gritó Rick–. ¡Gracias a Dios están bien!

Estamos a bordo la SDF-1 y nos estamos preparando para disparar las armas principales. ¡Así que… hazte a un lado!

–¡No tienes que volver a decírmelo! –contestó.

Rick se conectó con Max y Miriya por la red táctica. Los tres cazas se alejaron del crucero que servia de blanco.

–El arma principal está lista en posición –anunció Claudia

-¡Tenemos sólo la energía suficiente para un disparo, así que hagamos que sea bueno!

–¡Fuego! –ordenó Gloval

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei contempló una vez más a Lisa

- ¿Cómo puede él preferirte a ti?...¡yo soy más hermosa!…¡soy más joven!...¡Tú no eres rival para mí!

Increpó la cantante a una inconsciente Lisa

-Pero… ¡tal vez si Rick te ve tal como estás ahora… cambie de opinión!

La idea de que Rick despreciara a Lisa sólo por las heridas y el aspecto que tenía era demasiado descabellada, inclusive para ella.

Conocía a Rick demasiado bien, sabía de la nobleza de su corazón.

-_Lo único que haría Rick… sería cuidarte….amarte aún más… y estar a tu lado hasta que te recuperes_- pensó con amargura

Recordando tiempo pasado recientemente en casa del piloto continuó

_- Él te ama, lo supe desde que llegué a su casa, él es demasiado transparente… la forma en que habla de ti…aún cuando se queja…no puede ocultar el brillo de su mirada…_

Volvió a mirarla y sintió la rabia hirviendo en sus venas, nunca nadie le había negado nada, mucho menos había permitido en su vida que nadie le arrebatara algo que consideraba suyo y esta no iba a ser la primera vez,… no cuando tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo

Con decisión se acercó a ella, buscó en su cuello, le retiró las placas de identificación y venciendo la repugnancia que sentía se acercó al cadáver maltrecho e irreconocible de la mujer que Lisa había intentado salvar y con cuidado se las puso.

Al mismo tiempo le quito su raído abrigo y lo cambió por la chaqueta de la capitana, se tomó un tiempo y buscó entre el resto de la ropa destrozada de la mujer cualquier identificación, al no hallar nada sonrió satisfecha.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia Lisa y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A consecuencia del único disparo el SDF-1 se encontraba sin energía y comenzó a caer

Vanessa observó el tablero de control y con terror observó el curso que tomaba la herida nave de Khyron

–¡Parece que planea embestirnos, señor!- informó

–¡¿Nos queda algo de potencia?! –dijo Gloval volviéndose hacia Sammie.

–No la suficiente para activar el arma principal de nuevo, señor.

–¿Kim? –dijo Gloval.

–¡No tengo control del timón!

–Las reservas y los refuerzos están agotados- informó Claudia

Gloval se puso de pie.

–Prepara los módulos de eyección –ordenó

Sammie sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

– ¡No es posible!,… ¡el sistema de eyección fue dañado!…, ¡no sé si los módulos aún están operativos!

-¡Aún podrían servir, es lo único que tenemos!,… ¡abórdenlos!... ordenó el Almirante

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max, Miriya, Rick y lo que quedaba del Escuadrón Skull habían puesto varios kilómetros entre ellos y el buque de guerra de Khyron. Se reagruparon dando vueltas sobre el lago

Rick había presenciado el disparo del SDF-1 contra la embarcación de Khyron y esperó su destrucción. Pero el crucero había sobrevivido y había fijado un curso de colisión contra el SDF-1.

Los Veritechs empezaron a lanzarle todo lo que tenían, las armas de corta distancia de la SDF-1 disparaban de igual forma

De repente Rick supo que ya nada podía impedir el descenso suicida de la nave de Khyron...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el humo se despejó, había tres ruinas en pie en el lago mucho más bajo: el casco completamente quemado del crucero de Khyron, los restos de la desafortunada SDF-2, y el torso decapitado y ennegrecido del SDF-1.

A lo largo de la costa del lago la mayor parte de la ciudad había quedado destruida.

Los equipos Veritech peinaron las aguas sucias y las tierras del frente en busca de supervivientes, pero no encontraron ninguno.

Rick pasó sobre los suburbios arrasados donde una vez había estado su casa, sintiendo que su corazón se estremecía viendo la magnitud de los daños; después voló sobre centro de la ciudad donde los supervivientes ya estaban dejando los refugios

Por radio ya había mandado órdenes para que los distintos escuadrones siguiendo estrictos turnos colaboraran en las labores de búsqueda y rescate, así como las de patrullaje

Se asentó en modo Guardián en una zona de aterrizaje intacta no lejos de la orilla. La gente empezaba a reunirse, mirando fijamente la fortaleza en silencio. Él levantó la carlinga de la cabina y se bajó

Tenía una única idea en su mente... buscar a Lisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc., Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento.

Comienza alrededor del último capítulo de la serie televisiva, con algunas variantes y luego se desarrolla en un universo alterno, no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**CAPITULO 2**

Las brigadas de rescate se encontraban disgregadas por toda la ciudad, los equipos trabajaban lentamente removiendo los escombros buscando a posibles sobrevivientes de la locura desatada, se había decidido aún no usar maquinaria pesada por el temor tanto de provocar nuevos derrumbes como el de aplastar a posibles víctimas.

El capitán Hunter estaba ayudando en la búsqueda, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el demente ataque de Khyron había prácticamente barrido con varios sectores de Nueva Macross, su rostro mostraba las evidentes señales del tremendo agotamiento físico y mental que sufría y no solo era eso, pues durante la batalla final había recibido algunas heridas, pero nada podría apartarlo de su tarea.

Las noticias eran aún confusas, pero se le informó que el Almirante y la tripulación del puente habían sobrevivido pero se encontraban en estado grave en el hospital Central de la ciudad.

Después de todos estos sucesos se esperaba que la guerra hubiera terminado al fin, pero Rick aún no podía estar seguro de que no existieran remanentes de las tropas de Khyron, dispuestas a continuar con la locura de su líder.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar estos temores, por el momento tenía una misión más importante para él: Lisa, él iba a encontrarla, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Cada vez que sentía que el agotamiento hacía presa de su cuerpo, se obligaba a nuevamente recordarlo y continuar con más fuerzas.

Max y Miriya por su parte se habían abocado a la búsqueda en los hospitales y puestos de atención médica de emergencia, prometiéndole informarle inmediatamente cualquier novedad.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos gritos, habían encontrado un sobreviviente bajo los escombros cercanos al lugar donde estaba trabajando…

Corrió a ayudar, nuevamente con la esperanza que se negaba a morir dentro de él…

El sobreviviente era un niño, se encontraba en brazos de su madre, ella había logrado proteger a su hijo, presentaba algunas magulladuras pero dadas las circunstancias se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, la madre no había tenido tanta suerte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En esos mismos momentos otro vehículo se alejaba de cuidad Macross lo más rápidamente que lo permitía el estado de la carretera.

Al volante iba la conocidísima señorita Macross…

Como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre desde que entró al mundillo del espectáculo… había actuado y después recién empezaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos.

Estaba acostumbrada a siempre salirse con la suya, sin importar a quien pudiera llevarse por delante, si de alguna forma hasta el momento había logrado no meterse en problemas, era por la acción de Vance Hasselwood o su primo Lynn Kyle

Pero en esta ocasión, no se trataba como en el pasado, de una camarera o un periodista golpeados por la engreída joven o su participación en alguna dudosa fiesta que había que ocultar.

Sabía que esta vez, había rebasado el límite y la comenzaba a dominar una creciente desesperación, se había arrepentido, pero no sabía que hacer…

A cada momento se volvía para contemplar a su "pasajera" acostada en el asiento posterior de su elegante auto.

La sensación de culpa la dominó, por su mente pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa las más descabelladas ideas, por un lado inventaba excusas para justificarse a sí misma las acciones que había realizado, por otro lado buscaba la forma de salir del problema al que en que se había metido.

-_¡Podría dejarla en algún puesto de emergencia!,… ¡Por como está todo, ni siquiera me pedirán explicaciones!...¡ Sí,..Lo mejor sería volver!_…- pensó, pero de inmediato el temor a las consecuencias de sus actos la dominó y continuó con su loca carrera a ningún lugar en específico

Tan distraída se encontraba, que no se percató en la presencia de un coche volcado que impedía seguir el avance por la carretera.

No lo vio hasta que era tarde para detenerse, el auto derrapó a causa de la nieve, dio un vuelco de campana y resbaló hacia un costado de la carretera...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor Andrew Gardner al mando de su jeep retornaba a la ciudad a todo lo que le daba el motor, se había retirado a una pequeña cabaña que tenía en las afueras, por un par de días en unas merecidas y varias veces postergadas vacaciones, pero estas habían tenido un abrupto fin.

Cualquier persona que se hubiera cruzado con él tal vez hubiese creído que aquel atractivo joven de pelo negro rizado e intensos ojos verdes, era solo un estudiante universitario regresando en su jeep de alguna escapada al campo, pero a consecuencia de la guerra, en todas partes del mundo se podía encontrar casos como el suyo, personas muy jóvenes que tuvieron que madurar a la fuerza y hacerse cargo de responsabilidades que en cualquier otra circunstancia solo en sueños hubiesen podido asumir a su edad, él era el director del Hospital Central de Nueva Macross.

Siempre había sido una persona en extremo responsable, por lo cual pese a estar de vacaciones, no podía dejar de estar al tanto del hospital que dirigía, manteniéndose informado a través de su sistema de radio, por eso cuando se había enterado del último ataque, subió a su jeep y se apresuró a volver a ocupar el puesto de su deber.

Se encontraba a una hora de su destino cuando a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía ser la escena de un accidente automovilístico.

Al llegar junto a los autos se detuvo y bajó de su vehículo con premura.

En el primer auto encontró que todos los ocupantes habían muerto, al parecer instantáneamente a consecuencia del accidente ocasionado por la maltrecha carretera.

Un poco más adelante, junto al segundo auto encontró a dos mujeres inconscientes, a una de ellas la reconoció de inmediato.

-La famosa Minmei…, quien lo diría,… afortunadamente señorita… solo tienes unos raspones y una pierna herida – comentó para sí mismo después de examinarla

-Lástima, tú no tuviste tanta suerte…- dijo, mientras examinaba a la otra mujer que parecía no dar señales de vida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Sterling avanzaba con dificultad sorteando con cuidado los obstáculos que se le presentaban por el camino, en cierta forma el obligado retraso le daba la oportunidad de poner en orden sus ideas...

Desde la muerte de Roy Fokker y de Ben Dickson, Max y Rick se habían acercado y un cariño fraternal muy fuerte había nacido entre ellos

Sí…consideraba a Rick como su hermano, lo conocía muy bien, tanto que fue uno de los primeros en percatarse de los verdaderos sentimientos que el rebelde líder Skull tenía hacia cierta capitana, ambos eran ya famosos en toda la base debido a sus absurdas contiendas verbales por la red de comunicaciones, pero él sabía que aquello no era sino una infantil forma de esconder y negar lo que ambos sentían…

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios, para ese momento sabía que al fin Rick había aclarado esa confusión que lo había atormentado tanto tiempo

En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido feliz por su hermano… pero todo había cambiado…

Golpeó con furia el volante, jamás hubiera querido ser el portador de noticias tan funestas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El brío con el que Rick Hunter trabajaba era asombroso, daba la impresión a los demás voluntarios que lo miraban de reojo, que de ser necesario él solo podría despejar todo el lugar, un sentimiento de respeto hacia aquel joven piloto se había extendido por todo el sector.

Un jeep se detuvo a corta distancia del sector donde se encontraba Rick, el teniente Sterling descendió de el, divisó a su amigo a la distancia y avanzó hacia él lenta pero resueltamente.

Rick se detuvo un momento a limpiarse el sudor de la frente, estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea que no se había percatado de la llegada de su amigo…hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se sobresaltó… giró sobre sí mismo, se encontró con el rostro compungido de Max.

-Rick… la encontramos…

El corazón de Rick dio un vuelco.

-Max, ¿Qué le sucedió?... Dime, ¿dónde está?-preguntó sacudiéndolo con desesperación.

Rick se aferraba con fuerza a los brazos Max.

-Lo siento mucho Rick, ella… no lo logró…

Él sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado. Su vista se oscureció, sintió un abismo abriéndose a sus pies succionándolo irremediablemente…sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desplomó…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital por el asustado Max. Después de su colapso, fue examinado y tratado por sus heridas. Físicamente nada parecía andar mal en él, excepto la fatiga extrema a la que lo había llevado su frenética búsqueda, sin mencionar el shock producido por la noticia de la muerte de la capitana Hayes.

Lo dieron de alta rápidamente, los hospitales se entraban rebasados en su capacidad y no podían darse el lujo de tener internado a pacientes que no estuvieran realmente graves.

Max conversó con el doctor que había atendido a su amigo, quien le dijo que lo más probable era que sufriera de un shock nervioso, le recetó unos sedantes para que pudiera dormir, y le indicó que él iba a necesitar ayuda y mucho apoyo para salir adelante bajo estas circunstancias.

Rick recorrió los pasillos del hospital, guiado por Max, tenía la mirada lejana…los pasos vacilantes…parecía completamente perdido, ajeno a lo que sucedía en su entorno

En ese momento el destino operaba de forma caprichosa, por su lado pasó velozmente una camilla con una mujer herida, su rostro parcialmente quemado estaba cubierto por una mascarilla de oxígeno.

Rick detuvo su marcha, miró sobre su hombro y observó la camilla doblar el pasillo y alejarse en dirección a la sección de terapia intensiva, su corazón dio un vuelco, tuvo el repentino impulso de volver sobre sus pasos,… pero la mano de Max sobre su hombro lo forzó a continuar el camino hacia la salida.

Ya en la puerta observaron como las ambulancias y vehículos cargados de heridos llegaban por todas partes, las enfermeras y médicos corrían de un lugar a otro sin dar abasto ante tan grande tragedia humana.

Max dirigió a su amigo hacia una calle cercana, donde con seguridad ya los estaba esperando su esposa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Sterling condujeron al atribulado Rick a su domicilio, acordaron que Max se quedaría con él, mientras Miriya continuaba hacia su hogar para cuidar de la pequeña Dana, que se encontraba bajo la atención de una niñera desde que había comenzado la batalla.

Ya solo en su dormitorio Rick clavó su vista en el techo. Empezó a recordarla... tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto…y sus ojos… podía perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes... siempre tan brillantes… sobre todo cuando le estaba gritando desde el panel de control del Tacnet.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de despertar de esta pesadilla…despertar, subirse al Skull Uno y realizar las maniobras más arriesgadas…si tan solo con eso pudiera volver a oír su voz gritándole una vez más.

-Eres un estúpido Hunter…esa solo era una forma de demostrarte cuanto se preocupaba por ti_…_cuanto te amaba_- _se dijo sí mismo

Un sollozo apagado le sacudió el cuerpo…saber que Lisa lo había dejado para siempre era algo que no se sentía capaz de soportar…se sintió completamente solo e indefenso…sin ella… ¿Quién sería su guía…su apoyo... la fuerza que lo impulsara a continuar…? ¿Quién estaría a su lado para darle compresión y a pesar de todos sus defectos amarlo?

-¿Por qué…por qué tuvo que ser así? – Rick repetía entre sollozos.

-¡YO TE AMABA! ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de que pudiera decírtelo?

-¿Por qué no pude encontrarte?- se reprendió –

-Lisa… ¡No es justo que esto terminara así!

El sedante que Max le había obligado a tomar empezaba a hacer efecto…sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… pero las recriminaciones se repetían en su mente

_-Yo te amaba Lisa...desde hacía mucho tiempo...me di cuenta… demasiado tarde_

La retahíla de recriminaciones continuó en su mente

_-Si tan solo… me hubiera dado cuenta antes… podríamos haber vivido… tantos días felices juntos… _

Recordó lo que le había dicho Claudia cuando Lisa estaba ausente en Alaska

_-Sería bueno para ti estar con alguien que puede apreciar una relación…talvez pasa tan cerca que ni siquiera puedes verla. _

-Siempre estuviste a mi lado...y no te veía… ¿por qué que no me di cuenta antes_?... ¡Perdóname… Lisa..._,_perdóna…me!..._

El sedante hizo efecto y Rick se sumió en un pesado sueño

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**CAPITULO 3**

La bruma había cubierto el paisaje, miró a su alrededor intentando identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, habían escombros por todas partes…cuando de repente… la vio, estaba de espaldas y sus largos cabellos castaños eran mecidos por el viento.

Se permitió contemplarla por unos momentos, extasiado por la vista de la mujer a la que amaba…después lentamente comenzó a acercarse; pero para su dolor ella comenzó a alejarse.

Intentó alcanzarla pero no podía, ella se alejaba cada vez más, su voz se repetía con mil ecos…

-¡Vine a decirte adiós!... ¡Te amo y siempre te amaré!... ¡adiós!

-¡No!...¡ Lisa, no me abandones!,… ¡No me dejes solo!

De repente el escenario cambió, se encontró en una solitaria carretera, la buscó con ansiedad…al fin a lo lejos sus ojos la hallaron, estaba inconsciente y sangrando profusamente, sintió la sangre helándose de terror en sus venas al verla en ese estado y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Rick ayúdame...!- pedía con débil voz.

Con desesperación intentaba tocarla, pero cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente, una sombra que no veía de donde venía o a quien pertenecía la alejaba de su lado, después de varios intentos ya fuera de sí gritó con fuerza

-¡LISAAAA…!... ¡Por favor… no la alejen de mí!... ¡Lisa… yo cuidaré de ti...porque te amo!

Vio como sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron brevemente y como una fugaz sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-El amor verdadero siempre vuelve…-le dijo con dulce voz, antes de ser cubierta por la sombra que los había separado.

-- ¡Déjenla!... ¡No podrán separarnos!... ¡NO!... ¡Lisa…no…no dejes que te lleven!... ¡VUELVE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max preparaba el desayuno en la cocineta de la casa de su amigo, cuando lo sobresaltaron los gritos que salían del dormitorio.

Con rapidez dirigió sus pasos a la habitación.

Al entrar contempló como el joven piloto era víctima de una pesadilla, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, sus puños estaban cerrados y por sus frenéticos movimientos parecía estar enfrentándose a enemigos invisibles.

Intentó hacerlo despertar tomándolo por los hombros y llamándolo por su nombre

-¡Rick despierta!, ¡Es solo una pesadilla!- repitió Max en voz alta

-- ¡Déjenla!... ¡No podrán separarnos!... ¡NO!... ¡Lisa…no…no dejes que te lleven!... ¡VUELVE!- gritó Rick aún sin poder despertar

Tomándolo por los brazos lo sacudió con más fuerza…

Al fin abrió los ojos, con expresión aterrorizada miró a su rededor, por un momento no supo donde se encontraba…

Max posó su mano comprensivamente en su hombro

-¡Tranquilo, era solo una pesadilla!... – dijo intentando tranquilizarlo

-¡Lisa!... ¿Aún no la encontraron?... ¡Debo ir a buscarla! – dijo incorporándose de un salto de su lecho

-¡ Rick calma !...- lo detuvo por el brazo- ¡ recuerda lo que pasó!... ¡ Sé que es doloroso … pero…!

-¡NO! ...¡Hubo un error… debo ir a buscarla!... ¡Ella me necesita!

- ¡Rick, no te hagas esto!... ¡No puedes negar la realidad!

-¡NO!... ¡Ella me estaba llamando!

-¡LISA ESTA MUERTA!

Rick volvió a quebrarse, se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas nuevamente inundaban sus ojos, Max se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Vamos, Rick!... ¡Debes ser fuerte!...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La veterana jefa de enfermeras Susana Saenz se encontraba terminando su habitual ronda, cuando su atención fue captada por una de las pacientes de la sala de terapia intensiva del Hospital Central.

Sus signos vitales se encontraban alterados, por un momento, la enfermera Saenz pensó que iba a salir del coma profundo.

Pero los minutos transcurrieron y no pasó nada, los signos volvieron a su estado anterior.

Suspiró hondamente y dijo para sí

_-Susana… ¡Deja de imaginar cosas! …¡si esta señorita llega a sobrevivir!... ¡sería el milagro más grande que vieras en toda tu carrera!_

Meneando la cabeza salió de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra sala del hospital la figura más conocida de toda Nueva Macross recibía la visita del doctor Gardner.

-Señorita Minmei, me agrada verla tan restablecida- le dijo después de leer su historia clínica y realizarle un pequeño examen.-Esta misma tarde podremos darla de alta.

Minmei esbozó una triste sonrisa

El médico se detuvo a contemplarla por un momento, le devolvió el gesto, en las actuales circunstancias no le extrañaba ver su estado de depresión.

-Debe animarse…al parecer esta guerra está llegando a su fin… entonces debemos mirar hacia delante y aprovechar cada minuto de nuestra existencia… la vida debe continuar...

-¡Gracias por su aliento doctor! … ¡Y gracias por haberme salvado, tengo entendido que fue usted quien me rescató y me trajo aquí!

- No tiene porque agradecerme, solo cumplía con mi deber, fue un honor el poder ayudar a una persona tan especial como usted, alguien que ha inspirado y dado esperanza a tanta gente en el mundo.

-No creo merecer tantos elogios, pero de todas formas gracias-contestó con amargura en su voz

El doctor la contempló nuevamente, diplomáticamente había estado esperando que la cantante le preguntara el estado de la mujer que la acompañaba en el momento del accidente, pero al ver que esto no ocurría, tuvo que hablar en forma directa, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer al respecto

-Señorita Minmei, volviendo a lo del accidente, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a la mujer que estaba con usted en ese momento...

Minmei palideció al instante, apretó sus manos entre sí, sabía que el momento que tanto temía había llegado

-Doctor…yo… - comenzó a decir intentando dominar su creciente nerviosismo

En ese instante se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de un visitante

Era Lynn Kyle, quien enterado del ataque, había retornado a Nueva Macross preocupado por la suerte de su prima.

Kyle presurosamente acudió al lado de la cantante, Minmei suspiró aliviada, ahora tenía a su lado alguien en quien apoyarse.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor y el informe del estado de salud de la cantante, el doctor Gardner intentó retomar la conversación interrumpida por la llegada inoportuna de Kyle.

-Señorita Minmei, volviendo al asunto de la persona que la acompañaba en el momento de accidente…

Minmei se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, buscó la mano de Kyle y la apretó para darse fuerzas, este la miró a los ojos sorprendido, ella más tranquila poniendo cara de inocencia se dispuso a hablar

-Doctor… ¿Cómo se encuentra esa pobre mujer?…

-¿No era amiga suya?-contestó el galeno sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡Yo… la encontré… herida en el camino!...-contestó

Después, como quien sigue un libreto largamente ensayado continuó

-¡Tenía tanto miedo de no poder salvarla!

Teatralmente abrazó a Kyle

-¡Estaba intentando traerla lo más rápidamente que podía…cuando tuve ese terrible accidente!- dijo sollozando

Kyle la miraba en silencio, la conocía desde niño, sabía perfectamente la forma en que se comportaba cuando intentaba salir airosa de alguna situación desfavorable, el rostro de inocencia, la excusa perfectamente creíble, los sollozos,…los conocía demasiado bien, en su interior esperó estar equivocado.

-Siento informarle que esa mujer se encuentra en un estado grave

-¡¿Está viva?!

- ¡Si!.. Sus heridas son múltiples y de mucha gravedad…está en estado de coma… y francamente veo muy difícil que se salve…pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Minmei palideció nuevamente.

Pasados unos segundos de tenso silencio, continuó

-Bueno…estoy anotándola como no identificada- dijo mientras llenaba unos formularios

-¡y estoy firmando el alta suya… puede dejar el hospital en este momento!- dijo extendiéndole la orden -Ahora si me disculpan…debo continuar con mi ronda.

Haciendo una venia cortés abandonó la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle miraba por la ventana mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, la actitud de Minmei lo tenía desconcertado.

Ella salió del cuarto de baño ya lista para abandonar el hospital

-¡Vamos Kyle!, ¡Salgamos de aquí…los hospitales me enferman!

Tomó su brazo y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, pero Kyle la detuvo

-¡Que descuido…soy un tonto!...- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa -Antes de que salgamos de aquí debo conseguir un transporte…espérame… ¡Vuelvo enseguida!... ¡Recuerda que debemos evitar a la prensa!

Presurosamente salió de la habitación, mientras se dirigía al ala administrativa del Hospital, marcó desde su celular el número de una compañía de taxis de un amigo suyo y rápidamente quedó de acuerdo en el lugar donde debían esperarlos, cerca de una salida discreta del nosocomio.

Se detuvo frente a la oficina del Director, abrió la puerta con decisión y pidió a la secretaria que lo anunciara.

Lo recibieron de inmediato.

- Gracias por recibirme doctor Gardner, disculpe…no voy a quitarle mucho tiempo

-No se preocupe señor Lynn, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Doctor… sobre la mujer que ayudó mi prima… ¡Por favor, manténgannos informados, de todo lo que suceda!- dijo Kyle, extendiéndole una tarjeta personal.

Recibió la tarjeta, iba a hacer un comentario cuando Kyle lo detuvo

-Minmei está muy preocupada por lo que pueda suceder…sobre todo porque aún no ha sido identificada…

-Mientras no despierte…no podemos hacer mucho al respecto…y como le dije anteriormente no hay muchas esperanzas de que lo haga.

-¡De todas formas…pase lo que pase…manténgannos informados!... ¡Y doctor…lo que necesite…nosotros nos haremos cargo!

-No hay necesidad, en una situación de emergencia como la actual, el gobierno es el que se hace responsable de los heridos,… de todas formas es encomiable su preocupación.

- ¡Gracias,… entonces estaremos en contacto…fue un gusto conocerlo!- le dijo extendiéndole la mano

-¡Igualmente!

En seguida abandonó la oficina, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Minmei, aún no entendía bien la actuación que ella había tenido en aquella situación, pero si algo sabía era que nuevamente le tocaría a él intentar salvarla del lío en el que con seguridad se había metido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro sector de la ciudad, después de despertar de una pequeña siesta Miriya, se acomodaba el verde pelo

Contuvo un bostezo, entre las patrullas y el hacer guardia a su jefe se encontraba francamente exhausta.

Se asomó a ver a su amigo entreabrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

Entre las penumbras de la habitación pudo distinguir una silueta dormida.

-_Al menos ya volvió a dormirse_

Volvió hacia la pequeña sala de la casa, se recostó en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, le dolía profundamente ver a su jefe y amigo sumido en la tristeza

Desde que había decidido formar parte del mundo de los micronianos, casándose con uno de ellos, su vida había cambiado, comenzaba a entender su forma de sentir, comenzaba a entender el horror de la guerra

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas

Se estremeció con solo pensarlo, si Max o Dana le faltaran ya no tendría razón para seguir viviendo.

Ella ya no era la fría meltran para quien la muerte de sus compañeros de combate, eran solo consideradas las bajas necesarias para conseguir algún objetivo bélico, tampoco la perspectiva de su propia muerte en aras de conseguir una gloriosa victoria final tenía el atractivo que alguna vez neciamente había pensado.

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono, se apresuró a contestar para evitar que el sonido despertara a Rick

-Mir, soy yo…- dijo la voz de Max desde el otro lado de la línea – ya estoy retornando, la reunión fue larga pero al fin terminó… ¿Cómo está?

-No te preocupes, Rick ya se tranquilizó y está durmiendo

-¡Gracias a Dios!... ¡No sabes como se puso la otra tarde!... ¡Temí que volviera a pasar!... ¡menos mal que ya se tranquilizó!

- Y más le vale que continúe así… sabes que lo entiendo… y siento mucha pena por él, pero… ¡si hace falta que le den una buena paliza para que reaccione…!

-No hará falta, amor… - contestó apresurado, ya conocía bien las reacciones violentas que podía llegar a tener la meltran cuando la sacaban de sus casillas - ¿Comió algo?-

-No quiso probar bocado de la merienda que dejaste… y eso que le aseguré que fuiste TÚ quien la había cocinado

-Me preocupa su salud…

-¿Cuánto tardas en llegar?

-Por como están las calles todavía tardaré como una media hora, tengo que cortar, nos vemos…

Después de finalizada la llamada, volvió a la puerta del dormitorio, estaba dudando acerca de despertarlo he intentar otra vez que comiera algo, no quería quedar mal con Max.

Lo contempló con atención, solo entonces se percató de algo extraño, no se notaba su respiración.

Entró rápidamente, levantó la frazada y…

-¡Maldición!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el penthouse del Hotel Centinel, Minmei se encontraba recostada en el mullido sofá, su mirada estaba perdida

Kyle entró sin que al parecer ella lo notara, la observó en silencio…

Pasados algunos minutos, se animó a llamar la atención de la joven.

-Minmei…

-¡Oh Kyle, que bueno que ya volviste! – dijo saliendo de su trance

-¡Tenemos que hablar… acerca de… lo que pasó en el hospital!

-¡No sé a qué te refieres! – contestó a la defensiva

-¡Vamos Minmei estás conmigo!... ¡¿Olvidas que YO te conozco?!...

- ¡Lo repito, no sé a qué te refieres!

Kyle comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosamente por toda la habitación, agitando sus manos con vehemencia, esta comenzando a perder los estribos, elevando el tono de su voz continúo:

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?... ¡Bien…me refiero a esa tonta historia en la que TÚ estabas intentando rescatar a una… "pobre mujer herida"!

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-¡DÍMELO TÚ!

-¡QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!

- ¡LA VERDAD!

Se acercó a ella la tomó por los brazos y la sacudió violentamente

-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que todo lo que dijiste en el hospital es cierto!

Minmei se sintió acorralada, era cierto Kyle la conocía, estaba segura de poder engañar a todos, pero no a él, no tenía escapatoria…

- Yo… ¡Lo siento… estaba tan desesperada… tenía tanto miedo… no sabía lo que hacía!

-¡Ahórrate las excusas conmigo!… solo dime exactamente… ¡QUÉ OCURRIÓ!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El aire frío golpeaba su rostro y le revolvía sus negros cabellos, levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos para abrigarse un poco mientras caminaba por la calle a toda prisa.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Lisa. No debería de estar haciendo esto, pero tras tres días de angustia, necesitaba algo de ella para darle fuerzas.

Contempló en silencio la vivienda, el último ataque solo había causado daños menores en ese sector, por lo que esta solo presentaba daños leves.

Tuvo el impulso de tocar… pero se contuvo… ella ya nunca más le abriría la puerta… simplemente ya no estaba allí.

Buscó la llave de repuesto que Lisa tenía escondida para una emergencia, de la cual solo él y Claudia tenían conocimiento, ¡Era la primera vez que la usaba!

Abrió la puerta, el interior estaba tal cual lo recordaba… ¡Cuántas veces había estado en esa casa!

Recordaba con nostalgia las ocasiones en las que llegaba a la casa de Lisa ya sea para realizar algún informe en conjunto o para ver alguna película juntos… las tantas veces que la había seguido hasta allí, para continuar una de sus habituales discusiones o al contrario para disculparse después de alguna pelea…las veces que después de alguna batalla simplemente acudía a ella para recibir algo de consuelo y fortaleza para seguir adelante… sabía que ella lo recibiría siempre con los brazos abiertos…

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta entonces de sus verdaderos sentimientos? …¡Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado!

Comenzó a recorrer una a una las habitaciones…la sala con el sofá donde solían sentarse juntos a tomar el café…el escritorio con la computadora donde realizaban los informes…la cocina donde preparaban alguna merienda o café…todas las habitaciones estaban llenas de recuerdos…

Solo había una habitación a la que nunca había entrado…se detuvo indeciso ante la puerta…apoyó la frente en ella y cerró los ojos…después suspiró hondamente y giró la perilla…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle no podía creer lo que Minmei le estaba confiando

Se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado para escuchar el relato, su furia iba en aumento.

- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?.. ¿Es que acaso te das cuenta de lo que podría llegar a sucederte si esto se sabe?

- ¡Tengo tanto miedo Kyle!... ¡Lo siento tanto!... ¡Estaba fuera de mí cuando lo hice! – le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! – Le gritó mientras la abofeteaba

La fuerza del golpe hizo que Minmei cayera al piso, se incorporó como pudo, un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su boca.

Kyle la tomó del brazo con fuerza, lastimándola, mientras le decía

- ¡Ahora escúchame bien!… nadie debe saber de esto… ¡NUNCA!...

************************************************************************************************

**Notas:**

- Bueno hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero poder subir pronto otro capítulo, ya que son cortos al menos uno por semana.

- Gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy contenta con ellos, ¡No podía creer que tuve la suerte de recibirlos a pocas horas de haber publicado!

- Les sigo pidiendo un poco de paciencia con algunos errores que de seguro estoy cometiendo, espero mejorar con la práctica y con sus consejos

-También he tenido problemas al subir los capítulos así que paciencia por favor

- Nuevamente gracias y hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**CAPITULO 4**

Entró al pequeño dormitorio, nunca se había atrevido antes, él podía trajinar con desenvoltura por toda la casa, pero siempre respetó la privacidad de Lisa

Una cama estaba pegada a una esquina, cubierta con gruesas mantas, que la protegían en las frías noches de invierno.

Había un armario, un velador, y unas cajas llenas de la ropa y libros, era obvio que Lisa ya había empezado a empacar para su misión en el espacio.

Acercándose al armario, abrió sus puertas, estaba completamente vacío, excepto por un par extra de mantas, Rick sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho… ¡Lisa ya no estaba…!

Se acercó a examinar uno de los cajones, al abrirlo no pudo menos que sonreír con tristeza, encontró en él un pequeño animal de peluche, un demonio de Tasmania.

Más propiamente era una simpática demonia de Tasmania que él había mandado especialmente a hacer, tenía los ojos grandes y verdes, cabello castaño y blanco uniforme, era el regalo que le había dado en su último cumpleaños, junto a una tarjetita que decía _"Así te pones cuando te enojas… con cariño tu piloto favorito…PD: ¡Por favor, no me mates!.."_

Recordaba la expresión de Lisa, estaba perpleja, no sabía si iba a agradecerle o matarlo…se decidió por lo segundo y lo persiguió por toda la sala para darle su justo castigo…se habían divertido tanto esa noche…

Acarició el peluche con devoción, en la misma caja estaba un portarretratos con una foto de la pequeña reunión que habían organizado sus amigos, los dos estaban en el centro, Max y Miriya abrazados a su derecha, Claudia llevando a Dana en los brazos a su izquierda, Vanessa, Kim y Samie de cuclillas en la parte delantera.

Notó que en la foto tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Lisa mientras sonreía hacia la cámara, en cambio ella lo miraba mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Se veían tan bien juntos…

_-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?... ¡Tenía la felicidad alcance de mi mano… y la dejé partir! _

Tomó entre sus manos el peluche y el portarretratos, se acostó en la cama abrazándolos, sintió que la almohada aún conservaba su perfume, el olor de su cabello. Las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas, poco a poco el joven piloto fue quedándose dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el paisaje, el capitán Hunter entró con paso decidido a la base provisional que se había instalado cercana al aeropuerto de la dañada ciudad Macross.

Un grupo de pilotos, que en esos momentos iban de salida del turno nocturno, lo reconocieron, se detuvieron frente a él y le dirigieron un saludo formal que él devolvió impecablemente.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al edificio central. Fue inmediatamente requerido para una reunión del consejo.

La reunión fue larga y muy pesada.

Los intelectuales y expertos militares y civiles discutieron sobre la mejor forma iniciar un nueva reconstrucción; las personas de Macross reconstruirían nuevamente sus casas, negocios y vidas lo mejor que pudieran, tantos años de guerra los habían convertido en expertos. Se discutieron los pasos a seguir para acerca del lugar donde se establecerían. Se habló sobre la situación que los civiles vivían en esos momentos y el papel que el personal militar debía jugar, tanto en las labores de reconstrucción y defensa, puesto que se sospechaba la existencia de algunos otros grupos de zentraedis rebeldes que podían provocar problemas.

Se informó que el almirante Gloval, ya repuesto de las heridas sufridas durante el ataque se restablecería al día siguiente en su puesto y realizaría una conferencia de prensa en la cual se expondría el plan de reconstrucción.

Saliendo de la reunión se dirigió hacia los hangares, en el camino se encontró con el teniente Sterling.

-Rick… ¡Gracias a Dios!... ¿Donde estabas?.... ¡Miriya y yo estuvimos buscándote toda la noche!

- Siento mucho haberlos preocupado…

- ¡No hay problema!.... ¿Cómo estás?

- Acabo de salir de la reunión de consejo, hay mucho que hacer. – Dijo evadiendo la pregunta de su amigo - Ya se asignaron misiones,…se comenzó con las labores de traslado de civiles a Ciudad Monumento, pero están muy retrasadas,… se debe trabajar para tener la base totalmente operativa,… perdimos muchos pilotos en el último ataque…por lo que se deben reestructurar los escuadrones,… además debemos…

-¡De todo eso nos encargaremos a su tiempo!, ¡Rick… lo que quiero saber es como te encuentras hermano!

- _¿Cómo se encontraba?-_pensó por un momento

Como podría estar alguien que esa mañana al despertar no podía encontrar ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, alguien que sentía que ya no tenía ni el consuelo de poder seguir llorando porque hasta las lágrimas ya se le habían acabado.

Lo único que quedaba para él era su trabajo, su deber, cumplir con la misión y…esa sensación de frío que sentía en el pecho…

- ¡Teniente Sterling, no es el momento, ni el lugar para perder el tiempo en inútiles conversaciones privadas!... ¡Reúna a los jefes de escuadrón en el hangar 4, tenemos asignaciones pendientes! – ordenó con voz impersonal

Fastidiado por su actitud Max , le dirigió un saludo militar y sin decir más se dispuso a cumplir la orden.

Rick se dirigió hacia el lugar de la reunión con paso seguro y mirada distante

Max que había ya avanzado algunos metros en dirección contraria se volvió, mirando a su amigo repentinamente comprendió su actitud y recordando a Lisa Hayes "La reina del hielo", susurró con ironía:

- ¡La reina ha muerto!... ¡Que viva el rey!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron…ya había transcurrido dos semanas del mortal ataque de Khyron, el doctor Gardner, realizaba su habitual ronda de supervisión, y comprobaba satisfecho que poco a poco la "normalidad" estaba retornando a las salas del Hospital de Nueva Macross.

Después del ataque habían sido rebasados en su capacidad y habían tenido que llegar a recursos heroicos para poder cumplir con su labor, hubo incluso momentos en que pasillos y salas de espera habían servido para acomodar a heridos en improvisadas camillas.

Pero afortunadamente la ayuda no había tardado mucho en llegar y se pudo trasladar a los pacientes que podían a hospitales de ciudades vecinas.

En este momento se encontraban con todas las salas llenas pero la situación ya era "manejable".

Estaba en la sección de terapia intensiva en la sala 11 visitando a su paciente favorita "la pequeña terca" como ya la habían apodado las enfermeras del hospital.

Le habían realizado varias intervenciones quirúrgicas y estuvo en varias ocasiones al borde de la muerte por la hipovolemia, la deshidratación y todos los problemas imaginables en estos casos, además de la sombra del peligro de un shock séptico, pero ella se había obstinadamente aferrado a la vida y estaba saliendo adelante, si bien continuaba en estado de coma, su estado no solo se encontraba estable sino que día a día iba lentamente mejorando.

Comprobó los aparatos de monitoreo y sonrió satisfecho.

La miró con atención, tenía una pierna enyesada, un vendaje sobre las costillas rotas, un collarín ortopédico y el rostro cubierto con una máscara UBEX de última generación, que le habían puesto después de realizar una deshibridación de las heridas con la finalidad de impedir que los daños de las quemaduras fueran demasiado graves.

- ¡Y pensar que cuando te traje aquí nadie daba medio crédito por tu vida! – le dijo sonriente - ¡Ahora hasta hay apuestas acerca de cuando despertarás y de quién eres!

Llenó una hoja más de la historia clínica, la puso en su lugar y antes de salir volvió a hablarle

- Seas quien seas, te has aferrado a la vida con tanta obstinación, que de seguro eres la mujer más terca de toda Nueva Macross y sabes…- se acercó a susurrarle en el oído- ¡Mereces vivir!

Tomó su mano y la acarició con cariño, le acomodó un mechón de su cabello y se retiró a continuar con su ronda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle se paseaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado, desde la confesión que le había hecho Minmei no vivía en paz.

Sentía una gran decepción, creía conocer a Minmei, era una niña caprichosa, que se creía el centro del mundo, pero hasta hace poco la consideraba incapaz de dañar concientemente a un ser humano, que dañara a los demás sin darse cuenta era otra historia.

Él a su modo la amaba, y no podría permitir que nada malo le sucediera, entonces tenía que obligarse a pensar que todo era como le había dicho: un rapto de locura del cual se arrepentía.

En su mente se arremolinaban las ideas, por un lado deseaba que Lisa milagrosamente se recuperara, así Minmei no tendría las manos manchadas de sangre, pero a la vez sabía que si tal cosa ocurriera su prima iba a estar metida en serios problemas.

- Llevar a alguien gravemente herido en un auto sin rumbo fijo…retrasar la asistencia médica y por consiguiente agravar su estado –puntualizó alterado- ¡Dios! ¡Como mínimo te acusarían de "intento de asesinato"!

Hasta ese momento había esperado pacientemente que el doctor Gardner le llamara y rompiera así con su incertidumbre pero no lo había hecho

Estaba debatiéndose entre llamar o no… temía que tal vez levantaría sospechas si él llamaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos días el capitán Rick Hunter estaba aprovechado su descanso para almorzar, en hacer una visita relámpago, a la comandante Grant en el hospital.

El almirante Gloval y Sammie ya estaban en funciones, Kim y Vanessa ya habían sido dadas de alta pero continuaban su recuperación en su domicilio, solo Claudia era la última miembro del puente de mando del SDF-1, que continuaba hospitalizada, debido a una múltiple fractura de fémur.

Cuando ingresó al hospital, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no podía explicar la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que entraba, solo podía atribuirlo al horror que había visto en ese lugar el día del ataque.

Tratando de alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dirigió a la habitación 427 donde estaba ingresada Claudia, a la que entró después de anunciarse con dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¡Puntual como siempre, Capitán Hunter!... ¡Cualquiera diría que me tiene ya agendada una cita!- lo recibió la morena con una sonrisa.

-Mentiría si le digo que no, comandante Grant, le recuerdo que con la situación actual, los oficiales estamos con sobrecarga de trabajo…

-¡Por lo tanto se debe aprovechar el tiempo, todo debe ser realizado en su correcto momento y lugar! – le dijo levantando el dedo índice y remedando burlonamente la frase que le había dicho Rick en su anterior visita

-¡No veo por qué el tratar de hacer bien nuestro trabajo sea motivo de burla!

Claudia lo contempló por unos instantes, estaba tan cambiado…lejos había quedado la figura del muchacho atolondrado de aspecto un tanto descuidado, de rebeldes cabellos y sonrisa franca

Ahora estaba frente a un oficial de apariencia impecable y el pelo perfectamente peinado contrastando con la mirada triste de marcadas ojeras, el cuerpo más delgado y la sonrisa forzada que más parecía una mueca

-¡Rick!... ¡Entiendo lo que te está pasando…Max y Miriya vinieron a visitarme y me contaron todo!

- ¡No sé que pudieron contarte los señores "me meto en lo que no me importa" Sterling!- contestó a la defensiva.

-¡Eso es!… ya volvemos a entrar en confianza…- contestó animadamente- deja de usar el "usted comandante"

Luego cambiando el tono, con preocupación en la voz continuó -¡Rick…el huir de lo que sientes refugiándote en el trabajo, en la misión, en el deber…no va a ayudarte…no va a hacer que duela menos…!

-¡Al menos le dará un significado a mi vida!- le contestó con voz a punto de quebrarse, apoyándose pesadamente en la pared

-¡Y es TU vida la que debes vivir…mírate ese no eres tú!....y eso no es todo…ya sé que en estos pocos días ya tienes aterrorizados a todos tus subalternos…te has convertido en alguien intransigente y autoritario…un adicto al trabajo…en fin… ¡una mala imitación de Lisa Hayes!

-¡Tal vez te agradaría más verme sucio y desaliñado…recorriendo todos bares de la ciudad…llevando mi miseria por todas partes!- contestó el piloto con furia reprimida

-¡Pues sería mejor que verte convertido en un ser reprimido y amargado que aleja de sí a todos los que lo quieren!

-¡Tal vez cuando vuelvan a abrirse los bares, te dé el gusto!- contestó con ironía

Molesta por su actitud, Claudia dejó salir el reproche que tanto estaba luchando por guardar.

-¡No te presentaste en su funeral!... ¡Ni siquiera has ido a visitar su tumba!

El piloto no se esperaba esto…sus ojos se nublaron, perdió el habla por unos instantes, luego su voz se sintió temblorosa al contestar

-No me pidas que vaya a verla…aún no tengo el valor, ni la fuerza,… ¡si todavía cuando despierto pienso que todo fue una pesadilla y que podré volver a verla en la base…!

-¡Debes enfrentar la realidad!... ¡Así comenzarán a sanar tus heridas!...el negar lo que sientes… el guardar todo ese dolor dentro…terminará envenenándote

-¡Lo siento…tengo que volver a la base...pasaré a verte mañana! – dijo intentando recuperar un poco la compostura.

-Recuerda que no estás solo- le dijo tomando su mano -¡tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti…!

-¡Gracias por todo Claudia!

Rick salió apresuradamente de la habitación, ya fuera se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo, se limpió una lágrima rebelde que amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla y alisó su cabello perfectamente peinado con una de sus manos, debía volver a tomar el control.

Le tomó unos minutos tranquilizarse, entonces recordó que tenía que aprovechar la visita al hospital para recoger los informes del estado de los pacientes militares que se encontraban internados y se dirigió al ala administrativa

Para su frustración fue informado por la secretaria, que los informes estaban listos, pero les faltaba la firma del director, la perspectiva de tener que esperarlo lo incomodó, tenía muchos pendientes.

-Señorita, tengo algo de prisa, …podría perifonearlo o algo…

-Al doctor Gardner no le agrada que interrumpan sus rondas a no ser que se trate de una real emergencia- le contestó la secretaria con suficiencia

-Tal vez podría llevarle los papeles yo mismo…

-Bueno…si está tan apurado y como solo les falta la firma…

-¡Gracias!

-Tenga… lo más probable es que en este momento este en terapia intensiva… en la sala 11… ¡Tenga cuidado de no importunarlo espérelo en el pasillo!

- ¡Lo haré!...Nuevamente, ¡gracias!

Salió rápidamente de la oficina y con paso seguro se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado.

****************************************************************************************

**Notas.**

- Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, los dejo con la duda…

- Y para referencia, según pude averiguar la máscaras UBEX , se utilizan en el tratamiento de quemaduras en la cara y tienen la finalidad de impedir infecciones y sobre todo impedir la retracción de la piel que podría dejar cicatrices deformantes, no tengo tantos conocimientos de medicina al menos en esta rama, así que si me equivoco en el tratamiento, disculpas. (Además es de última generación así que se supone que son mejor que las actuales ;)

-Ya más en serio, aún tengo problemas al subir los nuevos capítulos espero esto pase, gracias por sus comentarios, me impulsan a mejorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capitulo 5**

Llegó rápidamente a la sala 11 de terapia intensiva, con curiosidad se acercó, intentando atisbar a través de las persianas.

Desde su lugar pudo entrever que en esa sala solo se encontraba una paciente, conectada a varios aparatos de monitoreo.

Sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho al notar el hermoso pelo castaño que sobresalía de entre los vendajes…

La afable voz de la enfermera Saenz, que estaba saliendo de la sala, sonó a su espalda sobresaltándolo

-¡Capitán Hunter!... ¡No me diga que viene a visitar a la "pequeña terca"!

-Ehh...yo… ¡No!... disculpe, enfermera Sáenz,…vine porque me dijeron que el doctor Gardner estaba por aquí…tengo asuntos pendientes con él…informes, ya sabe…

-¡Bueno…es que me pareció rara la forma en que la estaba mirando…hasta pensé que la conocía!

-¡Parece estar grave! – dijo sintiendo dentro de sí una honda preocupación

-¡Y que lo diga!,…sino sé como es que se la arregló para seguir viva hasta ahora,… después de todo por lo que pasó,… ¡debe tener más vidas que un gato!...

Rick inclinó la cabeza, ya había oído un comentario similar hace mucho tiempo, precisamente por una enfermera parecida a esta, después de la revisión a la que llevó a Lisa luego de rescatarla de la Base Alaska.

-¡Hay personas que son supervivientes natos!... ¡Cuando llegó estaba más muerta que viva!... ¡Ahora… ya no sé…hasta es probable que se recupere y termine enterrándonos a todos…!

Por unos momentos Rick dirigió su mirada hacia la sala 11, deseó con toda el alma que fuera Lisa la persona de la que le hablaba la enfermera, que ella contra todo pronóstico hubiese una vez más sobrevivido.

Entonces, él estaría allí a su lado, no la dejaría ni un minuto, la cuidaría y juntos saldrían adelante una vez más…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados nuevamente por la voz de la enfermera

-El doctor no debe tardar en pasar por aquí, lo dejo, aún tengo que pasar por otros cuartos…

La despidió con una venia y esperó a que se alejara.

No entendía que es lo que le pasaba pero sentía que una fuerza poderosa lo llevaba dentro de la habitación.

Entró con sigilo, se acercó lentamente a la mujer que yacía en el cuarto…

Quería detenerse pero no podía, cuando estuvo cerca comprobó que no eran ideas suyas, su cabello era castaño, por lo poco que se veía se trataba de una mujer joven

Se atrevió tomar su mano, despacio se inclinó hasta cerca de su oído, entrecerró sus ojos y de sus labios salió una frase sin pensar

-Te amo…Lisa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor Gardner estaba en el puesto de enfermería que correspondía a la sala de terapia intensiva recogiendo las hojas que debía adjuntar a las historias clínicas de los pacientes que visitaría en su ronda, cuando el sonido de la alarma de la sala 11 lo sobresaltó, en compañía de la enfermera Sáenz corrió hacia el lugar.

Al llegar revisó con preocupación a la paciente, otros auxiliares llegaron después de él, revisados sus signos encontró que algo increíble había ocurrido, la paciente ya respondía a algunos estímulos, había dejado el coma profundo…pasada su preocupación inicial, comenzaron a inyectarle los medicamentos indicados en su caso…

A final del corredor estaba Rick Hunter, quien al escuchar las alarmas, había salido corriendo, estaba asustado, no entendía qué es lo que le había pasado.

_-¡Estas volviéndote loco Hunter!... ¡Esa mujer NO es Lisa!...-_ se decía a sí mismo - _Claudia te lo dijo… ¡debes enfrentar la realidad!... ¡Tal vez hasta ocasionaste una desgracia por tu estúpida actitud!_

Reflexionando así, volvió sobre sus pasos, si su intrusión había provocado una desgracia, debía asumir la responsabilidad.

Esperó pacientemente, transcurridos unos tensos minutos de espera que se sintieron horas, la puerta de abrió…

Primero salieron los auxiliares, seguidos por el sonriente doctor Gardner y la enfermera Sáenz, la conversación que tenían comenzó a aliviar su preocupación

-Se lo dije Susana…usted estaba equivocada…ella iba a salir adelante…

-¡Y me alegro de haberlo estado!

Se detuvieron al reparar en el piloto que los esperaba nervioso

-¡Capitán Hunter no lo vimos al pasar!

-No tiene importancia… ¿Cómo está Li…digo…la señorita que se encuentra allí?

-Se lo dije hace un rato Capitán es una sobreviviente- contestó la enfermera Sáenz - ¡ya salió del coma profundo!

-Si,…claro que tuvimos que administrarle medicamentos para mantenerla inconsciente, sus heridas son graves y se debe mantenerla así todavía por un tiempo - completó el comentario el doctor Gardner.

Rick sintió que su alma le volvía al cuerpo, ya aliviado decidió volver con el asunto que lo había traído hasta el lugar.

-Doctor…sé que tal vez no es el momento ni el lugar apropiado pero…

-No se preocupe…ya me lo comentó la enfermera Sáenz, son esos benditos informes…

Se los entregó y mientras los firmaba interrogó al piloto.

-Es raro que usted se tome la molestia del papeleo,… ¿no encontró un subalterno que lo hiciera por usted?

-Necesitaba los informes con urgencia, sobre todo lo referente a los pilotos que resultaron heridos,…para saber exactamente cuánto tiempo necesitarán para poder restablecerse a sus funciones… y como vengo a diario a visitar a una amiga, no me pareció correcto el molestar a alguien, siendo que por el momento estamos tan escasos de personal…

-¡Es admirable ver tal devoción al trabajo en alguien tan joven!

-¡Gracias!... ¡Uno hace lo que puede! – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

El doctor Gardner se la estrechó con fuerza, después ambos siguieron rumbos opuestos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol en el cementerio militar de Nueva Macross, cuando los Sterling detuvieron su jeep en cercanías de la puerta principal.

Miriya aún no entendía del todo la costumbre humana rendir homenaje a sus muertos llevándoles flores y orando frente a sus tumbas, pero estaba solidariamente acompañando a su esposo.

Conforme se acercaban a la puerta pudieron divisar la silueta de alguien apoyado a una de las columnas de la entrada, tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en las manos y por su actitud se notaba que estaba indeciso ante entrar o no en el camposanto.

Al llegar junto a él se sorprendieron al reconocerlo…

-¡Rick!- le dijeron los dos al unísono

-¡Oh…Max,…Miriya… ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas?!

-Al parecer lo mismo que tú,…vinimos a visitarla…- le dijo Max - ¿Entramos?

-Yo…no se si…

-¡Vamos… nosotros te acompañaremos! – le animó Miriya con voz suave.

Ambos pusieron una mano en cada hombro de su capitán y con las cabezas bajas, lo acompañaron al interior.

Había cientos de cruces muy cerca una de la otra en ese sector del cementerio.

Con un poco de dificultad pese a ya haber ido con anterioridad Max encontró la tumba que buscaban, se la indicó a Rick y luego se alejó un poco con su esposa, sabía que el piloto necesitaba estar solo.

Rick arrastrando los pies se acercó… se paró frente a la blanca cruz y leyó la inscripción de la lápida:

**Capitana Elizabeth Hayes**

**1990 - 2014**

¡Que el invierno de tu olvido no la hiele

con su canción de escarcha! (*)

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sentía que le faltaba el aliento y que su corazón se había detenido.

Cayó de rodillas al lado de la tumba y de sus manos temblorosas cayeron las rosas blancas que había llevado, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, extendió su mano para tocar la fría loza.

Comprendió en ese momento que el destino se había burlado de él, lo había puesto tan cerca de la mujer de su vida, tan cerca que no pudo verla deslumbrado por el engañoso espejismo que había sido Minmei en su vida, y cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos a la realidad

Era ya tarde, era ya muy tarde…

- ¡No puedo creer que estés muerta!… ¡creo que nunca podré aceptarlo del todo! - comenzó a hablar mientras sus manos acariciaban la fría loza y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos libremente hasta caer al suelo.

- Lisa…si mi destino es sufrir… entonces resistiré cualquier sufrimiento…tú estás dentro de mí y jamás nos podremos separar…cuanto más duele,…más difícil es olvidar…yo no puedo olvidarte…yo no quiero olvidarte… ¡no voy a hacerlo nunca!

Se incorporó y secándose las lágrimas con su puño, se volvió hacia sus amigos que lo contemplaban preocupados.

Antes de ir a su encuentro giró su cabeza y con decisión declaró

-¡Tú confiabas en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía…no voy a defraudarte…tú estarás orgullosa de mí…!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Sterling bajó de se VT con agilidad, había terminado el patrullaje y la perspectiva de una tranquila cena familiar y un buen descanso después de varias semanas de trabajo continuo lo animaba.

Antes de ir al encuentro de su esposa y Claudia, que como habían quedado lo esperarían en la cafetería de la base pasó a ver a su jefe y amigo a su oficina.

Con el tiempo Rick ya se encontraba más calmado, al menos los cambios de humor dramáticos con los que tenía asustada a toda la base ya eran cosa del pasado, si bien continuaba con su manía del trabajo y con la eterna mirada triste, Max quería pensar que tal vez su amigo estaba al fin encontrando la resignación.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina y se anunció con unos toques suaves.

-Pasa Max – le contestó Rick desde el interior adivinando de quién se trataba

-¡El jefe ahora aparte de ser modelo de eficiencia es también clarividente! – le dijo risueñamente mientras entraba.

-¡Me informaron que el escuadrón aterrizó hace diez minutos!... ¡Era obvio que pasarías por aquí…a comprobar que sigo vivo!... ¡como puedes ver aún no me he suicidado!....! - contestó con la ironía con la que ya tenía acostumbrados a sus amigos-¡así que ya puedes ir a disfrutar de tu fin de semana…y saluda a Miriya y Dana de mi parte!

-Jefe, por qué no vienes conmigo, ¡te prepararé la mejor cena que hayas probado en tu vida!

-¡Gracias, Max!...pero tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y terminaré muy tarde.

-Rick, no sé como le haces para tener siempre tanto trabajo,…llegas de los patrullajes y te encierras aquí,…siempre que vengo te encuentro enfrascado en este mar de papeles,…creo que ¡ni a almorzar saliste!

-Comí…algo que me mandaron de la cafetería de la base…no tuve tiempo de ir allá.

-¡A este paso enfermarás pronto!

-¡No irás otra vez a acusarme con "tía" Claudia!

-Si sigues así, ¡claro que lo haré!

-Bien…ya termino aquí… y voy contigo…-aceptó resignado

-¡Así se habla!... ¡de otra forma la misma Claudia iba a venir por ti,… también la invité y le dije que te llevaría!

-¡Todos complotan en contra mía!... ¡eso se llama insubordinación!

-¡Eso se llama amistad!- le dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a despeinarlo un poco

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió y Max pensando que se trataba de su esposa se apresuró a contestar

-Teniente Max Sterling, ¿con quién hablo?

-Max, ¿eres tú?...soy Minmei…

La cara de Max cambió de golpe y dio paso a una mueca de disgusto, el ruiseñor de ciudad Macross le caía de la patada, y le molestaba pensar que quisiera acercarse nuevamente a su amigo aprovechando su vulnerabilidad.

Tapando el auricular con una mano le avisó a Rick

-Rick…es Minmei…

Rick se cubrió los ojos con las manos por un momento, luego con resignación suspiró y extendió la mano para recibir el auricular.

Max sin temor de ser inoportuno, se apoyó en la mesa para no perder palabra de la conversación de su amigo

-¡Si…hola Minmei!...si…no…no te estoy evadiendo…es que las cosas han estado muy pesadas en el trabajo…si recibí tus mensajes…claro en cuanto me encuentre más desocupado…¿esta noche?...lo siento tengo una cena con amigos de la base - habló mirando al sonriente Max -…no…no sé a qué hora terminemos…si te llamaré…¡adiós!

-¡Vaya que es insistente la mujercita! – comentó Max cuando su amigo colgó el teléfono

-¡y que lo digas!...ya le he dicho de mil formas…que me dé tiempo…que necesito estar solo…pero se empeña en llamarme a todas horas…sinceramente no sé que le dio.

-¡Capricho y orgullo herido es lo que le dio!

-¡Antes…cuando iba como un tonto tras ella con mucha suerte podía hablarle una vez cada dos meses!... ¡Ahora hasta cambié mi número y no sé de qué se valió para conseguirlo otra vez!

-¡¿Y no se ha aparecido en tu casa nuevamente?!

-No se si ha pasado por allí…tal vez,…últimamente prefiero quedarme a dormir en las barracas,… mi casa está llena de recuerdos dolorosos.

-¡Ya no pienses en eso…y vamos Miriya ya debe estar impaciente!

- Si es así, mejor ya vamos... no quiero morir hoy a manos de una meltran hambrienta.

- Es cierto no creo que esté agendado

- No, aun no esta agendado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei colgó el teléfono con decepción, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kyle a sus espaldas.

-¿No se cansas de seguir arrastrándote a sus pies?

-¡Yo no me arrastro a los pies de nadie!

-¡Pues que bien lo disimulas!

-¡Esto no te incumbe!

-¡Por qué no lo dejas en paz!, ¡Está claro que no tiene ningún interés en ti! ¡Ya de una vez entiéndelo!

-¡Nunca!

-¿Es que acaso no le hiciste ya suficiente daño?

-¡¿Nunca dejarás de echármelo en cara?!

-¡Hablas como si te estuviera reprochando… un auto chocado o algo así! ¡Hablamos de una vida!...de una vida que con seguridad se perdió solo por un capricho tuyo…

-¡Te he explicado mil veces que me arrepentí… y que iba a llevarla al hospital cuando pasó lo del accidente!- replicó con vehemencia

-¡No sabes cómo quisiera creerte!

-Créeme por que es la verdad

-¡Te creería si de verdad te mostraras arrepentida! ¡Es que acaso no tienes una pizca de remordimiento!

-¡Últimamente contigo ya no se puede hablar! ¡Te hace daño el beber tanto!

-¡¿Y te has preguntado por qué lo hago?!

-¡No!...porque ya sé que terminarás también culpándome por eso

Kyle se quedó mirándola con amargura, pensando en qué momento ella había cambiado, en qué momento había dejado de ser la muchachita tierna llena de ilusiones de la que alguna vez se había enamorado.

******************************************************************************************

**Notas**

-(*) Verso del poema "Al calor de tu amor" de mi compatriota Beatriz Schulze Arana

- En cuanto al año de nacimiento de Lisa es el que encontré en varias páginas web, claro que hay otras con distintos datos, así que si me equivoco, perdón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capitulo 6**

La reunión en casa del teniente Sterling estaba en su mejor momento, ya habían disfrutado de la deliciosa cena que el hábil Max había preparado y se encontraban en la sala sentados bebiendo café y comentando anécdotas, Claudia estaba contando una especialmente interesante…

-Entonces le dije a Kim que era claro que el teniente Bell no estaba interesado en ella y que dejara de hacer el ridículo, que ya toda la base se había enterado de todo lo que ella hacía para llamar su atención y que..¡Era una vergüenza para las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida que una oficial se comportara de esa manera!

-¿Y qué te contestó Claudia?-preguntó Miriya

-Me contestó "Comandante Grant: Lo que en verdad intento hacer es salvar el honor de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida…no se vería bien que una oficial experta en táctica… ¡deje escapar tan fácilmente a su presa!"

Toda la reunión estalló en una carcajada general por el descaro de su compañera, solo Rick se encontraba un tanto apartado como de costumbre ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Percatándose de la actitud de su amigo Max se acercó a él y lo acercó más al grupo.

-¡Sólo falta que el jefe cuente sus historias!

-¡Vamos Rick…tú siempre nos contabas las historias más graciosas!- lo impulsó Miriya

Rick se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente, no estaba de humor para contar bromas.

-¡Pues hoy no se me ocurre nada que pueda contarles!

-¡El jefe no está de humor…porque también está sufriendo el acoso de una fémina testaruda!-dijo Max en tono burlón

-¡Cómo es eso… ¿Es que Minmei ha vuelto a llamarte?! – preguntó Claudia con preocupación

-¡Si lo hizo! ¡Esa mujer no tiene dignidad! – Protestó Miriya en voz alta, ella ya se había enterado por Max mientras lo ayudaba a preparar la cena en la cocina.

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! , ¡Si yo misma hice el cambio de tu número…después que me lo pediste! – comento indignada Claudia

-¡Tiene a muchos "amigos" en la base de seguro alguno le dio el dato! – continúo la meltrán sin disimular la aversión que sentía por la cantante

-¡Mañana mismo averiguaré quien fue,…tengo mi propio cuerpo de inteligencia… las chicas del trío…y cuando lo sepa…se arrepentirá hasta de haber nacido…esos datos son solo para uso interno… no para ganar "favores" de chiquillas caprichosas!- bramó Claudia

-¡Tampoco es para que hablen de ella así!- dijo Rick con la intención de calmar un poco las cosas

-¡No la defiendas Hunter!- lo increpó Claudia - ¡Ella tiene la culpa de…!

-¡Nadie!... ¡Nadie más que yo tiene la culpa de lo que pasó…yo soy el único culpable de todo…!

-No me refiero a eso…yo no te culpo Rick…

-Pues deberías, si yo no hubiera sido un perfecto imbécil…si ella no hubiese ido a verme…ella estaría aquí… ¡ella estaría viva!

-¡Rick, no comiences cálmate!- Intentó Max diplomáticamente calmar las cosas

-Siento mucho molestarlos,…no sé ni a qué vine… ¡mejor me voy!

Y tomando sus cosas, abandonó la casa sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Frustrados por el giro que habían tenido los sucesos, volvieron a sentarse en el sofá.

-Perdona Max, no fue mi intención el arruinar tu reunión - se disculpó Claudia

-No fue culpa tuya, ¡ya me extrañaba que el jefe estuviera tanto tiempo sin uno de sus ataques! – Comentó Max, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- ¡a veces hasta pienso que no sería tan malo que volviera a salir con Minmei!

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Contestaron en coro Miriya y Claudia fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Bueno…perdón...solo era una sugerencia! – alcanzó a decir Max mientras se encogía en su asiento, temeroso de la reacción de las dos mujeres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una tenue llovizna caía sobre el barrio militar, Rick caminaba lentamente por las calles sin inmutarse, totalmente perdido en sus reflexiones.

-No es correcto que me comporte así,…me estoy convirtiendo en alguien que no quiero ser…

Por su lado pasó una pareja apretados bajo el mismo paraguas charlando animadamente.

-¡Diablos!, es que ya no puedo aguantarlo,…en este lugar todo me la recuerda, hasta esta lluvia y esa pareja…

Recordó la noche en la cual después de una de sus discusiones, buscó a Lisa hasta encontrarla en casa de Claudia.

-Caminamos juntos a mi casa,… muy juntos bajo el paraguas…solo podía mirarla y pensar si Vanesa tenía razón…si era cierto que ella me amaba…

-Fui un tonto…no sé por qué cuando quiero hablar de mis sentimientos con alguien…simplemente no puedo, o… peor aún opto por convertirme en un perfecto patán

-¡Lisa… si estuvieras aquí, tú serías la primera en llamarme la atención! ¡No puedo seguir actuando así!... ¡creo que lo mejor es… irme lejos!... ¡lo más lejos que pueda!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La soledad del mando_ –pensó Gloval mientras mirada por la ventana de su privada oficina, su lugar de retiro. Y de hecho, el tema del retiro giraba continuamente en su mente; necesitaba examinar sus éxitos y sus fracasos, y evaluar su actuación en los pasados años de guerra, aunque no fuera más que para justificar las decisiones que afectaron a tantas vidas.

Pero antes de eso tenía que pensar en un digno sucesor, ya tenía a alguien en mente, pero también sabía que había que darle el tiempo necesario para crecer, para madurar y cumplir finalmente su destino

Cuando Rick finalmente se reportó ante él, se puso de pie y caminó hacia a la parte delantera de su oficina con las manos detrás de su espalda.

–Le pedí que viniera aquí para informarle de su nueva asignación, capitán Hunter.

–Yo lo... lo siento, señor, pero no puedo tomar una nueva asignación –le dijo Rick directamente.

Gloval giró sobre su eje y lo miró directamente

– ¡¿Y por qué no?!

La cabeza de Rick estaba inclinada

–Señor, decidí renunciar. En mi estado emocional yo soy inútil para el servicio.

– ¿Y qué estado emocional es ese? –quiso saber Gloval.

–Yo... yo necesito alejarme durante un tiempo, almirante... por razones personales.

Gloval sonrió mirándolo comprensivamente.

–Bien, eso es perfecto entonces, porque esta asignación requiere un viaje.

–No, entiendo señor – dijo Rick sacudiendo la cabeza

_Lo necesitas_ –pensó Gloval.

– No puedes desatender tu deber... vas a tener que superarlo porque te necesito ahora más que nunca…comandando las fuerzas en el sur…los malcontentos están dando problemas…

Rick lo estaba mirando con los ojos desorbitados. El almirante parecía estudiarlo con la mirada

– ¡Rayos!, ¡Probablemente soy la persona menos indicada para estar a cargo de una misión así en estos momentos! – se animó a decir el confundido piloto

–Tonterías –replicó Gloval –Eres el oficial más capaz y experimentado en toda la base. Y lo más importante yo confío en ti

Gloval se aclaró la garganta.

–Es una misión que tomará varios meses –le avisó.

Rick dudó todavía por unos momentos, después realizando un impecable saludo militar respondió

–Señor... acepto... y no defraudaré su confianza.

-¡Lo sé! …y algo más…

Tomó una pequeña caja y se la lanzó al Capitán Hunter. Al abrirla Rick no podía creerlo…miró nuevamente al almirante

-¡Felicitaciones Mayor Hunter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los preparativos de la campaña se realizaron con rapidez y en pocos días ya todo estaba listo.

El Mayor Richard Hunter se encontraba en su barraca empacando sus últimos efectos personales, cuando fue interrumpido unos toques en la puerta que anunciaban una visita. Se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla y fue sorprendido por una tromba que sin pedir permiso pasó a apoderarse de la pequeña habitación.

Eran los Sterling, Claudia y el trío, la pandilla había ido a despedirse

-Mayor Hunter ¿Acaso pensaba que podría irse sin siquiera despedirse?- inquirió Claudia

-¡No se librará tan fácil de nosotros! – comentaron a coro Kim y Samie

-¡También nos debe la celebración de su ascenso! – protestó Vanessa levantando en alto dos botellas de vino

-¡Aprovecharemos para las dos cosas jefe: celebrar su ascenso y despedirlo!- indicó Max que junto con Miriya entraron con bolsas donde traían la comida para todos

Organizaron todo en un momento, se acomodaron como pudieron alrededor de una pequeña mesa que sirvió de improvisado comedor, la comida fue servida y aprovecharon para conversar sobre el centro de atención de la reunión

-Rick…te felicito, Roy debe estar muy orgulloso – dijo Claudia con emocionada voz – y pensar que cuando ingresaste en las fuerzas, eras tan…rebelde y…tan…

Claudia no encontraba las palabras correctas, pero Rick que sabía a lo que quería referirse prefirió ser él el que continuara con la idea

-Lo admito: en aquellos tiempos tuve problemas para actuar según las normas. Pero al final aprendí a realizar correctamente los saludos,… a usar las frases apropiadas,… y… a comportarme en general como un buen soldado

-Te convertiste en todo un líder, en el héroe más condecorado de la guerra – Expresó Claudia con orgullo

-¡Gracias Claudia!, pero si por mí fuera habría repartido medallas a todos los que salían en cada batalla. No había ninguno entre nosotros que no se las mereciera.

-¡Un brindis por nuestro amigo el Mayor Hunter! – Interrumpió Vanessa levantando su copa

-¡Porque retorne con la victoria! – acotó Kim

-¡Porque ahora que me voy… finalmente reinará la paz en la base! – agregó Rick irónicamente

-¡Salud también por eso!- correspondió Miriya

-¡Miriya! – interrumpió Max avergonzado por su esposa

-¡Que!... ¡yo no contradigo a mi oficial superior!

-¡Ya beban sus copas insubordinados!- ordenó Rick, sintiendo que iba a extrañar mucho a ese grupo de locos que se decían sus amigos

El resto de la reunión transcurrió alegremente, pero había llegado el momento de las despedidas. Max y Miriya fueron los primeros en retirarse pues debían recoger a Dana de la guardería, el trío tardó un poco más pero finalmente se marcharon deseándole suerte al Mayor Hunter.

Claudia que había estado pacientemente esperando quedarse sola con Rick se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro diciéndole

-¡Has madurado mucho, Rick!... por eso quisiera darte un regalo muy especial – dijo con voz emocionada

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme y sacó una pequeña caja, por un momento dudó en entregársela, pero luego tomó la mano de Rick y puso la cajita en ella.

-Yo sé que nadie en este mundo podría apreciar esto como lo harás tú,…no quiero que lo tomes como algo que te cause dolor,…sino como todo lo contrario como parte de alguien que te quiso mucho, y que desde donde esté siempre velará por ti

Rick abrió la caja con manos inseguras, dentro encontró las placas de identificación de Lisa, sus ojos se nublaron y su mano se aferró a ellas.

-¡Gracias!... ¡No sabes lo que esto significa para mí! - dijo con voz temblorosa

-¡Lo sé amigo y te lo repito, deja de atormentarte con su recuerdo,…no quiero decirte que la olvides, yo sé que un gran amor no se olvida, pero con el tiempo duele menos,…sobre todo piensa que ella no hubiera querido verte destruyéndote a ti mismo por su recuerdo, …ella llevaba estas placas como símbolo de su compromiso con el servicio, como símbolo de honor, de lealtad,… ahora las tendrás tú y quiero que sean tu guía para que no olvides nunca que ella confiaba en ti y … nunca hagas nada que ella no haría

-¡Significará eso y más para mí!...¡Y no te preocupes por mí… Lisa y todos ustedes mi familia, estarán orgullosos!

-¡No lo dudo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala 11 de terapia intensiva las alarmas sonaron, la mujer que contra todos los vaticinios estaba aún viva, al fin estaba despertando totalmente…

Sus hermosos ojos empezaron a parpadear, intentó moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió, terminó de desperezarse y abrió completamente los ojos

La enfermera Sáenz ya estaba junto a ella

– ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, recorriendo con la mirada aquel lugar que le resultaba completamente desconocido

– En una habitación en el hospital central de Nueva Macross... fuiste herida durante un bombardeo – le contestó la enfermera Sáenz

– No lo recuerdo... – contestó ella, y se tomó la cabeza como si sintiera un dolor muy fuerte.

Después sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su rostro encontrándose con la máscara UBEX, se volvió hacia la enfermera suplicándole con los ojos una explicación

– Tuviste una traumatismo bastante severo y sufriste varias quemaduras – le dijo la enfermera - Además has estado inconsciente, en estado de coma por varias semanas…

– ¡Por Dios...no puedo…no puedo recordar nada…NADA! – dijo con voz desesperada

El doctor Gardner irrumpió en la habitación, la enfermera fue a su encuentro y en voz baja le refirió lo ocurrido

Se acercó a examinarla

- Mi nombre es Andrew Gardner, quiero que estés tranquila, debo realizarte un test, por favor contesta lo más rápidamente que puedas, y…te lo repito mantente lo más calmada que puedas, por el momento es natural que estés algo confundida, es normal, posiblemente sea solo temporal

Asintió con nerviosismo

-¿Qué año es este?

-2014

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Quedó en silencio, después de unos momentos movió su cabeza con frustración

-¿Recuerda en qué trabajaba o alguna otra cosa?

Nuevamente su mirada se perdió, no atinaba a recordar nada, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentía sola y perdida en un mundo del cual no tenía memoria

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo realizó su paso inexorable, durante los últimos meses los enfrentamientos se habían sucedido uno tras otro, sin que se vislumbrara la victoria definitiva de las fuerzas terrestres

La selva del Amazonas se había convertido en el refugio perfecto para las tropas de malcontentos.

Los malcontentos habían adoptado técnicas de guerrilla, atacaban hacían el mayor daño posible y luego se retiraban a un lugar aún sin precisar dentro de la tupida selva.

Pero en esta ocasión tras un arduo trabajo de inteligencia, al fin habían podido hallar la base de operaciones zentraedi.

El Mayor Richard Hunter comandando los escuadrones Skull, Cóndor y Águila irrumpieron en la base enemiga

-¡Sepárense, la orden es búsqueda y destrucción!... ¡y recuerden el enemigo herido es el más peligroso…sabe que podría sobrevivir!- Bramó Rick desde la red táctica

Dos Battlepods estaban sobre el rastro del mayor Hunter, haciendo llover fuego sobre el Skull uno. Rick no necesitó indicadores para sentir que los láser enemigos estaban fijándolo como blanco

De alguna manera se abrió una brecha entre ellos, aprovechó entonces para poner al máximo sus turbinas, después viró hacia el doce relativo y esperó a que los pods se separaran. Sabía que ellos intentarían atraparlo en un fuego cruzado, pero él tenía planes propios.

Soltó un puñado de buscadores de calor hacia ambos enemigos y puso a funcionar los retropropulsores para aumentar su velocidad y huir de la explosión

Otro pod que no había visto se unió a la batalla, ahora los lásers enemigos pasaron rozando la espalda al Varitech y Rick tuvo que actuar rápido: devolvió el fuego, apuntó hacia el gozne de la placa del pecho del pod. El piloto del pod entendió el movimiento e intentó apuntar sus armas hacia la vulnerable cabina del Varitech.

Pero era demasiado tarde; los goznes de la placa del pecho estallaron.

Repentinamente nuevos Battlepods aparecieron detrás de él buscando una fijación de láser. Rick ejecutó un viraje para perderlos.

El Líder del Grupo Cóndor se aprestó a ayudarlo y los eliminó.

-¡Bien hecho Cortéz! -gritó Rick en la red táctica.

-¡Te la debía, jefe! -fue la respuesta.

Rick y el Líder Cóndor, ala con ala, lideraron un asalto frontal sobre el enemigo. Se lanzaron hacia el centro de ellos y despacharon a varios enemigos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz brillante del sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación del hospital central de Nueva Macross.

El doctor Gardner, junto a sus colaboradores los igualmente jóvenes doctores Mateo Herrera y Víctor Harlow, discutían el caso de la paciente más conocida en hospital, la mujer que con su entereza había logrado el respeto y admiración de todos y que figuraba en registros como Jane Doe, nombre que se aplicaba a las mujeres no identificadas.

-¿Qué opinas Mateo?

-Que por fin puedo decir que mi trabajo con la señorita Jane Doe, casi ha terminado, las fracturas han sanado completamente - dijo indicando las imágenes de rayos X -¡Vaya que esta señorita me dio trabajo, primero la infección, después la fractura no se alineaba correctamente y tuve que realizar la "reducción abierta"…¡Y con lo difícil que era en ese momento conseguirlos tornillos!

-La guerra nos dejó escasos de recursos materiales a todos los hospitales del área – indicó del doctor Gardner - ¡Fue un verdadero milagro que no hubieran más muertos, después del último ataque y que pudiésemos hacernos cargo de los heridos con los escasos materiales que teníamos

-Y una de las más afectadas fue la señorita Doe, si hubiese sido otra la situación hace tiempo que ya hubiera sido dada de alta, los problemas por los que pasó fueron la falta de recursos para atenderla inmediatamente- acotó el Doctor Harlow

-No todo fue culpa de la escasez de recursos, gran parte la tuvo la tardanza que hubo para darle la atención que requería, cuando la encontré estaba al borde de un shock hipovolémico y totalmente deshidratada, no quiero ni pensar cuanto tiempo estuvo herida sin ningún tipo de atención – les refirió el doctor Gardner – pero continuando con lo importante… ¿como ves el asunto de sus quemaduras Víctor?

-La máscara UBEX fue de gran ayuda, pero la desbridación demasiado tardía unida a la gravedad de las quemaduras que afectaron la masa muscular... ¡no me ayudaron para nada!... ¡Da gracias a estas!- dijo mostrando con orgullo sus manos - ¡Soy el mejor cirujano del mundo!

-¡Vamos Víctor…tu informe…sobre los injertos y la reconstrucción facial!

-¡Todo marcha sobre ruedas,…aquí te dejo los requerimientos para su tratamiento final…después que termine con ella… creo que hasta la invitaré a bailar y cenar…quiero salir a presumir mi trabajo!

-¿No te excediste? – Preguntó el doctor Gardner conociendo a su colega - ¡No habrás cambiado totalmente su apariencia!…recuerda que no se ha perdido la esperanza de encontrar algún conocido o pariente

-¡No me acuses de nada! – dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia – yo trabajé en base a lo que tenía…no puedo asegurar que tenga EXACTAMENTE la misma apariencia de antes, pero… que será bastante aproximada eso puedes jurarlo…y el hecho de que la estructura ósea de su rostro sea tan buena…me exime de sospechas…ella era bonita antes del ataque y gracias a Dios, la tecnología médica y a estas mis maravillosas manos lo seguirá siendo…también por eso me interesa lo de la cita…

-No te emociones Víctor– lo interrumpió el doctor Herrera – yo trabajé también mucho en el caso así que después que termine con sus últimas sesiones de fisioterapia seré YO quien la saque a bailar

-¡Muchachos…no son chiquillos de colegio…y no están disputando una muchachita…son doctores…y estamos hablando de una paciente…más seriedad!

-¡Eso es porque es él que quiere ser el primero que la invite! – le murmuró Harlow a Herrera en el oído.

- ¡No acepto cuchicheos en mi oficina! ¡La junta o lo que sea que haya sido esto…ha terminado…me enferma esta falta de profesionalismo! – dijo el director con furia en la voz

-Te lo dije…está celoso – continuó Harlow en voz baja mientras salía de la dirección junto a su colega.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad, una limusina se detuvo frente a un edificio del gobierno de el bajó la elegante señora Rosalie Whitman he ingresó inmediatamnte a la oficina del proyecto de reunificación familiar instalado en Nueva Macross.

La oficina de reunificación familiar era un proyecto gubernamental que con el apoyo de varias empresas y corporaciones, se había fundado para lograr reunir a las familias que habían sido separadas por la guerra,

Desde el inicio del proyecto ella había sido una de sus principales impulsoras, como socia mayoritaria del grupo Fénix no había escatimado recursos en el apoyo al proyecto, pero ese día no estaba ahí como una de las personas que lo habían fundado, ella estaba ahí como otra persona más en búsqueda de su familia.

Había estado yendo allí cada primero del mes desde su fundación, la "Lluvia de la Muerte" había separado a su familia pero ella aún no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su nieta.

Como acostumbraba entregó los papeles pertinentes al encargado y se sentó a esperar, podría haber pedido que la atendieran inmediatamente dada su importancia, pero ella nunca quiso abusar de sus privilegios

_-El dolor, la incertidumbre de no saber que fue de los tuyos, no distingue clases sociales_- pensaba y se lo decía a quien insinuara lo contrario

Después de una hora de paciente espera el encargado la llamó y la dirigió hacia la oficina de uno de los trabajadores sociales

- Señora Whitman, es un gusto verla… ¡creo que tengo novedades para usted! – le dijo el amable empleado invitándola a sentarse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y el doctor Gardner se disponía a salir, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y la cabeza rubia del doctor Harlow se asomó

-¡Ya se te pasó el enojo!

-¿Ahora que quieres Víctor?

-Es sobre mis requerimientos, necesito el nuevo láser para seguir el tratamiento de Jane Doe

-Lo estuve analizando…incluso hice algunas cotizaciones…pero me temo que no podrá ser…

-Pero… ¿los recursos que nos asignan desde el gobierno?

-Eso es para tratamientos básicos… imprescindibles,…el tipo de tratamiento que pides no está contemplado

-¡Explícame cómo es eso!

-Bueno, el gobierno se hace cargo de todo lo referente a rehabilitación necesaria para tener ciudadanos productivos, en el caso de Jane Doe, se hizo cargo de todo lo referente a traumatología y ortopedia con el fin de que ella pueda volver a caminar normalmente. En el caso de las quemaduras se asignaron recursos para realizar la cirugía de reconstrucción muscular, el cultivo y los injertos de piel, y todo el tratamiento realizado hasta ahora.

-Pero…-dijo el doctor Harlow cruzando los brazos

-Pero lo que tú pides es con fines cosméticos, el láser MZ4512 y el resto del equipo, es para borrar hasta la más pequeña cicatriz

-No sé como los idiotas del gobierno piensan que uno puede ir por ahí con cicatrices en la cara como si nada pasara y encima ser un "ciudadano productivo"… ¡sabes las secuelas emocionales que puede traer el tener marcas en la cara!

-¡No exageres!...el maquillaje corrector que está usando ahora casi no deja señales

-¡Pero se tiene que poner una capa tan gruesa que parece seguir llevando algún tipo de máscara!

-¡Ahí exageras de nuevo!...no es así

-¡Sí lo es! y no sé lo que tengas que hacer o adonde tengas que ir pero debes conseguir el dinero…porque si no puedo hacer el tratamiento… ¡vas a tener en tu oficina a una persona haciendo el berrinche más grande que hayas visto en tu vida!

-¡Jane no es así, ella ha demostrado hasta ahora una entereza admirable, ha soportado todos las cirugías y tratamientos dolorosos sin quebrarse nunca!... ¡menos haría un berrinche por algo así!

-¿Quién habla de ella?... ¡Quien va ha hacer el berrinche de su vida soy yo!...así que… ¡quedas advertido!- Bramó el joven doctor Harlow abandonando furioso la dirección dando un portazo

-_Dinero, dinero… ¿donde podría conseguirlo?-_pensaba el Doctor Gardner

Entonces recordó el ofrecimiento que le había hecho hace tanto tiempo cierta estrella del espectáculo.

Hasta el momento no lo había llamado porque no le había parecido sincera su "preocupación" por el estado de su paciente favorita

Conociendo el carácter de la mayoría de las estrellas, supuso que solo se trataba de un intento de hacer una obra de caridad para quedar bien con la prensa, y no quería convertir a esa valiente mujer en un trofeo para los reyes del espectáculo.

Incluso no le había contado todavía nada a ella, de las circunstancias reales en las que la había encontrado, pero ahora se trataba de otra cosa…

_-No se perdería nada con llamar y preguntar si pueden ayudar al hospital en su tratamiento_- pensó el noble doctor mientras buscaba la tarjeta que le habían dejado, al encontrarla marcó el número y esperó estar haciendo lo correcto…

******************************************************************************************

**Notas**

-Gracias a todos por su atención y nos vemos la próxima semana


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**CAPITULO 7**

La anciana señora Whitman sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza

-Antes de hacernos ilusiones recapitulemos – le dijo el asistente social – Usted busca a su nieta… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comunico con usted?

-Fue un día antes de que sucediera…bueno lo que sucedió… la "Lluvia"…mi hija y mi nieta me llamaron por teléfono…yo había salido…le dijeron a Leslie mi empleada que estaban saliendo de su residencia en Denver y esperaban llegar a tiempo para celebrar mi cumpleaños…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo ahogado salió de sus labios

-¿Cómo podía adivinar que ese día mi mundo…todo lo que conocía se acabaría?

-¿Después de eso no tuvo ninguna otra noticia?

-Contraté a un detective…él encontró a mi hija,…al menos pude darle cristiana sepultura…

Secó sus ojos con su pañuelo e intentó tranquilizarse para continuar su relato

Pasado un tiempo… él me habló…me dijo que estaba tras la pista de alguien cuyas señas coincidían con las de mi nieta, que estaba viviendo en Nueva Macross… y era parte de un grupo de pacifistas, fue entonces que decidí trasladarme a esta ciudad, pero… el detective murió durante el último ataque…y con él los datos de su investigación…

-Pero…después de la muerte de su madre,... por qué su nieta no la buscó a usted…

-Cuando era una niña era tan dulce…pero cuando creció comenzó a relacionarse con muchachos conflictivos…cambió de la noche a la mañana… se transformó en una chiquilla rebelde,…huía constantemente de casa,… era un gran dolor de cabeza para su pobre madre,… pienso que tal vez quiso hacer su vida sola…

-Pese a eso usted sigue buscándola…

-Es lo único que me queda en la vida,… ¡la esperanza de encontrarla!

-¡Bueno!, sabe que aquí haremos todo por ayudarla,…le comento que recientemente hemos recibido datos de una persona cuyos señas parecen coincidir con las que nos ha dado…- comenzó a leer un formulario que tenía en su escritorio - una joven caucásica de aproximadamente 25 años…pelo castaño,…ojos verdes, se encuentra actualmente en el hospital Central de Nueva Macross, la muchacha sufrió graves heridas en el rostro y el cuerpo en el último ataque, pero se encuentra casi recuperada físicamente,… salvo que tiene amnesia … y…

Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a buscar en un cajón que tenía junto a su escritorio

-Fue encontrada cubierta con este abrigo de lana…bueno lo que queda de él

La señora Whitman tomó en sus manos la bolsa de plástico que contenía la prenda, las lágrimas de sus ojos salieron con más fuerza y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo entero.

-¡Yo le envié esta prenda de regalo en su último cumpleaños!

-¡Entonces felicidades…creo que hemos encontrado a su nieta!... ¡Por fin Lucy Reinhart Whitman ha sido hallada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición,… esta gente vive pegada al teléfono,….que no dejan de hablar nunca!– Bramó el doctor Gardner después de haber intentado por enésima vez contactarse con el número de la tarjeta que Lynn Kyle le había dejado

-¡Ya perdí media hora llamando a este bendito número!

La retahíla de maldiciones metales del doctor fue interrumpida por la voz de su secretaria.

-Doctor Gardner, llamada por la línea dos, son de la oficina de reunificación familiar

Se sobresaltó en su asiento, intuyó que posiblemente el trámite que había realizado en esa oficina hacia algunas semanas había dado algún tipo de resultado, tal vez había ocurrido un nuevo milagro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La base zentraedi, era defendida por decenas de pods y parecía estar dentro de un despliegue de fuegos artificiales.

El Mayor Hunter pidió asistencia en el Cuadrante, y el grupo Águila fue el primero en responder

Rick y Líder Águila estaban comenzando el ataque por uno de los flancos cuando cinco pods aparecieron en la pantalla del radar de Rick.

Tres de ellos fueron despachados rápidamente por el Skull uno, pero los dos restantes estaban acosando al Líder Águila buscando venganza.

El enemigo desató una salva masiva de cohetes que atraparon al Líder Águila, después el caza explotó y se desintegró completamente.

Rick cerró los ojos por un instante.

_-¡Pobre Bernal!...Yo podría ser __el siguiente_ -pensó.

Los pods seguían presionando su ataque. La muerte venía por todos lados.

Rick soltó dos cohetes contra los Battlepods que estaban en sus cercanías. Las esquirlas incandescentes impactaron contra su caza y la onda expansiva lo empujó varios metros

Nuevamente escapó de morir a manos de un Pod que se apareció de la nada, este ya había eliminado a tres Varitechs de una pasada, y vio que el mismo piloto hizo explotar a uno de sus propios compañeros solo para alcanzar a uno de los miembros del escuadrón Águila

_-¡__El que está piloteando ese Pod, es de temer!_ – pensó Rick

Con una ágil maniobra lo situó a tiro y mandó una salva en su dirección, el pod giró y antes de ser alcanzado disparó su arma, acertando al líder Skull.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie Whitman accionista mayoritaria del Grupo Fénix, se dirigía en su limusina velozmente hacia el hospital Central de Nueva Macross.

En sus manos tenía los datos que había soñado tantas veces, los de dónde y como encontrar a su nieta.

-¡Date prisa Charles! – pedía constantemente con impaciencia

Finalmente la limusina se detuvo en la entrada, el chofer salió del auto para ayudar a la señora Whitman a salir.

La acompañó hasta la recepción donde les informaron que el director los estaba esperando

Después de las presentaciones de rigor y de poner a la señora Whitman en antecedentes de lo ocurrido hasta el momento, el doctor Gardner la guío por los pasillos del hospital.

-¡Aun no le hemos dicho nada!... ¡Ha sido todo tan imprevisto!... ¡Primero quisiera que la vea y confirme que es ella! – el explicaba el doctor Gardner - ¡Es una mujer tan valiente!... ¡Quisiera que usted esté segura, antes de ilusionarla en vano!

Se dirigieron hacia el ala de pediatría de hospital

-¡Ella se pasa casi todo el tiempo aquí,… le encantan los niños!... ¡Nadie como ella para acompañarlos y alentarlos!

Al llegar a la sala de recreación, el doctor les pidió que guardaran silencio, luego dirigió a la señora hacia una de las amplias ventanas por las cuales podía ver todo el interior con facilidad

Siete niños estaban sentados en la alfombra, alrededor de la silla en donde una mujer de hermoso cabello castaño se encontraba leyéndoles un libro.

Los ojos de los niños brillaban de emoción, mientras ella extendía los brazos simulando el vuelo de un avión, mientras seguía el relato.

El rostro de la joven estaba con una gruesa capa de maquillaje corrector que le daba un aire un tanto irreal, como el doctor Harlow comentaba, hasta parecía continuar usando la máscara

El doctor Gardner se volvió hacia la señora Whitman que contemplaba la escena en silencio.

-¿Es ella?...preguntó esperanzado

La anciana señora se quedó un momento mirando en silencio, después su mano temblorosa se introdujo en su cartera y acarició la prenda que le había dado el trabajador social, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, esta vez con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas y afirmó con la voz quebrada por la emoción

-¡Sí!…si es ella…es mi pequeña Lucy!

-¿Está segura?... ¡No es tan fácil…saberlo por como está!

-¡Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que la vi…pero es ella…TIENE QUE SER ELLA… estoy segura!

-Entonces,…espéreme aquí… voy a anunciarla

Entró en sala y pudo oír claramente la historia que tenía embelezados a los niños

-Entonces… el pequeño avioncito de correos…temblando asustado por los fuertes vientos del Aconcagua…se dispuso a…

-¡Perdón!...Jane, siento interrumpirte pero necesito hablar contigo –cortó la trama provocando la desilusión del público infantil.

-¡Bien niños a sus cuartos!…mañana les cuento el final – los despidió la mujer con cariño.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el doctor sonriendo comentó

-¡Te encanta contar historias de aviones y pilotos!

-¡Así es! Tal vez antes de perder la memoria fui azafata,…o incluso pude ser piloto, controladora aérea o algo parecido.

-¡Podría ser…no me sorprendería!,… pero sabes te tengo una sorpresa…alguien que podrá contestar muchas de tus preguntas…

-¿De quién habla doctor?

-Sabes hace algunas semanas envié tus datos y algunas de las prendas que llevabas en el momento del ataque, al proyecto de reunificación familiar, para ver si existía alguien que tal vez te estuviera buscando…

-Y encontraron algo doctor – dijo la mujer con voz esperanzada

-¡Encontraron a tu abuela!

-¡¿Mi abuela?!…está seguro doctor

-¡Si!... Ahora espera….- y elevando la voz llamó- Señora Whitman puede usted pasar

La señora ingresó lentamente extendiendo sus brazos hacia la joven mujer que la observaba anonadada.

-¡Lucy! ¡Mi querida Lucy!

Confundida miró hacia la anciana y después hacia el doctor, quien asintió con la cabeza y la animó a acercarse, dudó por unos momentos pero al observar la expresión de la anciana no pudo sino sentir una absoluta ternura y compasión al ver a un ser que se veía había sufrido tanto, entonces se acercó a ella lo más rápidamente que pudo y ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a alejarte de mí!... ¡Tú eres TODO lo que tengo!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozos ahogados

-¡Nunca más abuela, nunca más!- dijo sintiendo un gran alivio, ya no estaba sola y ya no era Jane Doe, ya tenía un nombre propio…ella era… ¡¿LUCY?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noticia de que al fin se había encontrado a un familiar de Jane Doe, corrió por el hospital, todos habían llegado a querer y admirar a la valiente mujer y estaban felices por el reencuentro.

Varios de ellos curiosos, ya habían acudido a la sala de recreo de pediatría, provocando el enojo del director, quien salió para deshacerse de ellos y dar la privacidad a las dos mujeres

-¡Aquí no hay ningún espectáculo señores!... ¡Vuelvan inmediatamente a sus puestos de trabajo! – elevó la voz con molestia

Al oírlo todos dispararon hacia las distintas salas, menos los doctores Herrera y Harlow, ambos eran dos de los más talentosos médicos del hospital y también habían sido compañeros de facultad del doctor Gardner, lo que a su entender les daba la confianza y arrogancia necesaria como para hacer oídos sordos hacia lo que decía el director,

-¡Eso también fue para ustedes señores!

-¡Viste el auto en el que esa señora vino!,… ¡creo que ya se acabaron mis problemas y tendré el láser que este tacaño no me quiso dar! – Comento Harlow a Herrera ignorando por completo al director

-¡Si!..¡Va a estar muy agradecida!,…tratamos muy bien a su nieta, no me sorprendería que haga una importante donación al hospital… ¿Tú que crees Andrew?- continuó Herrera

-Lo que yo creo es…que ustedes están traspasando el límite de mi paciencia… además toda la atención que se le dio a Lucy fue la misma que le hubiéramos dado a cualquier "hijo de vecino ", somos médicos y nuestro deber es tratar a todos nuestros pacientes de igual manera sin distinciones de ninguna clase.

-¡Ya se veía venir el discurso del deber del buen médico!,…en mi caso sabes que soy humano y… ¡SI!... hago algunas pequeñas "distinciones"...yo prefiero atender a cualquier "hija de vecino"…-dijo soltando una risa cómplice, a la vez que codeaba a Herrera

-¡Ya es suficiente…váyanse!- dijo Gardner elevando la voz

-¡Otra vez se enojó…ya vámonos Mateo!

Una vez solo, mirando la escena a través del vidrio comentó para sí mismo

-_Lo que si es seguro… es que a partir de hoy tu vida va a cambiar radicalmente… señorita Lucy Reinhart Whitman_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Skull uno había encontrado un lugar suave para amortiguar su caída, entre unos altos matorrales, estaba inoperable pero los arneses y las bolsas de aire anticolisión de la cabina habían mantenido seguro al piloto.

Sin embargo, el choque había sido lo suficientemente violento para ocasionarle algunos daños personales, además de inutilizar el sistema de comunicación y el de direccionamiento

Había perdido su casco y sufrido una contusión en su frente; ahora él estaba sentado en el pasto, con su espalda apoyada en el fuselaje, su cabeza vendada con gasa del botiquín de primeros auxilios de la nave.

Intuía que por como se presentaba el clima y lo tupido de la selva, no debía esperar que un grupo de rescate lo buscara sino hasta el día siguiente.

La noche caía y el deseo de sobrevivir lentamente comenzó a abandonarlo. Ahora todo lo que el podía sentir era una terrible tristeza y un dolor de hace mucho tiempo, como si su cuerpo estuviera recordando el daño y lo trajera a la superficie.

La selva estaba oscura y llena de ruidos que él no podía identificar del todo, no obstante estaba seguro de que todos éstos eran provenientes de los animales de la zona.

Estaba nervioso en ese lugar había demasiados sitios para que un enemigo se escondiera.

-Creo que preferiría estar en los desiertos que rodean Macross - murmuró Rick

Oyó el sonido de un crujido en un matorral cercano y se estiró para tomar su arma

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que solo eran ciervos.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo? - Se preguntó -Hasta parece estoy perdiendo el valor, debo calmarme…

-Hunter,… recuerda el miedo no es una opción…- se dijo así mismo

Hizo su arma a un lado y llevó sus enguantadas manos a la cara. Elevó su cabeza y sintió como el cielo estaba arrojando sobre él gotas de agua

-¡Está lloviendo! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Se incorporó y fue hacia la seguridad de la cabina del Skull uno justo en el momento en que un rayo cayó sobre un árbol cercano y lo partió a lo largo.

Bajó la cubierta de la cabina y se acurrucó en el asiento. Apretó los ojos mientras pensaba

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _

Buscó maquinalmente en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y sacó las placas de Lisa las acarició con ternura.

-_A donde vaya...tú siempre estarás conmigo...dándome fuerzas_

Se acomodó en el asiento,… iba a ser una larga noche

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max Sterling junto a su hija, se encontraba en la pequeña cochera de su casa ocupado en su nuevo hobby, la construcción de un motorizado que funcionaba en base a energía solar.

Hasta ese lugar llegó Claudia, se detuvo un momento a contemplar la simpática escena familiar.

Mientras Max se encontraba ocupado en el coche, a su lado la pequeña Dana "imitaba" a su padre, con sus herramientas de juguete estaba dando cuenta de un pequeño carrito.

-Veo que le has heredado tus habilidades mecánicas – le dijo sonriendo

-¡Oh…Claudia!,…no te sentí llegar…

-Pasé por tu oficina y el teniente Bell me dijo que saliste temprano,…así que decidí venir a hacerles una visita sorpresa,…espero no llegar en mal momento…

-Que dices…tú siempre eres bienvenida…solo espérame un momento ya casi termino con esto, y podremos pasar a la casa

-No te apresures por mí,…esto parece muy interesante…

-Esta belleza será la próxima ganadora de la competencia de coches que funcionan con energía solar, le adapté el último sistema con baterías Li-ion… ¡solo espera a verlo correr!...

-¡Conociéndote…no lo dudo!

-Solo desearía que mi hermano estuviera aquí para verlo,…tal vez hasta lo convencería de ser mi piloto de pruebas…

-Pues de acuerdo a los últimos informes, creo que él estará de vuelta más pronto de lo que todos creíamos.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mucho tiempo,…ya terminé por hoy, vamos adentro Miriya no tarda en llegar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en un arroyo de aguas limpias y claras cercano al lugar donde había pasado la noche Rick Hunter llenó su cantimplora con agua y partió en dirección a su base, que calculaba se encontraba a solo unas cuantas horas de caminata.

En el camino, se prometió a sí mismo que concentraría nuevamente sus pensamientos en la misión y sólo en la misión

Llegó a su base alrededor del medio día, envió un grupo de mantenimiento para que rescatara al Skull uno, y dedicó el resto del día al balance de las acciones del día anterior.

Se habían sufrido bajas, pero la planeación y la precisión del ataque las habían reducido al mínimo. De todas formas Rick nunca podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que se considerara una victoria una acción donde se habían perdido tantas vidas

-_Es el precio que debemos pagar para asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana, pero aún así me parece demasiado alto -_ pensaba en esos momentos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche caía sobre la base de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida en el Amazonas, y el Mayor Hunter caminaba distraídamente por el sector que limitaba con uno de los ríos de la región, cuando escuchó el sonido cercano de una guitarra.

A unos pocos metros divisó al Líder Cóndor, Teniente Roberto Cortez, apoyado contra un árbol frente a una pequeña fogata, le recordó inmediatamente a Roy Fokker su "hermano mayor"

_Al cielo pido la muerte_

_y no me quiere dar, _

_me parece que hasta el cielo _

_se goza y se goza_

_de verme llorar_

_me parece que hasta el cielo _

_se goza y se goza_

_de verme llorar…_

-¡No te parece una canción demasiado fatalista Cortez!-dijo Rick interrumpiendo la melodía

-¡Son las canciones así las que llegan al alma y las que se cantan mejor, jefe!- contestó con melancolía

Rick se sentó a su lado, no había razón para preguntar a su compañero el motivo de su tristeza, era obvio, la guerra había tocado a todos, no había un solo habitante en toda la Tierra que no hubiera perdido a alguien querido.

-¡Tu guitarra es linda…y la tocas muy bien! –comentó con el fin de animarlo

-¿Sabe usted tocarla, jefe?

-Un poco...mi hermano mayor me enseñó,…también…me enseñó a volar y gracias a su ayuda pude enlistarme en la milicia

-¡Debe haber sido un gran tipo!

-Era el mejor,…a veces pienso que si él no hubiera muerto,…no habría cometido tantos errores…

Se quedó un momento en silencio meditando… no pasaba un día en que Rick no extrañara a Roy, su hermano mayor, su inspiración para convertirse en piloto, su instructor en las disciplinas mentales y físicas del combate aéreo.

Rick sentía un vacío en su corazón por no poder hablar con él. De alguna forma Max Sterling había asumido el rol de amigo más cercano, pero Rick y Max no siempre acordaban sobre algunas decisiones como por ejemplo el uso de la fuerza contra los Zentraedis rebeldes

Además, Max era muy reflexivo y diplomático como para reemplazar al impetuoso Roy.

Si él hubiera estado para aconsejarlo, no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo indeciso entre Minmei y Lisa,…y tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas…tal vez…

El teniente Cortez dándose cuenta que una vez más Rick Hunter, estaba perdiéndose en su mundo de recuerdos dolorosos, pensó en distraerlo

-La guerra nos ha quitado mucho…demasiado a todos, jefe- le dijo el teniente Cortéz devolviéndolo a la realidad

-Ahora… ya que se taladró los oídos con mi voz, porqué no me devuelve el favorcito- le dijo alcanzándole el instrumento

Rick tomó el instrumento con sus manos, lo acarició con una sonrisa recordando los buenos tiempos, cuando era niño y al lado de una fogata como aquella escuchaba a Roy y su padre cantar.

-No sé si aún recuerdo como se hace…

Dudó un momento y después comenzó a tocar y cantar una canción que había escuchado a su padre

_No deseo olvidarte_

_¿Quién podría reemplazarte?_

_tú seguirás siempre aquí_

_tú seguirás siempre en mí_

_mientras mi alma sienta_

_la luz del sol_

_No parece que te has ido_

_Yo te siento aun conmigo_

_tú eres todo de mí_

_yo soy un reflejo de ti_

_en cada cosa que digo y vivo_

_Abrí los ojos al amor_

_y de tu mano aprendí_

_lo que es vivir, lo que es sufrir_

_y también a sentir con el corazón_

_No consigo acostumbrarme_

_a buscarte y no encontrarte_

_Si a mi vida pudieras volver_

_yo te amaría otra vez_

_Mientras mi alma sienta_

_la luz del sol (*)_

-¡No estuvo tan mal! -le dijo el teniente Cortez -Y si fue competencia de canciones tristes ¡ya me ganó jefe!

-¡Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir! – le dijo Rick a tiempo de devolverle la guitarra – porque si seguimos así, terminaremos como un par de Magdalenas y desmoralizaremos a toda la tropa

-¡Tiene razón!

Ambos se alejaron hacia las barracas, Rick se sentía mejor, ya que le era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos con los demás, el poder haber dejado salir un poco de su dolor con la canción, lo había en cierta forma aliviado, entonces entendió al Teniente Cortez y su predilección por las canciones melancólicas

*********************************************************************

**Notas.-**

- Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y sobre todo a los que me enviaron sus comentarios que me impulsan a mejorar

-Roy Fokker le enseñó a Rick a volar y siempre estaba dándole consejos, y se preocupaba mucho por él, entonces supuse que en algún momento pudo haberle enseñado también a tocar la guitarra.

- (*) La canción que Rick canta es: Mientras mi alma sienta, interpretada por Camilo Sesto con música de Tomasso Albinoni y letra de Camilo Blanes , me gusta mucho y es una de las que me inspiraron este fic (lean bien la letra y veran), espero tengan la oportunidad de oírla alguna vez porque no es de las más conocidas


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 8**

Minmei colgó con violencia el auricular, había estado intentando toda la tarde contactarse con alguien que le diera razones acerca del retorno de Rick Hunter

-¡Maldición…malditos sean todos!

-¿Ya te cansaste? – Le preguntó Kyle que se encontraba sentado en el bar de la habitación contemplando la escena – Ninguno de tus "amigos" pudo decirte qué fue de tu príncipe azul.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos…ya bastante tengo con tener que soportarte!

-¡Y tendrás que seguir soportándome mientras a MI me de la gana!- gritó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella

-¡Puedo echarte cuando quiera!,…ya no me eres útil, ¡ni siquiera eres un buen representante!,…- le dijo con una mirada de resentimiento - ¡Han pasado semanas sin que me consigas algo bueno!, ¡solo esa pobre campaña de jeans en Monumento!

-Si te empeñaras más en ensayar y escribir nuevas canciones…en lugar de andar como una desquiciada buscando lo que no se te perdió…tal vez podría conseguirte algo.

-¡Estás celoso! – lo increpó divertida

-Tal vez podría estarlo si por un momento llegara a pensar que lo buscas porque lo amas…

-Yo lo amo

Kyle suspiró resignadamente, todo el tiempo transcurrido había sido testigo del gradual cambio de Minmei, sabía que el punto de quiebra en su destino había sido el día del ataque de Khyron, si en ese momento hubiera optado por resignarse y dejar que otros fueran felices,… tal vez las cosas hubieran podido ser de otra manera, pero no lo había hecho y esto había sido solo el punto de inflexión que la llevaba hacia un abismo, del cual en un principio había pensado en salvarla, pero ya no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo, es más comenzaba a temer que lo arrastraría con ella.

-Sabes he llegado a pensar que te aferras a él… solo porque sientes que si nuevamente haces lo que hacías antes…lo de ilusionarlo y luego dejarlo,… ya no tendrías ninguna excusa para justificar lo que hiciste…tu excusa ante ti misma es tu "amor" por él… si ese "amor" no existiera tendrías que verte obligada a verte tal cual eres… y por primera vez enfrentarte a un espejo y mirar en que te estás convertido…

-¡Eres imposible!... ¡Ya me dejaste una vez…por qué no lo haces de nuevo!

-¡Llámalo masoquismo…llámalo amor…o tal vez solo sea curiosidad! … realmente no lo sé… solo sé que quisiera estar aquí cuando tu teatrito se desplome… tal vez en ese momento te ayude… a salvarte, recoger tus pedazos o a hundirte definitivamente… ¡sabes aún no sé como actuaré llegado el momento!

-¡Tanto beber ya te volvió loco!

-¡Al menos YO tengo una excusa creíble!... ¡¿Cual es la tuya?!...¡Ah!…lo olvidaba…es el "amor"

Riendo sarcásticamente se alejó de ella para sentarse nuevamente en el bar

-_Te estás convirtiendo en un estorbo Kyle!_ – pensó la cantante

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que por fin acabamos por aquí, jefe – comentó el teniente Cortez con optimismo

-Tienes razón, pero de todas formas no está de más seguir peinando la zona por unos días… tal vez una semana,… recuerda que ninguna previsión está demás – contestó Rick mientras revisaba distraídamente varios mapas de la región que se encontraban en la mesa de su oficina de campaña en el puesto militar del Amazonas.

-Eso no les va a gustar mucho a los muchachos, las últimas misiones de patrullaje ya los tienen aburridos, han pasado días sin señales del enemigo están impacientes por regresar a casa – dijo el teniente Cortez con frustración

-Mi labor no es tenerlos contentos, mi labor es mantener libre de amenazas el área y mantener a todos, incluidos mis pilotos a salvo de cualquier peligro, no nos retiraremos antes de estar seguros de que todos los enemigos ya han sido capturados o eliminados, y que todo el peligro de nuevas insurrecciones ya ha pasado – declaró el Mayor Hunter con decisión.

-No se moleste jefe, ya sabe que aquí todo el mundo lo admira y respeta, …si creo que no hay un solo efectivo al que no le haya salvado de una situación difícil en estos meses,… siempre es el primero en hacer frente a la batalla,… el último en retirarse, y … jamás ha dejado a nadie atrás, no se puede decir lo mismo de otros oficiales que hemos tenido al frente, …es por eso que lo seguiríamos al mismísimo infierno si usted nos comanda.

-¡Gracias Roberto! – le contestó Rick emocionado por la muestra de lealtad – Cuando esto acabe, ¡los extrañaré mucho!,…ahora continuemos con los planes…

Tomando un apuntador y señalando uno de los mapas continuó con la explicación de los planes que había formulado para asegurar la zona

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pacificación del Amazonas era un hecho, las tropas ya se habían desmovilizado hacia sus respectivas bases, pero el Mayor Hunter y dos de los escuadrones a su mando fueron convocados a la Nueva Ciudad de Buenos Aires, aún existían algunos pequeños grupos de malcontentos que de vez en cuando insistían en dar problemas a la ciudad.

Este escenario no era nuevo para Rick Hunter, el defender a los valientes habitantes una ciudad de los ataques zentraedi era para él ya una rutina bien aprendida, en cuanto llegó a su base de operaciones se dispuso a poner en orden todo, su experiencia era valiosísima, si bien existían algunos oficiales incluso de grado superior que al principio resintieron su presencia, era innegable todo el conocimiento que aportaba

Con el transcurso de las semanas su don de mando se había hecho evidente ante todos, su sola presencia imponía respeto a todos sus compañeros de armas, reorganizó los sistemas de defensa de ciudad, fundó nuevos escuadrones y se encargó personalmente del entrenamiento de los líderes.

Ante estas medidas los ataques a la ciudad se hacían cada vez más esporádicos, y en cuanto estos se presentaban eran rápidamente neutralizados con un mínimo de bajas, la maquinaria bélica que había organizado funcionaba con precisión.

Entonces, dando por ya casi terminada su labor, se dispuso a considerar su retorno a Nueva Macross.

Ya había transcurrido practicamente un año desde que había emprendido la misión en tierras del Sur y sentía una gran nostalgia por la ciudad y sus amigos, la "familia" que lo había adoptado.

Pensando en esto mandó su solicitud para que lo reasignaran de nuevo en esa ciudad…sentía que el tiempo de regresar había llegado

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La limusina se detuvo frente a la casona que la señora Whitman había alquilado en las afueras de la Nueva Macross.

La elegante señora se apeó del coche con ayuda del chofer, quien luego de ayudar a la señora se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con la señorita.

Ella bajó con dificultad del vehículo, su movilidad no estaba restablecida del todo y tenía que ayudarse con un bastón.

La casona era imponente, se detuvo frente a ella, intentó recordar si antes había estado allí.

Dándose cuenta de lo confundida que estaba, la anciana señora se dirigió a ella

-¡No te preocupes…nunca has estado aquí!…alquilé esta casa mientras me ocupaba de tu búsqueda.

-No obstante, siento que me recuerda otra casa parecida…la que he visto en algunos sueños…

-Has empezado a recordar…

-No precisamente… solo que a veces tengo sueños… la mayoría son muy confusos… sobre todo cuando intento reconocer el rostro de alguien…

-Entonces… ¿crees haber vivido en una casa parecida a esta?

-Tuve un sueño donde era niña y vivía en una casa parecida a esta, creo que había una fuente a la entrada y…establos con caballos…

-Debes referirte seguramente a nuestra casa en Kansas,…luego que termine todo tu tratamiento, volveremos allá,... ¡ya terminaron de reconstruirla!

Se acercó a la abuela y abrazándola con cariño le dijo

-¡Gracias, abuela!…por no haber perdido la esperanza… ¡por haberme encontrado!

-¡Hija!...yo te debo las gracias,… con tu llegada a esta casa me devuelves la vida…he estado ¡tan sola!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había cumplido dos semanas de la llegada de Lucy Reinhart a la casona. La nueva "señorita de la casa" no estaba contenta, al comienzo pensó que la sensación de no "encajar" en ese mundo la abandonaría al paso de los días, pero esto no había pasado, ella sabía que había algo más en la vida que estar rodeada de sirvientes pendientes de sus más mínimos deseos, era demasiado autosuficiente para que esta clase de vida la llenara, sentía un gran cariño por su "abuela Ross" pero esto no bastaba.

Por su parte la señora Whitman no cabía en sí de dicha al tener nuevamente a su nieta con ella, estaba en extremo agradecida, por lo que estimó conveniente el realizar una importante donación monetaria al hospital y por supuesto comprar todo el equipo que era necesario para la atención de su nieta y de otros pacientes necesitados.

Por el momento el tratamiento de Lucy ya solo era de fisioterapia, el tratamiento de sus quemaduras estaba todavía postergado debido a que el equipo necesario fue transportado desensamblado y después rearmado en el hospital, por lo que debería ser sometido a una rutina de calibrado y pruebas

Las sesiones de fisioterapia eran diarias, la abuela Ross le había ofrecido contratar un profesional particular para poder realizar las sesiones en su domicilio, pero se había negado, ella aprovechaba las salidas al hospital para poder volver a ver a sus amigos, compartir con los niños y otros pacientes amigos que se encontraban internados y como había sido su costumbre hasta el momento ayudar en cualquier tarea que fuera necesaria, todos la conocían y la apreciaban, era una especie de voluntaria y auxiliar _ad honórem, _del hospital.

-¡Buen día Susana!, ya vine para mi terapia y mi consulta con el doctor Harlow – saludó con alegría a la veterana enfermera

-¡Buen día Lucy!, es siempre una alegría verte, ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Igual de aburrido!, cuando estoy en casa me siento una total inútil

-¿Y por eso vienes una hora antes?

-Es que vine antes porque traje algunos regalos para mis niños de pediatría y quiero pasar a dárselos antes de mi sesión.

-Los estás malcriando, después no querrán abandonar el hospital cuando les den de alta.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro cuando alguno de ellos se recupera, especialmente cuando se trata de algún caso que haya sido especialmente difícil,…tú sabes los casos de leucemia se incrementaron después de los primeros ataques.

-Y fueron los niños los más afectados,…la mayoría además de sufrir la pérdida de uno o de ambos padres, después tuvieron que enfrentarse a las enfermedades surgidas a consecuencia de las radiaciones…es por eso que el apoyo de gente como tú les hace tanto bien.

-En realidad siento que es poco lo que hago…desearía hacer más…

-¡Ni lo menciones!, tu abuela ha hecho donaciones muy importantes a este hospital, le estamos todos muy agradecidos, no solo ha contribuido con el equipo para tu tratamiento, sino que el dinero que ha donado ha servido para la compra de material y equipo para otros pacientes.

-La admiro mucho, sabes después de "La lluvia de la muerte", ella sola pudo levantar nuevamente las empresas que mi abuelo le había dejado, formando el Grupo Fénix que por lo que me ha explicado tiene intereses en minas en Sudamérica, fábricas de acero, es socio de un banco y tiene una importante división de desarrollo tecnológico, que incluso tiene contratos importantes con el gobierno y la milicia… y no sé que asuntos más…

-¡Quien lo diría! Si que es grande la empresa de tu abuela

-¡Así es!, pero lo que más me impresionó es el carácter humanitario que ha logrado infundir a la empresa, tienen una división únicamente abocada al apoyo a proyectos sociales como el proyecto de reunificación familiar, también existen otros proyectos como el de apoyo económico a pequeños emprendimientos, con el que se espera reactivar la economía, además…

-¡No digas más… veo que te has convertido en una conocedora!

-La verdad estoy estudiando un poco el manejo de la empresa, no quiero ser una inútil y ya convencí a la abuela para que me deje ayudarla, sobre todo en la división social, no tengo experiencia, pero la voluntad me sobra

-No dudo que lo harás maravillosamente, pero cambiando de tema… ¿has hecho nuevas amigas?

-A veces viene de visita la hija de algún socio o empleado de la corporación, pero la mayoría solo son chiquillas preocupadas por lo último de la moda o tonterías por el estilo, parece mentira que en estos tiempos todavía existan personas que pueden cerrar los ojos a lo que sucede en el mundo, pierden el tiempo en banalidades en lugar de ponerse a trabajar y ayudar en la reconstrucción de la sociedad.

-Entonces antes de que se te contagie esa forma de ser… ¡prefieres ponerte a trabajar!

-¡Eso mismo!

-Además con tanto tiempo que estuve internada aquí, creo que ya tuve suficientes vacaciones – dijo sonriendo optimista -¡ahora me voy los niños me esperan!

-¡Ah!, antes que te vayas pasa a saludar al doctor Gardner, ayer no pasaste a verlo y se molestó mucho.

-Es que mi abuela vino por mí y tuve que salir con prisa…pero no te preocupes hoy pasaré a verlo sin falta…-dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección al ala de pediatría.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminada la visita la sesión de fisioterapia Lucy Reinhart se dirigió al consultorio del doctor Víctor Harlow.

Ingresó silenciosamente, por lo cual no fue notada por el doctor que se encontraba abstraído en la lectura de un reportaje de una revista médica.

El doctor Harlow tenía fama de ser un completo desquiciado a la hora de repartir bromas entre sus amigos, le gustaba siempre decir cosas que sabía sacarían de sus casillas a los demás y su víctima favorita era el serio doctor Gardner, quien junto al doctor Herrera habían sido sus compañeros de facultad.

Pero quien se daba el tiempo de conocerlo encontraba en él a alguien sumamente sensible, totalmente comprometido con su trabajo, y leal con sus amigos, aunque le gustase aparentar que era todo lo contrario.

-¡BUEN DÍA DOCTOR HARLOW!

-¡Rayos!... - Salto de su asiento asustado - ¡Lucy!... ¡No me hagas esto!… ¡Casi se me muero del susto!

-¡Así tendrá la conciencia!

-¡No seas mala!... ¡Si se me daba un ataque... sería tú responsabilidad hacer que Andrew me salvara!

-Lo malo es que por como lo ha hecho rabiar últimamente…tal vez él no tendría la voluntad de hacerlo

-¿De qué le vale ser un cardiólogo tan bueno, si no cabe en su corazón un poquito de comprensión para un amigo tan necesitado de ella?- dijo poniendo una pose teatral de víctima

-¡Es todo un caso! – le dijo sonriendo

-¡Mira quien habla!...por si no lo sabes… ¡Lo sé todo!

-¿Todo?

-Si TODO,… tu abuela me lo tuvo que contar cuando le pedí alguna foto reciente tuya…y no la tenía…señorita rebelde… ¡con razón tu abuela está tan llena de canas!…

-Si, la verdad… cuando me contó todo lo ocurrido… no entiendo cómo es que pude actuar así…desde pequeña huir constantemente de casa…darle tantos disgustos a mi pobre madre… haber estado a propósito alejada tanto tiempo de ella… sabe… siento que esa no era yo… que yo no podría haber actuado de esa forma… quisiera tanto recordar…tal vez así lo entendería…

El doctor Harlow se sintió culpable por haberla hecho sentir mal, he intentó reconfortarla

-La vida cuando nos golpea nos cambia…creo que en tu caso lo que sufriste te ayudó a cambiar… a sacar lo mejor de ti…piensa que tal vez fue mejor olvidar el pasado… ahora debes concentrarte en el futuro

-Pero el que yo no recuerde mi pasado, no quiere decir que no lo tenga…y sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo

-Pero lo primero que debes enfrentar es tu tratamiento, por lo pronto me he basado en tu estructura ósea, que es la que define en gran parte el rostro, pero existen otros factores- abriendo un libro que tenía a mano, continuó con la explicación - por ejemplo a demás de los músculos, están las capas de tejido graso superficiales y las profundas, estas también tienen un factor de incidencia en la forma de los pómulos, las mejillas, el mentón…en tu caso las quemaduras las afectaron bastante y tuvimos me realizar no solo los autoinjertos sino también un poco de reconstrucción…además…

-En otras palabras no debo temer que alguien del pasado venga a recordarme mis errores porque habré cambiado totalmente de rostro… es eso lo que me quiere decir

-No señorita pesimista, no lo creo…claro que el tener la foto hubiera sido de gran ayuda…aunque fuera uno de esos carteles policíacos donde dice SE BUSCA y sales con una cara de delincuente que da miedo

Ante este comentario Lucy cruzó los brazos y mostró su mejor expresión de enojo, entonces el doctor Harlow satisfecho de por lo menos haberla sacado de su melancolía, continuo sonriente

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estás en manos de un artista, ahora… vamos a lo importante…tu revisión

La auscultó con su equipo cuidadosamente, transcurridos unos minutos, con una franca sonrisa dictaminó

-¡Todo perfecto, la cicatrización está completa!... ¡En dos días comenzaremos tu tratamiento final!

Mientras guardaba sus instrumentos, le dio la explicación de los pasos que seguiría el tratamiento

-Serán un mínimo de cuatro sesiones con un intervalo de por lo menos cinco días entre cada una de ellas para dar el tiempo necesario para la regeneración de los tejidos afectados, el tratamiento es ambulatorio por lo cual podrás regresar a tu casa después de cada sesión,… pero debes seguir las indicaciones que te daré al pie de la letra y tomar todos los medicamentos a su debido tiempo.

-¡Si señor!

-¡Si te portas bien,… el mismísimo director será el encargado de llevarte a cenar para celebrar tu alta definitiva! – dijo con sonrisa cómplice

-¡Esta bromeando!

-¡Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que es tan tímido con las mujeres que no se anima a pedírtelo… pero no te preocupes… si no lo hace… yo lo obligaré… ¡aunque tenga que patearlo delante tuyo para que lo haga!

-¡Si es así… a las buenas… creo que si aceptaría salir con él!

-¡Solo que debes ser un poco paciente con mi amigo, es un trabajador obsesivo y conociéndolo no tendrá demasiado tiempo para dedicártelo,… no el que tú te mereces!

-La verdad es que yo también estaré muy ocupada después de finalizado el tratamiento, porque comenzaré con mi entrenamiento en la empresa de mi abuela, ya estoy advertida que será un trabajo duro pero pienso ponerle mucho empeño, es algo que le debo.

-¡Lo dicho… dos trabajadores compulsivos…ya sabía que ustedes son tal para cual!

-No se adelante doctor Harlow, si aún ni siquiera hemos salido juntos… además si lo hacemos… es posible que solo lo hagamos en plan de amigos

-Pero ¿qué sientes por él?

-Una gran admiración y mucho agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por mí

-¿Eso es todo?

-Por el momento si.

-Al menos es un buen punto para comenzar… así que la patada no estaría demás…

-¡No tiene remedio doctor!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor Gardner estaba terminando de revisar unos informes cuando su secretaria le informó que la señora Rosalie Whitman deseaba verlo.

-Déjala pasar de inmediato, Tania.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó la elegante señora

-Señora Whitman, ¡Es un gusto volver a verla!

-El gusto es mío doctor Gardner

-Pero tome asiento – le dijo amablemente indicándole un sillón - ¿Vino acompañando a Lucy?

-No, ella no sabe que estoy aquí

-¿Hay algún problema con ella? – dijo con sincera preocupación

-En realidad sí, me refiero al problema de la amnesia

-Es una pena pero hasta el momento todo el tratamiento realizado en ese aspecto no ha dado casi ningún resultado

-Sólo están esos sueños…

-Sí me ha hablado de ellos, lo malo es que uno no puede fiarse de ellos, algunos pueden ser recuerdos reales pero otros… solo son sueños… y ella está consiente de eso

-En realidad lo que a mí me preocupa es el problema que puede surgir a su entorno si esto se llega a saber

-No la entiendo

-Déjeme explicarle,… en mi posición tengo la necesidad de relacionarme con toda clase de personas y estar expuesta a… como decirlo… el "ojo crítico de la sociedad "… y no quisiera que mi única nieta sea expuesta a comentarios mal intencionados…sobre todo en cuanto a su lucidez mental y esas cosas… - dijo con voz preocupada –Algunas personas de mi entorno ya se han enterado de que encontré a mi nieta… ella ya ha recibido algunas visitas y es incómodo el estar evitando las preguntas acerca de donde estuvo y qué hizo todo este tiempo… de saberse su estado no dudo que incluso habrían personas que se le acerquen he intenten … confundirla para aprovecharse de ella

El doctor Gardner asintió levemente, entendía perfectamente los temores de la señora Whitman

-Me costó mucho encontrarla…y ahora que lo he hecho…pienso cuidarla…no permitiré que nada…NI NADIE la dañe…ni que intente alejarla nuevamente de su hogar…

-Entonces que ha pensado hacer

al respecto

-Pasado el tratamiento realizaré una fiesta,… donde anunciaré el feliz retorno de mi nieta Lucy Reinhart de una larga estadía en Australia. – dijo con decisión

-Pero… Señora Whitman…

-Ella aún no está de acuerdo, no le agradan los engaños, por eso quiero su ayuda para convencerla de que es lo mejor, y para pedir a su personal la discreción necesaria,…su estadía en este hospital no debe ser comentada por nadie…

El doctor Gardner se quedó sin habla, luego comenzó a analizar la situación y no se veía mejor alternativa

-No se preocupe, cuente con mi ayuda y la discreción de mi personal,… todos apreciamos Lucy y haremos cualquier cosa por su bienestar

-Se lo agradezco, no esperaba menos de usted…

En ese momento Lucy entró a la oficina, ella nunca había necesitado anunciarse, se sorprendió al ver ahí a su abuela Ross

Ambos la recibieron con alegría

-Lucy que bueno que viniste,… el doctor y yo queremos hablarte… - le dijo mientras le ponía el brazo alrededor de los hombros

Hicieron que se sentara y comenzaron a exponerle las resoluciones a las que habían llegado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reasignación de Rick Hunter finalmente llegó, junto a la confirmación de un merecido ascenso, el cual fue puesto en efecto casi de inmediato en una sencilla ceremonia.

Transcurrida la ceremonia algunos de los amigos que había hecho en los últimos meses lo sacaron a celebrar su nuevo rango y el retorno a su hogar.

-¡Por el Coronel Hunter… porque sin su ayuda, tal vez esta maldita guerra no hubiese acabado nunca! – dijo el comandante Peláez alzando su copa

-Si algo he aprendido con esto… es que no podemos confiarnos… así que no se me descarríen, no descuiden la misión… que a mí no me costará nada el volver y ponerlos en cintura a todos – Les dijo mirándolos con seriedad

-¡No es necesario que nos amenace, jefe! – tomo la palabra el Teniente Cortez que lo conocía prácticamente desde su llegada a las tierras del sur – Nos ha entrenado bien, y personalmente preferiría estar desarmado frente un grupo de pods enemigos,… ¡a enfrentarme a usted después de haberle fallado!

Una carcajada general secundó el comentario.

-Chicos ha llegado la hora de las despedidas, ¡Ha sido un honor el servir con ustedes!- dijo Rick Levantando su copa

Entonces el teniente Lorenz uno de los líderes de escuadrón que había entrenado tomó la palabra

-¡El honor ha sido nuestro, coronel!, sentimos que se vaya, pero sabemos que en Ciudad Macross le aguarda un brillante destino y pasado el tiempo nos enorgulleceremos contando que tuvimos la suerte de conocerlo

-¡Gracias por todo muchachos…yo no olvidaré el tiempo que estuve aquí con ustedes!

-Y a todo esto jefe, ¿cuando exactamente piensa retornar a Macross?- le preguntó el teniente Cortez

-No estoy seguro, todas las naves de mi escuadrón partirán mañana,…el Skull uno aún se encuentra inoperativo, el sistema de direccionamiento está demasiado dañado y como era una prototipo no es posible su reparación en esta base, lo más probable es que lo envíen a Macross en una nave de carga,…así que tendré que resignarme a ir junto con él.

-Eso no es cómodo, le sugiero lo siguiente, tengo asignado el ir a recoger a un ingeniero de las minas de Corporación Fénix en la cuidad de La Plata, esa ciudad ha tenido un crecimiento rápido, sus minas no fueron tan afectadas por los ataques, existe un nuevo auge minero, pero en este caso de litio, bórax y magnesio necesarios para los nuevos sistemas de almacenamiento de energía- comenzó a explicarle- Entonces de su aeropuerto constantemente salen pequeños vuelos civiles al Norte, no será difícil que encuentre una combinación que lo lleve a su destino, y será más rápido que esperar que la burocracia le asigne un vuelo que lo lleve directamente o peor aún ir en un carguero

-Parece que conoces muy bien el lugar

-Es mi lugar de origen, acepte ir conmigo y tendré el gusto de llevarlo a conocer mi tierra

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol se reflejaba en el blanco desierto de sal que surcaba el VT biplaza, en su interior el Teniente Cortéz y el Coronel Hunter observaban el paisaje

-¡Que le parece la vista señor!

-¡Es fantástico, no creí que existiera un lugar así!... un mar interior de sal… hasta tiene algunas"islas" con vegetación del lugar

-Este sitio tiene varias leyendas…los lugareños cuentan que un día Dios estaba tan triste por la desobediencia de los que había creado que se puso a llorar… sus lágrimas formaron pronto un río y después un laguna,… pasado el tiempo sus lágrimas se evaporaron y dejaron tras de sí este mar de sal.

-Entonces esas son las huellas de las lágrimas de Dios…

-Cuando perdí a mi esposa después de "La lluvia de la muerte", pasé por una gran depresión, necesitaba estar solo, alejarme de todo y de todos… y para eso no hay mejor lugar que este,… uno siente estar en otro mundo,… literalmente vine a "echar sal a mis heridas"…duele…pero a la vez te ayuda a sanar…a veces necesitas alejarte de todo lo que conoces para encontrarte a ti mismo

-Te entiendo, sobretodo lo de alejarte un tiempo para poder sanar

-En este lugar aprendí que si bien existen grandes dolores que dañan tu alma, estos tarde o temprano pasarán,… dejarán tras de sí huellas… pero eso no quiere decir que pasado esto no podamos nuevamente erguirnos y volver a ver la vida con esperanza

-Como esas pequeñas manchas verdes

-¡Exactamente, jefe!

-¡Eres todo un filósofo Cortez!

-Se hace lo que se puede,…y el tour ha terminado,…en quince minutos estaremos en el aeropuerto de La Plata

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick como le habían dicho consiguió rápidamente un vuelo que lo llevó a Panamá, desde esa ciudad un vuelo militar lo llevaría hasta ciudad Monumento, aprovechó la escala para llamar a la Comandante Grant e informarle de su inminente retorno.

El viaje se hizo demasiado largo para su gusto, pensaba que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido esperar que repararan el Skull uno, pero había momentos en los que su corazón le decía que debía retornar lo más pronto posible.

Después de largas horas de viaje llegó finalmente a Ciudad Monumento, al descender del avión fue informado que un vuelo militar lo llevaría de vuelta a Nueva Macross a las 1700, así que tenía poco más de tres horas para descansar, aprovechó para ir a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de uniforme.

Después de la haberse refrescado, decidió que no sería mala idea aprovechar el tiempo que le restaba antes del vuelo en ir a comer algo decente en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad.

Con esto en mente salió de la base.

-¿Quiere que llame por un auto, Coronel?- le preguntó uno de los guardias.

Rick abrió la boca para responder cuando una limusina se detuvo junto a él y la ventana del lado del pasajero empezó a bajar.

-_¡Diablos, esta mujer me ha puesto un dispositivo de rastreo_ – pensó Rick, mientras se preguntaba cómo era que ella se había enterado de su retorno, siendo que él mismo no había estado seguro de cuando y como llegaría

-¡Rick, al fin volviste! - Detrás de los anteojos de sol y el sombrero de vaquero estaba Minmei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas.-**

- Espero les esté gustando, a veces va un poco lento pero seguro, además todavía se debe definir el carácter de algunos personajes y ciertas situaciones que serán importantes en la historia.

-Mi agradecimiento especial a Silvestre, espero que estés contento con la mención al paisaje que me sugeriste (El Salar de Uyuni) y en cuanto a tu idea del castigo que debe recibir Minmei, es la menos sangrienta que he recibido, seguro que eres miembro de la Asociación de Derechos humanos.

-Siguiendo con la lista de castigos posibles, serán tomados en cuenta, pero por favor no despierten mi lado sádico.

-Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios, todos son bien recibidos incluso las críticas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 9**

-¡Rick! -repitió Minmei llamándolo desde el interior de la limusina

Su mirada de asombro dio lugar a una desconcertada "sonrisa diplomática".

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Pasó casi un año desde que nos vemos y eso es lo que preguntas?,.. ¿Qué hago en la base?- contestó molesta - Bueno, vine a ver si puedo alistarme en la milicia

Ante la expresión de terror que Rick no pudo ocultar, ella agregó:

-Es una broma, Rick. Me enteré de tu retorno y vine a verte

-Entonces... qué…digo cómo…-Rick no podía hilvanar todavía sus ideas, la presencia de Minmei lo tenía confundido, no era que todavía se sintiese como un adolescente cuando estaba con ella, lo que lo había dejado perplejo era el darse cuenta que a ella aún no se le había pasado su obsesión por él, y sobre todo la duda de cómo había conseguido averiguar el momento de su llegada

-Leí en el periódico de esta mañana que el escuadrón a tu mando llegó a Nueva Macross…y… ¡se me ocurrió que tú no tardarías en llegar!

La excusa era demasiado disparatada, pero Rick prefirió no seguir con el tema, solo había comunicado a una persona el momento y lugar de su llegada. Sabía que una vez ella estuviese enterada de esta molesta "fuga de información" tendría la satisfacción de saldar cuentas.

-No puedo creer que seas tú…he intentado comunicarme contigo…

-Las comunicaciones hacia regiones en conflicto están siempre restringidas por razones de seguridad - contestó Rick rápidamente.

-Se que has estado ocupado…y felicitaciones por tu promoción… El nuevo uniforme te queda muy bien – le dijo Minmei mientras lo recorría con la vista de una forma que lo incomodó.

Rick estaba cambiado incluso se veía más alto, con la piel un poco más morena, indicando tiempo al sol. Evidentemente, había optado por recortar un poco su cabello, este aparecía rizado, como siempre, pero con un aspecto un poco más ordenado.

Su traje estaba perfectamente limpio, sus botas brillantes. Dedujo que se había probablemente duchado, dado el estado de limpieza de su cabello y su cara perfectamente afeitada

Los mismos ojos, la misma cara. Un poco más fornido, o tal vez fuera el uniforme de coronel que le sentaba maravillosamente.

- Rick, ¿estás ocupado?

-Tengo que abordar mi vuelo a las 1700- dijo consultando su reloj

-Perfecto, tenemos tiempo suficiente.

-¿Para qué?

-Entre, Coronel. No le negará una invitación a una vieja amiga- dijo Minmei mientras abría la puerta del automóvil

Por un momento Rick quiso inventar una excusa, pero pensó que tal vez valdría la pena el tratar de razonar nuevamente con ella

-Bien… ¿A dónde vamos?

-Deja que sea mi sorpresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lynn Kyle llegó a la calle Genn Gardes en las afueras de Nueva Macross, era una de esas calles intrincadas, oscura y llena de edificios de aspecto antiguo y algunos semidestruidos, la zona no estaba dentro de los planes de reconstrucción y se había pedido reiteradamente a sus habitantes el relocalizarse en los lugares asignados, pero los vecinos se habían negado, el vecindario se estaba convirtiendo en una zona roja.

Se veía que en su tiempo aquellos edificios habían pertenecido a la clase alta y acomodada pero ahora sólo albergaba, a pacifistas rebeldes, artistas y personas de dudosa procedencia.

Kyle había decidido aprovechar que Minmei se encontraba ocupada con el contrato en Monumento para visitar a viejos conocidos.

A esa hora la calle bullía de actividad, muchos grupos de pacifistas discutiendo en las esquinas, mujeres vestidas llamativamente paradas en las aceras, olores a comidas exóticas y de un departamento salían los primeros acordes de "To be in love" cantada por Minmei, Kyle sonrió al escuchar la melodía y tocó el timbre.

Un zentraedi con el rostro marcado por una profunda cicatriz le abrió la puerta y al reconocerlo lo invitó a pasar

En el interior de la habitación estaba un zentraedi corpulento sentado en un gran sillón.

-Kyle, que te trae por aquí

-Elmikk, solo pasé para saludar

En el interior se sentaron frente a una vieja mesa, Lynn Kyle había conocido a Elmikk, después de uno de los conciertos de su prima.

Theofre Elmikk había estado en el primer grupo importante de guerreros zentraedi que había desertado y pedido asilo en el SDF-1 cuando se encontraban en el espacio.

Con el transcurso del tiempo no había podido adaptarse completamente a la sociedad y junto a otros de sus compañeros micronizados se dedicaban al contrabando y cualquier otro negocio rentable que se presentara.

Negocios en los cuales de vez en cuando Kyle participaba, aprovechando las ventajas que la fama de su prima le ofrecía

– He estado bastante aburrido desde que Minmei se fue para Monumento, así que decidí venir a visitar a mis amigos

-Me he enterado que has tenido algunos problemas con ella,…eso y que este no es el mejor momento en su carrera

-Rumores de la prensa malintencionada,… y en cuanto a lo de su carrera es solo cuestión de tiempo el preparar su relanzamiento,…ya estoy en tratativas para grabar un nuevo disco, con algunas recopilaciones y después una gira promocional,…todo volverá a ser como antes, ya lo verás

-¿Es por eso que estás aquí para hablar de negocios?- le dijo mientras le servía un licor verdusco, zinfandel zentraedi

-Por el momento no Elmikk,… claro que si llegas a tener alguno interesante donde te sea útil…. una vez que se concrete la gira… Ya sabes donde buscarme – dijo mientras apuraba el contenido de su vaso

-¿Visitaste al loco de Johanson?

-Por supuesto… es un hombre comprometido con la causa,…en este momento se encuentra organizado una manifestación contra las fuerzas que retornan del Sur…y me pidió que lo apoyara,…pensé que tú también lo apoyabas como algunos de tus congéneres…

-Es cierto que en un principio sí,…pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto demasiado "llamativo" para mi gusto y sabes que eso es malo para los negocios

-Negocios en los que no te ha ido nada mal,…todavía no entiendo como sigues viviendo en esta pocilga,…tú tienes el dinero suficiente para irte a vivir a un palacio

-Tengo mis gustos y comodidades,…claro que no en este sitio,… recuerda que mantener el perfil bajo es algo clave

-Es por eso que eres el mejor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras la limusina los llevaba hacia el centro de Ciudad Monumento, Rick y Minmei hablaron sobre lo ocurrido durante el último año.

Minmei habló sobre estar negociando para participar en un programa de entrevistas con la televisora Macross Network y la campaña de promoción de una nueva marca de jeans que realizaba en ese momento en Monumento, por lo cual estaba vestida con un sombrero de vaquero, jeans, chaleco y botas de piel de serpiente.

Rick dijo poco; cada vez que intentaba responder a sus preguntas, ella lo interrumpía y volvía a llevar la conversación a sí misma. La limusina se detuvo frente al restaurante Chez Mann.

-Recordemos viejos tiempos -dijo Minmei, tomando su brazo, luego se dirigieron a la entrada.

La última vez que habían estado en Chez Mann ella le había regalado una bufanda, habían hablado sobre los problemas en sus carreras, los problemas de con Lynn Kyle, su deseo de terminar con el tour de "Personas Ayudando a Personas"

Kyle había aparecido por sorpresa, reprendiéndola por su acto de irresponsabilidad y sacándola por la fuerza del restaurante. Parecía que tenía a una audiencia esperándola

Rick por su parte había dejado a Lisa esperándolo para el picnic en Macross,...estos recuerdos llegaron a la mente del piloto y sintió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa… ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido!

-¿Alguna vez desearías que retroceder en el tiempo, Rick?- le dijo mientras bebía una copa del vino que les habían servido

-¿Hacia dónde? - dijo Rick rápidamente.

-Digo…regresar al tiempo en el que estábamos a borde del SDF-1, ¡las cosas eran más fáciles!

-Minmei, las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nuestra generación primero estuvo La Guerra Global, después la guerra con los Zentraedi, los problemas durante la Reconstrucción, luego Khyron y últimamente los problemas en las tierras del Sur,…eso sin mencionar a los "pacifistas" que andan armando disturbios cada vez más violentos y los zentraedi separatistas que quieren fundar Estados autónomos,…tal vez tú puedas pero yo nunca he podido ver las cosas como "fáciles"…

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Minmei - Pero sin embargo yo era feliz cuando estábamos a bordo del SDF-1

-Perdóname, pero el estar bajo el peligro constante de un ataque,… errantes en el espacio…no lo sé… pero dudo que haya gente que compartiera tu idea de felicidad…

-Al menos estábamos juntos y desearía que nada hubiese cambiado

-Pero todo ha cambiado y mucho… ahora por favor dime… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Rick,… yo solo quiero que intentemos retomar nuevamente lo nuestro y esta vez hacer que funcione.

-Ni aunque pudiésemos volver al pasado funcionaría… ¿Es que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros una verdadera relación?... Mira, durante mucho tiempo, pensé sinceramente que te amaba, pero con el transcurso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que solo fuiste una obsesión.

-Me estás haciendo daño, Rick

-Lo siento si te daño Minmei pero es el momento de decir las cosas claramente, la obsesión que tuve contigo me cegó y por culpa de ella finalmente perdí a quien era realmente el amor de mi vida,….no pienses que te culpo por eso, pero me preocupa que ahora seas TÚ quien está cegada

-¡Por favor Rick no quiero perderte!... ¡déjame por lo menos conservar tu amistad!- Suplicó Minmei

-Intentaré que la conservemos…pero por favor dame tiempo…y perdóname si hice que te sintieras mal

Derrotada Minmei se quedó sin nada más que decir, Rick terminó de beber su copa y luego consultando su reloj se puso de pie

-Me parece que nada más tenemos que decirnos… te deseo mucha suerte en tu carrera Minmei…y que puedas encontrar la felicidad

Minmei desvió el rostro, Rick encogiéndose de hombros salió del restaurante con paso decidido, esperaba que finalmente ella hubiera entendido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casona que ocupaba la familia Whitman estaba de fiesta, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, se estaba celebrando el "retorno" de la Lucy Reinhart de una larga estadía en Australia, era al menos esa la explicación que se había dado a todos los presentes.

Lucy contempló su imagen en el espejo, tenía el cabello recogido en un delicado moño que resaltaba su largo y fino cuello, lucía un hermoso vestido verde, ajustado a su figura.

Corrigió un poco su maquillaje, lo poco que se había puesto, ya no era necesario el estar tan pendiente de ello, el tratamiento había tenido en resultado perfecto, ya no había quedado ninguna huella evidente de lo ocurrido hace algunos meses, solo una cicatriz que estaba perfectamente disimulada detrás de una de sus orejas

La abuela Ross entró en la habitación y sonrió satisfecha al ver a la joven mujer, se acercó a ella por su espalda.

-Aún falta una cosa para completar tu atuendo hija – diciendo esto le mostró un hermoso collar de perlas estilo Harappa y unos pendientes que completaban el juego.

-Abuela son…hermosos

-Es lo menos que te mereces, estoy muy satisfecha contigo, durante las últimas semanas te has dedicado por entero a tus estudios…creo que en poco tiempo podré dejarte al frente de alguna de las divisiones

- Y espera a que comience a trabajar, voy a poner mucho empeño…haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí… sabes que te lo debo… por todo lo que te hice sufrir

-Ya no pienses más en eso hija, eso está olvidado, recuerda que TU VIDA EMPIEZA HOY

-¡Gracias abuela!- se acercó a abrazarla

-_Yo debo estar agradecida por haber encontrado a alguien que llenara mi vida como lo has hecho -_ pensaba la señora Whitman

El doctor Gardner se encontraba esperando al pie de la escalinata, se hizo un silencio y cuando levantó los ojos, vio a una joven extraordinariamente hermosa bajando las escaleras, tomada de la mano de su abuela.

Se extendió un murmullo por la sala, pues nadie conocía a la joven,…bueno casi nadie porque en un extremo del salón una pareja había quedado sin habla.

Andrew Gardner se acercó sonriente, tomó a Lucy de una mano, la abuela Ross se separó de ellos y alzó una copa hacia los presentes:

- Amigos míos, brindo por mi nieta, la heredera de los Whitman: Lucy Reinhart Whitman

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El coronel Rick Hunter se encontraba a bordo de la nave de transporte militar que lo llevaba de regreso a Nueva Macross.

Su mente divagaba, su encuentro con Minmei lo había confundido, no lograba entender su actitud, sentía profundamente el haber tenido que ser brusco con ella porque sinceramente deseaba conservar con ella por lo menos algún tipo de cordialidad por todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el anuncio del piloto que indicaba que estaban llegando a su destino.

Al bajar del avión fue gratamente sorprendido por una delegación de Bienvenida, esperándolo en la pista estaban: Claudia, Los Sterling y Vanessa en representación del trío.

-El Coronel Richard Hunter retorna después de una brillante campaña en tierras del Sur, donde por informes llegados a esta reportera se encargó él solo de aplacar el levantamiento de los rebeldes zentraedi,… acción por cual ha recibido tantas medallas que no podemos explicarnos como le hará para que puedan caber en su uniforme y pasando a otro detalle… fuentes anónimas nos confirman de una importante baja, el famoso Skull uno cayó víctima de las conocidas maniobras acrobáticas irresponsables del susodicho coronel y lo que queda de él, retornará a esta ciudad en próximos días,… algún comentario al respecto señor…

-¡VANESSA! ¡¿Cómo… te atreves!? – Grito Rick ofendido

-¡Lo ven chicos... nos lo devuelven tal y como se los mandamos!… ¡y ustedes esperando milagros! - comentó Vanessa abandonando su pose de reportera

-¡Rick qué gusto que volvieras hermano!- se adelantó Max a abrazarlo

-¡Cómo te trató la selva! – Se acercó Miriya palmeándole la espalda

-¡Nos sentimos tan orgullosos de ti, Coronel Hunter! – se acercó Claudia a recibir un abrazo de Rick

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy Luan y su esposa Loretta estaban presentes en la fiesta de la casa Whitman

El alcalde de Nueva Macross se encontraba bebiendo un trago con avidez

-Tommy,… ¿Te ocurre algo?- le dijo con preocupación su esposa

-Y todavía preguntas… ¿Es que no la has visto tú también?

-¿A quién?-contestó tratando de fingir indiferencia

-A ella…no puedo creerlo…se parece tanto a la capitana Hayes…es que es su viva imagen

-¡Exageras querido! – le dijo tratando de sonar divertida – Es cierto que a mí también me impresionó su parecido, …pero no es para tanto…además… ¡recuerda donde estamos y quien es la anfitriona!

-Como siempre tienes razón Loretta

-¡Claro que si!,… ahora vamos a saludar…y por favor quita esa cara…ya verás que cuando la veas de cerca… verás que solo es alguien parecida

-Si querida – dijo mientras distraídamente arregló un poco el nudo de su corbata – vamos a presentarnos, son gente importante en la comunidad…solo me pregunto una cosa...

-¿Qué Tommy?

-La reacción de todos los que conocieron a Lisa cuando vean a la señorita Reinhart, sobre todo la de Rick Hunter

-Ellos eran muy buenos amigos... ¿no es así?

-A veces pienso que había algo más entre ellos, fue una pena lo de su muerte

-¡Solo hazme otro favor Tommy!

-Lo que quieras querida…

-Ya no sigas hablando de esto…mucho menos se lo menciones a nuestros anfitriones… ¡Por Dios!…sería de muy mal gusto

-Nuevamente lo repito querida…tienes toda la razón

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche cayó sobre Nueva Macross, en la casa de la familia Sterling la pandilla aún celebraba el retorno del Líder Skull

Kim y Sammie habían llegado un poco tarde después de finalizar su turno, por eso estaban deseosas de "ponerse al día" y bombardeaban a Rick con preguntas

-¿Vamos Rick, cuéntanos a cuantas chicas dejaste plantadas en Buenos Aires?- le dijo Kim analizándolo con la mirada

-Sí Rick, ¡cuéntanos! – la secundó Sammie

-¡Chicas… yo… yo estaba en una misión!...no tenía tiempo para… para ir por ahí como un Don Juan de barrio

-Y eso qué tiene que ver… uno no puede estar todo el tiempo trabajando – dijo Vanessa apoyando a sus amigas

-Recuerda con quien estás hablando – Interrumpió el sonriente Max

-¡Amigos, no comiencen…no hagan que me arrepienta y retorne al Sur en el primer vuelo de mañana!

-¡Ya dejen de acosarlo niñas! – Claudia impuso el orden

-Si…ya tuve suficiente con Minmei

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos al unísono

-¿A que te refieres con Minmei…es que has vuelto a verla? – inquirió Claudia sorprendida

Rick asintió con la cabeza y suspiró con frustración, después miró a su entorno y pudo ver como sus amigos habían quedado mudos y con miradas expectantes esperaban una explicación

-Bueno el asunto fue así…esta tarde cuando llegué a ciudad Monumento…ella estaba ahí… esperándome…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿es que tú le avisaste de tu llegada?- preguntó Claudia con interés

-¡NO!... ¡No sé como diablos pudo enterarse!… ¡yo pensé que solo TÚ sabias de mi llegada!

-Yo solo le avisé a Max y a las chicas

-Pues de alguna forma se enteró

-¡Esto… esto es el colmo!... ¡Esta vez llegaré al fondo de esto... eso puedes jurarlo! – dijo Claudia temblando de indignación

-¡Vamos cálmate!... después de todo no fue tan malo

-¿Es que acaso tú…y Minmei…? – preguntó Miriya con preocupación

-¡NO!...lo que pasa… es que al fin pude poner las cosas en claro con ella y espero que esta vez sea la definitiva, después de todo no puedo pasar toda la vida evadiéndola.

-¿Y como lo tomó la señorita celebridad? – dijo Claudia más calmada

-No sé… con ella no sé nunca a que atenerme… no le hizo ninguna gracia, de eso puedes estar segura… esperaba… con el tiempo poder continuar con nuestra amistad… pero creo que no lo aceptará

-Pues peor para ella,…y te felicito… hiciste bien en ponerle los puntos sobre la íes – le dijo Claudia palmeándole la espalda

-Yo que tú jefe…ya le tendría hasta miedo…mira que aparecerte ni bien estuviste a su alcance…una mujer tan obsesionada podría hasta ser peligrosa – le dijo Max con preocupación

-¡Vamos Max!,…después de todo solo es Minmei…aparte de ser un fastidio… ¿Qué más podría hacer?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró a la habitación dando un portazo, no se molestó en encender las luces, la rabia se apoderó de ella

-¡Malditos…malditos sean todos…sobre todo tú Rick Hunter!

Minmei se encontraba en su cuarto del hotel Excelsior en ciudad Monumento protagonizando una de sus rabietas

Se sentó en el sillón a llorar histéricamente, después se levantó y comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía cerca, tratando de esa forma aliviar su rabia y frustración, lámparas, sillas, floreros, todo lo que estuvo a su alcance fue a dar contra las paredes y el piso

Cuando se calmó un poco, se recostó nuevamente en el sillón y se quedó mirando el techo.

-¡No creas que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente… ya hice demasiadas cosas para tenerte a mi lado como para dejarte ir tan fácilmente!...

Se incorporó y se dirigió lentamente hacia el pequeño bar de la habitación, tomó la primera botella que encontró, y comenzó a beber directamente de ella, continuando con su monólogo

-No…todo lo que hice…no pude haberlo hecho en vano… todavía no se como pero tú volverás a mi lado… de eso puedes estar seguro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta en la Casa Whitman estaba en su plenitud, en la pista de baile se encontraban el Doctor Gardner bailando junto a Lucy una suave melodía

-Doctor Gardner es un gusto que haya podido dejar un momento sus ocupaciones y haya podido acompañarnos

- Por favor llámame Andrew…ya no estamos en el hospital,… sino pensaré que pese a todo este tiempo aún no me consideras tu amigo – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

El doctor Gardner la abrazó estrechamente, ella sonrió, siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música en silencio por varios minutos

Su baile se detuvo intempestivamente cuando Andrew sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Era el doctor Harlow, quien le sonreía traviesamente.

- Lamento interrumpirte… pero esta damita me prometió un baile y no está bien que la acapares…

-Víctor…no comiences…- advirtió Andrew

-Y agradece que Mateo esté de turno, porque sino entre los dos, ella no iba a tener tiempo para ti

Lucy se rió y Andrew trató de disimular su molestia y sonreír, mientras se la entregaba a su amigo

-¡No te preocupes pienso devolvértela!... ¡Claro si ella lo desea!

Andrew se volvió y le hizo una señal de advertencia

-¡No tienes sentido del humor!- protestó el doctor Harlow

Andrew sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia una de las mesas para refrescarse con alguna de las bebidas ahí dispuestas.

-¡No creas que no los vi! – le dijo Víctor con aire de complicidad

-No sé a que te refieres…- contestó Lucy

-A la forma en que bailaban,…siento haberlos interrumpido… pero me debías una pieza, además no pude evitar el hacer rabiar un poco a mi amigo

-¡Lo dicho eres todo un caso!

Esta vez quien se acercó a pedir el honor de una pieza con la estrella de la fiesta fue uno de los directivos del Grupo Fénix y Víctor tuvo que alejarse para reunirse con su amigo

-También a ti te la quitaron – le dijo Andrew con aire burlón

-No es de extrañar, apuesto que será la más disputada de la fiesta.

-Es natural, la fiesta es en su honor, además de ser la mujer más hermosa del salón – dijo Andrew con un suspiro

-¿Y qué piensas que hacer al respecto?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Bueno,… mira a tu alrededor, no eres el único hombre del mundo sabes…a ella no le faltarán pretendientes…sino te animas pronto a decirle lo que sientes por ella… ¡después no te quejes!

Andrew Gardner meditó las palabras de su amigo, él se sentía muy atraído por Lucy, pero no solo por su actual belleza, lo que lo había cautivado era su valor y entereza, entonces decidió que el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo había llegado.

Pacientemente esperó a que el baile tuviera una pausa, cuando este momento llegó vio como ella iba a tomar aire a uno de los balcones la mansión y fue tras ella.

- Así que viniste a contemplar las estrellas… ¿te gustan no es cierto?

-Me encanta verlas a lo lejos… a veces siento que mi destino es llegar a ellas...

-Pero...no hay quizás alguna otra cosa que te guste también…- le dijo de forma sugerente

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- ¿No entiendes?, pues me refiero a si te gusta… alguna otra cosa,… o persona... Tal vez… yo…

Ella no entendía por que él se comportaba así, hasta el momento el trato entre ellos había sido solo el de amigos. Se sintió muy confundida, entonces se dirigió a él algo nerviosa

- Yo…yo no se que decir, no sé por qué me preguntas eso.

Andrew la miró directo a los ojos…permaneció en silencio por un momento, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos,... quería decirle todo, de una manera en que ella lo pudiera entender. Finalmente, le dijo

-Solo quería saber si sientes algo por mí,… porque sinceramente desde que te conocí…me he sentido muy atraído hacia ti, y ahora no puedo apartar tu rostro y tus lindos ojos de mi mente

- Andrew, yo…yo…no sé que decir

Todo se hizo silencio mientras Andrew buscaba los labios de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Después de un encuentro fugaz los labios de los jóvenes se separaron, Lucy estaba tan desconcertada que no se atrevía a mirarlo

- Yo,… yo no se si eso estuvo bien…-dijo Lucy turbada intentando huir de su mirada

- Si no te gustó, entonces yo...

- No…no es eso.... es que yo…

- Entonces, por favor no digas nada más,…solo déjame amarte como lo mereces,…tal vez con el tiempo…– Pidió mientras tomaba una de las manos de Lucy dándole un beso suave en ella haciéndola sonrojar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el último día laboral de la semana, y una reunión importante se celebraba en la oficina de la comandante Grant.

Claudia no iba a dejar pasar la última "fuga de información" ocurrida, ella llegaría al fondo de todo el asunto.

Ante su presencia estaban formados los Sterling y las chicas del trío

Comenzó a caminar delante de ellos de un lado a otro, como un sargento revisando a la tropa, lanzándoles ocasionales miradas llenas de sospecha.

Después de unos momentos, decidió comenzar con el asunto por el cual los había convocado

-Los mandé llamar… para de una vez llegar al fondo de lo ocurrido con Minmei…esta vez el asunto es más sencillo que anteriores veces…porque estoy segura que… ¡el traidor se encuentra en esta habitación!

-¡Claudia somos amigos de Rick, no puedes pensar eso de ninguno de nosotros!- se defendió Max

-Pero Minmei se enteró de alguna forma y la noticia de donde y cuando llegaría Rick solo la sabíamos nosotros…-continuó Claudia

-Entonces la información salió de alguno aquí presente – dijo Miriya mirando en dirección de las chicas del trío.

-¡Oh, no!, ¡Nosotras somos inocentes!... ¡Claudia… recuerda… solo nos avisaste cuando confirmaste con el controlador de Monumento, que el vuelo de Rick ya había llegado! – dijo Sammie con seguridad

-Tienes razón…no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente…-dijo Claudia con aire pensativo – Lo que nos deja un solo sospechoso…

Se volvió mirando con furia a Max Sterling

-¿Yo?...pero chicas…no es lo que creen…yo jamás podría…- dijo Max mientras retrocedía ante la actitud agresiva de las mujeres presentes incluida su esposa

-¡Ya dijiste alguna vez que no sería tan mala la idea de que Rick volviera con Minmei!- lo encaró Claudia

-Ya me arrepentí de haberlo siquiera pensado…se los juro…yo no sé como pudo enterarse…

-Pues como no fui yo…y solo a ti le avisé con la anticipación necesaria…

-Y a la única persona que se lo comuniqué fue a Miriya

Esta vez todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la Meltran

-Si… pero no me lo dijiste…no alcanzaste a decírmelo…porque tenías una sesión en los simuladores…me dejaste una nota pegada al monitor de la computadora de la oficina…- dijo Miriya con aire pensativo, luego como quien hace cuentas con los dedos continuó – A esa oficina solo tenemos acceso yo por ser tu esposa y… ¡el teniente Bobby Bell!

-¡Bobby Bell!... ¡sí!…él ha estado últimamente ayudándome con unos informes para el Almirante – dijo Max – pero sinceramente no sé si siquiera conoce personalmente a Minmei

-Aquí tenemos presente a alguien que nos podrá sacar de la duda… Kim… ¿qué nos puedes decir acerca del sospechoso?-dijo Claudia retomando la investigación

Todos se volvieron esta vez en dirección de Kim

-Si la conoce,…se la presentaron en una fiesta organizada después de uno de sus conciertos,… incluso una vez me dijo que ella lo había llamado,…claro cuando me lo dijo no le creí…pensé que lo decía por darse importancia… pero por como se presentan las cosas…es muy posible que fuera él… ¡Miserable traidor!... ahora lo entiendo todo…

-Eso es circunstancial…Kim podría estar cegada por su despecho – acotó Sammie, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida

-¿Entonces cómo podríamos confirmarlo? – preguntó Vanessa

-Denme un momento y les confirmaré si fue él – dijo Miriya saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ante la sorpresa de todos.

**************************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 10**

Los minutos de espera se hicieron largos, Claudia con tono preocupado se acercó a Max que se encontraba pensativo

-No habrá ido a sacarle la verdad a golpes…

-No, Claudia…el teniente Bell se encuentra en patrullaje…de otra forma hubiera tenido que ir tras ella

-¡Aquí traigo la prueba!-entró Miriya triunfalmente a la oficina, mostrando en alto un celular

-¿Te robaste su celular? – exclamó Max, arrepentido de no haber ido tras su esposa

-No me lo robé, solo lo tomé prestado y pienso devolvérselo,…o tal vez hacérselo tragar…si se confirma que es culpable

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Estaba en su casillero

-¡Forzaste la cerradura!

-Los micronianos no saben hacer cerraduras, ¡no aguantan una mísera patadita!

Mientras Max se sentaba apretando su cabeza con las manos, las chicas revisaban los números memorizados.

Encontraron uno bajo el nombre "mi estrellita", Claudia lo marcó y todos la rodearon para oír de quien se trataba

-_Bobby, ¿que novedad me tienes?_ – dijo la voz más conocida de Nueva Macross

Claudia cortó la comunicación con furia. Después dirigiéndose a sus amigos sentenció

-Chicos…ya tenemos a nuestro hombre…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Teniente Bell retornado de su misión de patrullaje, se encontraba ante su casillero, estaba furioso, alguien en su ausencia había violentado la puerta y sustraído su celular.

Para calmar sus nervios, se dirigió hacia las duchas, en el camino se sintió raro, por lo general a esa hora el lugar solía estar lleno de pilotos que habían finalizado el patrullaje, pero en esta ocasión el lugar estaba extrañamente solitario

Mientras avanzaba tenía la molesta sensación de ser observado, apresuró sus pasos volviéndose a cada momento, de repente pudo divisar unas sombras a su espalda, intentó huir pero unas manos lo detuvieron,…una bolsa fue puesta en su cabeza y todo se oscureció…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick Hunter se había instalado en una de las barracas de la base de forma provisional

Ya había acomodado las pocas pertenencias que tenía, lo último por acomodar era una fotografía enmarcada de Lisa, la colocó en su mesa de centro, y fue a la cocina por una botella de vino que le había obsequiado Claudia a su llegada.

Tiró del corcho de la botella y sirvió dos vasos llenos, puso uno junto a la foto, ofreció un brindis silencioso y vació todo su vaso, sintiendo que una calidez casi instantánea le llenaba el cuerpo. Se recostó contra el sofá

– _¿__Cuánto tiempo toma para que el dolor se detenga?_ –se preguntó.

_-Lisa…__te extraño tanto.... cuando estuve con Minmei solo podía pensar en todo ese tiempo perdido por mi culpa.... Lisa..... desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí......._

Tomó la fotografía con una de sus manos y la observó en silencio, en ella Lisa estaba como una adorable adolescente con un gatito parado en su cabeza, era una de las fotos que le había obsequiado para poner en su álbum

_-__¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti? …No sé... talvez fue el mismo día que te conocí,…recuerdo que me dio una fuerte impresión verte tan bella a través del tacnet…pero luego comenzaste a gritarme_...

Una risa salió de sus labios, recordando el incidente

_-A__hora que se lo que es el amor, me doy cuenta de que nunca estuve verdaderamente enamorado de Minmei.... buscaba en ella algo que no me atrevía a buscar en ti..... tenía miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga.... siempre me sentí atraído por ti… pero no quería admitirlo.._

Se incorporó para servirse otra copa y esta vez la bebió lentamente mirando de frente la foto

_-Todos __dicen que soy muy valiente... pero contigo fui un cobarde y un tonto... tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para definir lo que sentía...ahora nada de eso importa.... tu estás muerta.... _

Dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y tomó nuevamente el retrato entre sus manos

_-Lisa__... ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?.... cuanto tiempo lo callaste.... perdóname.... por todo lo que hice, …por todo lo que no hice... por mi gran bocota.... por todo el tiempo que pudimos haber sido felices, y por mi culpa no lo fuimos_.....

Se recostó en el sofá y puso el retrato sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos…

-Desde donde estés,…se que me sigues cuidando…no te preocupes por mí…yo saldré adelante…te prometí que estarías orgullosa…y ahora que he vuelto te siento más cerca de mí…

Sonrió mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados…

_-Sé que es una locura…pero desde que llegué… siento que si saliese a buscarte…_

Abrió los ojos asustado por sus propios pensamientos, se incorporó de golpe y golpeó la mesa con su puño

-¡Maldición Hunter…si sigues así vas a volverte loco!...ya el vino se te está subiendo a la cabeza…

Le tomó unos minutos tranquilizarse y después llevando la foto se dirigió a su dormitorio, cuando llegó a el, lo puso en el velador, se acostó en la cama, y mientras contemplaba la imagen lentamente se quedó dormido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Brigadier Maistroff encendió su cigarrillo, y comenzó a pasear por la silenciosa base. Se encontraba ensimismado disfrutando la calma del lugar cuando a sus oídos llegó un rumor lejano, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del que parecían provenir los sonidos.

Llegó hasta uno de los hangares, se asomó con cuidado y se quedó sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos veían…

Un grupo de personas encapuchadas tenían atado a un hombre y estaban procediendo a izarlo por medio de una cuerda atada al techo del hangar

El hombre atado estaba semidesnudo, con los ojos vendados, amordazado y con un cartel enorme colgado del cuello en el cual se podía leer "EN ESTA BASE NO NOS GUSTAN LOS SOPLONES"

Ante esta escena el Brigadier comenzó a proferir gritos llamando a los guardias de la base.

Alertados los guardias llegaron lo más pronto posible, pero no alcanzaron a capturar al grupo agresor, que ya había emprendido veloz fuga ante los gritos del Brigadier.

Retornando hacia el hangar, al ver la escena del hombre colgando, en tan poco digna posición, no aguantaron y soltaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡Imbéciles!... ¡Esto es una afrenta!... ¡Bajen inmediatamente a ese hombre! –gritó Maistroff

-¡De inmediato señor! – contestaron al unísono

Cuando el Teniente Bell fue finalmente liberado, no recibió ningún otro tipo de ayuda por parte de los guardias, estos estaban convencidos que seguramente ese individuo había cometido algún tipo de falta que lo había hecho merecedor de ese castigo, era claro que se había efectuado una "limpia interna".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick Hunter debía reinstalarse en el servicio a primera hora del lunes, era por esto que estaba decidido a aprovechar los dos días del fin de semana para conseguir alojamiento.

Claudia le había ofrecido una casa en el barrio Militar, pero sentía que casi un año de ver solo uniformes a su alrededor ya era bastante.

Tanto tiempo en la selva le habían hecho sentir ganas de ver a la gente, sentir que la humanidad se habría paso, sentir que valía la pena el luchar por una sociedad que se estaba reconstruyendo

Así pensando, vestido de civil, salió de su barraca.

Se dirigió al primer puesto de periódicos que encontró y compró uno, al parecer por el gran titular de la portada, su llegada y la de su escuadrón no habían pasado desapercibidas, y desde el día anterior él y su campaña habían sido el centro de atención de debates de diversa índole.

Prefirió pasar directamente la sección de clasificados y se dio a la tarea de buscar la vivienda o departamento más adecuado para él.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa Ledds se había despertado tarde aprovechando el no estar de turno y tener un prometedor descanso de fin de semana.

Fue hacia su cocina a preparar el desayuno, algo sencillo solo unas tostadas, huevos revueltos y la infaltable taza de café.

Se sentó en la barra de la cocina a disfrutarlo leyendo el periódico matutino, en primera plana se encontraba una foto de archivo de Rick Hunter con la noticia confirmada de su retorno.

-¡Vaya! parece que Rick se vuelto muy popular…

Sonrió pensado en las bromas que iba hacer a las costillas del Coronel Hunter

Hojeó un poco el interior de la publicación hasta encontrar su sección favorita "Chismes y espectáculos".

De pronto la taza de café se cayó de sus manos

En el periódico estaba una foto de la fiesta en la mansión Whitman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy Reinhart estaba aprovechando el fin de semana para pasear por la ciudad, su abuela se había opuesto, pero ante su insistencia había finalmente cedido, con la condición de salir en compañía del fornido y servicial Charles, su chofer de confianza.

Lucy no se sentía cómoda paseando en la limusina y había optado por un coche más discreto.

Después de hacer unas cuantas vueltas sin rumbo fijo, su atención fue llamada por un grupo grande de personas que se encontraban en las cercanías de la plaza Mayor frente a la Alcaldía

En un improvisado estrado se encontraban sus líderes lanzando arengas a la multitud, ante la vista pasiva del personal de seguridad del edificio y un grupo numeroso de policías que se encontraban listos para cualquier contingencia

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí Charles?

-La molestia de siempre señorita, un grupo de pacifistas desocupados armando alboroto

Lucy presa de la curiosidad ordenó que se detuviera y se bajó del coche ante la sorpresa del conductor.

-¡Espérame aquí…vuelvo en un minuto!

-¡Señorita!, a dónde va…es peligroso acercarse, si las cosas se ponen violentas los policías podrían intervenir…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick ya había invertido en la búsqueda de vivienda más tiempo que el que estimaba, y se encontraba molesto, pero su molestia alcanzó la estratosfera cuando al doblar por una calle pudo ver que se encontraba en las cercanías de lo que parecía una gran manifestación

_-Lo que me faltaba, un grupo de descarriados armando alboroto…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con dificultad la joven mujer se había abierto paso a través de la multitud que a cada minuto parecía más exaltada, en una improvisada plataforma se encontraban los líderes del movimiento

En ese momento Paul Johanson se encontraba con la palabra

-Los periódicos han anunciado la llegada del coronel Rick Hunter y su escuadrón… la prensa vendida al poder militar alaba sus acciones… y califica a Hunter como "héroe de Guerra"… ustedes y yo compañeros sabemos la verdad… y hemos venido aquí para demostrarles a los militares… que no creemos sus mentiras... y para luchar hasta que el Gobierno admita la verdad sobre las acciones del Sur… el plan para el sistemático aniquilamiento de los zentraedis…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick Hunter golpeó una pared con fastidio, le molestaba en sobremanera ver a esa muchedumbre.

-¡Pacifistas!,…desde el tiempo de la reconstrucción no han hecho otra cosa que darnos problemas

Tomó un momento para calmarse y después decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto y buscar la siguiente dirección de su lista.

El lugar estaba a pocas calles de donde se encontraba, el número 27 de la calle Lincoln.

Era un edificio de apartamentos, al ingresar la dueña, una amable señora de nombre Beatriz Fargo, le mostró el lugar, el departamento que arrendaba era bastante espacioso, la luz del sol entraba por las grandes ventanas, incluso tenía un pequeño balcón desde el cual se podía divisar perfectamente un parque cercano.

Le agradó inmediatamente el lugar, y como la renta no era demasiado alta se decidió a cerrar el trato.

Mientras la dueña iba por los papeles necesarios, salió al balcón, desde allí con un poco de esfuerzo se podía ver la manifestación que a unas calles de ahí aún se llevaba a cabo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchedumbre estaba cada vez más exaltada cuando Brenda Sanders la novia de Johanson continuó con las arengas a la multitud

-… ¡Debemos parar esto… antes de que su sed de sangre se extienda… y terminen incluso matándonos a todos nosotros y a nuestras familias!... ¡¿Vamos a permitirlo compañeros?!...

-¡NOOO…! –gritó la multitud, ensordeciendo momentáneamente a Lucy, quien ya se había acercado lo suficiente al podio como para verlos perfectamente.

Lucy no entendía como un grupo que se autoproclamaba pacifista, podía manifestar tanta violencia, los ánimos estaban cada vez más exaltados y por la actitud de los guardias y los policías esto no iba a acabar nada bien.

Su abuela le había contado que de acuerdo a los informes del detective que la buscó, ella era parte de uno de esos movimientos pacifistas, pero su mente no podía comprender como había sido esto posible

_-¿Cómo pudo haber sido posible que yo simpatizara con esta gente?...si ante todo lo que dicen…solo me da ganas de subir… y caerles a golpes… ¿es que no se dan cuenta lo que pueden provocar?_- pensaba Lucy

Decidió retirarse, pero se detuvo al oír al nuevo orador,…volvió sobre sus pasos he intentó acercarse más aún,…lo veía tan conocido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez cerrado el trato Rick Hunter volvió hacia las cercanías del edificio de la alcaldía

No estaba en servicio, pero le preocupaba todo el barullo que se estaba formando, ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera y quería analizar el comportamiento de estos grupos, y ver si se habían fortalecido al punto de ser considerados una amenaza de seguridad.

Afortunadamente estaba vestido de civil, por lo que pudo camuflarse entre las personas reunidas, conforme intentaba acercarse al podio, su molestia volvía a resurgir, los discursos que oía lo tenían de protagonista…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle tomó la palabra, le encantaba sentir que por un momento era el centro de toda la atención, los gritos de la multitud ante sus palabras hacían crecer su ego, era un rasgo de los Lynn el sentirse por encima de todo y de todos cuando recibían los aplausos del público.

- …Tenemos que detenerlos... y evitar que los criminales que visten uniforme continúen llevando la muerte por donde quiera que van… y después caminen por nuestras calles orgullosos como si fueran "héroes"…estoy hablando de Hunter y todos los de su calaña…gente que se escuda en su uniforme y su mal llamado "deber" para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos…yo digo que… ¡BASTAAA!

Levantó sus manos para recibir las ovaciones, pero al mirar a la multitud sus ojos se detuvieron ante una mujer que lo miraba con ojos furiosos

El terror se apoderó de él, retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos desorbitados y enmudeció presa del pánico

Su acción fue mal entendida por los otros líderes de la marcha y reaccionaron de forma violenta.

-¡Compañeros la policía está por atacarnos, DEFIÉNDANSE!- gritó Johanson a la multitud mientras comenzaba a bajar del podio y buscar resguardo

Desde la multitud, jóvenes comenzaron a lanzar bombas molotov y piedras a la policía, que respondió con gases lacrimógenos y balines de goma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin saber a ciencia cierta como o porque Rick había también llegado hasta las cercanías del podio.

Pensó que había sido una mala idea cuando comenzó el enfrentamiento de los manifestantes con la policía.

El caos empezó a apoderarse de todo, la gente iba y venía intentando huir de los gases, las piedras y los disparos.

Rick conciente de que ya nada podía hacerse para evitar los enfrentamientos, estaba retirándose, la densidad de los gases comenzaba a hacerse insoportable

Intentaba encontrar la mejor ruta para alejarse del lugar, trató de evitar las zonas de enfrentamiento y avanzó pegado a los muros,…de pronto… el tiempo se detuvo,…su corazón latió sin control,… ahí al final de la calle,… estaba ella…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles se encontraba molesto esperando en el interior del coche, cuando escuchó los primeros disparos, entonces salió inmediatamente y comenzó la frenética búsqueda de su joven patrona

-¡_La señora Ross jamás me perdonaría si algo malo llegara a sucederle!-_ pensaba mientras trataba de distinguirla entre la multitud frenética

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa ya se había repuesto de la impresión que le había causado el ver la foto de la fiesta en la casa Whitman y leía con avidez la noticia.

_-"La señora Rosalie Whitman, presidenta ejecutiva y principal accionista del Grupo Fénix, reunió el día de ayer a un grupo de invitados pertenecientes a lo más selecto de la sociedad de Nueva Macross, donde presentó a su nieta la señorita Lucy Reinhart Whitman, quien acaba de retornar de una larga estadía en Australia..."_

-Tengo que comentar esto con las chicas

Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a su grupo, el famoso trío debía reunirse para una sesión de emergencia

Después de convocarlas mientras se sentaba a esperar su llegada, volvió a ver la foto

-Es increíble…es tan parecida…es…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es…es…ella…es LISA

Una bomba de gas cayó cerca de donde estaba, retrocedió instintivamente, luego se cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo y volvió a mirar al mismo lugar comprobando que ya no estaba ahí

Corrió en esa dirección intentando distinguirla nuevamente entre todas las personas que corrían presas del miedo

El humo y la horda de gente corriendo, en todas direcciones, conformaban un escenario de confusión y pánico que hacía muy difícil ubicar a una sola persona

Divisó a lo lejos una horda de manifestantes que cambió su rumbo e intentaba acercarse nuevamente hacia la plaza frente a la alcaldía, desde una calle aledaña,…en respuesta, un grupo de policías se dirigió hacia ellos para contenerlos, disparando sus armas

Ella estaba tratando de retornar a donde estaba estacionado su auto…en ese momento, Rick volvió a verla...

Las bombas lacrimógenas dificultaban la visibilidad, pero él podía ver su silueta como si estuvieran los dos solos la calle

Vio también al policía que la tenía en la mira y se dirigió hacia ella para protegerla.

Ella no se dio cuenta que estaban apuntando en su dirección, y solo vio a alguien que parecía venir a su encuentro, el tiempo pareció detenerse…

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas**

* Aprovecho para mandar una felicitación a todas las madres, en mi país se celebra su fiesta el 27 de mayo, pero tengo entendido que en otros países se recuerda en otras fechas, de todas formas aunque sea una frase de super trillada a las madres hay que tenerlas presentes y sobre todo consentidas todos los días

* Espero les continúe gustando la historia, agradezco sus comentarios a favor y en contra, al menos así sé que hay alguien que lee mi historia y disculpas por los retrasos a la hora de contestar sus mensajes, en lo posible trataré de responder a todos.

* Ahora las malas noticias, por problemas de trabajo y otros imponderables estoy temiendo no poder actualizar tan seguido, pero prometo no dejarlos colgados, haré todo el intento en por lo menos subir un capítulo a la semana o como máximo cada diez días, de lo contrario tienen toda la potestad de pedir mi cabeza, como ya lo he hecho con varios autores que no quiero decir sus nombres pero ellos ya saben quienes son

*Esperando que mis temores sean infundados y continuar con el mismo ritmo, me despido hasta la próxima semana


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 11**

Todo parecía estar desarrollándose en cámara lenta, Rick había visto como un policía estaba apuntando hacia ella y corría a protegerla.

Ella estaba tosiendo víctima de los gases y su vista estaba nublada, pese a esto pudo distinguir a un joven que parecía venir en su dirección.

Un disparo sonó y vio al joven desplomarse y herirse la cabeza,…intentó acudir en su ayuda cuando unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.

Era Charles quien la había estado buscando, la levantó en brazos y procedió a alejarla del lugar.

Ella intentaba soltarse con desesperación

-¡Suéltame Charles!,… ¡está herido...puede ser grave… debo ayudarlo!

-¡Lo siento señorita!, pero este lugar es peligroso,…

Ante la insistencia y el forcejeo Charles se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia atrás y vio como el muchacho torpemente intentaba incorporarse

-¡No fue tan grave…estúpido pacifista…recibió lo que se merece!… ¡que lo ayuden sus compañeros! – diciendo esto continuó su camino llevando a la fuerza a la mujer que desesperadamente miraba hacia atrás

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick intentaba inútilmente incorporarse, su cabeza estaba sangrando copiosamente y todo giraba a su alrededor.

Un balín de goma lo había hecho caer con tan mala suerte que se había golpeado con el borde de la acera y perdido la conciencia por unos breves instantes.

Como pudo volvió a parase giró sobre sí mismo intentando volver a verla, pero esta vez su búsqueda resultó infructuosa.

Caminó torpemente en dirección a donde la había visto por última vez, pero un policía intentó detenerlo.

-¡Adonde cree que va! – le dijo tomándolo fuertemente de un brazo

Rick intentó resistirse y empujó al policía, este inmediatamente volvió a golpearlo, quiso defenderse pero aún estaba atontado por el golpe de la cabeza, nuevos golpes, esta vez propinados por el bastón del policía que lo detuvo, junto al de otros que habían venido en su ayuda, volvieron a dejarlo inconsciente.

En ese estado fue arrastrado hacia un carro patrulla y puesto junto a otros pacifistas detenidos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy Reinhart, estaba indignada, durante el viaje de retorno, no le había dirigido la palabra a Charles

Una vez llegados Charles salió del coche e intentó ir a ayudarla a bajar, pero ella salió rápidamente y comenzó a increparlo

-¡Nunca…nunca…más…vuelvas a hacerlo!

-No se a qué se refiere la señorita

-¡No me hiciste caso!,… ¡Te pedí que me dejaras!,… ¡Cómo te atreviste a traerme a la fuerza!

-¡Le guste o no, es mi responsabilidad el cuidar de su seguridad!,… ¡Ese sitio era demasiado peligroso como para que usted se pusiera a jugar a la enfermera!

-¡Yo sé cuidarme sola!,… ¿Quién diablos te dio a ti la responsabilidad de ser mi guardaespaldas?

-¡Se la di yo, Lucy! – contestó la señora Ross a sus espaldas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia Grant se encontraba aprovechando el descanso de fin de semana para limpiar su departamento mientras oía música por la radio

La música fue interrumpida por un flash informativo acerca de los enfrentamientos producidos entre las fuerzas policiales y pacifistas

-¡Ahh...! esto se está volviendo ya habitual… ¿cuándo descansaremos de esto?

Siguió con sus labores, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono

-Aquí la Comandante Grant ¿con quién hablo?

-Claudia… siento molestarte…llamé a Max pero su línea estaba ocupada… necesito que me ayudes…debes venir por mí- se escuchó una débil voz al otro lado de la línea

-Rick… ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Necesito… que vengas por mí estoy…detenido en la estación de policía Nº 4

-Detenido pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Solo ven…por favor…

La comunicación fue cortada, Claudia preocupada llamó inmediatamente por teléfono a Max, afortunadamente su línea ya estaba desocupada y se pusieron de acuerdo, él pasaría inmediatamente a recogerla y juntos irían a la estación de policía.

En quince minutos Max estaba en su puerta, tocó la bocina de su coche y Claudia salió inmediatamente

En su departamento volvió a escucharse el timbre del teléfono, pero esta vez solo la contestadota automática respondió.

-_Claudia, soy Vanessa, estoy aquí reunida con las chicas, necesitamos comentar algo contigo, por favor es urgente, llámanos en cuanto llegues…- _fue el mensaje dejado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El famoso trío estaba reunido, Vanessa ya las había puesto al tanto del motivo por el que las había convocado.

El periódico con la foto en cuestión, pasaba de una mano a otra, la examinaban con interés.

-Bien… ¿qué opinan chicas?…- preguntó Vanessa

Kim tomó nuevamente el periódico acercó la foto a sus ojos, hasta casi tocarlo con la nariz, después lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa y contestó

-Mmmhh…tienes razón es parecida…

-Bastante parecida diría yo – la interrumpió Sammie

-A simple vista si se parece,…pero no tanto como dices,… si la miras con detenimiento,…además salta a la vista que es más joven,…y miren tiene unos hoyuelos en las mejillas – indicó Kim

-No sabemos mucho respecto a la familia de Lisa,…ella no hablaba mucho de eso siempre fue muy reservada,… recuerdo que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos enteráramos de que su padre era el Almirante Hayes,…talvez hasta resulte que esta muchacha sea pariente lejano de ella – comentó Vanessa

-Pero miren…el maquillaje,…el vestido,…se ve muy bien,… ¡es muy hermosa! – agregó Sammie

-Lisa se hubiera visto así también,…si le hubiera dado más importancia a esas cosas – acotó Vanessa

-Fue por no darle importancia… que a veces hasta podía hasta pasar desapercibida,…a pesar de ser tan bonita,… era demasiado modesta,… demasiado reservada,…demasiado apegada a su trabajo,… ¿Te la imaginas presentándose arreglada así frente a Rick?- comentó Sammie

-¡Le hubiera dado un ataque! – Aplaudió Kim - ¡Ella debió haber optado por la acción directa,…es la mejor táctica de ataque!

-Tú y tus tácticas, Kim…no escarmentaste ya con lo del teniente Bell – ironizó Vanessa

-¡No me hables de ese traidor,… quería darle su merecido… fue una lástima que Maistroff llegara en ese momento,…!

-Le dimos un buen susto,…ya hasta pidió su traslado… - les informó Vanessa

-¿Y a dónde lo trasladarán?- preguntó Kim

-Claudia me dijo que como es un buen piloto, es casi seguro que lo manden como apoyo al puesto de avanzada que se está construyendo en Brasilia.

-Entonces, solo le dimos un sustito y se irá así… feliz… lejos de nosotros,… ¡no estoy conforme!- protestó la ofendida Kim

-Tampoco era como para darlo de baja,…claro que el proporcionar información restringida, es una falta grave-le contestó Vanessa - pero el Almirante le dijo a Claudia "extraoficialmente" , que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de que él no pueda sancionarlo como es debido

-¡¿Cómo que nosotros tuvimos la culpa?! – protestó Sammie

-Es que debimos haber reportado el caso a las instancias superiores, y no hacer justicia por nuestras manos, ya bastante ha hecho el Almirante haciéndose el de la vista gorda, Maistroff insistía en que el lunes a primera hora se abriera una investigación y éramos los principales sospechosos, quería que los sancionados fuéramos nosotros

-¡Lo dicho,…se irá feliz de turista,…ahora que Rick se encargó de los malcontentos,…solo se dedicará a patrullajes de rutina tendrá una vida tranquila!,..el muy…

-No te preocupes Kim, ya sabes que Claudia ha resultado ser más rencorosa que tú misma, ya encontró la forma de que aprenda su lección – le dijo Vanessa divertida

-Yo ya me enteré de eso,…me contó que averiguó que el nuevo Comandante del puesto de avanzada es un tal Cortez, que se hizo muy amigo de Rick durante la campaña - continuó Sammmie - ¡así que nuestro querido teniente Bell irá con una muy buena "recomendación" de parte de Claudia!

-¡No quisiera estar en sus zapatos! – rió Kim satisfecha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie Whitman entró en la casa seguida por una molesta Lucy

-¡Abuela, no soy una niña que no puede salir de casa sin alguien que la cuide!

-¡Charles solo hizo su trabajo!,… ¡ahora explícame qué fue lo que sucedió!

-Paseábamos por la Plaza Mayor, cuando…

-¡La Plaza Mayor,…ese sitio donde se produjeron esos terribles enfrentamientos! – la interrumpió exaltada

-Si, fue ahí,… la policía dispersó a unos manifestantes que se habían puesto violentos…

-¡Y todavía te atreves a cuestionar que haya mandado que te cuidaran,…ese sitio era demasiado peligroso!,… ¿que fuiste ha hacer precisamente a ese lugar?

-¡No sé abuela,..vi la manifestación,…y sentí curiosidad,…por lo que me dijiste que había investigado el detective,…pensé que talvez si me acercaba,…si oía los discursos,…talvez podría…recordar algo…o hasta ver a alguien conocido!

-¿Y pudiste hacerlo? – le dijo su abuela con temor en la voz

-¡No abuela!,…los discursos solo hicieron que se me revolviera el estómago,…y bueno uno de los que agitaba a las personas se me hizo un tanto conocido,…pero no sé,…esa clase de tipos aparecen constantemente en los noticiarios y tal vez solo fue eso…

-¿Eso fue todo?

-También vi un joven,…durante los enfrentamientos,…no pude verlo con claridad… pero…creo que intentaba acercarse a mí,… un policía le disparó y cayó herido,… yo quería ir a ayudarlo pero Charles me lo impidió… y me trajo a la fuerza…

-¡Dios mío,…tanta violencia!,… ¡Y tú te encontrabas en medio de todo eso!,… ¡Charles tenía toda la razón para traerte a la fuerza!

-¡Abuela,.. yo sé cuidarme sola!

-¡Pues demuéstralo… y no vuelvas a ponerte así inútilmente en peligro!,… ¡¿No te pusiste a pensar en lo que sentiría tu abuela si algo llegara a pasarte,… muchachita testaruda?!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Lucy no pudo más que sentir una honda culpa por lo ocurrido

-¡Lo siento abuela!,... ¡Por favor perdóname!,… ¡Te juro que no volverá a ocurrir! – dijo mientras iba a abrazarla

-¡Eso espero,…hija…eso espero!... ¡_nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño ni alejarte de mi lado,…yo me encargaré de ello!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Claudia y Max pasaron por la plaza frente a la alcaldía, donde la mayor parte del enfrentamiento había ocurrido, se encontraron con el espectáculo desolador de negocios con los vidrios rotos, pancartas destrozadas, restos de bombas molotov, una bruma de humo y ceniza flotando en el aire,

Viendo esto se preocuparon aún más, las cosas se veían peor que en disturbios ocurridos con anterioridad.

-¡Malditos pacifistas alborotadores!- masculló Max mientras apretaba el acelerador en dirección a la estación de policía.

Al llegar se abrieron paso a codazos hacia el interior, nadie les dio mucha importancia porque iban vestidos de civil.

Mientras Max averiguaba la situación de su amigo, en la oficina del comisario, Claudia buscaba a Rick, entre las decenas de personas que abarrotaban el lugar.

Lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas laterales. Estaba inclinado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, se acercó un poco y se dio cuenta que sangraba de un costado de la cabeza y que estaba intentando parar la hemorragia de la herida con su pañuelo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul Johanson, su novia Brenda y Kyle se encontraban ocultos en un sucio cuarto de la calle Genn Gardes, hasta ahí habían huido una vez iniciado el enfrentamiento, bebían mientras escuchaban por la radio los pormenores de los disturbios ocurridos en la plaza Mayor

Kyle bebía con avidez, todavía se estremecía recordando lo pasado

Paul Johanson se encontraba en silencio sentado abrazando a su novia observándolo, mientras sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con un mechón del pelo castaño de ella

Después de estar así unos minutos se separó de ella y encaró a su amigo

-Kyle,…si no te conociera hasta diría que te asustaste por lo ocurrido – le dijo en tono divertido Johanson - ¡No me digas que tanto tiempo alejado… te convirtió en un pobre miedoso…que se asusta ante un poco de alboroto!

-¡No fue eso!... ¡Es decir no fue solo eso!,…yo no sabía que las cosas iban a acabar así,…no pensé que la gente llevaba piedras y esas bombas caseras… no quiero ni pensar cuantos heridos o quizás hasta muertos haya…

-¡Pues dónde has vivido hasta ahora!,… ¡¿Tras las faldas de tu amada Minmei?!...¡Esas son cosas que pasan y seguirán pasando!... ¡Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de volver con nosotros…además no debes olvidar que fue TU actitud la que comenzó todo!

-¡NO!, ¡Fuiste tú quien les dijo que se defendieran…sino sabías que ellos llevaban todo eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Te estás arrugando!,… ¡Claro para ti era más fácil el gritar tus discursos pacifistas ante la gente que iba a los conciertos de tu prima… desde la comodidad de un escenario controlado… con servicio de seguridad que iba a salvarte si las cosas se ponían feas!

-¡Pues yo no pude verte a TI defendiendo a tus compañeros!,… ¡¿Me negarás que también saliste huyendo?!

-Yo no niego nada, sabes que en situaciones así, somos las cabezas las que debemos resguardarnos primero, la policía podría aprovechar a cogernos y el movimiento perdería fuerza – dijo Johanson bajando el tono.

-¡Vamos muchachos no peleen!,…lo que pasó fue algo inevitable,…si lo piensan bien… hasta quizás fue bueno para la causa,…ahora debemos buscar a los periodistas que simpatizan con nosotros y denunciar la brutalidad policíaca de la que fuimos victimas – dijo Brenda tratando de sonar conciliadora

-¡Eso es pensar con la cabeza! – Dijo Johanson mientras atraía a su novia con un brazo para besarla - ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!

-Creo que prefieren que los deje solos- Kyle se dispuso a salir

-Si,…creo que ya todo se ha calmado,…además los policías evitan el venir por esta zona

Johanson al verlo retirarse no pudo evitar comentar con desprecio

-¡Vuelve a la tranquilidad de tu lujosa habitación de hotel!

-¡No comiences otra vez!

-¡Seguiré hasta que me aclares qué fue lo que tanto te aterrorizó hoy!,… ¡¿Qué fue lo que viste?!... ¿Viste a los policías intentando atacarnos o fue otra cosa?

-¡Nada que a ti te incumba!- dijo molesto

-¡No le hagas caso Kyle, la adrenalina aún no se le ha pasado!,… ¡Vuelve cuando quieras…aquí siempre serás bien recibido!

Dijo Brenda mientras lo despedía con un abrazo, después se volvió hacia su novio

- ¡¿No es así Paul?!

-¡Lo que tú digas Brenda!- dijo mientras se alejaba dándoles la espalda

-¡Como él dijo tú eres la auténtica cabeza y el corazón de nuestro movimiento! ¡Adiós Brenda y cuida a ese loco!

-¡Hasta pronto Kyle, no tardes en volver…te he extrañado mucho!- le susurró sugerentemente en el oído antes de que él partiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia estaba indignada, ante sus ojos veía Rick, al coronel Hunter, golpeado con la cabeza sangrante, con la ropa sucia intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia de su cabeza

-¡¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto?… mira en qué estado te encuentras!- le dijo mientras tomaba su pañuelo y lo ayudaba

-No te asustes Claudia, esto no es tan grave como parece…

-Pero, ¡Cómo es que acabaste aquí detenido!… ¿Es que no te identificaste?

-Creo que perdí mi tarjeta de identificación en el forcejeo…sin papeles… ¿Crees que tomaron en cuenta lo que les dije?

-¿De qué te acusan?

-Creo que de atacar a un policía,… resistirme al arresto y no sé que otras cosas más…

Intentó ponerse pié, pero el dolor de los golpes recibidos en su cuerpo hizo que tuviera que volver a sentarse, viendo la mirada preocupada de Claudia intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡Ya quita esa cara de preocupación!... ¡Más golpes recibí en la selva!… ¡y todavía sigo vivo!

-¡Si… pero ahora estás aquí… … y esos golpes no fueron por culpa de un ataque enemigo!…

-¡Por favor no hagas un escándalo por esto!… ¡soy fuerte!…dame unos momentos más y estaré bien,… ¡solo llamé para que me ayudaran a salir de aquí!

-¡Espérame… y tú no estás solo… ya verás como arreglo las cosas!

Max se encontraba esperando pacientemente en la puerta de la oficina del Comisario a que este pudiera atenderlo, cuando vio a una furiosa comandante Grant dirigirse hacia él.

-¡Claudia, qué te pasa!… ¿ya encontraste a Rick?

-¡Si!...y no te imaginas en que estado... ¿Ya te atendió el Comisario?

-Aún no, parece que está muy ocupado

-¡Eso lo veremos!

Abrió de un empujón la puerta de la oficina del comisario y se dirigió a él con tal furia que ninguno de los demás policías presentes hubiese tenido el temple para detenerla

-¿Es usted el Comisario?

-¡Más le vale que tenga una buena razón para irrumpir así en mi oficina!… ¡o de lo contrario puedo mandarla arrestar!

-¡Y a usted más le vale que tenga una buena razón para que sus hombres hayan golpeado y detenido a mi amigo!

-¡Eso es lo menos que se merece un miserable agitador!

-¡¿Sabe usted con quien está hablando?...! Y a QUIEN tiene detenido!

-¡No,… ilústreme… señorita! – contestó el comisario tratando de sonar irónico

-¡Esta usted hablando con la comandante Claudia Grant de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y MANO DERECHA DEL ALMIRANTE GLOVAL!

Se detuvo un momento a ver la reacción del comisario, este se había quedado mudo y su expresión había cambiado, ahora se veía muy nervioso, se acerco lentamente hasta tener su cara muy cerca de la de él y habló suavemente

-Y veo que aún no se imagina a quién tiene detenido…

Claudia, se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, todos lo policías que estaban en la oficina la miraban expectantes, notó que para su fortuna había un periódico a su alcance, lo tomó con cuidado y después tirando el ejemplar al escritorio con violencia continuó

-Aquí lo tiene, véalo bien,… usted estúpido… ¡tiene detenido al CORONEL RICK HUNTER!

El comisario tomó el periódico, gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en su frente, con incredulidad se volvió hacia uno de sus subalternos

-Rogers… ¿es eso cierto?

-Señor,…pensamos… que solo era una broma… no le creímos,…fue Sullivan quien lo detuvo,… ¿Cómo podíamos pensar que TODO UN CORONEL estuviera en medio de ese alboroto?

Al oír que mencionaban su nombre, Dan Sullivan no tuvo otro remedio que dar un paso al frente e intentar justificarse.

-El señor intentó resistirse al arresto… me atacó…

Claudia lo miró con llamas desprendiéndole de los ojos, allí estaba el policía que había dejado en tan malas condiciones a su amigo.

Max que hasta el momento solo había sido un espectador dándose cuenta de la magnitud de lo ocurrido fue a su encuentro, si su amigo estaba herido el culpable no podía quedarse como si nada hubiera pasado, el policía era más alto que él y mucho más fornido, pero eso no lo intimidó

-Así que el coronel Hunter lo atacó…-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él de forma amenazadora

Una vez estuvo frente a él lo tomó de la solapa de su uniforme y mirándolo a los ojos continuó con furia

-Si mi hermano hubiera querido atacarlo…en este momento no hubiera quedado de usted… LO SUFICIENTE PARA LLENAR UNA CAJA DE FÓSFOROS... ¿me ha entendido?... ¡Con quien cree que está tratando,…deje ya de mentir!

Dan Sullivan tenía tendencias a extralimitarse a la hora de "calmar a los agitadores", pero no se consideraba a sí mismo como un cobarde,… no hasta ese momento,… en que sintió temblar sus rodillas,... para su fortuna alguien acudió en su ayuda

-¡Señores, por favor!,… todo esto ha sido una lamentable confusión... les ruego que nos disculpen,… es difícil hacer nuestro trabajo,…no podemos actuar con dudas cuando estamos en una situación como la que tuvimos entre manos – intervino el comisario para calmar un poco las cosas.

-¡Esa no es una excusa para actuar del modo que lo hicieron! – lo increpó Claudia más calmada

-¡Lo sé y tenga por seguro que el oficial implicado en este penoso incidente tendrá la sanción correspondiente!

-No estoy conforme… pero en este momento solo quiero sacar a mi hermano de este lugar y darle la atención que necesita

-¡Si!... ¡Pueden retirarse de inmediato!... ¡Todos los cargos son levantados…y por favor…denle nuestras disculpas al coronel!

-¡Eso deberán hacerlo ustedes mismos! – acotó Max

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy se encontraba recostada sobre su cama revisando las noticias, después de los discursos que había escuchado en la mañana se había abocado a averiguar quien era el tal coronel Rick Hunter.

Después de leer las noticias y los comentarios a favor y en contra de las últimas acciones que había realizado en el Sur, se detuvo a mirar la foto de archivo que se encontraba en la primera plana.

_-Así que este es el coronel Rick Hunter,…se ve tan joven… y ya ha despertado tanta polémica a su alrededor-_pensaba

Siguió mirándolo con detenimiento

_- No parece ser un asesino, como decían en sus discursos,… tiene la mirada triste,…y se ve tan guapo,… _

En las siguientes hojas, se encontraba una breve relación de su trayectoria dentro de la milicia desde el momento que se había alistado a bordo del SDF-1.

-_Por todos estos datos,… no es alguien ordinario,… su origen es humilde,… quedó huerfano muy pequeño,….pese a eso aprendió a cuidarse solo y llegó a convertirse en un talentoso piloto,... con el transcurso del tiempo se convirtió en un líder de escuadrón responsable y un oficial brillante_

Una idea comenzó a rondar por su cabeza

-_Talvez a mis niños les gustaría conocer a alguien así,…podría ser un ejemplo para ellos,…todo un héroe,… ¡Si!,… creo que llamaré a Andrew y le propondré que lo invite al hospital…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick ya estaba en el interior del coche de Max, habían tenido que salir de la comisaría por una puerta trasera, para evitar a los periodistas que se encontraban abarrotando la puerta delantera en busca de información, había la posibilidad de que alguien lo reconociera y después de todo no sería bien visto que un coronel hubiese sido detenido acusado de formar parte de una marcha violenta.

-¡Fue una suerte que el Comisario Rojas, pudiera sacarnos de la estación tan discretamente! – comentó Max

-¡Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que pasó!- protestó Claudia

-Espero que no los hayan asustado demasiado,… después de todo en estas situaciones, cuando te atacan, sabemos que podemos llegar a actuar de forma más violenta de la necesaria –acotó Rick, que ya estaba más repuesto.

-¡Siempre actuando profesionalmente, Rick!,… ¡Hasta quedaste con él para discutir nuevas estrategias para contener ese tipo de conflictos!,… ¡Me hiciste quedar como una desquiciada!,… ¡Teníamos todo el derecho de armar un escándalo!

-¡El pobre se deshizo en disculpas!,…también yo no tenía por qué estar ahí,… además los militares debemos mantener una buena relación con la policía civil, viéndolo bien nuestros fines son los mismos: cuidar de la seguridad y el bienestar de los demás

-! No pensarías así,…si la prensa se hubiera enterado…imagina los titulares!,…¡Coronel Hunter detenido por formar parte de… UNA MANIFESTACIÓN EN SU CONTRA! –comentó Max tratando de contener la risa

-¡Pero Max,..eso...es…! - Claudia no pudo continuar, la traicionó su risa

-Viéndolo de esa forma hasta es divertido,…me complace que se diviertan con mis desventuras…

-¡Ánimo Rick,…ya estamos llegando al hospital!

-¡Están exagerando, ya la herida dejó de sangrar,…y me siento mejor!

-De todas formas, no está demás que te revisen – observó Claudia - ¡Deben evitarse futuras sorpresas,…con la salud no se juega!,… ¡Después de eso nos darás la explicación de qué hacías formando parte de una manifestación en tu contra!

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

* Antes que ustedes quieran lincharme mi defensa es que Rick le dio un empujón a un policía en pleno alboroto, así que el que me diga que la policía de su país no actuaría de esa forma que lance la primera piedra

* Perdón pero esta semana solo pude subir un capítulo, pero como les dije las obligaciones se me han juntado y tengo plazos que cumplir, de todas formas cumplo en no dejarlos colgados y espero volver pronto a subir dos capítulos por entrega.

*Nuevamente mil gracias a todos los que me envían sus comentarios, me da gran satisfacción el leerlos y son una de mis fuentes de inspiración


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capitulo 12**

El hospital Central se encontraba en gran actividad, los enfrentamientos de la mañana habían causado numerosos heridos.

Rick fue atendido prontamente, la herida de su cabeza requirió de unos cuantos puntos, afortunadamente los golpes recibidos, no fueron tan graves, de todas formas pese a sus protestas se le recomendó reposar un mínimo de cinco días en su domicilio.

Con la perspectiva de casi una semana de total inactividad, salió molesto del nosocomio junto a sus amigos

-¡Rick, no te entiendo,…fuiste tan comprensivo con los policías que te golpearon y casi golpeas al médico que te atendió! – protestó Max

-¡Es que…una semana desperdiciada!,… ¡Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora!

-¡Podrías volver a tu actividad favorita,…recostarte en tu cama y atravesar el techo con tu mirada!

-¡Sterling,…sigue bromeando así y serás tú quien esté mirando el techo por una semana!

-¡No tientes tu suerte hermano, recuerda que si algo me pasa la venganza vendría de la mano de Miriya!

-¡Ahora si me dan ganas de ir a saldar cuentas con el policía que me golpeó!

-¡Tarde tu reacción, Rick!,... ¡sigues con tu defecto de pensar demasiado las cosas o no pensarlas nada!,… ¡y ya no te amargues!,…no me dijiste que acabas de conseguir un departamento,…pues utiliza ese tiempo para realizar los tramites y comprar las cosas que necesitas.

-¡Pero eso lo hará con nuestra ayuda, debemos cuidarlo!,… ¡En su estado debe guardar reposo absoluto por lo menos un par días! – intervino Claudia, que retornaba de la farmacia del lugar con los medicamentos recetados a su amigo

-¡Ya me declararon un desastre ambulante!,… ¡Les dije que me siento mejor y que puedo cuidarme solo! – protestó mientras los tres subían al coche de Max y abandonaban el lugar

-¡Si,…y mira que bien lo hiciste,…no llevas más que unos días aquí y ya resultaste golpeado y detenido por la policía!,… ¡Así que deja de protestar,…sabes que a nosotros nos importa un comino tu opinión,…vas a seguir las instrucciones del médico,…así tenga que llamar al Almirante Gloval para que ordene tu arresto domiciliario! – se impuso Claudia

-Está bien,… ¡me rindo "tía Claudia"!

-¡Así me gusta!,… si te prometes portarte bien te informaré cual es tu próxima asignación

-¡Recibiré una asignación así tan rápido!

-El Almirante ya tenía planeado tu retorno, incluso antes de que tú lo solicitaras

-¿Y cual será la nueva asignación?

-"Extraoficialmente",… te será asignado bastante trabajo de escritorio, la administración de algunos proyectos de desarrollo tecnológico y la coordinación con todas las empresas con las que tenemos contratos en ese rubro

-¡OUCH!,…encima de todo van a cortarme mis alas y atarme a un escritorio

-Pues por un tiempo sí, claro que tendrás todavía a tu disposición el Skull uno,… una vez que sea reparado,… es importante que conserves tu status de vuelo

-¡No te preocupes, jefe!,…siempre podrás darte una escapadita y acompañarnos en los patrullajes

-¡Así que me dedicaré a pilotear un escritorio!,… ¿porqué Gloval me hace esto?

-Sabes tengo la impresión que te está preparando para algo importante, todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente, siempre estuvo muy pendiente de ti

-¡Bueno al menos voy a estar muy ocupado!,… ¡y es eso lo que precisamente necesito en este momento!,…estar muy ocupado – comentó con melancolía

-¿Te sucede algo Rick?,…tengo la impresión que hay algo que aún no nos has dicho,… ¿hay algo de lo sucedido esta mañana que no nos hayas contado? – lo interrogó Claudia, observándolo con interés

-¡No!,…todo sucedió como les dije,…me acerqué por curiosidad,…quería averiguar cuanto habían crecido esos grupos,…cuales eran sus consignas,…y tuve la mala suerte… de ser confundido con ellos – contestó con en voz baja

Claudia dejó de preguntarle pero lo observó con recelo, sabía que algo más había ocurrido esa mañana

Rick guardó silencio el resto del camino hacia la base, se concentraba en repetirse a sí mismo que lo ocurrido en la mañana había sido solo una broma de su mente

-_Pienso tanto en ella_…d_eseo tanto volver a verla… hasta ya sufro de alucinaciones,…pero debo recobrar el control,…nada debe afectarme,…lo más importante es la misión,… ¡debes enfocarte Hunter! _- pensaba mientras se acercaba a su destino

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar estaba iluminado débilmente por luces de emergencia, el humo y el olor de los cuerpos quemados era asfixiante, pero ella solo estaba concentrada en la imagen de una pantalla

-Parece que tenías razón todo el tiempo -sonrió débilmente- Debí haberte escuchado.

Otra explosión sacudió todo.

-¡Tienes que salir de aquí ahora! – le dijo el hombre de la pantalla

Ella estaba confundida

-¿Salir? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Dónde estaba?

Antes de que pudiera hablar, hubo otra explosión detrás de él. La pantalla se oscureció.

-¡No! ¡NOOO!

Despertó de pronto bañada en sudor

-¡_Nuevamente esos sueños!,…ese hombre con el uniforme de Almirante,…y yo ahí entre tanta muerte y destrucción,…_

Lucy se sienta en su cama, sujeta su cabeza con las manos, mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza, sus pensamientos se desbordan y un montón de dudas la atormentan

_-¿Son mis recuerdos que quieren volver?,… ¿o solo es una horrible pesadilla?_

_-¡Debe haber sido solo una pesadilla!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick intentaba inútilmente dormir, los sucesos de la mañana, junto a su espalda y cabeza adoloridas, lo tenían presa del insomnio, se levantó y mientras caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación se preguntaba

-_¿Fueron imaginaciones mías?,… ¿Estaba soñando cuando te vi?,… ¿Dónde estás?…_

Se detuvo y se sentó frente a su pequeño escritorio y descargó sus sentimientos en una página de su agenda

"Cada día le pido a Dios,

que me deje volver a verte,

hoy durante la manifestación

hice mi sueño realidad,

por unos momentos te vi

¿Dónde estás ahora?,

¿Por qué cuando te busco no te encuentro?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaneció un nuevo día, Max Sterling llegó a la base, llevando lo necesario para preparar un desayuno especial a su amigo, se dirigió inmediatamente a las barracas, al llegar a la puerta de la barraca donde Rick se había instalado golpeó la puerta, al no recibir contestación, suponiendo que estaba dormido, se animó a abrirla utilizando la clave que le había dado el día anterior.

Dejó lo que había traído en la pequeña cocina, y antes de preparar todo fue hacia el dormitorio, lo encontró vacío, preocupado miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna pista de adonde había ido su amigo, le llamó la tención la agenda que estaba abierta en el escritorio, leyó lo último que Rick había escrito,…no podía cree lo que estaba ahí escrito

Después de un momento de confusión, aún más preocupado por su amigo, se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, debía ir a buscarlo, al salir se encontró con Claudia que también había ido a visitar a su amigo

-Claudia,… ¿Qué haces aquí?,… se supone que nos turnaríamos y solo vendrías en la tarde

-Han ocurrido algunas cosas, y quiero hablar de ellas con Rick- dijo con preocupación- ¿Ya despertó? ¿Está bien?

-¡Tan bien que ya salió,…y no sé a dónde!

-¡Imprudente!,… ¡ya decía yo que debía haber dejado un policía militar en su puerta!

-Lo que realmente me preocupa es que parece que todo ese tiempo lejos no sirvió de nada, otra vez ha vuelto ha actuar como antes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Mira lo que escribió en su agenda!

Claudia leyó con atención lo que Rick había escrito, después se apoyó contra la pared mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

-No pensé que iba a suceder tan pronto,… ¡Así que esto era lo que no quería contarnos!

-¿De qué estás hablando, que es lo que esperabas que no sucediera?

-Ayer,…las chicas del trío me llamaron,…querían mostrarme una cosa,…hoy vine temprano… para hablar con él… antes de que pasara algo… como lo que pasó – dijo con tristeza

-¡Disculpa, pero no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo!

-¡Toma,…mira esto…y entenderás!

Le extendió a Max el periódico con la noticia de la fiesta en la casa Whitman, este lo tomó sin entender que es lo estaba pasando

Max no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, miraba la foto, leía la noticia, veía la expresión de Claudia, nuevamente volvía a observar la foto.

-Yo…yo,... ¡Dios,…qué parecido!,… ¡si hasta parece su hermana!

-¡Si,…eso me temo!

-¡Pobre jefe!, ¡Ya entiendo qué es lo que pudo haber pasado!, ¿Podrá ser que la hubiera visto?

-Si,…además te cuento que anoche estuve con las chicas averiguando más acerca de ella,… a través de la red de inteligencia…averiguamos muy poco,… es natural con el estado en que quedaron las bases de datos del mundo,…pero nos pareció raro que no existan datos recientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

-Como te dije muy poco hasta parece que alguien se ocupó de borrar sus huellas, …pero insistimos y lo que descubrimos es que: es una muchacha conflictiva…que a pesar de provenir de una familia de prestigio,… desde muy joven ha tenido problemas con la ley por su simpatía con los grupos pacifistas,…la reportaron perdida hace un tiempo,…pero supongo que solo fue una treta de la familia para alejarla y evitar el escándalo, sobre todo porque no existe ningún otro registro al respecto, excepto la denuncia de persona perdida

-Entonces sospechan que la familia la hizo desaparecer un tiempo para hacer que se olvide su participación en los grupos pacifistas…

-Es lo más lógico…pero ella no debe haber cambiado,…es natural pensar que ayer estuviera involucrada en todo ese alboroto.

Max estaba impresionado por lo que sus amigas habían podido llegar a averiguar, en las circunstancias en las que estaban a causa de la guerra, la mayoría de las historias personales habían sido borradas en la Lluvia: nacimiento, matrimonio, estado militar, empleo, y registro de impuestos; la seguridad social y números de pasaporte; estados bancarios, registros criminales, huellas digitales archivadas ó imágenes de escaneo retinal… Sólo unos relativamente pocos habían emergido con pasados rastreables. Los demás eran libres de reinventarse sin temor a ser descubiertos, o contradichos por la documentación, los datos de la red mundial tardarían bastante tiempo en ponerse al día. La Tierra del siglo XXI había sido forzada por las circunstancias a operar bajo el sistema del honor, lo cual frecuentemente significaba que la gente hacía lo que quería.

Pese a esto sus amigas habían conseguido datos de Lucy Reinhart

-Una muchacha así, prácticamente de la aristocracia, envuelta con esos grupos pacifistas,…es difícil de creer…- comento Max asombrado

-Ayer,…durante los choques entre los policías y los pacifistas,…debe haberla visto,…no quiero ni pensar en qué lo que debe haber sentido

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Claudia,…mejor vamos a buscarlo!

-¿Dónde crees que se encuentre?

-¡Estoy seguro que volvió a la Plaza Mayor!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei finalmente había retornado al penthouse del Hotel Centinel en Nueva Macross

Al entrar se topó con una escena que ya conocía, su primo se encontraba dormido en el sofá, se acercó a él

-¡Despierta, Kyle!- de un empujón lo mandó al piso

-¡Pero, qué…Diablos,…Minmei!

-¿Aún sigues aquí?,… ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?,... ¡Ya me enteré de lo sucedido en una de tus "manifestaciones pacifistas"!,… ¿Cómo te atreves a continuar aquí,...después de lo que pasó?

-¡Sabes que por el momento no tengo otro lado al cual irme! – dijo mientras se incorporaba - ¡y tú eres la última que debería hablarme de vergüenza!,… ¡¿o no regresaste porque ya sabes que tu adorado tormento ya volvió?!

-¡Ya te dije que eso a ti no te interesa!

-¿No se te hace tarde para ir a buscarlo e intentar otra vez que se digne a hablar contigo? – le dijo de forma burlona

-¡Ya hablé con él!

-¿En serio?,… ¿y qué te dijo?,…no… no me digas… lo adivinaré… ¡otra vez te mandó al diablo!…

-¡Ya no te soporto Kyle! ¡ya no soporto más!

No aguantó más sus nervios y se dejó caer en un sillón sollozando

-¡Vamos, linda!,…no es para tanto…ya date por vencida… y olvida todo lo que pasó

Se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello intentando que se calmara

-¡Es que no puedo!,... ¡No puedo olvidar lo que pasó!,… ¡Quisiera pero no puedo!,…y mientras más lo pienso,…siento que todo lo que pasó no puede haber sido en vano…siento que solo si Rick volviera a mi lado,…yo podría al fin hallar la paz

-¡No te entiendo!

-Es que… ella me pidió…que cuidara de él,… ¿No lo entiendes?,…cuando vino a despedirse me pidió que cuidara de él,…después de lo que le hice,… ¡es algo que le debo!

-¡Minmei,… ya estás desvariando!,… ¡Fíjate en lo que estás diciendo!,… ¡Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti!,… ¡Como diablos podrías cuidar de alguien más!

-¡Yo lo amo!,… ¡y voy a cuidar de él!

-¡Sigues aferrándote a la idea de que lo amas!,… ¡Por favor…ya no busques más excusas!,… ¡olvida todo y volvamos a empezar! … aún podemos volver a ser los de antes,… ¡Ya hasta te conseguí otro contrato publicitario!... ¡Voy a hacer que grabes otro disco y nos marcharemos de gira!

-¡No,…yo no puedo olvidar,… y ya es tarde para volver atrás!

Kyle se sentó mientras Minmei continuaba llorando, el era el único que podía intentar comprenderla, él mismo estaba siendo atormentado por sus propios fantasmas, además de estar llevando junto a ella la carga de lo ocurrido con Lisa pues sabía que era su cómplice por haber callado tanto tiempo

Después de los incidentes de la Plaza Mayor, la comprendía más aún, el había actuado impulsado por su vanidad, por el deseo de sentirse el líder admirado, esto lo había enceguecido ante lo que podía provocar y sentía remordimiento ante el resultado de sus actos.

Además le preocupaba Minmei, sus desvaríos eran cada vez más frecuentes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick se encontraba en la Plaza Mayor, sentado sobre una banca abrazando sus piernas, a su alrededor aún podían verse los daños producidos por la refriega del día anterior

Tenía la mirada perdida, su mente trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta a lo ocurrido el pasado día

Cuando Max y Claudia llegaron, pudieron verlo a lo lejos, Claudia le pidió a Max que lo esperara en el auto mientras ella iba a hablar con él.

Se acercó en silencio y tocó su hombro con suavidad

-¡Rick!

-¡Claudia!,… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó mientras le entregaba su agenda - Si deseabas venir,… ¡yo podría haber venido aquí contigo!

-¡Debes pensar que finalmente me volví loco!

-¡Por favor!,… ¡No digas eso ni en broma!

-¡Qué otra explicación hay para lo que pasó! – dijo mientras tiraba su agenda al piso

-¡Cálmate, Rick!,… ¡Todo tiene una explicación!,…solo escúchame con cuidado…!

Claudia se sentó a su lado y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que sabía, le mostró la publicación, la fotografía, al principio Rick había actuado con incredulidad, pero conforme ella continuaba con su explicación acerca de lo que había averiguado y las conclusiones a las que habían llegado acerca de Lucy Reinhart, se convenció.

-Era ella a quien vi,…no es así – le dijo a Claudia con tristeza

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Rick se levantó y apretó el periódico con furia

-¡Y yo creyendo en milagros,…qué ridículo!,… ¡He sido un total y absoluto estúpido!

-¡No digas eso Rick!

-¡Todos los golpes que me gané, solo por intentar proteger a una tonta y desubicada niña rica!,… ¡¿Cuándo dejaré de actuar como un necio?!

-¡Ya no te atormentes con eso! – diciendo esto recogió la agenda que él había tirado, y devolviéndosela, agregó:

-¡No vale la pena!...¡Vamos!,…regresemos a tu barraca,…recuerda que debes cuidarte…y no olvides que no estas solo…

-¡Tienes razón…alguien así…no vale la pena!

Se alejaron los dos lentamente hacia el sitio donde Max tenía estacionado su auto.

Rick estaba molesto, el hecho de que una mujer con los antecedentes que Claudia le había referido se pareciese tanto a Lisa lo inquietaba y enfurecía a la vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy Reinhart ingresó al edificio que el grupo Fénix poseía en Nueva Macross, siguiendo a su abuela, oficialmente era su primer día de trabajo.

Si bien había pasado las anteriores semanas interiorizándose de la forma de manejo de la empresa, no dejaba de sentirse preocupada, no quería quedar mal con su abuela.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último nivel, el reservado para los directivos, su abuela le indicó que debía esperarla en el salón de juntas.

Esperó sentada por el transcurso de veinte minutos, después la puerta nuevamente se abrió y entraron en el salón: su abuela seguida de dos personas, un hombre moreno de mediana edad de elegancia innata, junto a una bella jovencita rubia de vivaces ojos grises.

-Lucy, déjame que te presente dos de las personas en las que más confío, él es el Ingeniero Gabriel Zalles y ella es su hija y asistente personal Helena, acaban de retornar de un viaje de inspección que realizaron en las minas que tenemos en La Plata

-¡Es un honor, señorita Reinhart! – se adelantó el ingeniero Zalles dándole a Lucy un firme apretón de manos

-¡El honor es mío Ingeniero Zalles, estaba impaciente por conocerlo, mi abuela se deshace en alabanzas hacia su persona!

-¡Exageraciones,…yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo!

-¡Mi padre es alguien sumamente modesto!,…pero tiene razón en que estamos aquí para cumplir con nuestras funciones,…y es un gusto conocerla – le dijo Helena mientras estrechaba su mano

-Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, sigamos con lo importante, mi nieta Lucy trabajará junto a ustedes inicialmente como una asistente y espero que le presten toda su colaboración, pero también debo poner en claro que es mi deseo y el de ella, que no reciba ningún trato preferente debido a nuestro parentesco, es más… el hecho de que sea mi nieta debe ser razón suficiente para que se le exija un esfuerzo mayor al que se pide a cualquiera de los demás empleados,… ¿he sido clara señores?

-¡Si señora Whitman!- contestaron en coro

-¡Bueno los dejo para que puedan ponerse de acuerdo!

La señora Whitman, se volvió hacia Lucy y le dirigió una mirada llena de orgullo, después se retiró en dirección a su oficina

-¡Bueno señoritas!,… siento también dejarlas pero tengo una videoconferencia con el Almirante Gloval y el consejo Central de Gobierno…y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al salón de conferencias – les comunicó el ingeniero Zalles

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se dirigió a su hija

- ¡Por favor, encárgate de poner a la señorita Lucy al tanto de todos los pormenores nuestras actividades, sobretodo de las reuniones y contratos agendados para el próximo mes!

-¡No te preocupes papá!

-¡Recuerda que estamos en la oficina Helena!

-¡Perdón,…no se preocupe Ingeniero Zalles!

-¡Eso está mejor!

Se despidió con una amable venia y salió en dirección al salón de conferencias

Helena una vez que estuvieron solas, se volvió hacia Lucy y con una sonrisa de complicidad se acercó a ella

-¡Espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas!,… ¡debemos estar unidas!,... ¡Por fin dejaré de ser la única muestra en la oficina…de que el nepotismo sigue vigente en nuestra sociedad!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos semanas desde los incidentes y Rick Hunter ya estaba completamente repuesto, como Claudia le había adelantado el almirante Gloval le había asignado tareas administrativas, las cuales estaba cumpliendo con eficiencia, todavía vivía en la base, su mudanza se había retrasado inicialmente por su estado y después porque los muebles que había mandado hacer tardaron en estar listos, sus amigos se habían ofrecido a ayudarle, pero él deseaba hacerlo personalmente

Como no quería que el trabajo de escritorio afectase su estado físico, acostumbraba tener sesiones de entrenamiento una vez terminado el horario de trabajo.

Se encontraba en una sesión de práctica de Karate, aprovechaba para repetir algunos de los postulados de este arte mientras realizaba las distintas Katas (1)

-De la misma manera que un espejo claro refleja sin distorsiones,… o el tranquilo valle devuelve los sonidos,… uno debe liberarse de todo pensamiento egoísta y perverso,…sólo con una conciencia y mente limpia,…se puede comprender aquello que se recibe,…todos somos guerreros,… la vida diaria es nuestro campo de batalla

Max Sterling que ya había completado su turno lo observaba con interés, le satisfacía ver a su hermano tan repuesto

-¡Veo que no has olvidado tu entrenamiento!

-¡Max, no te sentí llegar!

-Es que estabas muy concentrado, se nota que has mejorado bastante

-No mucho,… me apena no haber aprendido más,...pero es difícil en la actualidad encontrar un maestro – dijo mientras seguía practicando los movimientos

-Yo también he intentado no dejar la práctica, pero entre los patrullajes y la familia ya casi no me queda tiempo.

-Hay tiempo para todo, solo es cuestión de organizarse

-Recuerda que no todos podemos ser tan organizados como tú

-De todas formas necesito de alguien para el kumite (2), desde que Lisa ya no está, no tengo con quien practicar

-¡Ahora recuerdo… era ella quien te estaba enseñando!

-Si,…recuerdo que empezamos después de una de nuestras discusiones,…me dijo que deseaba hacerse pedazos,…pero que no sería honorable si yo no sabía cómo defenderme

-Eso era típico en ella

-Creo que su verdadera intención era el que nos liberáramos un poco de la presión bajo la cual siempre estábamos

-¡Era eso o era que realmente iba a hacerte pedazos!

-¡Talvez,…no le faltaba razón!- dijo con una sonrisa triste – ¡Que te parece si intentas darte un tiempo me acompañas en la práctica!

-Cuenta conmigo, tal vez hasta Miriya se anime

-Y si no le gusta, podría enseñarles lo que aprendí en el Amazonas: Capoeira

-¡Creo que lo conozco!, ¿no es un baile combinado con pelea?

-Algo así, es una lucha que se caracteriza por la Ginga, del que parten todos los movimientos de defensa y ataque, la Ginga debe ir acorde al ritmo de la música, siempre se debe mantener la guardia alta y las piernas flexionadas y listas para reaccionar.

-¡Debe ser impresionante!

-¡La verdad es muy buen ejercicio y te ayuda a mejorar la coordinación!, allá no pude encontrar con quien seguir practicando karate, pero en algunas de las poblaciones que seguían subsistiendo se practicaba capoeira y en mi tiempo libre pude aprender algo…

-¿Es qué tu nunca descansas?, ¡Ya me imagino tu vida allí, cuando no estabas en patrullaje o en batalla, estabas planificando y cuando por casualidad te quedaba algún momento libre te dedicabas a practicar capoeira,…¿Es que acaso tú no duermes?

-Sinceramente a veces se me dificulta,… por eso prefiero mantenerme ocupado… y al final del día apenas tener las fuerzas suficientes para arrastrarme a mi cama,… al menos duermo profundamente… y evito las pesadillas

-¿Sigues soñando lo mismo?

-Si,…me dice que volverá,…me pide que la busque,…por eso prefiero hacer lo que te dije

-¡Bueno,… entonces no detengo más tu práctica!- le dijo mientras se retiraba -¡sigue convirtiéndote en un arma letal!,… ¡al menos así no volverán a darte una paliza!

-¡Oye… eso fue porque me dispararon antes!,… ¡Otra hubiera sido la historia si me hacía frente de hombre a hombre!

-¡Lo sé… y descuida…hasta se lo dije…solo esperemos que no exista en este mundo alguien que cometa la tontería de hacerte realmente enojar!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy Reinhart y Helena Zalles estaban compartiendo un café después de terminada una junta, en el transcurso de los días habían trabado una gran amistad, Helena era un muchacha hermosa, a la vez sencilla y ocurrente, siempre estaba intentando hacer reír a Lucy.

-¿No puedo creerlo Helena, tú eres…?

-La señorita Macross 2015,…ni más… ni menos

-Pero…cómo es que sigues trabajando,…no deberías estar,…bueno que sé yo dedicándote a modelar, hacer comerciales o algo por el estilo

-La verdad solo entré al concurso por hacer rabiar un poco a mi padre,…nunca pensé que podría llegar a ganar, hasta pensé en dejarlo, tú sabes…renunciar… pero tu abuela me convenció que era buena publicidad para la empresa,…claro que de vez en cuando tengo obligaciones como participar en eventos organizados por el Gobierno y cosas por el estilo, pero no ha interferido tanto en mi vida,…tampoco es que yo quiera ser la próxima Minmei

-Minmei,…la cantante,… ¿La conoces?

-Si,…nos hemos visto un par de veces,…pero no es alguien a quien considerarías una amiga

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que piensa que todo el mundo debe rendirle pleitesía y ni qué decir de su primo

-Entonces no te agradan

-¡No!,…y a ti,… ¡no me saldrás con que eres su fan!

-¡Por supuesto que no!,…la verdad hasta tengo sentimientos extraños cuando la oigo cantar

-¡Cómo es eso de… extraños!

-La verdad cuando la oigo, no sé qué me pasa pero quisiera que estuviera delante de mío… ¡para estrangularla!

-¡Como crítica de arte,… eres una exagerada!, ¡no conocía tu lado violento!

-¡Es una locura,…ya lo sé!- dijo meneando la cabeza

-Lo malo es que te cuento que vamos a tener que verlos seguido

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ya se decidió que Minmei forme parte de la nueva campaña publicitaria de la empresa incluso grabará una canción dedicada a la labor de la empresa en estos años, acaba de informármelo Lanz el director de marketing…

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Qué fastidio!,… ¡Lucy,… deberás acompañarme a tratar con ellos,…no pienso enfermarme del coraje yo sola!

-Te acompaño,…con la condición de que me detengas si se comportan como me dices y salen a la luz mis instintos homicidas

-Detenerte,…te ayudaría,…aunque luego tu abuela y mi padre nos echen de la empresa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el comienzo de un fin de semana tranquilo, Susana Sáenz se encontraba aseando su vivienda, cuando escuchó movimiento en las escaleras, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de lo que causaba tal alboroto, el departamento del frente había sido alquilado y la mudanza había llegado temprano esa mañana.

- Necesitamos un poco más de espacio para meter este mueble – dijo la voz de un hombre mientras su compañero maniobraba y finalmente entraban por la puerta del departamento frente al suyo.

-¡Buenos días! – la saludó el hombre, Susana no le había podido ver el rostro aunque debajo de la gorra podía verse un poco sus cabellos negros

-¡Buenos días!...bienvenido al edificio… ¿necesitan ayuda?

-¡No, gracias, no se moleste!

-¡Por si acaso, dejaré abierta la puerta,…solo llámenme si necesitan ayuda!

- Gracias, es muy amable.

Susana dejó la puerta abierta, podía observarse todo el movimiento, bebía su jugo mientras parecía divertirse al ver a los hombres subiendo cajas y muebles al departamento, usando las escaleras en el caso de los muebles y el ascensor para las cajas, tenía curiosidad acerca de quien era su nuevo vecino

La mudanza fue rápida, se notaba que el nuevo vecino no tenía muchas cosas.

- Gracias, por todo – dijo el de la gorra y despidió a los de la mudanza a tiempo de cancelar el trabajo

Susana Sáenz se sorprendió que fuera el propietario quien personalmente ayudara a los de la mudanza, pero al ver que era un hombre joven pensó que tal vez era alguien que acababa de independizarse de sus padres y estaba emocionado por tener un espacio para él solo.

-¿No quieres un poco de jugo? – ofreció amablemente

- Muchas gracias, estoy muerto – respondió pasando su brazo por la frente limpiándose el sudor, se quitó la gorra y bebió ávidamente el jugo

-¡Oh,…perdón, soy muy descortés, ni siquiera me he presentado,…mi nombre es Richard Hunter y acabo de alquilar el departamento frente al suyo!- le dijo a tiempo de estrechar su mano

-¡Ya me parecía conocido!,… se olvidó de mí,… nos vimos varias veces hace como un año, soy la enfermera Susana Sáenz del hospital Central, coronel Hunter!

-Enfermera Saénz,… ¡claro que me acuerdo de usted!

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-(1) y (2) __En el kata, uno aprende las técnicas básicas del karate; en el kumite, uno las aplica con un compañero.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 13**

-Así que desde ahora seremos vecinos, coronel Hunter,… ¿necesita ayuda para instalarse?

-¡No, gracias!, no tengo muchas cosas,… no se requiere de mucho cuando uno vive en una barraca, tuve que comprar algunos muebles y otras cosas, pero solo lo básico,…ya después veré que más necesito.

-Entonces me retiro, tengo que ir a comprar algunos víveres para surtir mi despensa, con el trabajo y los turnos debo aprovechar los días libres

-Si me permite… ¿podría acompañarla?,…recuerde que soy nuevo en el barrio, y tengo los mismos problemas de horarios y turnos que usted, y en este momento no tengo ni un pan en mi despensa.

-¡Claro,…no faltaba más…creo que este será el inicio de una gran amistad…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena Zalles apretaba su servilleta con disgusto ante la mirada divertida de Lucy, ambas estaban en la cafetería del edificio donde trabajaban

-¡Calma, no creo que sea para tanto! - Lucy intentó calmarla, conteniendo la risa

-¡Dices eso porque no lo escuchaste!,… ¡Kyle!... ¡miserable pedante!,…y yo solo podía sonreírle y decirle: sí señor, haremos todo lo necesario para que Minmei se encuentre cómoda,…si, si es su deseo, para eso estamos,…si,…si… ¡¡arggg!!

-¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que pedían?

-Ridículas exigencias, su camerino lleno de flores, canastas de fruta fresca, agua mineral de una marca francesa, toallitas húmeda color de rosa, limusina blanca totalmente a su disposición y ya no recuerdo más la lista es interminable,…ella vive aquí,… ¡que le cuesta venir y hacer su trabajo como cualquier persona!

-¡Son estrellas… ellos son así!

-¡Y tú traidora!,…¡dijiste que estarías conmigo para ayudarme!

-Tuve que quedarme me llamaron para una reunión extraordinaria de la división de desarrollo,…pero te prometo que la próxima iré contigo

-¡No podrás huir,…la próxima te llevo conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza,…haber si se ponen así con la futura dueña de la empresa!

-¡Olvídalo!,…ahora las buenas noticias…falta muy poco para concretar el trato con la milicia,…ese sobre los sistemas de almacenamiento de energía, los mejorados rifles de asalto Wolverine, y las minas anti mecha Watchdog

-¿En serio?

-¡Ese tema es el que más he estado involucrada últimamente, te seré sincera yo quería estar en la división social, pero mi abuela insistió en que comenzara en la división de desarrollo tecnológico, y la verdad el tema es apasionante!

-Si ya me comentó mi padre que te estás volviendo una experta en el tema – dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-¿Por qué siento que eso te está molestando?

-Porque cuando mi padre vaya a coordinar algún asunto a la base es casi seguro que prefiera llevarte a ti,…y yo ya me había hecho ilusiones de acompañarlo,… ¡no sabes la cantidad de chicos guapos que esperaba conocer!

-¡Helena!, ¡Debemos demostrar seriedad en nuestro trabajo!

-¡Oye,… sabes que yo hago muy bien mi trabajo, pero soy joven y el trabajo no lo es todo,…tú hablas así porque ya tienes un novio guapo, que te consiente y que no para de llamarte a cada rato,…ya vi las flores que te mandó esta mañana!

-Andrew, no me llama a cada rato y es mi amigo no mi novio,… bueno al menos no por ahora

-¡Ves,…tú tienes ya a alguien,…y yo que ya estaba soñando con conocer al coronel Hunter! – dijo Helena haciendo un puchero

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul Johanson ingresó al pequeño cuarto de la calle Genn Gardes, fue recibido por Elmikk

-Paul pasa,… ¡Tiempo de no verte, loco pacifista! - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda

-¡No comiences Elmikk!,… si estoy aquí es porque me mandaste traer con tu gorila – dijo mirando hacia el guardaespaldas de Elmikk, después continuó - ¡Aun no te perdono el haber dejado la causa!

-¡Actuando con el "tacto" de siempre!,… ¡Tú no cambias!,…si te mandé a traer fue para ofrecerte mi ayuda

-¡No la necesito!, ¡Mucho menos la ayuda de un zentraedi vendido!,… ¡Un zentraedi que no apoya a los de su propia raza, que prefiere la comodidad ganada por "tráfico barato"!

-¿Ya te calmaste?- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un trago

Theofre Elmikk, conocía a Johanson lo suficiente como para no hacer caso a sus bravuconadas.

-¡Ya le dije a Brenda que era mejor tratar solo con ella, tú todavía no aprendes a estarte tranquilo y pensar bien las cosas!

-¡Brenda!,… ¿ella está de acuerdo contigo?

-Claro, salió un momento pero ya debe estar para volver

Brenda Sanders era el talón de Aquiles de Johanson, todos sus allegados lo sabían, así que la sola mención de su nombre obró el milagro de tranquilizarlo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te refieres al coronel Rick Hunter, el que volvió recientemente de la campaña del Sur – preguntó Lucy con interés

-El mismo que viste y calza,…averigüé ahora es él que se encarga de la coordinación con las empresas que tenemos contratos con la milicia – se detuvo y haciendo una pose teatral, continuó - te lo imaginas…yo entrando a su oficina,…y él en cuanto me ve… se da cuenta que soy la mujer de su vida…me toma en sus brazos…y huimos juntos a bordo del Skull uno

-¡Y pensar que creía que yo era la de los sueños locos!

-¡Vamos Lucy, soñar no cuesta nada!,… ¡Déjame soñar que podría quitarle el novio a Minmei!

-¡Así que es novio de Minmei!

-¡Ay…Lucy, creo que Australia anda desconectada del mundo!,… ¡si desde hace años que se escuchan rumores de ese par, creo que hasta ya vivieron juntos un tiempo,… ¡claro que son novios!,… siempre lo han negado,...pero ya sabes si el río suena...!

-¡Con eso me confirmas que estás loca…mira que pensar en quitarle el novio a otra mujer!

-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale,…y yo lo haría solo por ver la cara de Minmei…- rió divertida – te imaginas…podría decir que prefirió actualizarse y cambiar de Miss Macross 2010 a 2015

-¡No lo dices en serio!

-¡Claro que no!,…es solo una broma…es que me gusta ver la cara que pones cuando hablo así,… se te nota que tú también quieres conocerlo

-Claro que quiero conocerlo,…pero por razones muy distintas,…yo quiero hacerle una invitación…

-¡Yo también y qué!

-Una invitación… para que visite a los niños del Hospital que dirige Andrew – dijo con tono ofendido – Para ser honesta,…ya intentamos contactarnos con él, pero parece que sería más fácil entrevistarse con el mismísimo Almirante Gloval

-¿Por qué?

-Ni te imaginas como nos trataron cuando llamamos a la base y pedimos que nos lo pasaran al teléfono o nos dieran un número para hablar con él,… hasta parece que su número es secreto de estado

-¡No me extraña...te imaginas la cantidad de mujeres que matarían por ese dato!

-Ya veo,…debe ser muy popular… con todo el prestigio que tiene debe vivir rodeado de mujeres – comentó intentando disimular su molestia

-Por eso…si de alguna forma consigues que vaya…no olvides avisarme,… recuerda que para eso son las amigas…

-¡Ahora te dejo, tengo una cita!

-¡Así que no desperdiciarás el resto del día!,… ¡salúdame a tu novio!

-¡Estoy citada con una amiga!...y te repito que no es mi novio,…adiós nos vemos el lunes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei despertó en su habitación del hotel Centinel, no se sentía bien, pero ya estaba harta de la cama, salió de su dormitorio y se encontró con Kyle que estaba revisando unos papeles en la sala, lo miró en silencio, ambos se comprendían bien, talvez en todo el mundo solo ellos podían comprenderse el uno al otro.

El la conocía, sabía de sus arrebatos, de sus caprichos y manías, la forma en que procedía sin pensar ni medir las consecuencias y también los momentos en los cuales deseaba volver atrás y ser de nuevo la chiquilla llena de ilusiones que soñaba con ser una estrella y que quería ayudar a los demás

Ella sabía de los fantasmas que perseguían a Kyle desde su infancia, de su búsqueda de paz interior que inicialmente lo habían llevado a la práctica de artes marciales, que hace tiempo había descuidado,… de su tendencia extralimitarse en su consumo de alcohol, sus amistades peligrosas, sus fases de doctor Jekyll cuando la apoyaba y consolaba… y mister Hyde cuando la maltrataba e incluso la golpeaba.

Sí,… solo los dos podían comprenderse y aceptarse el uno al otro y era por eso que permanecerían juntos a pesar de todo, pensando esto se acercó a él

-¿Kyle, que haces?

-Reviso el borrador de contrato que estoy negociando con el Grupo Fénix

-¿Todo va bien?

-Sí, esta mañana, muy temprano estuvo por aquí… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?...Ahh…Helena Zalles,…te acuerdas…la que ganó el último concurso Miss Macross

-¡Esa chiquilla impertinente!,…cuando nos conocimos tuvo la osadía de llamarme "señora"

-¡Se que no se simpatizaron desde un principio!,…pero esto se trata de trabajo,… debes tratar de soportarla…el martes estará de vuelta por aquí para formalizar todo

-¡Les pediste todo lo usual!

-¡Claro que sí,… eres una estrella y ellos deben tratarte como tal!

-¿No estaremos pidiendo demasiado?

-Minmei,… si uno no hace exigencias…luego no te toman en serio y se aprovechan de ti,… ¡tú déjame… que sé como hacer mi trabajo!, ¡ya veras cómo este es el primer paso… todo volverá a ser como antes!

-¡No sabes como deseo que sea así!

-¡Y lo será!,…es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, recordarlo solo nos hace daño a ambos

-¡Cuánto deseo olvidar!

-Yo también lo deseo, y quiero que también olvides todo lo que te cuestioné,…era una forma para hacer que reaccionaras y volvieras a ser tu misma,…solo piensa que lo hecho, hecho está y ya nada podemos hacer para remediarlo… entonces lo mejor es olvidar que pasó

-Sabes que estoy arrepentida,… y no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así,… pero cada vez que lo recuerdo,…siento miedo… lo que más me asusta es que si se volviera a dar la situación,…creo que lo volvería a hacer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las compras habían sido realizadas con rapidez, Susana Sáenz y Rick Hunter congeniaron de inmediato, ambos estaban acostumbrados a cuidarse solos y sabían exactamente que necesitaban, el trayecto de retorno era amenizado por anécdotas y comentarios acerca de la situación actual.

-¡Ya terminamos, fue agradable tener alguien con quien ocuparme de estas cosas!

-¡Siempre estaré dispuesto a repetirlo, Susana!

-¡Que te parece si para celebrar tu llegada te invito a tomar algo en una cafetería buenísima que hay aquí a la vuelta, el Ginger's!

-Me parece una idea excelente,…pero en todo caso seré yo quien te invite

-¡Quien NOS invite, porque ya quedé con una amiga para vernos allí!

-¡Será un placer tener invitadas a dos hermosas damas!

-¡Que galante! ¡A Lucy le encantará conocerte!

En ese momento Susana tuvo que atender su celular

-¡Hola!… ¡Lucy!,…precisamente estaba pensando en ti,…si… en media hora,…te tengo una sorpresa,…voy a presentarte a alguien muy especial - dijo mirando a Rick - …si… en el mismo lugar,…te esperamos…

-¡Confirmado,…ahora solo vamos a dejar estas cosas y después vamos a darte la bienvenida que te mereces!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor Andrew Gardner se encontraba en su oficina, a pesar de ser sábado y no estar de turno quería aprovechar el tiempo en poner en orden algunos asuntos pendientes.

Estaba enfrascado en su trabajo cuando sus dos amigos el doctor Harlow y el doctor Herrera entraron sin anunciarse

-¡Lo ves Mateo te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí!

-Andrew… ¡Qué haces aquí,…nosotros estamos de turno y te dijimos que nos haríamos cargo!

-¡Solo estaba adelantando un poco mi trabajo!

-¡Lo que pasa es que no confías en nosotros! – protestó Mateo Herrera

Andrew los miró con detenimiento, después sonrió y cruzando los brazos meneó la cabeza

-¡Nos ofendes!,... ¡ni que fuéramos a vender el hospital mientras no estás…u organizar una fiesta loca en la sala de espera! – reclamó Víctor

-¡Con SUS antecedentes podría ser!

Después viendo la pose ofendida de sus amigos continuó

-Vamos chicos, solo estaba trabajando un poco… ¡o es un delito!

-¡Es un delito estar aquí en un día tan lindo…y es más delito el estar encerrando aquí teniendo una novia tan hermosa! – le dijo Víctor

-Lucy está ocupada en una junta, ya la llamaré después, no quiero ser un pretendiente obsesivo

-¡Así que aún no son oficialmente novios!,… ¿Pero qué esperas para concretarla? – preguntó Víctor

-Me pidió un poco de tiempo,…sabes que en su situación a veces se siente algo confundida… y yo lo comprendo – dijo Andrew con algo de melancolía

-Entre comprensión y comprensión,… ¡ya verás que viene alguien menos "comprensivo" y te la quita! – protestó Mateo

-¡Eso,… Mateo tiene toda la razón!

-¿Pero qué quieren que haga?

-¡Hacer caso a los maestros!

Víctor se puso al frente secundado por Mateo y adoptando pose de interrogador continuó

-¡Primero!,… ¿has cumplido con las flores y llamadas cada mañana?

-¡Si señor! – dijo Andrew siguiéndoles el juego

-¡Segundo!,… invitaciones a cenar – continuó Mateo

-Las pocas veces que se ha podido, sí…, tú sabes que es difícil hacer que nuestros horarios coincidan,…si no es ella soy yo el que está de turno o sale muy tarde del trabajo

-¡Con razón esto va tan lento!,… ¡pero eso se soluciona!,… ¡vamos quiero ver que en este momento la llames y la invites a salir!- y diciendo esto Víctor tomó el teléfono de Andrew y lo marcó por él -¡y no aceptes una negativa!

Andrew tomó el teléfono y decidió seguir el consejo de sus amigos

-¡Hola Lucy!,…soy yo Andrew,…te llamaba para preguntarte si ya estás libre…si, que bueno,…ahh…así que estás citada con Susana…

Víctor y Mateo le hacían señas para que insistiera

-…pero… podría acompañarlas, no creo que a Susana le importe,...claro, si no molesto,…entonces me recogerás,… bien te espero…hasta luego…

Cortó la comunicación y miró a sus amigos

-Me siento mal,…no está bien el entrometerse así en una reunión de chicas, ella iba a verse con Susana

-Si sigues así nunca la conseguirás,…ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir con ella,… la acompañas un momento con Susana,…luego cuando terminen la llevas a cenar y bailar en un buen lugar – le sugirió Mateo

-¡Me hablan como si fuera un adolescente que sale en su primera cita!,…yo ya he tenido otras novias y sé como comportarme

-¡Es que no sé que te pasa…pero cuando estás con ella te comportas así! – le dijo Víctor con frustración

Mirando a sus amigos supo que tenían razón

-¡Es que creo… que esta vez me pegó fuerte!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy Reinhart estaba conduciendo su auto un BMW X6, un todo terreno con proporciones correspondientes a las de un coupé clásico, uno de los autos a disposición de los altos funcionarios de la empresa, hubiera preferido ir en un auto menos llamativo, pero en el momento era el único que estaba a su disposición

Estaba un poco retrasada para la cita con su amiga, pero Andrew la había llamado y enterado de su salida se había autoinvitado, por lo que debía pasar a recogerlo.

Le molestaba llegar tarde a una cita, pero no tuvo corazón para negarse, él le agradaba, le debía mucho y deseaba con todo el corazón llegar a corresponderle algún día, pero las veces que habían salido solo lo había sentido como un buen amigo.

Para su fortuna no iba a retrasarla mucho, él se encontraba esperándola en la entrada del hospital

-¡Buenos días Lucy! – le dijo a tiempo de subirse al coche

-¡Buenos días Andrew, es un milagro que hayas decidido dejar el hospital por un día!

-¡De vez en cuando es bueno descansar y relajarse!,…te llamé para ver si podíamos salir a algún lado juntos,…no pensé que ya tenías planes,…espero no ser inoportuno –dijo a tiempo de darle un beso en la mejilla

-¡Para nada!, será bueno llegar contigo…porque acabo de hablar con Susana y ella tampoco irá sola

-¡Es bueno saber que no seré el único colado en su reunión de chicas!

-¡Realmente siento curiosidad, me dijo que se trataba de alguien muy especial!

-¡Vamos a ver con qué sorpresa nos sale Susana!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick Hunter y Susana Sáenz, se encontraban sentados en la cafetería Ginger's, habían pedido unos helados y daban cuenta de ellos

-Tu amiga no es muy puntual que digamos…- dijo Rick revisando su reloj

-Es que últimamente anda muy atareada con el trabajo en la empresa de su abuela, pero dijo que vendría y lo hará,… debe llegar de un momento a otro

-¡Pensé que se trataba de otra enfermera!

-No, es una muchacha que conocí cuando…bueno eso no tiene importancia,…es alguien muy especial,…te caerá bien ya verás…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel Zalles entró en la oficina de la señora Whitman, había estado revisando y poniendo al día el trabajo realizado durante su obligada ausencia en la minas del Sur y lo que había encontrado no le gustaba nada

-Ross,… ¡necesitamos hablar!

-Gabriel,…no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí… ¿Qué te preocupa esta vez?

-Bueno,…yo…no quisiera inquietarte,…ni mucho menos ir en contra de tus deseos,… ¡tú me conoces!,…pero por la amistad que nos ha unido durante tantos años,… siento que es mi deber el advertirte … que…¡lo que pretendes no está bien!

Después mostrándole documentos señalados como confidenciales continuó

-¡Aprovechar tu posición para... borrar registros de la oficina que se ocupó de la búsqueda de tu nieta!,…y estar haciendo todo lo necesario para darle sustento a tu historia…eso no es ético… ¡Quien sabe hasta en qué problemas podrías meterte!... ¡aún puedes retractarte,…no te empeñes en el cuento de su viaje por Australia!

-Gabriel,… no quiero discutirlo otra vez,… ya lo hemos hablado hasta el cansancio,…desde que volviste no paras de hablar de esto,… si te he revelado toda la verdad es para que me ayudes,… no para que me cuestiones,… ya está decidido….y en mi situación no quedaba más salida…

Se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó hacia él

-Y tú sabes que una vez tomada una decisión… ¡nada me hará volver atrás!,… ¡¿ahora dime estás conmigo?!... o por primera vez en mi vida he de considerarte un enemigo

-¡Eso nunca!,… sabes que tienes mi lealtad a toda prueba

-¡Así me gusta,…espero no tener que volver a discutir el asunto!

-No se volverá a hablar de esto y no te preocupes, no lo he comentado ni siquiera con Helena,… si ella se entera no será por mi

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

-Te ayudaré,… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo!,… ¡eso debes tenerlo muy claro!

-Me basta con contar con tu ayuda…en cuanto a Helena, ella y mi nieta se han hecho grandes amigas,…por el momento sé que Lucy no le contará nada, pero incluso si lo hiciera, confío en que ella no lo divulgará,…ella es leal,…la has educado bien

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirme?-dijo Johanson después de beber el licor que le habían ofrecido

-Primero el aclararte que no soy alguien que se ha alejado de los de su raza, siempre he pensado que como ustedes dicen "el fin justifica los medios".

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siéntate y escucha,…como sabes yo fui enlace entre el equipo técnico de Lang y el equipo EVA de zentraedis gigantes que estaban rescatando y desmantelando naves de guerra

-Lo recuerdo…apoyabas a los militares

-Ya cállate y déjame continuar,…junto a otros que como yo tenemos el conocimiento técnico y militar, hemos formado un comando de zentraedis dispuestos a todo, el Senburu… deseamos tener un territorio que consideremos nuestro,…ya los ayudamos bastante en la guerra contra Dolza y después contra Khyron… es el momento de corresponder.

-A los tuyos ya los barrió Hunter,… ¿o es que no lees los periódicos?,…todos los intentos separatistas han sido un fracaso

-De Hunter nos ocuparemos a su tiempo,…no creas que lo dejaremos así,… pero como te dije lo importante en este momento es restaurar nuestras fuerzas,… quedamos algunos pero no tomará mucho tiempo el hacer que otros nos sigan,…ya decidimos cambiar de estrategia, la lucha debe ser traída a donde está la sede del gobierno y del poder militar

-¿Y para eso me llamaste para pedir mi ayuda en la lucha contra el gobierno y los militares?

-Te dije que era yo quien iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda,…o piensas que haces bastante con tu patético grupo infiltrado en las manifestaciones,…armado con bombas caseras y piedras,…ya vez como les fue,…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¡Yo me entero de todo,… esa es una de mis cualidades!,…así que piénsalo, te ofrezco "lo necesario" para que tus demandas sean escuchadas, protección para ti y los tuyos… y tú nos correspondes… reclutando zentraedis de entre tus filas,… con los periodistas que te apoyan y sobre todo…con tus contactos y los de Kyle dentro del Grupo Fénix

-¡Lo sabes!

-¡Te lo dije, yo lo sé todo!,…ahora que me dices…que te parece mi propuesta

-¡La verdad suena tentador!...pero no sé que dirá Kyle al respecto

-¡Sabía que terminarías aceptando!... en cuanto a Kyle no te preocupes, sabes perfectamente que entre los dos podremos manejarlo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez fue el celular de Rick el que sonó

-Aquí Hunter,…Max,…si,…no es necesario que se molesten,…pero…bueno tráelas,…te lo agradezco…pero debes ayudarme con el trío,…las conoces, no quiero que me echen el primer día,…los espero

Después de colgar se dirigió a su nueva amiga

-Susana, lo siento pero debo subir a mi departamento, mis amigos llamaron y no tardan en llegar, vienen para ayudar a instalarme y no pude negarme, podré conocer a su amiga en otra ocasión

-¡Cuánto lo siento!,…ella es muy puntual,…no sé que pudo retrasarla…

-¡Discúlpame con ella pero debo ir a alistar algunas cosas para recibirlos!- dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se levantaba de la mesa

Susana Saénz se paró también, para acompañarlo, pero por la gran ventana del establecimiento pudo ver el coupé rojo, deteniéndose en la entrada

-¡Al fin llegó!... Y ya veo porque llega tarde… ¡fue a recoger al novio!

-¡Ya llegó!,… ¡qué bueno así por lo menos podré…! – se detuvo al verlos por la ventana, no podía creerlo

-¡_Dios,… esto no puede estar ocurriendo!... ¡No,…no de nuevo!_ –pensó Rick mientras los veía bajar del auto y dirigirse hacia la entrada del local

***********************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-Como ven esta vez no hay escapatoria, el encuentro que tanto han pedido ha llegado finalmente

-Gracias por todos sus mensajes, esta vez pude escribir dos capítulos, no porque mi trabajo haya disminuido sino porque por los turnos de la fábrica donde trabaja mi esposo ando con el horario de Europa, así que este es el producto de mis noches de insomnio, espero les haya gustado


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 14**

Detuvo el auto frente a la cafetería Ginger's, Andrew bajó y esperó a que ella asegurara todo, luego cuando estuvo a su lado tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de eso entraron al local.

Rick y Susana habían vuelto a sentarse y desde el lugar donde estaban podían ver todo por los grandes ventanales.

Rick estaba paralizado, no atinaba a levantarse y salir de ahí como lo deseaba, todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de la sonriente pareja que ingresaba a la cafetería, mientras su mente se aceleraba.

_-¡Que pequeño es el mundo!,... ¡y yo esperando que esto no volviera a ocurrir!,…al menos no tan pronto,... ¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas precisamente a mí?…_- interrumpió sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarlos, sintió hervir su sangre al verlos acercarse tomados de la mano – _yo esperando conocer a alguien interesante… y aquí viene ella…la niña rica… y viene acompañada…¿por qué el piso no se abre y me traga?_

-¡Llegaron justo a tiempo, Rick ya esta a punto de irse! – los recibió Susana con alegría

-¡Coronel Hunter, que sorpresa!, ¡cuanto tiempo ha pasado!,… ¡es un gusto volver a verlo! – le dijo Andrew mientras le extendía su mano

Rick se encontraba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no atinó a corresponder el saludo.

Susana viendo esto se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y esto hizo que Rick "despertara", y reconociera al hombre que estaba frente a él extendiendo aún su mano, era el doctor Gardner, alguien por quien sentía genuina admiración

-¡Oh!,… ¡disculpe estaba un poco distraído!,… ¡es también un gusto el volver a verlo doctor Gardner! - dijo a tiempo de estrechar su mano con fuerza

-¡Lucy,…ven quiero presentarte a el Coronel Rick Hunter,…el piloto más condecorado de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida,… y uno de los militares más dedicados que he tenido el gusto de conocer! – comentó Andrew al tiempo de presentarlos

-¡Es un honor, Coronel Hunter! – Extendió su mano – Mi nombre es Lucy Reinhart… ¡y no sabe cuánto deseaba conocerlo!

Rick se incorporó de su asiento y estrechó su mano, ambos sintieron como si una descarga eléctrica se hubiera producido entre ellos. Sorprendido por esto, dio un paso hacia atrás y su acción hizo que su silla se cayera al piso

-¡Perdón,...parece que hoy amanecí muy torpe! – Dijo a tiempo de intentar levantar la silla

Con tan mala suerte que al hacerlo terminó haciendo que un mozo tropezara con él y cayera derramando todo lo que llevaba en su bandeja, todos los de la mesa quedaron con la boca abierta

- ¡Lo siento,...disculpe!,... ¡no sé que me pasa!,... ¡pagaré por todo! – dijo Rick

Después avergonzado por el espectáculo que había protagonizado en tan poco tiempo, decidió que ya había sido suficiente

-¡Me tengo que ir,…siento mucho dejarlos pero tengo amigos que me están esperando!... ¡gracias por todo Susana!,…nuevamente fue un gusto volver a verlo doctor… ¡disculpen!

Después de despedirse, tomó su chaqueta y salió precipitadamente del lugar, sin volver la vista atrás

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda Sanders había regresado, sonrió satisfecha al contemplar a Theofre Elmikk y Paul Johanson conversando amigablemente, al parecer todo iba a marchar sobre ruedas y la nueva alianza iba a resultar provechosa para ambos grupos.

-¡Paul, veo que ya se están poniendo de acuerdo! – dijo acercándose cariñosamente a su novio

-¡Brenda, que bueno tenerte aquí! – le contestó mientras la atraía a su lado con un brazo y la besaba fugazmente en los labios y después seguía con su cuello

-¡Controlen eso!,… ¡ya estoy tiempo aquí,…pero aún no me acostumbro a esos espectáculos! – advirtió Elmikk

-¡Ya deberías acostumbrarte,…o quieres acabar como los zentraedi que fueron acabados… solo por no poder soportar el ver a una pareja besándose! – rió Johanson

-¡Claro que no!,…solo les pido que nos concentremos en nuestros planes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy y Andrew habían pedido café y bizcochos, Susana los acompañaba, todos estaban confundidos por la forma en la cual Rick se había retirado, casi huyendo del lugar.

-¡Deben ser los nervios de la mudanza,…desde muy temprano anda de corriendo por todas partes! – Intentó disculparlo Susana - eso me recuerda…les cuento que a partir de hoy el coronel Hunter es mi vecino

-¡Creo que le caí mal,… ni siquiera se despidió de mi al salir! – protestó Lucy

-No creo que fuera eso Lucy,…solo fue que ustedes llegaron tarde, él estaba con mucha prisa, sus amigos estaban por llegar

-¡Esa no es disculpa para comportarse como un mal educado! – comentó molesta

-¡No lo juzgues así,… lo conocí después del último ataque de Khyron y siempre me pareció alguien atento! – dijo Andrew

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en su departamento Rick, iba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, el verla nuevamente lo había descolocado totalmente

-De todos los lugares donde podía haber venido a parar, tuve que caer justo frente al departamento de la mejor amiga de "la niña rica pacifista"

Pateó una de las cajas que estaba a su alcance y continuó deambulando de un lado a otro

-¡Y encima de todo quedo como un bobo, primero sin saber que hacer y después protagonizando ese desastre!,… ¡Qué bello espectáculo,…bellísimo,…en el diccionario debe estar mi foto debajo de la palabra idiota!

Se exaltaba recordando todo lo pasado, con cada recuerdo su molestia aumentaba

-¡Y por qué tenía que molestarme tanto verla llegar con el novio!,… ¡Ella no es Lisa,… a mi qué me importa con quien esté o deje de estar!.... ¡POR QUÉ ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS!,… ¡POR QUÉ A MÍ!,… ¡SOY UN CRETINO!,… ¡SOY UN IMBÉCIL!...SOY...

La serie de maldiciones y adjetivos que siguieron fueron interrumpidas por tres alegres chicas que sin saludar ni pedir permiso, aprovechando que la puerta no estaba asegurada, entraron a su departamento, seguidas por la pareja Sterling y Claudia

-¡Oye tus gritos se escuchan hasta el ascensor!... ¡Para el escándalo!,… ¡No querrás que presenten quejas de ti el primer día! – comentó Kim

-¡Además,…qué es eso de soy un cretino, soy un imbécil y todo lo que estabas gritando,… no es conveniente que tus vecinos te conozcan tan pronto! – comentó Miriya, haciendo que su esposo enrojeciera de vergüenza y los demás estallaran en carcajadas.

Las risas relajaron el ambiente, incluso Rick pareció cambiar de humor y calmarse

Una vez pasado el primer momento, Claudia se acercó a él, pregunto con preocupación:

-Rick, algún problema,... ¿por qué estabas tan molesto?... ¿pasó algo?

-No, Claudia,…solo algunos asuntos…del traslado,…algo sin importancia,… debo disculparme con todos ustedes por la forma en que me estaba comportando,… ¡Es que… ya saben como me pongo cuando las cosas no salen como espero!

-¡No necesitas disculparte!,… ¡ya te conocemos!,… ¡somos tus amigos y no le damos importancia a tus rabietas!,… – le dijo Sammie palmeándole la espalda intentando parecer comprensiva

-¡Ya estamos curados de espanto! – agregó Vanessa

-Solo que… ¿no te cansas de estar así siempre serio, molesto y amargado? – preguntó Kim

-¡Chicas déjenlo o terminarán haciendo que nos eche a todos! – advirtió Max

-¡No, Max ellas tienen la razón!,… ¿no se supone que hoy es un gran día?,…no tengo por qué amargarme por… cosas que no valen la pena

Rick se paró y dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro les habló

-¡Que les parece si en lugar de aburrirnos aquí vamos a divertirnos a algún sitio,…después de todo no necesito tanta ayuda para poner esto en orden,…puedo hacerlo solo,… en este momento lo que más necesito es celebrar mi traslado con mis amigos!,… ¡Vamos yo invito!

-¡Bravo, el jefe invita! – gritaron alegremente Miriya y las chicas del trío

Max y Claudia cruzaron sus miradas incrédulas ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Solo no confundan las cosas,…esto es porque no estamos de servicio – se recargó contra la pared y suspirando intentó explicarse - hoy quiero reír...no importa si es de mí mismo...quiero olvidarme de todo...

-Pero...Rick...nosotros venimos para ayudarte – dijo Max

Rick intentado sonreír y ocultar su melancolía, replicó

-Me ayudarán acompañándome...vamos... ya el lunes todo volverá a ser como siempre…solo por hoy amigos... ¡aprovechen que tengo ganas de hacer locuras!

-¡Entonces, hay que aprovecharlo! – saltaron de alegría las chicas del trío

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susana salía del Ginger's acompañado de Lucy y Andrew, se detuvieron a cierta distancia al ver la algarabía que se había formado en la entrada, reconocieron a Rick que estaba junto a otro hombre acompañados de cinco mujeres

Max oficiaba de conductor con Miriya y Claudia a su lado, Rick y las chicas del trío intentaban acomodarse en el asiento trasero del jeep entre risas y bromas

-¡VAMOS CHICOS… HA HACER ALBOROTO HASTA QUE NOS ECHEN DE TODOS LOS BARES DE LA CIUDAD! – gritó Rick

-¡ESO ES HABLAR, JEFE! – lo corearon las chicas del trío

-¡LA MISIÓN ES NO PARAR HASTA QUE HABER PUESTO DE CABEZA LA CIUDAD Y SER ARRESTADOS POR LA POLICÍA MILITAR! – propuso Miriya aplaudiendo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su esposo.

Acomodados a duras penas salieron raudos, no se percataron de que habían sido observados por dos pares de ojos incrédulos y un par de ojos verdes furiosos.

-¡Ya veo por qué estaba tan nervioso y urgido por irse!,… ¡si tenía a sus "amiguitas"esperándolo! – Comentó Lucy tratando de contener su rabia -¡valiente " héroe" …solo es un mujeriego!

-¡No exageres, Lucy!,…el chico es joven y soltero, tiene derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando – replicó Susana

-¡Pero es su primer día aquí… y ya anda exhibiéndose así!,… ¡no es más que un libertino! – continuó Lucy más molesta

-¡Si sigues así voy a ponerme celoso! – Protestó Andrew - ¡No veo por qué deba afectarte tanto lo que el coronel Hunter haga o deje de hacer con su vida!

-¡Y no me afecta Andrew,…lo que pasa es que yo esperaba más de él, y me molesta que no nos haya dado ninguna importancia…después de haber intentado tanto comunicarme con él …para el asunto de la visita!

Andrew Gardner la miró con recelo, no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta, la actitud de ella no le gustaba para nada.

Miró nuevamente hacia la dirección por donde se había alejado el grupo y decidió que por el momento lo mejor era dejarlo todo por la paz, después de todo no podía armar una escena de celos solo por un breve encuentro, que de seguro difícilmente iba a repetirse, al menos eso esperaba

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle seguía revisando satisfecho los documentos que Helena Zalles le había dejado, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que a Minmei le ofrecían un contrato tan importante y no podía dejar nada al azar

Pocas eran las empresas que en una situación como la que se sucedía en la Tierra podían emprender una campaña de publicad tan ambiciosa, y él había tenido que mover muchas palancas para que tomaran en cuenta a su prima

-¡Esto es lo que estábamos esperando para volver a relanzar la carrera de Minmei!, una campaña publicitaria de este calibre,… y después... si todo va bien, la gira,… los conciertos a beneficio,… no pudimos conseguir mejor auspiciador,… ¡ya sabía que los amigos que tengo dentro de la empresa iban a conseguirlo!

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y arrellanarse en el sofá

-_Ahora hay que tratar de que Minmei no lo eche todo a perder,…debe enfocarse en su trabajo…incluso debe tratar de llevarse bien con la tal Helena_

Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, mientras el humo salía de su boca continuó con sus reflexiones

_-Yo también debo tratar de caerle simpático a ella y sobre todo a esa tal Lucy Reinhart de la que me habló,…tal vez sería mejor el concentrarme en caerle bien a la heredera…después de todo… como dice Elmikk…negocios son negocios… _

Con esta idea se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono

-Sí,…y para eso... lo mejor es explorar antes el terreno…

Tomó su auricular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria

-¡Hola!, soy Kyle,…si…no lo he olvidado…sabes que yo sé devolver favores, sobretodo después de lo último,…te estoy en deuda,…claro que te giraré tu porcentaje,…si… después de la firma del contrato…solo te llamaba, porque quiero que me mandes todo lo que tengas acerca de la nieta de tu jefa… currículum,…aficiones,…fotos,… si tiene novio... chismes,…todo…si claro a mi correo electrónico…¿hasta el lunes?…¿No podría ser antes?...bueno entonces espero hasta el lunes, pero que sea algo completo, no por nada tienes acceso de primera mano…confío en ti…nos vemos…

Terminada la llamada se acercó al espejo de la estancia y arreglándose la corbata se dijo así mismo

-¡Bueno Kyle…el juego ha comenzado…ya hiciste tu primer movimiento… recuerda que puedes ser encantador cuando te lo propones!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pandilla llegó pronto al Mystic el lugar de moda, era muy espacioso tenía dos niveles y una gran pista, la fiesta comenzaba, la música era alegre, el juego de luces de primera, junto al humo del hielo seco, le brindaban un ambiente psicodélico.

Una vez que ingresaron se instalaron en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, pidieron tragos y algunas botanas, después continuaron con su alegre charla,

-Pensándolo bien… ¿A qué viene todo esto, Rick…que mosca fue la que te picó? – indagó Vanessa

-¡Sí, es mejor que confieses,...¿quién eres y qué hiciste con el gruñón de mi jefe?¡ - le dijo Sammie mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

-¡¿No tengo derecho a divertirme y salir con amigos?! – contestó el aludido

-¡Es que si ahora vuelves a comenzar con tus cambios de humor vas a terminar por volvernos locos a todos! – comentó Max

-¡Calma... solo quiero divertirme un poco chicos!,… ¡¿Ahora quién quiere bailar conmigo?!

-¡¡YOOOO!! – Levantaron sus manos las chicas del trío - ¡Hay que aprovechar que un alien se apoderó del jefe!

Después comenzaron a disputar acerca de quién bailaría primero con él, entonces Rick tuvo que intervenir

-¡Chicas no se peleen…somos amigos…mejor vamos todos juntos…a divertirse!

Salieron juntos a la pista las chicas rodearon a Rick y comenzaron a bailar entorno a él.

Rick no era muy afecto a bailar y hasta el momento no había sido un visitante asiduo de esa clase de lugares, pero sí tenía ritmo y comenzó a improvisar algunos pasos, las chicas gratamente sorprendidas por "la locura momentánea", le siguieron el juego cada vez más divertidas, incluso Miriya se animó a acompañarlas.

Desde su mesa Max y Claudia observaban al animado grupo, Max sonreía viendo como su amigo incluso se animaba a practicar algunos de los saltos acrobáticos como" el del gato", que ya le había visto realizar en uno de sus entrenamientos causando la admiración de todo el público femenino que comenzaba a formarse en torno a él, desde las altura los flashes y los cañones de luz apuntaban hacia ellos, mientras el disk-jockey los alentaba.

-¡Nunca lo había visto tan animado!,…parece que lo hizo muy bien el cambio de ambiente! – comentó Max elevando la voz para que Claudia lo escuchara

-¡No me salgas con que a ti también consiguió engañarte Max,…esperaba más de ti! – replicó Claudia de igual forma

-¡Como que me engañó!,... ¡es que crees que toda esa alegría es falsa!

-¡Obvio está usando la "maniobra Fokker"!

-¡Cómo es eso de la "maniobra Fokker",…explícamelo!

-Lo que pasa es que no llegaste a conocer a Roy,…no como lo conocimos Rick y yo

Max se acercó para conversar más fácilmente, Claudia comenzó a contarle acerca de Roy, un piloto arrogante: que la acosaba con regalos, y después se presentaba a una cita con otras mujeres acompañándolo. Un Roy que bajaba cazas enemigos en su honor pero que raras veces llamaba por adelantado para cancelar una cita

Le contó como lo vio bailando y tonteando con varias mujeres en una forma parecida a la que Rick estaba en ese momento

Pero finalmente, Roy reconoció su amor por ella. Él estaba tan obsesionado con volar y combatir como lo estaba con la muerte; estaba seguro de que iba a morir en un caza y sólo con ella podía hablar sobre sus miedos ocultos.

–Fue una gran revelación para mí comprender que debajo de toda esa arrogancia había un ser humano sensible, lleno de sueños y temores reales –dijo con nostalgia – Muy en lo profundo yo ya lo presentía, solo estaba usando una máscara para que los demás no supieran de sus verdaderos sentimientos,… si había algo que lo atemorizara o le doliera la usaba,…era orgulloso y no soportaba que alguien lo viera vulnerable

-¿Crees que sea eso lo que está ocurriendo con Rick?,… ¡Que esté ocultándonos lo que en verdad siente!

-¡Solo es cuestión que lo mires con atención!,…sinceramente esperaba esto, ya estaba dando algunas señales…al parecer Roy incluso le enseñó eso,…el difícil arte de alejarse de todo y de todos, aún estando rodeado de gente…el no mostrar lo que realmente siente,…lo que me pregunto es qué fue lo que tanto lo lastimó esta vez…

-Pues si se ha puesto en ese plan, será difícil saberlo,…mira que yo me preciaba de conocerlo y no fue sino hasta que tú me lo hiciste notar que me doy cuenta de que tienes razón,…solo hay que mirarlo con atención,…algo pasó…

Tomó su trago y analizando a su amigo dio su opinión

-Pero para serte sincero... si fuera yo,...solo actuaría así en un ataque de celos...

-¿Celos?

-¡Si!,...es una locura,... pero si no estuviera seguro de que el jefe no tiene novia, ni está saliendo con nadie,...te diría que tiene un ataque de celos, y que intenta demostrarse a sí mismo y demostrarle a su chica que no es la única mujer del mundo

Claudia lo contempló incrédula

-¡Si, Claudia...ya sé que es una actitud machista!...además es solo una suposición

-¿Pero, tú crees que... podría haber conocido a alguien...así de repente?

-¡No lo sé!,...pero ojala así fuera,...me apena verlo así...siempre tan solo...

-¡Sea lo que sea...no nos lo dirá...al menos no por ahora!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguiendo los consejos de sus amigos Andrew Gardner había invitado a Lucy a cenar y bailar, el lugar elegido fue el de moda por sugerencia de Mateo y Víctor que al parecer eran visitantes asiduos del lugar.

En cuanto llegaron fueron conducidos a una de las mesas del nivel superior, Lucy no pasó por alto la algarabía que se había formado en la pista de baile.

Dirigió su vista hacia el grupo que estaba en el centro del salón, inmediatamente reconoció al "alma de la fiesta".

_-¡Ahí esta de nuevo el desvergonzado del coronel Hunter! –_ pensó

Andrew a quien inicialmente no le había llamado la atención el espectáculo de la pista, al notar como ella se había detenido y fijaba su atención al animado grupo, también dirigió hacia ellos su mirada, no pudo contener su fastidio al reconocerlos y ver la reacción que ella estaba teniendo nuevamente.

-¡Vamos Lucy, recuerda que vienes conmigo! –dijo en tono molesto, jalándola de su mano en dirección a su mesa

-¡¿Eh?¡… si…disculpa… lo siento…no sé que estaba pensando

-¡Tal vez estarías más feliz uniéndote a ese grupo!

-¡No digas locuras Andrew,…si vas a estar con esa actitud, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí! – protesto en voz alta

-¡Tienes razón, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí!

Dicho esto los dos se retiraron en dirección a la puerta, sin que el grupo estrella de la pista los llegara a ver

Rick seguía bailando junto a sus amigos incluso Max y Claudia se habían unido al grupo que se hacía cada vez más numeroso, después de todo, por el momento lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguirle el juego.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel Zalles esta disfrutando de un fin de semana tranquilo junto a su hija en su casa en las afueras de Nueva Macross

-Papá quería preguntarte,… si el martes puedo llevar a Lucy al asunto de concretar la firma del contrato con los Lynn

-No sé si la Señora Whitman esté de acuerdo, Lynn Kyle y su discurso pacifista la molestan, no creo que quiera que su nieta se relacione de ninguna forma con ese tipo

-Entonces no entiendo el por qué le están dando ese contrato…habiendo otros grupos y cantantes menos conflictivos

-Es cuestión de los de marketing, sobre todo George Lanz se empeñó mucho en que se debía elegir a Minmei, por todo lo que representó durante la guerra y la Reconstrucción, al parecer sus colaboradores hicieron un trabajo concienzudo y varias encuestas con las que apoyaron su propuesta, y ella no pudo más que aceptar,…ya sabes "los sentimientos personales…"

-"No deben interferir con los negocios", si lo sé de memoria, ella lo repite constantemente

-Pero lo aceptó con la condición de que Lynn Kyle firme la cláusula donde se compromete a no utilizar los escenarios, las presentaciones o conferencias de prensa como palestra para sus discursos pacifistas, al menos mientras tenga vigencia su contrato con la empresa.

-¡Eso ya se lo puse en claro!,…pero me temo que no me dio importancia,…esa es una de las razones por las que quería llevar a Lucy

-¡Helena!,… ¡no me hagas desconfiar de ti,…si te puse a cargo de esto, es porque te sirve de práctica, ahora que estás siguiendo la carrera de derecho…eres muy joven pero debes mostrar que tienes carácter, y puedes valerte por ti misma… no hagas que por pasen encima de ti!

-¡Tienes razón papá,… el martes con Lucy o sin ella me voy a plantar frente a él y a ponerle las cosas muy claras,…o se comporta…o aquí dejamos todo y ya no hay ningún contrato!

-¡Así se habla hija, no esperaba menos de ti!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era lunes y Rick estaba sentado bebiendo a sorbos un café tibio en su oficina sus pensamientos se perdían en los eventos ocurridos el fin de semana, aún no podía entender que lo había llevado a actuar de esa forma

_-¿Por qué tuve que actuar de esa forma?...creo que ya ni yo mismo me entiendo... solo sé que estaba muy dolido..._

Bebió un nuevo sorbo, con la mirada perdida

-_Después de todo, que más podía hacer... tenía que desahogarme... hace tiempo que hasta las lágrimas se me acabaron... solo me queda esta sensación amarga en la garganta, que no puedo quitarme con nada..._

Cerró los ojos y mientras se alisaba el cabello con los dedos

_-Al menos esta vez no tuve que soportar la mirada de lástima de los demás... ya me cansé de que todos me miren así..._

Estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Claudia quien había ingresado sin tocar.

–Pensé que podía encontrarte aquí –dijo su amiga, deslizándose en el asiento frente a su escritorio – ¿Por qué tan malhumorado?

Levantó la vista hacia ella y después la bajo como buscando algo en su taza de café

– ¡Vamos! –presionó Claudia – Dime lo que es lo que te pasó el otro día

–Por favor, Claudia...

– ¡Sin humor para charlar, eh!… Bien, pero a veces hablarlo ayuda…eso "despeja el aire"...

Rick quería mucho a Claudia, pero desde la muerte de Roy ella pareció convertirse en la fuente absoluta de optimismo y sabiduría, la hermana mayor y consejera de todos.

Si esta era su manera de huir de los recuerdos dolorosos,…su forma de control,…él no iba a cuestionarla.

Pero en este momento no tenía ganas de charlar y "despejar el aire"; en cambio, encogió sus hombros como para darle poca importancia al asunto y le preguntó a Claudia

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy disgustado?

Ella sonrió.

–Ah,…intuición de mujer…incluso si estoy equivocada, quiero que pruebes mi receta para el dolor –sacó una caja de té del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo deslizó por la mesa – El té caliente puede hacer maravillas con las heridas abiertas.

_-Optimismo infatigable y una confianza absoluta en el poder de un buen té_ –meditó Rick, ya sabía que le había aplicado el mismo tratamiento innumerables veces a Lisa.

Pensó en ocultarse nuevamente tras una falsa sonrisa, pero después de un momento se rindió, era claro que Claudia no iba a caer en el engaño.

– ¿Realmente se nota tanto?

–Sólo si a alguien se le ocurre mirarte a los ojos...o quizá lo sé, porque ya pasé por eso... descifrar a un piloto cabeza dura

Rick sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y sonreír tristemente, sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba

Claudia se estiró y puso su mano en el hombro de Rick.

–Yo sé lo que pretendes... pero tienes que soltarte. Deja de tratar de controlar todo lo que sientes...

**********************************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 15**

Rick conversaba con Claudia, evadiendo los asuntos personales, no podía aún abrirse con ella, necesitaba pensar las cosas, le disgustaba el recordar como se había comportado el sábado, no podía dejar que la presencia de Lucy Reinhart lo afectara tanto, al final todo se resumía en el control: en cómo él iba a recobrar el control de sí mismo.

La charla ahora era oficial y giraba en torno a los asuntos administrativos y todo lo que esperaban para la semana que comenzaba, conversación en la cual él se sentía más cómodo, los acompañaba Sammie que se encontraba temporalmente apoyando a Rick como asistente.

-La semana que comienza será muy atareada, debe comenzarse con el inventario de almacenes, para esto se deben mandar los memos a todos los jefes de sección,…el cierre del listado de requerimientos, será esta semana,…la visita a los laboratorios de Lang debe realizarse máximo hasta el jueves,…sobre esto último se me ha informado de varios avances en el desarrollo de los trajes para pilotos, el sistema de supervivencia en el espacio y las nuevas armas: los blasters, esto es importante así que debe realizarse los informes pertinentes y detallados al Almirante Gloval y a los miembros del Consejo, para la aprobación de los presupuestos para el área de investigación,…con respecto a las reuniones con las empresas proveedoras…

-¡Más despacio estás sobrepasando el límite de velocidad en palabras por minuto, Rick! – protestó Sammie que estaba realizando notas

Rick, que había sido parado en seco por la protesta, giró hacia la morena pidiendo ayuda

-¡Claudia, esta no es tarea para Sammie, ella es una oficial táctica no una asistente!,… ¿cuánto tardarás en encontrarme una?

-¡Sería más fácil,...de no ser por tu carácter explosivo!,… ¿cuántas asistentes hiciste desertar el año pasado antes de irte al Sur?

-No desertaron,…solo pidieron su cambio

-Y también me enteré que cuando estuviste en Buenos Aires pasó lo mismo.

-Veo que aún sigues charlando con Cortez, por la red táctica… parece que Bobby Bell le contagió lo chismoso,…y para que te enteres lo ocurrido en Buenos Aires fue distinto… ella no pidió su cambio, quien lo pidió fui yo

-¿Por qué Rick? – preguntó Sammie presintiendo un jugoso chisme al respecto

-Digamos que…se puso muy intensa conmigo…y yo no estoy para esos juegos

-¡Ohhh,…cuéntanos más Rick,…qué fue lo que sucedió! – dijo Sammie saltando de alegría ante la perspectiva de un chisme para compartir con sus amigas

-¡Sammie Porter!, tienes o no un trabajo que realizar,… ¡me parece que estas son horas de trabajo!

-¡Ya volvió el aguafiestas,…luego no te quejes si la historia que corra por la base sea tergiversada!

-¡Claudia, no me hagas suplicar,…no puedo trabajar así,…con un miembro de inteligencia siguiendo mis pasos! – dijo Rick señalando a Sammie que los miraba con expresión inocente

-¡Lo siento mucho Rick!, pero solo quienes te conocemos podemos llegar a soportar con paciencia todos tus cambios de humor, así que como Vanessa está conmigo…te aguantas,… ¿o quieres que te mande a Kim?

-¡No,…déjalo así,…por lo menos tengo a mi lado a la menos loca del trío!

-¡Gracias!,…supongo…- comentó Sammie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy se encontraba con Helena revisando el cronograma de la semana

-¡Así que iremos a ver a los Lynn mañana!

-Sobre eso, Lucy…tal vez sea mejor que vaya yo sola

-Pero querías que te acompañara,… ¿qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Estuve conversando con mi padre, el piensa que a tu abuela no le haría ninguna gracia que te relacionaras con gente como Lynn Kyle,…y yo… ¡no quiero problemas con ella!

-¡Y no tendrás problemas!,…se supone que es parte de mi trabajo,…además ya revisé el contrato y estoy de acuerdo en que se le debe poner muy en claro la cláusula que le prohíbe el usar la campaña para sus fines personales,… ¡sé que mi presencia te será útil al tratar con ese par!

-¡Bueno está bien, pero prométeme que hablarás con tu abuela y que si ella se opone será un asunto cerrado!

-Si ella se opone… aquí estoy yo para convencerla…y cuando me propongo algo… ¡puedo llegar a ser tan terca como ella!

-¡Dios me ampare!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle se encontraba tomando su desayuno frente a su computadora revisando sus correos electrónicos

Buscando en la bandeja encontró entre todos, el que estaba esperando con ansia, lo abrió y comenzó a leer los documentos adjuntos

-_Lucy Reinhart,…edad 25 años,…padre Joseph Reinhart, Ingeniero...muerto durante la Guerra Gloval,…madre Anelisse Whitman, economista,... muerta durante la lluvia de la muerte,…hmm,…estudió en los mejores colegios_,…_recientemente llegó de una larga estadía en Australia_...nada fuera de lo usual…

Bebió un sorbo de su taza de café y continuó la lectura rápida de los documentos

-Esto es interesante: _se rumora que formó parte de los grupos pacifistas que fueron responsables de los disturbios en Denver, Monumento y Ciudad Macross durante la Reconstrucción..._

Sonrió satisfecho, al parecer la suerte le había sonreído una vez más

-Así que simpatiza con nuestro grupo,… ¡que sorpresa!…ese sería un buen punto de acercamiento… ¡quizá hasta sea conocida de Paul o Brenda… ellos estuvieron en esos lugares organizando todo!

Se acomodó más en su asiento y continuó con su lectura

-¡Ohh!... tiene novio,…el doctor Andrew Gardner,…así que es novia del buen doctor,… hmmm…nada que me detenga…lo siento por él… pero primero estamos nosotros…le prometí a Minmei que todo volvería a ser igual… ¡y voy a cumplirle!

Sonrió para sí mismo

-Ahora veamos la colección de fotos que me envió mi contacto,…espero que no sea fea,… tendría que usar todas mis dotes de actor…

Al abrir el archivo con fotos, se quedó estupefacto... no podía creer lo que veía...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia y Rick estaban nuevamente solos, Sammie se había retirado para comenzar con las tareas que le habían asignado.

-¡Apuesto que lo primero que hará será comunicarse con sus amigas y comenzar con los rumores! – comentó Rick molesto

-Tú también con tu boca floja…no debiste darle esa bomba así tan fácil

-¡Lo reconozco!,…pero que le cuesta a ella ser un poco discreta,… se supone que estamos entre amigos,… ¡no puedo estar cuidando cada palabra que digo!

-¡Pues tendrás que aprender a hacerlo!,…otra tarea más para tu sistema de control…

-¡Pero esta me la paga! – miró el aparato frente a él, levantó el auricular tapando la bocina cuidadosamente, apretó el botón de la línea que estaba activa y se puso a escuchar atentamente la conversación que se desarrollaba

Claudia sonreía mientras veía a Rick cambiando de colores mientras escuchaba la conversación de su asistente

Cuando ya no pudo soportar más, intervino poniendo el altavoz

-SAMMIE…VANESSA… ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESAS COSAS DE MI! – después del silencio que se produjo del otro lado de la línea, continuó - Así que tienen suficiente tiempo para perder en tontos chismes,… pues no se preocupen… YA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO LES FALTE DE QUÉ OCUPARSE…

-Pero…pero…por favor Rick, ¡no exageres! –intentó Vanessa calmar las cosas, mientras como sonido de fondo se escuchaba una risita apagada

-¡Y NO CREAS QUE NO SÉ QUE TAMBIÉN ESTAS AHÍ, KIM YOUNG!...las labores extra también se aplican a ti…ahora señoritas… ¿no tienen cosas que hacer?

-¡SI SEÑOR!,… perdón señor,…ya vemos que se le paso la "fiebre de sábado por la noche" – comentaron las tres antes de cortar la comunicación

-¡Ves lo que ocasionaste con tu actitud,… así terminarás por volvernos locos a todos! – comentó Claudia

-¿Por qué finalmente la culpa de todo tiene que ser mía?- dijo dejándose caer en su asiento

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hospital Central de Nueva Macross, Andrew Gardner no estaba de buen humor, ni en el mejor de sus días, intentaba seguir con su trabajo, pero todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Lucy y la forma en que se habían despedido disgustados no lo dejaba en paz.

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió e ingresaron sus amigos charlando animadamente entre ellos.

Su actitud cambió al verlo con cara de pocos amigos

-¡Oye Andrew!… ¿que te pasa?,… ¿Quién se murió? – comentó Víctor al ver su cara

-¡Quienes se van a morir son ustedes si siguen entrando así, sin siquiera ser anunciados!... ¿Creen que están en su casa?

-¡Oh, Oh!,… alguien ha hecho rabiar a nuestro amigo…y esta vez no fuimos nosotros,…así que no te desquites con inocentes – dijo en su defensa Mateo Herrera

-¡Inocentes…pasé el peor día de mi vida por hacerles caso a ustedes!,…si hubiese adivinado lo que pasaría…mejor me hubiera quedado aquí,… al menos no estaría disgustado con Lucy – confesó Andrew mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento

-¡Ahh!,... ¡pelea de enamorados!,… ¡eso es normal, no te preocupes, todas las parejas lo hacen!...– dijo Víctor restándole importancia al asunto - ¡Ahora cuéntanos qué ocurrió!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle aun no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos en la pantalla de su computadora

-¡No puede ser...! – dijo tapándose los ojos por un momento

Con incredulidad volvió a ver la imagen, la confusión se apoderó de su mente.

-¡No,...no puede ser...tiene que ser solo alguien parecida!

Nuevamente revisó los informes que le habían llegado junto a las imágenes, algo le llamó la atención...

-Novia del doctor Andrew Gardner,...el buen doctor,...

Se paró y comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?... ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Fumó repetidas veces hasta calmarse un poco

-Mi contacto debe averiguar más... ¡no sé que es lo que realmente está pasando!,...pero llegaré al fondo de todo esto... y por el bien de todos espero que realmente se trate de otra persona

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy Reinhart ingresó a la oficina de su abuela dispuesta a conversar con ella acerca de la negociación con los Lynn

-¡Abuela Ross tengo que hablar contigo!

-Pasa hija, dime que en que puedo ayudarte...

-Quisiera que me autorices para poder ir mañana con Helena a negociar el contrato de Minmei

Rosalie Whitman la contempló por unos segundos, después se incorporó de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia ella le dijo con su mejor tono autoritario

-Es mi deseo que no te mezcles con gente del tipo de Lynn Kyle, y eso... ¡no tiene discusión!

-Pues no entiendo por qué,...si tanto te desagrada, ¡por qué se les ofreces ese contrato tan ventajoso!

-¡Los sentimiento personales no deben interferir en los negocios!

-Por eso mismo, en este caso estás dejando que tus sentimientos personales interfieran en el trabajo que debo realizar

-No me vengas con esas,...no caeré en tu juego,...Helena puede perfectamente realizar su trabajo,... ¡tu presencia en esa reunión es totalmente innecesaria!

-¡Si es necesaria!,...o te olvidas que yo estuve en la última de las manifestaciones de su grupo, no podré estar tranquila, hasta estar segura que Kyle no volverá a hacer lo mismo,...alborotar a la gente y ocasionar desgracias – después mirando a su abuela con decisión continuó - si quiere hacerlo que lo haga... ¡pero no con nuestro apoyo!... si hay algo que no puedo permitir es que nos use de esa forma

-¡Tendrá que firmar la cláusula que lo obliga a no hacerlo!

-Y es a eso a lo que quiero ir, a cerciorarme que no solo la firme sino que esté completamente conciente del compromiso adquirido

La señora Whitman la contempló con orgullo, estaba satisfecha de tener a su lado a alguien con su temple

-¡Esta bien, ganaste esta,...pero no creas que siempre podrás salirte con la tuya!

-¡Gracias Abuela,...no te decepcionaré!

-De eso estoy segura hija...además podrás entretenerte con eso... ahora que ya no podrás formar parte del grupo que negociará con los militares

-¡¿Qué?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Víctor Harlow y Mateo Herrera había escuchado la historia con lujo de detalles, terminada esta, comentaron lo ocurrido

-Si las cosas fueron como dijiste... ¡tenías toda la razón para disgustarte! – indicó Mateo

-No lo sé...tal vez solo sean ideas mías,... es probable que solo este paranoico y haya visto cosas donde no las habían...él pudo haber estado nervioso por otra cosa...y ella pudo realmente estar enojada por no haber podido hablarle de la visita que había planeado...

Sus amigos lo miraban con ojos incrédulos, pero él prosiguió tratando de encontrar justificativos

-Y después de todo...ni siquiera tienen por qué volver a verse,...las coincidencias del sábado no tienen por qué volver a pasar – dijo Andrew intentando restarle importancia al asunto

-Estás olvidando, que si sigue con el afán de la visita, volverán a verse,...y después de la impresión que dices que le causó,...no quiero asustarte, pero todo podría ocurrir – indicó Víctor

-Y nada te garantiza que no se encuentren alguna otra vez cuando ella vaya a ver a Susana,... recuerda que cuando estaba internada de vez en cuando solía darse una escapadita para ir a dormir en su departamento – rememoró Mateo

-¡No me tranquilizan para nada...ahora no sé que hacer! –dijo Andrew muy confundido y preocupado

-¡Primero debes llamarla y deshacerte en disculpas!,...después invítala a cenar...y una vez aclarado todo,...busca concretarla de una vez – apuntó Mateo

-¡Tienes razón!...voy a hacerte caso...voy a llamarla, disculparme y tal vez acepte salir a cenar conmigo

-Y ya sabes...

-Si... no aceptar un no como respuesta...

-¡No!...no olvides hacer lo posible para definir tu situación – aclaró Víctor

-Pero creen que sea necesario apresurar las cosas... podría echarlo todo a perder,... ella puede pensar que se lo pido solo porque sufrí un ataque de celos y quiero tener derechos sobre ella...

-Andrew,... Andrew,... Andrew,...piensa que lo mejor en este caso es actuar como te dijimos... lo mejor es ser precavido... además ella ya te tuvo bastante tiempo en el limbo y eso no es correcto – le indicó Mateo

-Punto aparte,...yo no puedo dejar de admirar al Coronel Hunter, ¡se nota que tiene éxito con las mujeres! – comentó Víctor -¡Y que avorazado!,...mira que en la actual situación donde la mayoría nos quejamos por la escasez de mujeres,...tener solo para él a tantas juntas...¡es inmoral!

-¡Esa es la envidia hablando! – replicó Mateo

-¡Para qué negarlo,... que no daría yo, por ser él! – dijo Víctor frotándose las manos

-¡Tienes razón!... ¿Porqué Dios le da tanto pan a algunos? y a nosotros... ¡nos tiene a dieta! – comentó Mateo haciendo una pose dramática

-¡Ya salgan de aquí, agradezco sus consejos,... pero no olviden que tienen trabajo pendiente!

-¡A la orden señor director! – contestaron a coro y salieron rápidamente del lugar

Una vez a solas Andrew se quedó pensativo

_-Tal vez esos dos locos tengan razón, una vez que me disculpe, lo mejor será aclarar nuestra situación de una vez_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Cómo es que ya no podré participar en la comisión! – preguntó Lucy molesta

-Las reuniones estaban planificadas para mantenerse alternativamente en nuestras oficinas y en la base,...y como sabes la semana pasada mandamos la lista de las personas que iban a formar parte de tal comisión,....para que nos enviaran las credenciales autorizando la entrada a los miembros

-Si, lo sé...se envió la lista - revisó entre sus notas - en ella estaban... los Zalles, Lanz de marketing, Jassen, Khorana y Rohrer de investigación y desarrollo, Larson del departamento legal, Rita tu secretaria, Tú y yo, un total de diez personas,... ¿Hubo algún problema con los documentos enviados?

-¡Aquí tienes la respuesta!, enviaron el fax esta mañana y las credenciales llegarán entre hoy y mañana – le entregó una hoja con el logotipo de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida

Lucy revisó el documento, en él se explicaba que se habían calificado los antecedentes de las personas de la lista enviada, y en base a esto a cada posible miembro de la comisión se le había asignado un nivel de seguridad.

En el caso de civiles el máximo nivel que podía otorgarse era el nivel 7.

-Todos los demás les pusieron de 5 a 7...pero a mí... ¡Me pusieron 2!,

-¡Si!,...no entiendo por qué lo hicieron,...Larson me aseguró que aún con tus antecedentes, podías optar por un nivel 4 o inclusive en el mejor de los casos 5, lo que te hubiera permitido acceder a la mayoría de las sesiones que tengan que efectuarse en la base,...él me dijo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde los últimos registros en tu contra...y que con mi aval personal y el de la empresa era suficiente...

-¡Pero...2...es que me ponen al nivel de alguien con antecedentes de agitación y terrorismo!

-¡Lo sé... y eso me tiene tan contrariada!,...es como si alguien... ¡se hubiera pasado el trabajo de deliberadamente excluirte!

-¿Quiénes se encargan de realizar la calificación?

-Llamé a la base y me informaron, que por tratarse de un caso especial,... solo pudieron haberlo hecho la comandante Grant o el Coronel Hunter,... desafortunadamente el documento solo tiene el sello del departamento de acreditación, así que no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta quien de los dos fue

-¡Yo sí creo saber quien pudo haber sido...y me va a oír!

Como un huracán desatado abandonó la oficina ignorando los llamados de su abuela, tenía una solo idea en su mente, el responsable de esa calificación iba a tener que explicarle el por qué quería perjudicarla de ese modo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max y Miriya estaban en la oficina del coronel Hunter

-Tenientes Maximilian Sterling y Miriya Parino Sterling, los he convocado para comunicarles, que revisado el historial de su trayectoria dentro de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida,... en el consejo se ha decidido su promoción al grado inmediatamente superior...el cual se hará efectivo en un acto a realizarse dentro de dos días...¡quedan notificados!

Max y Miriya se miraron entre sí, estaban perplejos ante la inesperada promoción, entonces Rick dejando de lado la formalidad continuó

-Personalmente pienso que con esto se hace un poco de justicia, saben que si la decisión hubiese estado en mis manos hace ya tiempo que los hubiera promovido...es algo que ya se había tardado demasiado...y sé que serán los mejores en sus nuevas funciones

Se acercó a felicitarlos, como lo que eran dos miembros de su familia

-¡Gracias Rick!,...no sabes lo que esto significa para nosotros...- dijo Max visiblemente emocionado

-¡No defraudaremos sus expectativas, Coronel Hunter! – dijo Miriya adoptando una pose marcial

-¡Vamos Miriya!,...estamos en familia no necesitas tanta formalidad...

-¡Pues en ese caso...venga un abrazo! – se acercó a abrazar a Rick, como de costumbre con más fuerza de la necesaria

-¡Por favor,...Miriya...retiro lo dicho... con el saludo protocolario es suficiente!,... ¡Max ayúdame!

-¡Miriya...si dañas a tu oficial superior van a degradarte!

-¡Perdón, Rick...es que estoy tan emocionada! – dijo a tiempo de soltarlo - ¡es que solo imagínate... cuando nos den nuestras nuevas insignias!

-¡Recuerden que esas pesan...y mucho!...- dijo Rick a tiempo de arreglar su uniforme que no había quedado en no muy buenas condiciones después del imprevisto ataque de afecto de la meltrán – ahora voy a darle los pormenores del trabajo que espero realizar con su ayuda,... para empezar los escuadrones...

Fue interrumpido por el sonido del intercomunicador

-Rick,...digo...Coronel Hunter,... lo requieren en el puesto de control de ingreso

-¡Estoy ocupado!... ¿es algo urgente?

-Es que...- Sammie no encontraba las palabras para comunicarle a su jefe las nuevas, los segundos de espera se hicieron eternos

-¡Teniente Porter...no tengo su tiempo!, ya dígame... ¿para qué me necesitan en la entrada?

-Es que...al parecer...alguien está ahí exigiendo verlo...

-¡Y tanto problema para decirme eso!... ¿Te dijeron de quién se trata?

-Si...es la... señorita Lucy Reinhart

Rick cortó la comunicación y se sentó pesadamente en su sillón

-Pero... ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí buscándote, Rick? – preguntó Max incrédulo

-¡No lo sé, Max! ¡No tengo la más mínima idea!... ¡pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!

Diciendo esto se incorporó y decidido salió de la oficina con paso seguro, seguido por Max y Miriya que estaban tan intrigados como él

Sammie al verlos alejarse en dirección de los ascensores, tomó inmediatamente el teléfono

-Claudia, soy Sammmie...creo que debes saber esto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy se encontraba en una pequeña oficina ubicada junto al puesto de control de ingreso, estaba tan molesta que no reparaba en la forma en que la miraban algunos de los oficiales presentes.

Se movía de un lugar a otro, su furia se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba

Un vigía entró a la oficina y llamó al oficial a cargo, después de unos momentos este volvió a ingresar e indicó a sus hombres que debían retirarse, luego se dirigió a la inquieta mujer

-La atenderán en un momento,...por favor espere...- diciendo esto se despidió nerviosamente

Mientras esto ocurría, del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina se encontraban Rick y los Sterling

Max y Miriya miraban la imagen del monitor de la cámara de vigilancia de la oficina donde se encontraba la visitante

-¡Qué parecido!...no lo puedo creer hermano...

-Si no fuese una microniana,... diría que es alguien de su mismo lote de clonación – comentó Miriya

-Y cómo es que viene aquí preguntando por ti... ¿es que ya se conocieron? –pregunto Max con interés

-Sí...pero eso no viene al caso...ahora si me disculpan debo atender a la señorita Reinhart

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – preguntó el preocupado Max

-No, no es necesario,...les agradezco que se preocupen por mí...pero esto es algo que yo puedo manejar solo

-Eso espero Rick...eso espero

Ingresó a la oficina que en ese momento funcionaba como centro de detención y se plantó delante de la inquieta mujer

-¡Buenos días, señorita Reinhart!,...se puede saber que la trae por acá y por qué exigió verme

-¡Serán buenos para usted!...vine a que me explique ¡QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDE HACER USTED CONMIGO!

Rick dudó por un momento, pensaba que ya había logrado el control suficiente como para que su presencia no lo inquietara, pero ahora estando frente a ella se convencía de que aún no lo había logrado

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, sintió nuevamente el impulso de salir corriendo, pero se obligó a permanecer impasible

Se alejó hacia una de las ventanas, y miró hacia la lejanía, nunca esperó encontrarse en esta situación, ni mucho menos ante una pregunta tan directa...

_-Si supiera lo que siento cada vez que la veo_...- pensó cerrando los ojos

-¡No me ignore, le hice una pregunta directa! – protestó ella pensando que la evadía

El comprendió que aquel no era momento de mostrar debilidad, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, suspiró profundamente, se volvió hacia ella y la encaró

-Sinceramente no sé a qué se refiere,... ¡explíquese!

-¡Me refiero a esto!– le dijo a tiempo de darle el documento donde constaban los niveles de seguridad asignados - o me dirá que usted no es responsable de que me nieguen el ingreso a esta base

Tomó la hoja que le daba y le dio una revisión rápida, se sorprendió al ver la calificación que le habían dado, pero no perdió su aplomo

-Aunque lo dude...le informo que no soy el responsable... – dijo con convicción a tiempo de devolverle el documento - y de paso también le indico que toda duda o reclamo con respecto al criterio utilizado para la calificación debe ser enviada por escrito dentro de las 24 horas de recibida la notificación, como consta en el documento.

-¡Eso es!... ¡escúdese detrás de la burocracia!

-¡YO NO NECESITO ESCUDARME DETRÁS DE NADA! - le contestó indignado, después recuperando la compostura, continuó -solo le informo el procedimiento que debe seguir...eso es todo...no se sienta tan importante, como para que yo me ocupe en hacerle difíciles las cosas...de eso se ha hecho cargo usted misma y debe hacerse responsable de sus actos...ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho trabajo pendiente...

Diciendo esto se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió para retirarse

-¡No crea que va ha librase de mí tan fácilmente!... – dijo la mujer a tiempo de interponerse en la puerta, impidiendo su salida -¡vine por repuestas y no me voy de aquí hasta conseguirlas!...sino fue usted... ¿QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO?

-¡La responsable fui yo, señorita Reinhart! – interrumpió Claudia, que había llegado presurosamente, alertada por Sammie – Así que si quiere realizar un reclamo usted debe dirigirse a mi persona

Lucy se volvió hacia Claudia y se miraron desafiantes

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-Bueno para quienes pedían que finalmente se encontraran, recuerden como fue la primera vez que se vieron, al menos esta vez el Rick solo hizo un pequeño desastre

-Nunca me canso de agradecer todos sus comentarios, perdón a quienes aún no les he podido contestar, pero les aseguro que cada uno es tomado en cuenta, son todos muy amables.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 16**

Claudia la contempló por un momento, ya había visto las fotos de ella, pero eso no era comparable con la experiencia de verla frente a frente, sintió un breve estremecimiento

Confundida se volvió hacia Rick y se dio cuenta que si a ella le inquietaba esa mujer, él se estaba siendo destrozando por dentro, ella comprendía exactamente su dolor.

Esto le hizo recordar el por qué se había ocupado en tratar de impedir que ella se le acercara nuevamente

Si él estaba aparentando una fortaleza que estaba lejos de sentir, ella no iba a ser la que se quebrara,... no ante alguien con esos antecedentes, recordando todo esto sintió que el parecido con su amiga tan querida, era la peor de las burlas, es más era un insulto a su memoria

Pensando en esto recobró su pose desafiante y se aprestó a enfrentarla

-¡Así que fue usted la responsable de que me sea negada mi presencia en esta base!,...pues quisiera saber en qué se basó para esto – la increpó Lucy

-¡No tengo por qué darle explicaciones innecesarias!,...sobre todo por que usted misma ya tiene las respuestas,...sepa "señorita pacifista" que su familia por más poderosa que sea no pudo tapar todos los registros acerca de su pasado...aún pudimos acceder a algunos...poco... pero suficiente...y creo que usted sabe exactamente a qué antecedentes me refiero

Lucy se quedó callada, realmente nunca pensó que alguien le echara en cara un pasado que ella no recordaba, sobre todo su filiación al grupo pacifista con el cual ahora no tenía ninguna idea en común

-Y me parece de muy mal gusto que usted se presente aquí... acusando a alguien que no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto y exigiendo algo que no corresponde – continúo Claudia

-¡El pasado ha quedado en el pasado!,...eso fue hace mucho tiempo... yo ya lo he dejado atrás,... lo he olvidado,... esté segura de ello...y no me parece justo que ustedes me lo restrieguen en la cara – contestó con vehemencia, después un poco más calmada continuó argumentando – además...yo creo que todos tenemos derecho a un segunda oportunidad

Rick que las observaba en silencio, Lucy se volvió hacia él avergonzada

-En cuanto a usted, coronel Hunter, lo siento... no debí acusarlo sin estar segura,...pero por favor entienda, yo solo quiero la oportunidad de realizar mi trabajo...

-No se preocupe,...en todo caso me comprometo con usted a que la comandante Grant y yo volveremos a considerar su situación – dijo esto mirando en dirección de Claudia que solo atinó a cruzar los brazos y hacer un gesto de disgusto - y si se ha cometido algún tipo de error no dude en que será subsanado

-¡Eso es lo único que pido!,...gracias por entenderme, coronel...y nuevamente disculpe mi actitud,.... a veces no puedo con mi carácter – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, extendiéndole su mano

-Acepto su disculpa, señorita Reinhart...solo espero no vuelva a repetirse – dijo con frialdad, después apretó firmemente la mano que le ofrecía,... estaba tan suave, mil recuerdos volvieron a su mente, sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que su control se debilitaba, como podía controlarse al ver nuevamente esos hermosos ojos verdes

-_¡Como alguien puede parecerse tanto! _–pensó mientras se perdía en ese mar verde

Ella también se sintió presa del hechizo de los ojos azules que la miraban, se preguntaba como alguien que aparentaba tanta frialdad en su trato, podía tener una mirada tan triste y dulce a la vez, una mirada que le parecía tan familiar...

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose intensamente, Claudia viendo esto intervino

-Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado y hemos llegado a un acuerdo... ya puede retirarse señorita Reinhart,...siento ser brusca pero entenderá que el coronel Hunter y yo, tenemos múltiples ocupaciones

Tomó a Rick de un brazo y despidiéndose ambos de ella salieron de la oficina seguidos por los Sterling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en retornados a la oficina, los Sterling que se retiraron a cumplir con las labores de patrullaje, dejándolos solos, Rick aprovechando esto encaró a Claudia

-Claudia, quisiera que me expliques, tu actitud... ¿por qué lo hiciste?...no es correcto ser tan arbitrario... no debiste...

-¡Alto!...quien debe pedir explicaciones soy yo...dime ¿qué fue lo que presencié?

-¡No te entiendo!... ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ahora vas a fingir demencia!... me refiero a esa escenita de ustedes mirándose,...es que te confundiste tanto con su parecido,.... que olvidaste de quien se trata

-¡No Claudia!, ¡ni estoy confundido, ni he olvidado de quien se trata!

-¡Incluso te comprometiste a revisar su caso!,...pues desde ahora te digo que te andes olvidando de eso... ¡me niego a que ella vuelva a aparecerse por aquí!

-Puedes negarte cuanto quieras,... no solo eres tú quien puede dar la autorización, recuerda que yo también estoy facultado a hacerlo

-¡Tanto deseas volver a verla, que vas a pasar por encima de mi autoridad!

-¡Si es necesario, sí!... y no es por lo que tú crees,....es solo que no voy a permitir que se cometa una injusticia por un capricho tuyo

-No se trata de un capricho, solo quiero evitar lo que pasó hace un momento,... ¡por favor!... ¡ya has logrado tanto,...no lo eches a perder!

-¡No sé qué es lo que creíste ver!

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!...ahora por favor quiero que me escuches...

Diciendo esto, Claudia lo tomó del hombro se dirigieron al pequeño sofá de la oficina, se sentaron juntos y ella comenzó a explicarse

-Mira,... entiendo que su parecido te tiene confundido...pero no pierdas la perspectiva,...si se tratase de otra persona, ten por seguro que te apoyaría y solo te pediría que estés seguro de tus sentimientos,...pero en este caso una persona con sus antecedentes no es para nada conveniente para ti...no solo en forma personal, sino que también el relacionarte con alguien así puede afectar negativamente tu carrera

-No crees que vas demasiado rápido

-No,... te conozco y sé cuanto quisiste a Lisa... y por tanto sé también que esta mujer no puede serte indiferente, se parece demasiado,... por eso... por más que finjas lo contrario, su presencia te afecta...y en el estado que estás no sé que es lo que podrías hacer...

-Así que todo se reduce a eso...a que no confías en mí

-Lo único que quiero es evitar que sufras, Rick

-Pues te comunico que ya soy mayorcito y no necesito de tu protección... y que ya tomé una decisión: a Lucy Reinhart se le dará el nivel de seguridad que le corresponde,... si es suficiente como para que venga a la base, a las reuniones tendrás que aceptarlo... ¡no hagas que tenga que hablar con el Almirante sobre esto!

-¡Ten por seguro que una vez que se lo explique, él me apoyará!

-¡Pues si lo hace, Claudia... no me quedaría más que presentar la dimisión de mi cargo y dejar la milicia!

-¡Cómo!... ¡No hablas en serio Rick!

-Claro que hablo en serio,...si el Almirante me muestra la misma desconfianza que me muestras tú, entonces no sería digno del cargo que ocupo,...es que acaso crees que alguien que deje que sentimientos personales interfieran con el cumplimiento de su deber esté capacitado para dirigir

-Ahora vas a poner de excusa el cumplimiento de tu deber

-Aunque lo dudes es así,...las negociaciones con el Grupo Fénix son importantes,... no has pensado que nos pones en una situación difícil al excluir de una forma tan arbitraria a la nieta de su principal accionista,... por otro lado, no son principiantes y no iban a poner en una de sus comisiones a una persona que no lo merezca... ¡este no es un juego donde puedes sacar o invitar a alguien según te parezca¡

Con este comentario Claudia se sintió desarmada

-No lo había pensado así...tienes razón, pero.... ¡es que me preocupo por ti!

-¡Te lo agradezco!, pero como te dije puedo cuidarme solo...todo lo pasado me ha servido para ver las cosas de otro modo... ¡y no estoy tan confundido como crees!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy conducía su auto en dirección al edificio del Grupo Fénix, en el trayecto reflexionaba respecto a lo ocurrido

_-¡Cómo pude perder así la cabeza!,...lanzarme a hacer acusaciones,...exigir una explicación de esa forma,...tuve suerte de que el coronel Hunter, no ordenara mi arresto...actué como una loca_

Llegó al edificio e ingresó al estacionamiento

-_No sé por qué me afecta tanto su presencia, otra vez sentí que al tocar su mano se me erizaba la piel _

Se estremeció al recordarlo, mientras detenía el auto en su lugar de parqueo

-_Y la forma en que me miró_..._ tan intensa... ¿podría ser que él sintió lo mismo que yo sentí?_

Contemplando su imagen en el retrovisor se dirigió a sí misma en voz alta

-¡Claro Lucy!, lo insultaste, lo calumniaste y con todo eso de seguro él caerá rendido a tus pies

-¡Por lo encantadora que eres podría hacerlo si me lo pides! – dijo una voz conocida a su espalda

Lucy volteó en la dirección en la que había oído esa voz

-Pero.....Andrew... ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa

Andrew había optado por ir a buscarla para disculparse personalmente, y como le habían informado que había salido del edificio, estaba ahí esperándola hace tiempo y para su fortuna había tomado el comentario como referido a él

-Bueno...vine a disculparme por lo del otro día

-No es necesario...yo también estaba fuera de mí...y te dije cosas que no te merecías

-Sí, me gritaste, me ofendiste...pero me lo merecía por celoso... y ahora aquí estoy a tus pies... ¿era eso lo que querías? – le dijo a tiempo de tomar su mano y darle un beso en ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle se encontraba en la habitación del hotel Centinel, sentado en el sofá esperando la llamada de uno de sus contactos.

El teléfono no tardó en sonar, sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba que las personas que le colaboraban fueran puntuales.

-Sí, si soy yo... ¿qué averiguaste?... ¿ella está segura?...si... no tengo por qué dudarlo, hasta el momento no ha fallado...así que el famoso viaje es falso, ya me lo suponía...y respecto al novio...si...interesante...y cual ha sido la cuantía de los donativos...si...a mí también me parece que excesivo...pero...- una súbita idea pasó por su mente - ¿cuales fueron los primeros equipos donados?

Escuchó atentamente la relación que pedía

-¡Gracias!...es todo lo que necesitaba saber

Colgó el teléfono y nuevamente se sentó en el sofá

-Al parecer todo encaja,...pero lo que no entiendo es...si realmente es ella... ¿por qué lo hace?... ¿qué es lo que busca?

Sabía que aún le faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas

-Lo único seguro es que tengo que preparar a Minmei para que cuando la vea no cometa ninguna estupidez...tal vez lo mejor por el momento es que no se vean

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jornada de trabajo había terminado hace tiempo, Rick estaba en su departamento, esta vez no había realizado su sesión de entrenamiento y había regresado temprano, se sentía emocionalmente agotado.

_-¡Por qué tengo que ser así!... ¡era tan fácil seguirle el juego a Claudia y librarme de este tormento!...-¡No sé si podré soportar el verla tan seguido!..._

Se detuvo frente a un espejo y habló con su imagen reflejada

-Mi mente me dice que todo lo que Claudia dijo es verdad, relacionarme con alguien como ella solo va a perjudicarme en todo sentido...pero mi instinto, mi corazón me dice que... ¡Arghh!... ¡es una locura!...ella murió... ¡tengo que aceptarlo!

Se alejo del espejo y fue hacia el sofá

-Por qué duele tanto..."el amor que mata... no muere"... es verdad...

Se desplomó en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos

_-_ _Cuanto más te duele... más difícil es olvidar...si no he podido olvidar hasta ahora,...no podré hacerlo nunca..._

Sacó las placas de Lisa de su bolsillo y las puso frente a sus ojos, estas estaban muy brillantes, él se encargaba de limpiarlas seguido y les había quitado los resguardos de goma, contempló por un momento sus destellos mientras seguía con sus pensamientos

-_...puedo recordar cada detalle de los momentos especiales que pasamos juntos…la vez que tocaste el piano solo para mí…la sonrisa que me regalabas cuando tomaba tu mano para ayudarte a subir al teleférico,…la forma en que me mirabas cuando trabajamos juntos en tu oficina durante la reconstrucción,… nuestras constantes discusiones,... aun lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo…yo… yo no he podido olvidar... ¿cómo puede ser que llegue alguien y solo porque se te parezca pueda inquietarme tanto?_

Las placas giraban frente a sus ojos, los destellos ayudaban a perderlo en los recuerdos

_-Recuerdo el último beso que nos dimos...fue en la nave de Breetai...cuando combatimos a Reno... me ordenaste que te besara y me negué...claro que nunca te importó eso...después... la canción "Stagefright" de Minmei retumbó en el sistema de altoparlantes del puente,... parecía que fui el único sorprendido por eso...todo estaba planeado...me disgustó pensar que el amor era solo una maniobra de batalla y el beso solo era una táctica de distracción..._

Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios

_-Tuve muy poco tiempo para pensar en eso...estaba distraído y me sorprendiste... me agarraste por los hombros y pusiste todo lo que tenías en un beso... y... ¡vaya!... ¡eras una Lisa diferente de la que me besó con la boca cerrada delante de Dolza!... ¡me dejaste... tonto!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew y Lucy disfrutaban de una cena tranquila en un elegante restaurante del centro, conversaban animadamente, ella no le mencionó que había estado por la base, después de la reacción del otro día pensó que lo mejor era ocultárselo por el momento.

-Así que me perdonas por haber sido un tonto celoso

-Ya no lo menciones... en realidad fue mi culpa...no debí haber reaccionado de esa forma, entiendo que mi actitud se prestó a ser malinterpretada

-Creo que lo que en realidad me puso nervioso, es ver que alguien como el coronel Hunter, tan popular con las mujeres pudiera llegar a interesarte...

Lucy al recordar a qué se refería sintió nuevamente que la furia volvía a corroerla, pero intentó disimularlo

-No tienes por qué preocuparte,...alguien así no podría interesarme,... yo no podría soportar ser solo una conquista de turno –dijo con convicción

-Lo sé,...tú eres una mujer especial,...tú te mereces a alguien que no piense más que en ti,... alguien para quien tú seas lo más importante... y que para él las demás no existan...

Lucy se sentía halagada ante las palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad

-Sabes que eso y más es lo que siento por ti,...solo por eso quisiera nuevamente pedirte que definamos de una vez nuestra situación... ¿me darías la dicha de poderles decir a todos que tengo la novia más linda del planeta? – dijo mirándola intensamente con sus ojos verdes y tomando sus manos entre las suyas

Lucy estaba confundida, no esperaba hallarse en esa situación nuevamente, esperaba poder haber tenido más tiempo, lo miró e inconcientemente lo comparó con aquel otro hombre, que a tan poco tiempo de haber irrumpido en su vida la había impresionado tanto y a quien por más que intentaba no podía alejar de sus pensamientos

Conocía a Andrew, él era su amigo, era quien la había rescatado de una muerte segura, la había apoyado incondicionalmente durante su recuperación y siempre la había tratado con comprensión y cortesía,...cuando estaba junto a él se sentía protegida y su presencia traía calma a su espíritu

En cambio Rick Hunter era alguien que la desquiciaba, cerca de él actuaba de forma irracional,...recordó que lo había visto en compañía de varias mujeres, y como hoy se había comportado como alguien serio y frío

¡Como una persona podía comportarse de una forma y después hacer un cambio de 180 grados de un día a otro!,... su mente le decía que enamorarse de alguien así era una ruta segura al desastre...y debía evitarlo de cualquier forma

Miró a Andrew y por un momento pensó en aceptarlo, pero desechó inmediatamente la idea, no sería justo para él

Ella lo quería y admiraba pero eso no era suficiente y no quería engañarlo,... no para huir de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Rick Hunter

-Andrew, sé que has sido muy paciente,... y que siempre te has comportado como un perfecto caballero conmigo,...pero...

-Pero aún no he conseguido que llegues a amarme como quiero – dijo con melancolía

-No deseo engañarte Andrew,... yo te quiero,... te quiero mucho,... eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y quisiera con todo el corazón llegar a amarte como sé que lo mereces

-¡No digas más!...no es necesario,... solo quiero decirte que yo estaré siempre aquí esperando pacientemente,... y mientras no haya nadie más, sé que tengo esperanzas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una fría mañana y el doctor Andrew Gardner ingresó en su oficina, estaba aún decaído por lo acontecido durante la cena del día anterior, pero no podía descuidar sus labores.

Después de una hora de trabajo, su secretaria le informó que el señor Lynn Kyle solicitaba verlo

_-¿Lynn Kyle aquí, pero qué será lo que quiere?- _pensó preocupado

Desde que Minmei había sido dada de alta, él no había tenido noticias suyas, Kyle no le simpatizaba, sobretodo después de los últimos incidentes en los que se había visto envuelto

Andrew conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de los discursos incendiarios de los pacifistas, los disturbios habían ocasionado numerosos heridos, fue un verdadero milagro el no haber lamentado alguna muerte

Pero ahora se encontraba en la antesala de su oficina y no quedaba más remedio que recibirlo y tratarlo de la forma más educada posible

-¡Déjalo pasar, Tania!

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Kyle ingresó a su despacho

-¡Doctor Gardner, cuánto tiempo sin verlo!

-¡Buenos días Kyle!,... ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-¡Ahh, directo y sin anestesia!

-Disculpe si le parezco un tanto brusco, es que como entenderá en este momento estoy con múltiples obligaciones y la ronda está por comenzar

-Si doctor, no se preocupe, no voy a quitarle mucho tiempo, yo solo venía porque mi prima esta interesada en realizar una visita a los enfermos de este hospital,...bueno ya sabe...alentarlos y desearles una pronta recuperación...

-_Un truco publicitario_ – pensó Andrew

-...y por eso quería consultar con usted si eso es posible

-Señor Kyle, el horario de visitas es del dominio público y yo no tengo por qué oponerme,...si durante ese horario la señorita Minmei quiere visitar a cualquier enfermo, no tendrá ningún obstáculo,... al menos no de mi parte,...pero lo que quisiera advertirle es que esta es una institución seria y no permitiríamos la presencia de miembros de la prensa que inquieten a nuestros pacientes y que interfieran en el trabajo que normalmente realizamos

-No me mal interprete doctor, mi prima es una persona de gran corazón y lo único que desea es ayudar a los demás,...usted la conoce... ¿o es que acaso ha olvidado como intentó salvar a esa mujer después del ataque de Khyron?

Andrew palideció de pronto, y esto fue notado inmediatamente por el astuto Kyle.

-Y a propósito de eso doctor... ¡nunca me llamó para contarme qué fue lo que pasó con ella!

Andrew no era bueno mintiendo, pero recordó el compromiso al que había llegado con la señora Whitman

-¡Sus heridas... eran demasiado graves!,... ¡no pudimos hacer nada!... ¡murió a los pocos días! – contestó con voz nerviosa

-¡Ohh...cuanto lo siento! – replicó Kyle con ironía

-¡Todos lo sentimos aquí, señor Lynn! – Andrew, se levantó de su asiento – ahora si me disculpa...¡ tengo una ronda que realizar!...y si su prima aún desea venir, será bien recibida si toma en cuenta lo que le dije

-¡Si...no se preocupe!,...todo ha queda muy claro...gracias

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Andrew se fue a iniciar su ronda por las distintas salas, en cambio Kyle se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores

-_El buen doctor no sabe mentir... se nota que tiene mucho que ocultar...ahora lo que tengo que hacer es buscar a alguien más... comunicativo,...aquí trabajan muchas personas...no debe ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien así... sobretodo porque estoy dispuesto a pagar bien por esa información_

Pensando así, recorrió los pasillos, Kyle se preciaba de reconocer inmediatamente el carácter de las personas, cosa que le había sido de mucha utilidad a la hora de hacer contactos y nuevos aliados.

Se detuvo al ver a un jovencito ayudante de laboratorio que se encargaba de la recolección de muestras de los pacientes, lo observó en silencio, al parecer era alguien que no estaba nada contento con la tarea que realizaba, pues lo hacía de sin ánimo y descortésmente,... sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó hacia él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena entró precipitadamente a la pequeña oficina que compartía con Lucy

-¡Lucy, eres el mismo demonio!... ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-¡Helena, qué forma es esa de entrar...casi se me paraliza el corazón!

-¡Es que...no puedo entenderlo!,... ¡Confiesa!... ¿Fuiste a la base y le torciste el brazo al mismísimo coronel Hunter?

-Aún no te entiendo...podrías calmarte y explicarme qué pasó

-¡Pasó que acaban de llegar las acreditaciones!...todas selladas y firmadas por la comandante Grant,... menos...la tuya que viene con un lindo autógrafo...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que la tuya es la única que viene con el sello y firma del coronel Hunter,... ¡mírala!,...

Lucy vio en sus manos de su amiga la credencial que la autorizaba a participar en la mayoría de las reuniones que iban a realizarse en la base porque era de nivel 5

-¡Ayy,...mira hasta su firma es linda! – comentó Helena soñadoramente -¡debiste pedirle que te la dedicara!

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayas ido a la base y hecho que ese bomboncito haya olvidado tus errores de juventud!... ¡quién lo diría... y tan seriecita que pareces!... ¡cuéntame!... ¿cómo le hiciste?

-Helena,...no sé qué es lo que estás pensando,...y no me interesa averiguarlo... solo te diré que fui a exigir que revisaran su decisión y que por fortuna rectificaron su error

-¡Pues debes haberlo impresionado mucho!– le dijo restregándole la tarjeta en la cara - como para que se haya tomado la molestia de encargarse personalmente

-¡Eres terrible!

-¡Pues creo que no tanto como tú! – le dijo mirándola con sonrisa pícara

-¡No sigas...se me acaba la paciencia! – advirtió Lucy sonrojándose a tiempo de arrebatarle la credencial

-¡Hasta te pones colorada!... ¡Lo dicho... algo pasó...y eres tan mala amiga que no me quieres contar! - la miró divertida y ante su expresión de enojo tuvo que claudicar - ¡Esta bien...ya no te molesto!...mejor vamos a almorzar... ¡ya habrá tiempo para hacerte confesar!

-¡Vuelvo a advertirte que mi paciencia tiene un límite!

-¡Si...si...no me mates...guarda tus instintos homicidas para los Lynn, recuerda que esta tarde nos reunimos con ellos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle se encontraba en un restaurante cercano al hospital, esperaba ahí al empleado de laboratorio al que había abordado en la mañana.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, el joven llegó puntual a la cita, después de saludarlo se sentó frente suyo, Kyle pidió unos tragos y mientras bebían se ocupó en indagar lo que necesitaba saber

-¿Desde cuando trabajas en el hospital?

-Desde hace unos cuantos meses...no he podido conseguir nada mejor y he tenido que resignarme a ese miserable sueldo

-Como te dije esta mañana...si me eres útil, y me dices todo lo que deseo saber, yo sabré recompensarte,...ahora comienza...

-Bueno... como le dije esta mañana, es alguien muy conocida en el hospital, siempre está pendiente de los enfermos, sobre todo de los niños,...oí comentarios,...acerca que fue casi muerta durante el ataque de Khyron y que se recuperó milagrosamente...

-¡Eso no me sirve!

-Calma,...ahora viene lo bueno...durante mucho tiempo todos la conocimos solo como Jane Doe

-¿Pero... por qué?

-Eso va a costarle.....tenga en cuenta que puedo ser despedido por dar información privada de un paciente....y no solo eso, podría ganarme una enemiga muy poderosa - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Bien... aquí tienes! – le dio un fajo de billetes que el muchacho recibió satisfecho - ¿Es suficiente?

-Por supuesto, señor Kyle...es usted muy generoso

-Ahora continúa...ya se me está agotando la paciencia y espero que realmente tu información valga la pena

-La vale...el motivo por el que era llamada Jane Doe es que desde que salió del coma no ha podido recordar nada...usted me entiende...la pobre sufre de amnesia...

-¡Amnesia!,...sí, eso explicaría muchas cosas...pero ¿estás seguro?

-Segurísimo, incluso siguió un tratamiento con un psiquiatra, pero no consiguió nada y lo dejó hace tiempo...

**********************************************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 17**

Kyle retornaba al hotel en un taxi, mientras en su mente se comenzaba a completar el rompecabezas que lo había tenido ocupado los últimos días

-_Es ella... de eso no hay duda...ahora lo único que me intriga es como fue que pudo pasar como nieta de la señora Whitman_

Los pensamientos y conclusiones se sucedían vertiginosamente

-_No entiendo como fue aceptada así, sin que ni siquiera le hicieran una prueba de ADN, o algo por el estilo...como lo veo hay solo tres opciones...la vieja es una real ilusa...está cegada por el cariño a su "nieta"... o por el contrario tiene alguna razón para seguir con esta farsa,...una que aún no puedo adivinar,.....mis contactos deben vigilar más de cerca de esa mujer_

Apretó con fuerza el volante, deseaba tener más información, pero por el momento no sería posible

_-Hay algo que sí tengo claro,...y es que lo más probable es que Lisa no sepa nada de esto...no creo que si supiera quien es, se prestara a una identidad falsa,...la conocí lo suficiente como para saber que no dejaría nunca su amada milicia...mucho menos a su piloto...sí, estoy seguro...ella no recuerda nada..._

Sonrió satisfecho, se sentía a salvo por el momento

- _Minmei, si lo supieras...tal vez podrías estar en paz,... si sabes que no ocasionaste su muerte y que ella ni siquiera recuerda lo que pasó..._

Estaba llegando a su destino, enfiló el auto hacia el parqueo del hotel

_- Aún no recuerda nada...pero esa no es garantía de que no llegue a recordarlo,...y esa sería nuestra ruina,... debo vigilarla...esa es una razón más para acercarme a ella,...es peligroso...pero quien no arriesga no gana...y yo soy un ganador_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido una mañana sumamente larga, Max y Rick habían decidido ir a almorzar a la pequeña cafetería de la base

Max contemplaba como Rick comía de forma mecánica, era obvio que sus pensamientos habían volado a otro lugar.

-Rick, estás comiendo en piloto automático, ¡no vayas a atragantarte!

-¡Ehh!... ¿me decías algo Max? – preguntó a tiempo de "despertar"

-Nada importante,... lo que realmente quiero saber es: ¿Qué pretendes haciendo que esa tal Lucy Reinhart pueda venir a la base?... ¡Te volviste loco!...o ya cortaron tu suscripción de la revista "Masoquismo"

-Y dale con lo mismo...ya veo que Claudia instruye bien a sus ayudantes... puedes ir y decirle que sé lo que hago...que lo tengo todo bajo control...y que deje de temer... ¡no voy a cortarme las venas por esto!

-Ya vi una muestra ayer,... ¡oye...es que tienes hielo corriéndote por las venas!...si yo estuve a punto de caer de espaldas al verla pasar por mi lado...sinceramente no sé cómo pudiste hacerle frente

-Pude hacerlo ayer y volveré a hacerlo las veces que sea necesario

-Pero si hasta cuando se pusieron a discutir, a Miriya estuvieron a punto de salírsele las lágrimas, parecía que todo había vuelto a ser como antes...solo Claudia conservó la calma,...y eso fue porque estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que tú estabas sintiendo como para realmente reparar en ella

-Claudia conservó la serenidad y la respeto por eso... espero que suceda lo mismo con todo el personal de la base, no sería de buen gusto el tener que lamentar alguna escena fuera de lugar,...ante todo somos soldados, no un grupo de colegialas impresionables...

-Pero hasta los soldados tenemos corazón...y no quisiera pensar que en tu afán de controlar todo estés cerrando el tuyo a cualquier emoción...

-Mi corazón sigue abierto...para mis amigos, mi familia...en cuanto al resto...creo que ya sufrí bastante...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle llegó a su cuarto del hotel Centinel, cuando entró notó que Minmei había salido, la llamó al celular para confirmar si iba a retornar pronto, no podía dejar nada al azar

-¡Hola Minmei!... ¿donde estás?...en el salón de belleza...pero olvidaste que teníamos la reunión para lo del contrato...si, ya sé que no soportas a Helena...si, tárdate todo lo que quieras...si, así es mejor para todos...si, ¡yo me encargo de todo!

_-¡Qué suerte!, así no tendré que explicarle nada, por el momento...así es mejor, yo podré ver a la tal Lucy y decidir qué se debe hacer_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max estaba en la oficina de Rick revisando los planes de vuelo y otros asuntos respecto la nueva organización que querían dar a los escuadrones, el trabajo era mucho, pero Rick ya tenía listo un borrador de todo y esto lo había agilizado bastante

-Al fin, ya terminamos Rick, si no hubieses hecho el borrador de seguro ni mañana hubiésemos podido terminar con esto.

-No exageres Max, el trabajo era mucho, pero no era nada tan complicado como para tomarnos más de un día

-Eso dices tú, yo aún sigo perdido en la maraña burocrática

-Yo ya aprendí y también tendrás que hacerlo tú,... ya sabes que con el nuevo cargo vienen más responsabilidades,...lo mismo le dije a Miriya

-Si, no te preocupes por ella, se lo tomará tan en serio como tú –dijo a tiempo de dar un gran bostezo

-¡Te notas cansado, no me digas que sufres de insomnio!

-No,... afortunadamente ¡aún no me has contagiado eso! –comentó Max mientras bostezaba nuevamente

-¡Cuidado poco más y me tragas!

-Lo confieso...he estado durmiendo un poco tarde estos días...estuve encargándome de poner a punto el coche con el que pienso participar en el concurso

-Ahhh... lo recuerdo el concurso de los coches que funcionan en base a energía solar,... ¿pero no es que lo tenías ya listo?

-¡Lo tenía!...hasta que el otro día, mi querida hija me entregó unos cuantos pernos, tornillos y otras cosas,..."para que sigas trabajando", me dijo... cuando comencé a revisar de dónde los había sacado,...encontré que gran parte de ellos eran de mi coche

-Pero eso es peligroso...solo imagínate lo que pudo haber pasado si no te dabas cuenta

-¡No quiero ni pensarlo!,...ya me veía yo con el coche cayendo a pedazos delante del jurado o peor aún atropellando a todos en la competencia – Max se estremeció de solo imaginarlo – lo que pasa es que Dana está en la edad de imitar todo lo que ve...y como estaba conmigo mientras construía el coche...ha quedado con manía de mecánico y está empeñada en usar lo que pueda como desarmador y desbaratar todo lo que hay a su alrededor

-Me imagino que debe ser un peligro andante...deben ser cuidadosos y encontrar la forma en que se olvide de esa manía

-Lo sé,...tratamos de tenerla siempre vigilada y darle juguetes en los que pueda practicar su afición sin perjudicar a nadie...y en la guardería ya saben que deben tener un cuidado especial con ella...además no debemos olvidar que heredó la energía de su madre

-Ya compadezco a su oficial al mando cuando ingrese a la milicia

-¿Cómo sabes que se enlistará?

-¡Con los genes de sus padres es más que obvio!...pero ya no sigamos discutiendo el asunto, si necesitas ayuda yo estoy más que dispuesto

-Gracias, hermano...si me ayudas podré ponerlo a punto más pronto para el concurso, quisiera probarlo ya este fin de semana

-Entonces no hay más que decir...desde mañana en la noche voy a ayudarte,...así evitaré el morir en tus fauces

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena y Lucy llegaron al lobby del hotel Centinel, el encargado les indicó que el señor Lynn las estaba esperando en el bar del mismo.

Ingresaron guiadas por uno de los botones.

Kyle estaba sentado en una de las mesas, las observó mientras se acercaban a él.

_-¡Mantente sereno, Kyle¡–_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras bebía su whisky -_A llegado el momento de la verdad, ...y afortunadamente en este juego ya casi tengo todas las cartas marcadas...ahora...veamos que tanto recuerda...y que tan peligrosa puede llegar a ser..._

Las dos mujeres llegaron junto a él, entonces Kyle adoptando una actitud gentil se puso de pie y después de saludarlas, les indicó que se sentaran y pidió unas bebidas suaves para ellas

-Como le comenté el otro día, hoy vine acompañada de la señorita Lucy Reinhart, la nieta de la principal accionista del Grupo Fénix – dijo Helena presentando a Lucy

-¡Hasta que pudimos conocernos señor Lynn! – dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia él

-¡Un gusto finalmente conocerla señorita Reinhart!... y por favor llámeme Kyle – le dijo a tiempo de estrechar su mano

-Bien...Kyle... como ya sabe a lo que venimos,...creo que ya podemos entrar en materia, con respecto a las principales cláusulas del contrato...

-¡Disculpe que la interrumpa señorita Reinhart!... ¿Lucy?... ¿puedo llamarla así?

-Ehh... si,... no hay problema,...me decía Kyle

-No perdamos el tiempo con los papeles, todo en el contrato está claro,...ya lo discutí con mi prima y ya quedé con Helena acerca de los requerimientos adicionales...

-¡Exigencias diría yo! – comentó Helena que estaba fastidiada por la actitud amable de Kyle que para ella era tan falsa como una moneda de tres créditos

-Helena, siento que te hayan molestado nuestros pedidos, pero debes entender que parte del ser una estrella es mantener el glamour... la gente espera que actuemos de cierta forma...y que mantengamos cierta imagen,...la ropa,...los coches...y todo lo que nos rodea...no somos nosotros...es el público el que exige eso

-¡Como usted diga, señor Lynn!...no sabía lo mucho que se sacrificaban por mantener contento a su público... ¡no deberían esforzarse tanto! – comentó Helena mortificada

Kyle bebió otro sorbo de su trago, de no ser por el contrato y porque estaba interesado en observar bien el comportamiento de "Lucy", las hubiera mandado a las dos al diablo.

-Por favor Helena deja ya eso... ¿Kyle...su prima no estará presente en esta reunión? – preguntó Lucy

-¡Tuvo asuntos de mucha urgencia que atender!...-después mirándola con atención continuó - ...bueno en realidad fue a ver a su novio...el coronel Hunter

Lucy hizo una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes, después tratando de salir del paso continuó con la reunión informal

-Bueno, Kyle...entonces supongo que usted tiene toda la facultad para firmar el contrato con los puntos adicionales que pidió

-Si,...por supuesto, Lucy...y como le dije: como ya todo estaba casi listo... y solo faltaban unos pequeños detalles... no pude impedirle que saliera con él,...después de todo el tiempo que no se han visto, fue imposible evitarlo...

-¡La vida privada de su prima y el coronel Hunter, me tiene sin cuidado! – dijo Lucy a tiempo de cortarlo - Así que por favor aboquémonos a lo del contrato,...si he venido aquí, es por un único motivo...estar segura de que usted está plenamente conciente de la cláusula donde usted se compromete a no utilizar la campaña como palestra para sus propuestas "pacifistas"

El ataque directo molestó a Kyle, pero trató de disimularlo

-Si,...ya leí muy bien esa cláusula,...no estoy de acuerdo, pero negocios son negocios,...y he decidido firmar y cumplir con eso,...no tiene de qué preocuparse..... claro que como la vi en nuestra última manifestación pensé que nos apoyaba

-Apoyo las propuestas que pidan por la paz en el mundo...no a quienes tienen un falso discurso que solo está destinado a promover la violencia en contra de los encargados de resguardar la paz que todos deseamos

-Entonces usted cree que los militares son los encargados de "resguardar" la paz,... ¡no sea ilusa!...

-¡Ellos lo hacen...aunque usted lo dude!...y si piensa así no entiendo como deja que su prima sea novia del "asesino Hunter"... o no fue así como lo llamaron en la manifestación..., sepa que lo conocí recientemente y no me parece que sea la clase de persona que describió ante todos...el hecho que no le caiga bien no es razón para calumniarlo frente a todos

-Hunter no me cae bien...de eso esté segura...Y POR MÁS QUE HE HECHO ELLA NO PUEDE OLVIDARSE DE ÉL...INCLUSO POR SU CULPA...

Kyle se detuvo estaba perdiendo los estribos y eso no le convenía, su propósito era que ella los perdiera, para saber su situación exacta, pero estaba resultando al contrario. Nuevamente intentó tranquilizarse, sería sumamente tonto el entregarse él solo,...pero ya había averiguado algo,... ellos se habían visto y aún nada había ocurrido, todavía estaban a salvo, pero debía asegurarse de ello, entonces era necesario cambiar de estrategia

-Lo siento...me dejé llevar...el asunto me molesta y no puedo disimularlo...no tanto porque sea un militar...sino porque es un hombre sin moral...alguien con muchos recursos...que engatusó a mi prima y ahora se dedica a hacerle la vida miserable... –Se volvió a Lucy e intentó ganar su simpatía – Tienes razón Lucy...tal vez me dejé llevar por la antipatía que le tengo...tú no sabes cuanto hemos sufrido por su culpa...dices que lo conociste y no te dio esa impresión, pero es alguien hábil, y sabe como engañar a todos...

Kyle era un actor nato, improvisaba muy fácilmente

-Por eso te sugiero que no creas en todo lo que dice...y es por eso que yo no creo que las acciones del Sur hayan sido como el pregona...sé que me extralimité en la manifestación y me siento culpable por los resultados...no era mi intención que alguien resultara dañado...yo solo lucho por la paz y la convivencia con nuestros hermanos zentraedis...

Se detuvo un momento para ver el efecto que habían producido sus palabras... luego satisfecho continuó

-Solo que por ahora debo momentáneamente dejar mi lucha,...ustedes exigen que pare con mi discurso y voy a hacerlo...yo si sé cumplir con mis compromisos...

-¡Eso espero Kyle! – dijo Lucy de forma seca

-Gracias por escucharme...es que a veces uno necesita desahogarse un poco... ahora si ya añadieron los pedidos adicionales tendré todo el gusto de firmar... y no se preocupen Minmei hará muy bien su trabajo... ¡ella es una profesional!

Firmó los documentos que le ofrecieron y recibió el cheque del primer pago, después adoptando la más amable de las poses:

-Espero que con lo que les he dicho cambien un poco la mala imagen que tienen de mí,...entiendan yo solo velo por mi prima...aunque a veces es cierto, exagero un poco...

Las mujeres se despidieron y salieron presurosas del lugar, mientras Kyle continuaba bebiendo en su mesa

_-No importa si no cree todo lo que le dije...al menos le quedará la duda... eso me dará un poco de tiempo... y ese idiota se lo merece...ahora necesito pensar que debo hacer...eso de que ya se hayan visto no me gusta nada... por como lo defiende, se nota que ella sigue sintiendo algo por él... y si él llega a sospechar algo...y comienza a atar cabos... todo se nos podría venir encima_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick retornaba de la base, caminaba desde donde lo había dejado el teleférico cuando notó que cierta distancia una mujer caminaba presurosamente delante suyo.

Inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer como su vecina Susana Saénz, que seguramente volvía de uno de los infames turnos del hospital, notando su nerviosismo se apresuró a alcanzarla para hacerle compañía

-¡SUSANA, ESPERE...soy yo, Rick Hunter! – la llamó para que se detuviera

La mujer se detuvo y se volvió en dirección de él, dio un suspiro de alivio, no le agradaba el caminar sola a casa

-Rick, ¿que haces tan tarde por la calle?

-Quien esta sorprendido soy yo...no es seguro para una mujer caminar sola tan tarde

-Generalmente algún compañero de trabajo me acerca,... pero esta vez no tuve suerte,...y tuve que utilizar el transporte público...y bueno ya sabes que la parada del bus esta un poco distante...

-En ese caso debiste llamarme, ya te di mi teléfono,... a mí no me cuesta nada el ir a esperarte en la parada, incluso si es demasiado tarde puedo ir a recogerte en un taxi,...

-Ni se te ocurra que yo fuera a molestarte por algo así – dijo Susana avergonzada

-Pues si se me ocurre,...es más estoy pensando en comprar algo en qué transportarme, y entonces una vez que tenga mis propias ruedas, para mí será un placer el traerte... cada vez que tú lo estimes conveniente por supuesto...imagínate tendrías un chofer disponible para servicio de puerta a puerta...y me ofendería si me dices que prefieres andar sola que mal acompañada

-Eres muy gentil conmigo Rick...no sé como agradecerte...

-Bah...no tienes nada que agradecer...somos vecinos y también amigos no es así,...

-Amigos...por supuesto...

-Y yo trato muy bien a mis amigos,... claro mientras no me saquen de quicio, como un trío de...bueno más que amigas son como mis hermanitas menores y como tales se encargan de hacerme la vida difícil

-Ahh,...si fue con ellas con las que saliste a celebrar el otro día...lo digo porque los vimos salir del edificio...

-Si eran ellas, "mi familia",...espera a que conozcas a todos, te volverán loca, aunque pensándolo bien tú los conoces,...estuvimos dando vueltas por el hospital donde trabajas,...después del ataque de Khyron

-Habían tantos pacientes,...te recuerdo a ti porque cada día venias a la misma hora a visitar a la comandante Grant,...las otras enfermeras decían en broma que iban a sincronizar sus relojes con el tuyo

-No sé por qué a donde voy, termino siendo la burla de todos...- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y metía las manos en sus bolsillos

-Disculpa, no estaba burlándome,...mejor cuéntame sobre tu familia...talvez así los recuerde

-Bueno,... yo soy huérfano,...pero aquí, con mis amigos ...hemos formado una gran familia...primero esta Claudia, de ella si te acuerdas, la comandante Grant, la hermana mayor de la pandilla, siempre pendiente de todos nosotros, especialmente de mí,... a veces tan pendiente que siento que intenta sobreprotegerme,... después Max Sterling mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... y la colada de su esposa, la loca de Miriya, prácticamente mi "cuñada", y como te dije el trío Sammie, Vanessa y Kim, les decimos el trío porque van juntas por todas partes, ellas son nuestras hermanitas menores...

-El trío,...ya me acuerdo de ellas,...en cuanto se recuperaron un poco andaban importunando a todos los médicos del hospital... ¡oh... perdón no debí decir eso!

-No te preocupes...ellas son así...siempre dan esa impresión, pero una vez que las conoces bien,...son de lo mejor,...son buenas amigas,...son leales,...cuando están en el puente son profesionales dedicadas, los pilotos les confiamos nuestras vidas y hasta ahora no nos han fallado,...claro que con el asunto de los secretos es otra la historia,...no por nada son expertas en comunicación...

-Ya llegamos – se detuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio, abrieron la puerta, después ingresaron en dirección del ascensor

-Yo ya te hablé de toda mi familia, ahora te toca a ti...

-En mi caso, solo están como amigos cercanos otro trío, pero de doctores, Víctor, Mateo y Andrew,...

-Si tuve el agrado de conocerlos en mis visitas al hospital

-Víctor y Mateo desde que los conocí son un par de locos, algo parecido a lo que me contaste de tus "hermanitas",...profesionales dedicados, pero ya sabes después parecen un par de niños traviesos,...en cuanto a Andrew, desde que lo nombraron director el es el serio del grupo, aunque según me contaron antes eran tres amenazas sueltas,... talvez en esa época hubieran hecho buenas migas con tu trío...

Ya estaban dentro del ascensor y subían hasta el quinto piso

-Después esta Lucy, mi mejor amiga,... el otro día no tuviste la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla bien,...ella es alguien muy dulce,...desde que la conocí me sorprendió toda su fortaleza...

-¿Y dónde fue que la conociste?- preguntó Rick con gran curiosidad

Susana se quedó callada por un momento, recordó el acuerdo al que todos los cercanos a Lucy habían llegado, no se debía mencionar nada de su pasado en el hospital

-Yo......la conocí......mediante Andrew...si...fue él quien me la presentó –dijo con visible nerviosismo, mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría – ya llegamos,...gracias por tu compañía.

Se despidió y entró a su departamento prontamente, Rick parado junto a la puerta del ascensor la observó mientras cerraba su puerta.

-_Parece que le inquietó mi pregunta...pero por qué...que pudo haber habido de raro en la forma en que se conocieron...podría ser que..._- Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, mientras pensaba en el asunto y buscaba respuestas, después se sintió molesto consigo mismo –_..._vamos Hunter, lo estás haciendo otra vez...no comiences a inventar historias_..._

Ingresó a su departamento y se recostó en el sofá

-_Sé que es una locura...lo entiendo,.... pero soy un piloto y para volar usamos tanto la cabeza como el corazón...y este conflicto entre mi cabeza y el corazón es lo que me tiene loco... _

Se sentó y fue hacia una de las repisas donde tenía una foto de Lisa, la tomó entre sus manos y le habló

-La única forma de volver a estar tranquilo es realmente probarme a mí mismo que no eres tú...pero... ¿qué podría hacer?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick y Max estaban trabajando en el coche de Max, en los últimos dos días juntos habían avanzado bastante y casi estaba listo

Conversaban animadamente, pero Max notó que había algo que inquietaba a su amigo, había algo que parecería querer decirle pero no se animaba a hacerlo...

-Veo que aún no has perdido tu toque,... me animaría a decir que hasta has mejorado, hermano – comentó Max

-Es el resultado de estar donde no siempre tienes mecánicos a tu disposición,... aprendes a cuidar de tu aparato tú solo y llegado el momento hacer las reparaciones necesarias con lo que tengas a mano...

-Si, ya me di cuenta de que desde llegaste andas sintiéndote el señor autosuficiente que no necesita de nada ni de nadie...

-Max,...no comiences...

-Es que me molesta que no confíes en mí,...antes podíamos hablar y me contabas lo que te molestaba,...ahora casi nunca quieres abrirte con nadie...ahora mismo sé que algo anda rondando tu cabeza y no eres capaz de decírmelo

-Si tanto insistes,...pero te advierto que si te lo digo, no quiero que lo divulgues

-Oye,...me confundes con tu asistente o qué...lo que me digas quedará entre nosotros y no saldrá de aquí

Rick comenzó a buscar la forma correcta de preguntar lo que quería saber

-Es que quisiera preguntarte...acerca del día...bueno tú sabes...cuando Lisa murió...

Max abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba que Rick hablara de ese tema, el siempre evadía cualquier conversación en la que se mencionara ese día. El continúo hablando, tenía la cabeza baja, se notaba que le costaba dejar salir sus dudas

-Nunca te pregunté cómo fue que diste con ella,... ¿cómo fue que identificaron el cuerpo?,...lo que quisiera saber...es si...

-Si existe la posibilidad de que todo haya sido un error...y que ella esté viva

Rick se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta

-Ahora Rick, escúchame y escúchame bien,...supongamos que sí, que todo ha sido un error,...cual es la otra opción,... – Max comenzó a deambular delante de él, su amigo necesitaba que de una vez le pusieran las cosas claras, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque tuviera que estrellarlo contra la verdad

-Rick...Volvamos a ese día,...se desató el ataque de Khyron,...entonces Lisa aprovechó para desaparecer de nuestras vidas,...o para simplemente huir de ti,...buscó a una persona muerta con quien pudiera ser confundida...ya sabes alguien cuyas heridas la harían irreconocible... luego le puso sus placas y la chaqueta de su uniforme,...porque esas fueron las prendas por las que pudimos identificarla...hizo todo eso sabiendo que en la confusión no sería descubierta... claro es lógico...entre tantos muertos nadie iba a tomarse las molestias de revisar todo con minuciosidad,...además es por eso que llevamos las placas de identificación, para que nuestros cuerpos sean fácilmente identificables, si tenemos la desgracia de caer heridos o muertos... y bueno ella aprovechó todo eso...¡que lista!

-Max,...no sigas...yo...

-¡No, déjame continuar!...sigamos,... también está el detalle de que el ataque acabó con nuestros sistemas de base de datos y se perdieron muchos registros....aprovechó todo eso para cometer deserción,... porque es eso lo que insinúas,...después encuentra a una pobre anciana que busca a su nieta y se hace pasar por ella,...y todo para qué... para finalmente volver a donde comenzó y atormentar tu vida...¿es eso lo que piensas?,... ¿no es así?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente – Pues si es eso lo que piensas...¿qué esperas para ir a denunciarla?... ¡anda... ve con la policía militar y arréstala!...pon en juego tu carrera,...acúsala de ser Lisa Hayes y de haber desertado... envíala ante una corte marcial...después de todo si estás tan convencido es tu deber...

Rick estaba anonadado ante lo que le proponía Max

-Ahora te pregunto Rick.... ¿es eso lo que vas ha hacer?

Rick se sintió derrotado, la lógica de Max era irrebatible

-Lo siento Max,...sé que es una locura,...tienes razón ella nunca hubiera hecho eso,...ella podría dejarme, es más lo hizo...solo vino a verme para despedirse,... pero lo que nunca hubiera hecho es dejar el puesto de su deber,...desertar, eso jamás lo hubiera hecho...si ella hubiera sobrevivido,...si hubiera estado bien, o si yo la hubiera encontrado...talvez hubiera tardado en llegar, por la confusión y los heridos que habían por todas partes.... pero lo hubiera hecho...hubiera llegado hasta su puesto en el SDF-2, y hoy estaría entre nosotros – suspiró derrotado y cruzando sus brazos se apoyó en el coche - si ella hubiera,...si yo hubiera,...es ese hubiera lo que atormenta mi vida, lo que pudo ser y no fue...

-Te entiendo Rick,...pero por eso me parece que cometiste un error al hacer que esa mujer, Lucy Reinhart , tenga que trabajar tan cerca tuyo, esa va a ser una tortura hermano, sobretodo porque sé que aún no puedes aceptar el hecho de que Lisa murió y ya nunca podrá volver...

-Lucho por aceptarlo,...no es fácil,... el tiempo que estuve alejado pensé que ya lo estaba logrando, pero cuando volví todo fue como si no me hubiera ido nunca y después...

-Aparece esta mujer y lo hecha todo por la borda...

-Si, lo sé... se que será una tortura estar junto a ella,...pero quiero que me entiendas,...no podía dejar que Claudia la perjudicara a ella y a las negociaciones...solo por mi tranquilidad

-Tanto como perjudicarla...no iba a ser perjudicada...se iba dedicar a otra cosa y punto,...en cuanto a lo otro, podía haberse solucionado,...ellos no iban a dejar un negocio tan bueno solo por sentimentalismos...a mí me parece que solo quieres seguir viéndola y buscas excusas para justificarte...

-Talvez tengas razón...verla me duele...pero creo que no podría evitar el querer volver a hacerlo...

-¡Ayyy hermano!...en qué lío te has metido...si Claudia supiera esto, movería cielo y tierra para evitar que vuelvas a verla

-¡Me prometiste que nadie sabría de esto!... ¡mucho menos Claudia!

-Y nadie lo sabrá, confía en mí...solo quiero pedirte una cosa

-¿Qué quieres pedirme?

-Puedes verla todo lo que quieras,...allá tú y tus afanes masoquistas...pero no te confundas más, ella no es Lisa,...supongo que ahora lo tienes claro...y ahora, quiero pedirte: por tu bien...que no te enamores de ella,...nunca estarías seguro si la quieres realmente a ella o solo al recuerdo de Lisa

-¡Tienes razón!...además yo no podría volver a enamorarme...no este momento...mucho menos de alguien como ella...una pacifista, rica y caprichosa, ....que además de todo tiene por novio a alguien a quien respeto – suspiró nuevamente y se irguió resuelto – eso no sería posible...si es que siento algo cuando esta conmigo es por su parecido con Lisa,...nada más,...desde el lunes voy a verla a diario y una vez que me acostumbre a su presencia y a verla como a Lucy y no como a Lisa...estaré más tranquilo...

-¡Eso espero, hermano!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick regresaba de casa de Max, la distancia era larga pero necesitaba caminar para poder pensar con calma acerca de lo conversado con él.

Ya era tarde y las calles estaban solitarias, Rick parecía caminar ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba, tras de él a cierta distancia un coche con las luces apagadas lo seguía desde que abandonó la casa de Max

Dobló hacia una calle escasamente iluminada, el coche que lo seguía esperó un poco y luego hizo lo mismo, continuó avanzando pero ya no pudo volver a divisarlo.

Escondido detrás de una caseta telefónica Rick lo observaba, sus sentidos estaban agudizados desde su estancia en el Amazonas y desde que había visto el auto estacionado cerca de la casa de Max, había tenido un mal presentimiento.

El auto se había detenido completamente y Rick trataba de descubrir quien era el que lo había seguido, pero este tenía un sombrero y las solapas del abrigo levantadas por lo cual no se dejaba ver

Rick empuñó su blaster y se acercó con sigilo, parapetándose en unos coches que estaban estacionados.

En el interior del auto, el conductor miraba hacia delante intentando volver a ver a su objetivo, cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda

-¡TE TENGO CUBIERTO... UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO Y TE VUELO LOS SESOS!....- Gritó Rick amenazadoramente

-Ahora levanta los brazos... y sal del auto – Ordenó, quien conducía lo obedeció y salió del auto lentamente dándole la espalda – Bien...ahora... gira despacio... y dime ¡por qué estabas siguiéndome!

-¡NO, RICK... NO DISPARES...SOY YO! – suplicó la mujer que lo había seguido

-¡TÚ!,...pero... ¡Diablos,... que haces siguiéndome!

Intentando sonreír nerviosamente estaba frente a él una asustada Minmei

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por hoy...

En cuanto a las bases de datos y registros personales, de acuerdo a las novelas de McKinney , en el libro de la rebelión Zentraedi, tanto la lluvia de la muerte como el último ataque de Khyron había prácticamente acabado con ellos "la Tierra del siglo XXI había sido forzada por las circunstancias a operar bajo el sistema del honor y muy pocos tenían pasados rastreables", como muestra incluso alguien tan conocido como Kyle pudo cambiarse de nombre e ingresar a trabajar a una fábrica donde ayudaba a los rebeldes a conseguir equipo y armas ; eso como aclaración a quienes han preguntado al respecto

Espero se hayan entretenido...nos vemos la próxima semana


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 18**

Rick bajó su arma, hasta ese momento pensaba que era seguido por algún delincuente que quería sorprenderlo, pero solo había conseguido dar el susto de su vida a una confundida cantante

-¡Minmei...sabes la estupidez que acabas de cometer!

-¡Perdóname, Rick!...yo solo quería...

-¡Querías que te matara...porque bien pude haberlo hecho! – dijo a tiempo de guardar su arma

-¡No sabía que andabas armado!...yo solo quería hablar contigo...- dijo con desesperación

-Si querías hablar conmigo debiste acercarte a mí y hacerlo,...como la gente decente,...no entiendo como te atreviste a seguirme así,... en un auto con las luces apagadas,... ¡como si fueras una delincuente!...lo mínimo que te mereces es que llame a la policía... y haga que te arresten por conducción imprudente

-Lo siento, Rick...es que..... – no pudo contenerse, realmente estaba asustada y rompió a llorar histéricamente

A Rick no le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y se sintió culpable de haberla tratado tan violentamente, se acercó a ella e intentó calmarla, ella se abrazó a él y continuó llorando desconsoladamente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy dormía inquieta, una vez más estaba teniendo uno de sus extraños sueños... se agitaba y revolvía en la cama, repentinamente despertó bañada en sudor

Le tomó unos minutos calmarse, después sus manos buscaron un vaso de agua que tenía cerca y mientras lo bebía comenzó a evocar el sueño

_-Otra vez ese sueño,... ¡ tanta muerte y destrucción entorno mío!… ya no tengo esperanzas...voy a morir en ese sitio iluminado solo por las luces rojas de emergencia...pero...después veo al final de un largo pasillo a un piloto... no puedo ver su rostro con claridad por la poca luz y el humo,...pero...¡él viene a rescatarme! ....¡siento que solo él podría hacerlo!...se quita el casco y me dice: "¿Es usted quien solicitó un taxi?,… ¡yo soy su hombre!"(*)...cuando comienzo a correr hacia él...siento que he vuelto a la vida…_

Deja su vaso nuevamente en la mesita de noche

-¡Siempre despierto antes de llegar a su lado!...- Sonríe suavemente mientras menea la cabeza -¡Qué sueño más tonto!,… ¡Quien en su sano juicio podría bromear de esa forma en una situación así!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día de trabajo comenzaba y Gabriel Zalles se encontraba junto a uno de los contadores de la empresa revisando las cuentas de la empresa, era una labor tediosa pero él era una persona responsable y de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer una revisión personal

Entre los recibos y otros papeles encontró que se había traspapelado una factura personal de la señora Whitman, observó el documento que tenía adherido un sobre cerrado con el logotipo Kirby, una conocida empresa de investigadores privados.

Tomó estos documentos y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la señora Whitman, le intrigaba la razón por la que ella requiriera los servicios de ese tipo

Fue anunciado por la secretaria y recibido de inmediato

-Gabriel,...tan temprano por aquí,...nuestra reunión iba a ser más tarde

-Rosalie, estoy aquí porque tengo una duda... ¿me podrías decir por qué si ya encontraste a tu nieta...continúas contratando investigadores privados?- preguntó a tiempo de entregarle los documentos

La señora Whitman revisó los documentos, y después se dirigió a él riendo

-Gabriel,...no sé que está cruzando por tu cabeza...esta es una factura pasada...por los servicios que realizaron, por si no lo sabes realicé con ellos un contrato,...ahora que lo he dado por finalizado....me mandan la factura....eso es todo...

-Pero,... ¿por qué hasta ahora?

-Porque una vez que la encontré...tuve que también hacerme cargo de algunas... cosillas - dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto - y ellos son gente experta en eso

-En otras palabras te están ayudando para hacer toda tu historia creíble, ¿no es así?

-Ya sé que el asunto te molesta...así que ya no hablemos más de él

-¡Tienes razón, prefiero ya no saber nada más!,... ¡tú sabes lo que pienso y no voy a repetirlo!

-Si era solo eso...

-¡Si,... no te molesto más!

El ingeniero Zalles salió de la oficina molesto.

-_Lo siento Gabriel,...te entiendo,...pero es algo que tenía que hacer,...ella se lo merece, merece tranquilidad y todo lo que pueda ofrecerle...un día heredará toda mi fortuna....no creo que haya otra persona que se lo merezca más...además ella es lo único que tengo..._

Después abrió el sobre que le había dejado y leyó el contenido con interés

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max y Miriya almorzaban junto a Rick en el comedor de la base, él ya los había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-¡Debiste haber disparado!,... ¡yo no hubiera dudado un momento!...en este momento hubieran estado intentando identificarla por sus registros dentales... ¡eso si tenían suerte! – dijo Miriya a tiempo de golpear la mesa con fastidio –¡Después de todo se lo merecía!... y nadie hubiera podido culparte... seguir de esa forma a un oficial...¡es una irresponsable!

-Miriya tiene razón, solo un criminal podría actuar de esa forma...afortunadamente actuaste con prudencia... de otra forma en este momento estaríamos lamentando una desgracia – comentó Max

-¡Celebrando diría yo! –agregó Miriya, luego en tono burlón comentó – o no hubiera sido bueno que te la sacaras de encima de una vez por todas...

-¡Tampoco es para tanto!....sé que te cae mal...y que tienes razón es una caprichosa irresponsable...pero ya bastante tuvo con el susto que le pegué... – dijo Rick con rostro serio - es más cuando la vi llorar de esa forma me sentí...tan culpable...

-¡No me digas que ya consiguió engatusarte! – protestó Max

-No, Max no es eso....solo que pienso que ya fue suficiente....ya probé evadirla...y no funcionó...me alejé durante mucho tiempo y eso no hizo que se olvidara de mí....también intenté el hablar con ella...pero parece que nada puede hacerla entender

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer? – preguntó Max

-Lo único que todavía no he probado....hacerle caso

Max y Miriya cruzaron miradas de incredulidad, no podían creer lo que Rick estaba diciendo

-Lo he estado pensando mucho....creo que gran parte del problema es el haberme empeñado en no verla...ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero desde lo que pasó con Lisa,.... no me siento cómodo cuando la tengo cerca...creo que inconscientemente la culpo por lo que pasó

Max se sintió en el deber de intervenir, no iba a dejar que su hermano volviera a caer en las redes de la cantante

-Es cierto que no es culpable directa de lo que pasó, pero no por eso vas a ceder ante ella,....no me digas que piensas volver a ser el de antes y dejar que te maneje como a un juguete,... que toma mientras lo necesita y después lo deja tirado cuando se aburre,...tú tienes que estar consiente...de que...

-De que solo fui y seré solo un capricho para ella, no te preocupes eso lo tengo claro,.... lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansado.....y....no sé... tal vez invitarla a salir sea una buena idea...quizás con eso se calme, ya saben, una vez que estemos juntos y nada ocurra...puede que se le pase su capricho.....se aburra....o se dé cuenta que ya nada es posible entre nosotros... y finalmente me deje en paz

-No sé si esa sea la mejor estrategia – comentó Max

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo....yo prefiero que me autorices...a hacerle una visita al canario... – dijo Miriya, mientras golpeaba una de sus manos con su puño, en una señal por demás clara - después que termine con ella.... ¡ya no tendrá ganas de volver a perseguirte!

-No soy partidario de la violencia innecesaria, Miriya...además no permitiría que nadie se meta en problemas por mi causa

Se levantó de la mesa y a tiempo de retirarse les dijo

-Ustedes dejen que pruebe esto...no se preocupen lo estoy pensando cuidadosamente...talvez hasta pueda darle una lección...además creo que es lo último que queda por intentar

-Y si no resulta... ¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Max

-Sinceramente, no sé,...no sé que más podría hacer... – dijo en tono preocupado

-Si no resulta,... no pediré tu autorización, sino la de Claudia...y nosotras te quitaremos el problema de encima quieras o no – dijo Miriya con convicción

Después frotándose las manos, continuó

–Es más para que no puedan culparnos... podríamos hacerle el mismo tratamiento que ha Bobby Bell...una operación encubierta...solo que esta vez... no la desnudaríamos...al contrario,... vi una película de vaqueros donde cogían a un tipo lo embreaban, lo emplumaban y lo echaban del pueblo...

Rick se despidió moviendo la cabeza, las locuras de Miriya le alegraban el día aunque lo negara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy fue a la oficina de su abuela para invitarla a almorzar con ella

Entró sin anunciarse porque estaba segura que a esa hora no se encontraba reunida con nadie

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, su abuela se encontraba pálida, se acercó preocupada

-Estás muy pálida abuela, ¿te ocurre algo?

La señora Whitman reaccionó al verla a su lado

-Lucy....no....no pasa nada...solo estoy un poco cansada....a mi edad a veces es difícil seguir con este ritmo de trabajo

-Abuela, desde hace algunos días que te noto preocupada y muy cansada...no sería bueno que vayamos a ver a Andrew, una revisión de rutina nunca está demás

-No hija, yo sé muy bien el origen de mis males,....como te lo dije antes, solo es la edad,...en cuanto a la revisión médica, no es por desconfianza, pero yo ya tengo un médico de cabecera, el doctor Newman, en Ciudad Monumento

-Pero no estamos en Monumento y con la salud no se juega

-¡Exageras hija!, estás armando una tempestad en un vaso de agua...lo único que necesito en este momento es darme un respiro, las actividades de la mañana me agotaron... eso es todo

-En ese caso, ahora mismo te vienes a almorzar conmigo y descansar un momento de todas las preocupaciones de la oficina

-Está bien...en eso si te haré caso...

-Y en lo otro también,...ya sabes que soy igual de terca que tú,...no creas que voy a olvidarme del asunto del médico tan fácilmente....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick llegó a su oficina, Sammie entró tras suyo esperando órdenes, pero él solo se recostó en su asiento y puso los pies sobre el escritorio en actitud de estar esperando algo o a alguien

-Rick,...digo...coronel Hunter... ¿espera algo?

-Si, Sammie...y no creo que tarde mucho en llegar- dijo mientras consultaba su reloj

Pasaron unos breves minutos, de pronto Claudia Grant irrumpió en su oficina

-¡Cómo es eso de que piensas salir con Minmei!

-No te lo dije, Sammie....sabía que Miriya no iba a quedarse callada – dijo a tiempo de bajar sus pies de escritorio y sentarse a esperar el discurso que se veía venir

-No sé como se te ocurre seguirle el juego...a esa...a esa,...no digo lo que pienso de ella, porque soy educada,...pero sí te advierto, que hacerle caso no servirá...ella está demasiado encaprichada contigo, como para darse por vencida tan fácilmente – dijo Claudia temblando de indignación

-Cómo se lo dije a tus espías, es lo único que me falta por probar,....y por más que argumentes no pienso cambiar de idea

-Ya lo sé... sigues siendo un rebelde cabeza dura...no hace falta mas, que decirte que no hagas algo, como para que corras y lo hagas – protestó Claudia -..por lo menos espero que sepas lo que haces

-Ya lo pensé mucho,...y lo tengo casi todo planeado....por eso pienso pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile que organiza la Alcaldía el próximo fin de semana

-Pero no sería mejor que fueran a un sitio discreto,...si la llevas ahí te prestas a que te exhiba como un trofeo ante la prensa

-No me importa... talvez solo sea eso lo que quiere...además me sentiré más cómodo si hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, así evitaré que me monte una de sus escenas,...y algo que no tomas en cuenta es que de todas formas íbamos a vernos ahí,... cada año es una de las invitadas de honor del Alcalde.

Se paró y comenzó a caminar delante de sus amigas explicando su plan

-Entonces, como invitada especial del Alcalde... ella no podrá estar todo el tiempo conmigo...tendrá que ocuparse de entretener a su público...además conociéndola no querrá llegar en un taxi o un auto común y corriente, que es lo único que podré ofrecerle,... así que lo más probable es que me pida que nos veamos directamente en la fiesta... y ella llegue y se retire en la limusina de los Luan...

-Ya veo...le pedirás a una cita... que no es exactamente una cita...

-¡Yo que culpa tendré... insiste tanto y llegado el momento... es ella quien no podrá atenderme...voy a estar muy decepcionado! – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros - ¡Y después del trato que va ha darme...tendré muchas razones para decirle que no vuelva a molestarme!

-¡Eres un demonio! – comentó Claudia aliviada

-¡Así se hace jefe! – dijo Kim a tiempo de dirigirse a la puerta

-¡Ya sé a lo que vas!...dile a Kim... que yo sí sé de estrategia,...no por nada soy su oficial superior....y solo por esta vez tienes cinco minutos,....después a desquitar el sueldo...

Sammie se volvió sonriente levantando sus dos pulgares, después se giró sobre sí misma y salió presurosa del lugar

-Solo espero que todo salga como tú planeas, Rick

-Yo también Claudia,...sé que los mejores planes llegado el momento pueden fallar...pero tengo fe que esta vez todo saldrá como quiero

-¡Yo también espero eso, Rick!...pero ahora quiero comentarte algo oficial.... y como me dijiste que no te molestaría que te exhiban ante la prensa, ahora todo es más fácil

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle deambulaba por su habitación, en los próximos días iban a iniciarse las grabaciones y sesiones fotográficas para la campaña del Grupo Fénix, entonces el momento en que Lisa y Minmei debían enfrentarse se acercaba y no era posible evitarlo

La perspectiva de romper el contrato ya había pasado por su mente pero había desechado la posibilidad, si bien habían tratado de administrar las ganancias de la época en que los contratos les llovían, su modo de vida había pasado la factura y no podían darse el lujo de rechazar un contrato de esa importancia.

-Tengo que hablarle, no confío en ella...no sé como podrá reaccionar...pero debo hacerlo – suspiró profundamente y luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de su prima – al mal paso darle prisa...¡veamos que sucede después de esto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿De que hablas Claudia...que es lo que hay con la prensa? – preguntó Rick sorprendido

-A raíz de los últimos incidentes se ha formado una gran polémica en torno tuyo, a los periodistas no les han bastado los comunicados de prensa,...muchos medios han solicitado al departamento de Relaciones Públicas tener una entrevista personal contigo, me refiero a que no solo quieren declaraciones tuyas respecto a la campaña del Sur, indican que desean conocer no solo al militar sino a la persona que estaba detrás de todo, ....incluso algunos medios más influyentes han logrado comunicarse directamente con el Almirante,...no voy a mentirte Rick, la presión es bastante fuerte

-No entiendo como puede ser un problema evadir eso,... estoy bajo bandera y no puedo hacer declaraciones a título personal...solo podría hacer declaraciones en una conferencia de prensa y solo de los temas relevantes a la campaña,.... una entrevista sería algo por demás irregular en un caso como el mío

-Han analizado la situación,.... si no lo consentimos solo conseguiremos que la prensa interprete esto como un signo de debilidad,...es por esto que se ha decidido que como un caso extraordinario se acceda a una sola entrevista

-¡Así que ya han decidido por mí!...es eso lo que vienes a comunicarme - Rick estaba contrariado, no le agradaba para nada el estar en ese papel - ¡me niego rotundamente...búsquense a otro!...no voy a servir de payaso ante la prensa

-Rick,...es una orden del alto mando, no puedes negarte

-Puedo y lo haré, no podrán obligarme, Claudia

-Será una entrevista en directo con público, este mismo sábado por la noche

-¡Pero...pero...ya te dije que no pienso ir...no pienso someterme a esa tortura!... además por qué tiene que ser tan pronto

-Cuanto antes mejor,....debemos actuar rápido, los voceros de los pacifistas están acaparando los medios...y nuestro silencio es interpretado como una aceptación de sus ataques.... ¡como un signo de culpabilidad!

-No soy culpable de nada y me importa un bledo si hay ingenuos que creen en todo lo que dicen los pacifistas

-¡No puedes negarte, es una orden directa!

-¡Maldición!,....por qué siempre que me niego a algo...me salen con eso

-No te preocupes Rick,... han sido muy meticulosos, se ha escogido a una periodista seria....Nicole Avellaneda del programa Perfiles,...ya se ha hablado con ella, si hay algo que no queremos es que esto sea algo que te perjudique de ningún modo,...incluso algunos de los muchachos de Relaciones Públicas dicen que podría ser una oportunidad invaluable, no solo para que des tu versión de los hechos, sino para que muestres la otra cara de la RDF,...que muestres el tipo de personas que lo conformamos y que incluso podría ser una buena publicidad para el período de reclutamiento...además dentro de poco se abrirán los registros para los civiles que quieran formar parte de la expedición del Megaroad y es bueno que comiencen a conocer a los oficiales que estarán al frente

-Bueno si creen que puedo ser útil,...y ya que no puedo negarme....solo espero que la entrevista no se convierta en una ejecución pública...ni que se metan en asuntos demasiado personales – comentó un resignado Rick

-Confío en ti,...sé que harás un buen papel...solo tienes que recordar tus tiempos en el circo del aire, Roy me contó que eras un experto en meterte al público en el bolsillo

-Eso está muy distante, Claudia...yo he cambiado mucho

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle estaba hablando con Minmei, le había contado acerca de Lisa y como había adoptado la identidad de Lucy Reinhart

-Pero Kyle, lo que me cuentas es asombroso....es que no puedo creerlo.... ¿estás seguro?.... ¿ya la viste?

-Si,....te confieso que la primera vez que la vi ...pensé que se trataba de un juego de mi mente...pero después pude llegar a averiguar todo lo que había pasado... incluso arriesgándome a levantar sospechas fui a hablar con el doctor Gardner

-¿Y que fue lo que averiguaste?

-El trató de ocultarme la verdad...me mintió descaradamente....claro que yo tengo recursos y pude finalmente averiguar todo...

-¡Así que ella tiene amnesia!

-Si, Minmei....ella no recuerda nada...si cuando me vio ni siquiera me reconoció

Minmei comenzó a reír a carcajadas y a girar por todo el cuarto

-Tengo tanta suerte...ya soy libre...nada ocurrió...todo está bien...ella no murió... ¡estoy tan feliz!

-¡No sabía que esto iba a hacerte tan dichosa!

-No lo entiendes....vivía pensando que tenía su sangre en mis manos...pero no pasó así... ¡ella está viva!...y lo mejor es que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó... cuando volvamos a vernos...será como si nada hubiera pasado....incluso quien sabe...hasta podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas

-¡Te has vuelto loca!... ¡nunca dejarás de ser una chiquilla irresponsable!

-Y por qué no podríamos ser amigas,...yo ya me arrepentí de lo que pasó y ella no lo recuerda...lo único que podría impedirlo es que nuevamente intente separarme de Rick

-Aún sigues con esa estupidez...¡ya olvídalo!...es que no entiendes...es que no te ha despreciado lo suficiente

-Rick me ama...solo está confundido,...le pasa lo mismo que me pasó a mí...su conciencia no lo deja en paz,...el piensa que Lisa murió por ir a vernos...eso es todo...si supiera la verdad...

-En el instante en que sepa TODA la verdad,... no creo que pudiéramos huir lo suficientemente lejos.... ¿no te das cuenta del lío en que nos meteríamos?

-Pero él tendría que entenderme...yo no sabía lo que hacía...

-Explícale eso al juez...

-¡Entonces que piensas hacer, Kyle!

-Por el momento actuar con prudencia...por ahora estamos a salvo,...pero no debemos confiarnos...sobre todo tú...ya deja de pensar tonterías...recuerda que eres la más implicada,...yo simplemente podría negar el haberme enterado de lo que hiciste

-Pero tú lo sabías, también eres responsable... ¡y no puedes dejarme sola en esto!

-¡¿Yo?! – adoptando su pose más inocente – ¡Señor Juez!...yo no sabía nada... nunca pensé que ella sería capaz de algo así...nunca he sido partidario de la violencia....no entiendo porque dice que yo sabía lo que había ocurrido....

Se detuvo por un breve momento para ver la reacción de Minmei, luego con voz compungida

-Si yo lo hubiera sabido nunca lo hubiera permitido...aún no puedo creer que ella pudiera hacer algo tan reprochable....me duele... porque es mi prima,...y la quiero pese a todo lo que hizo... ¡pero sé que es justo que reciba un castigo por esto!

Minmei lo observaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, Kyle sonriente explicó

-MInmei,...sería tu palabra contra la mía...además qué ganarías acusándome

-¡Eres un maldito cínico! – lo increpó y se acercó a intentar golpearlo

Kyle la tomó por los brazos y la lanzó contra el sofá

-¡Ahora que ya nos hemos entendido, y sabes a qué atenerte conmigo!...¡vas a escucharme y hacer exactamente lo que te diga!... ¿te ha quedado claro?

-¡Si, Kyle!.... entiendo – dijo derrotada - y voy a hacer todo lo que TÚ me digas

-¡Así me gusta!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrededor de él se encendieron las luces hasta que quedo parado en un área iluminada y más brillante que el día. Una música de triunfo salió del sistema de sonido cuando las cortinas se abrieron, y los aplausos, el clamor y los silbidos comenzaron.

En técnico elevó la recepción del micrófono para que se pudiera escuchar a la presentadora.

- Nuestro invitado de hoy es conocido por sus hazañas de vuelo liderando al escuadrón Skull,....es uno de los pocos que han logrado escapar de las garras del mismísimo Dolza... y últimamente fue el principal cerebro y actor de la campaña del Sur.... ¡Y aquí está...con nosotros...el coronel Rick Hunter!

Rick pareció aliviado de que el espectáculo hubiera comenzado, estaba vestido de uniforme, parado sobre el escenario; las expresiones de alegría y admiración llegaron desde todo el perímetro del abarrotado del escenario.

Rick suspiró y se hizo a la idea de soportar el espectáculo lo mejor que pudiera. La música todavía estaba sonando, y la ovación se hacía cada vez más fuerte

Rick recordó que estaba acostumbrado al público, estaba acostumbrado a hacer reverencias, a saludar con la mano y a absorber la gloria desde aquellos días en el circo aéreo de su padre y las competencias aéreas

Fácilmente habría podido desempeñar un papel para la gente; sabía qué era lo que querían y cómo hacer para agradarles: los pequeños trucos del contacto visual, o quizás escoger a un niño para besar, a un anciano para darle la mano o a una mujer atractiva para abrazar.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. No había entrado al ejército para ganar aclamaciones.

El actuar para la multitud era algo que ya había quedado atrás,.... algo salido de una vida diferente.

El coronel Hunter recibió la ovación con una inclinación de su cabeza y permaneciendo en posición de firme.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy se encontraba en su casa frente al televisor, iba cambiando de canales buscando algo interesante,...de pronto un rostro conocido apareció en la pantalla

-Es el coronel Hunter,...pero... ¡qué hace en un programa de entrevistas!

Se acomodó en su sillón y se preparó para ver el espectáculo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick ya estaba sentado al lado de Nicole Avellaneda, la entrevista para tranquilidad y satisfacción suya había girado alrededor de su trayectoria en la RDF, anécdotas de batalla, el tiempo de Reconstrucción y una breve reseña de las acciones del Sur y los últimos contratos con el Grupo Fénix, las preguntas de la periodista habían sido pertinentes y fáciles de contestar, al parecer los chicos de Relaciones Públicas habían hecho un buen trabajo,... pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que sucedería al final

-¡Y ahora como acostumbramos en Perfiles,...preguntas del público!

Rick se sobresaltó, una cosa era responder las preguntas de una periodista y otra muy distinta el ser cuestionado por el público, que hasta el momento había parecido estar a su favor, pero no podía estar del todo seguro al respecto

Suspiró y se preparó a lo que vendría, se obligó a permanecer impasible

Nicole Avellaneda se acercó a una de las personas que levantaba ansiosamente la mano, esta era una jovencita

-Veo que los avances tecnológicos como de costumbre han servido para armar más a los militares,.... los que estamos a favor de la paz siempre nos hemos preguntado si no existe otra forma de defender nuestro planeta de otros posibles ataques....he escuchado que Paul Johanson y Lynn Kyle plantean que los militares no hicieron lo suficiente para llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con los zentraedis... ¿qué piensa usted?

-No conozco personalmente a Johanson, solo he podido oír uno de sus irresponsables discursos,.... pero en cuanto a Kyle.... hubo una vez que lo secuestraron junto a su prima y tuve que ir a rescatarlos,...te aseguro que en ese momento...cuando su vida se encontraba en peligro...no fue tan pacifista como pregona...creo que se dio cuenta que no se amedrentaron ante sus discursos y amenazas... y que no podía defenderse arrojándoles panfletos...

El público estallo en aplausos y una carcajada general

-¡Declara entonces que Lynn Kyle es un seudo pacifista! - lo increpó la muchacha

-Te diré algo sobre tu Lynn Kyle -dijo Rick -. Él puede ser antimilitarista,... pero no es ningún pacifista...yo lo he visto desenvolverse en una pelea... ¿Crees que Gandhi podía dar patadas laterales?

Nicole Avellaneda sonrió y el público estallo en nuevas risas, se encontraban ante alguien que no iba a dejar que le pasaran por encima

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hotel Centinel, Kyle también seguía la entrevista, estalló en furia al escuchar el comentario de Hunter, más aún al escuchar la forma en que el público se reía y aplaudía

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar, Hunter!,... ¡cómo es que te atreves a burlarte de mí en esa forma!...y ante todo ese público...no voy a perdonártelo nunca

Volcó su furia al televisor y de una patada lo tiró al piso

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

(*) Frase dicha por Rick al rescatar a Lisa del gran Cañón en Alaska, de acuerdo a la Novela de McKinney; muestra el buen humor de Rick, también me gusto cuando en la misma novela al ver pelear a Kyle le grita -¡Oye, Kyle! ¿Por qué no le das un panfleto?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 19**

Nicole Avellaneda fue hacia otra persona del público, esta vez era un joven de apariencia seria

-Coronel Hunter, siguiendo en el tema de los de los avances tecnológicos, quisiera preguntarle... ¿cuál es considerada la mejor arma con la que cuentan nuestros soldados?

-Los avances en robotecnología han sido de mucha ayuda,...no voy a negarlo... pero considero que la mejor arma con la que siempre han contado nuestros soldados es su valor

El público nuevamente aplaudió la respuesta, el natural carisma de Rick Hunter los había atrapado, la presentadora se acercó a otra persona del público, otro joven

-Coronel Hunter, ¿Qué significa para usted ser un soldado...y esperaba llegar tan lejos en su carrera cuando se enlistó?

-Sinceramente nunca esperé llegar a este grado,...pero siempre he intentado dar lo mejor de mí en lo que hago...y nunca decepcionar a los que han confiado en mí. Considero que cada ascenso es un voto de confianza y siempre he tenido claro que eso entraña una gran responsabilidad. La gente piensa que uno se enlista porque le gusta pelear o porque es un asesino... pero eso es falso...me uní al ejército como todos mis compañeros para defender a mis seres queridos… es cierto que todos queremos la paz,...pero es claro que debe haber quienes estén dispuestos a resguardarla... esa labor es la que los soldados tomamos en nuestras manos....tenemos siempre presente que si nuevamente se produjera un conflicto, como el que tuvimos que soportar...seremos nosotros los que acudiremos al combate… mientras que los civiles, incluso los pacifistas que tanto nos atacan, podrán retirarse a los refugios e intentar mantenerse a salvo.....y será nuestro deber el mantenerlos así....nuestra labor es el combatir para que otros puedan vivir....y no nos importaría dar la vida si fuera necesario para ello

-Y por todo eso siempre tendrán nuestra gratitud, coronel Hunter – comentó una deslumbrada presentadora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pandilla se había reunido en casa Sterling y seguían con atención el programa

Claudia escuchaba emocionada la forma en que Rick describía la labor de los soldados

-¡Sabía que Rick iba a estar a la altura de las circunstancias!,... ¡estoy tan orgullosa de él! – comentó Claudia

-¡Me sorprende el dominio que tiene del escenario!,...yo en su lugar ya me habría quedado mudo,....sinceramente preferiría volver a estar prisionero de Dolza que enfrentarme a toda esa gente – reveló Max

-¡Miren ya tiene al público en sus manos,...hasta la presentadora está impresionada! – replicó Vanessa

-¡Sí...basta verla para darse cuenta que ya la hechizó!...y no solo a ella mira a todas esas otras mujeres del público, se nota que se les cae la baba por él – dijo Kim

-¡A este paso mi jefe va ha convertirse en un auténtico rompe corazones! – dijo riendo Sammie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ahora continuemos con las preguntas! – indicó la presentadora

-Podría explicarnos más acerca del proyecto SDF-3 –preguntó una persona de mediana edad

-El nuevo Megaroad… es una misión de exploración y colonización...se está construyendo una enorme nave colonizadora... la idea inicial fue del Almirante Gloval y es apoyada por el Consejo Mundial...será una misión en la cual dejaremos la Tierra llevando con nosotros no solo a militares, sino también civiles voluntarios....una misión colonizadora… iremos a descubrir nuevos mundos,… debemos procurar por todos los medios que nuestra raza no sucumba...

-¿Cuál es su papel dentro de esa misión?- preguntó Avellaneda

-Por el momento soy el responsable del control de los avances en la construcción de esta nave,.... de planear su equipamiento,... formo parte de la comisión encargada de escoger e invitar a los militares que nos acompañarán en la misión y de la selección de los civiles que por libre decisión nos acompañen...

El público nuevamente mostró su aprobación ante las palabras del joven coronel

-Por la reacción del público... ¡creo que tendrá muchos voluntarios!...continuemos

Una ansiosa jovencita levantó la mano, cuando le acercaron el micrófono preguntó nerviosamente

-Coronel Hunter, una pregunta personal... dijo que se unió al ejército para defender a sus seres queridos,... ya que por lo visto, muy pronto va ha dejarnos para irse a en el proyecto de colonización...me pregunto si usted tiene novia...

Se oyó un murmullo general, Nicole Avellaneda sonrió y complementó la pregunta

-Creo que eso es lo que todas las mujeres del público nos preguntamos... ¡si el corazón del coronel Hunter tiene dueña!

Rick que hasta ese momento se había sentido capaz de enfrentar cualquier pregunta que le viniera, se sintió totalmente descolocado, la cámara se acercó a hacerle un primer plano, pero no se percató de eso,... su mente se había ido lejos... la imagen de la dueña de su corazón ocupaba todos sus pensamientos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy que hasta el momento estaba siguiendo la transmisión con atención, se acercó a la pantalla, el rostro de Rick, la ocupaba por completo.

Una de sus manos se acercó a tocar la pantalla, sintió que él la estaba mirando a ella...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Creo que el Coronel Hunter, nos ha dejado!- comentó la presentadora divertida -. ¡Coronel, es la última pregunta de la noche!.... ¿va a contestárnosla?.... ¿tiene novia?.... ¿hay alguien especial en su vida?

Rick se recuperó de su momentánea ensoñación y recobró su aplomo

-Es una pregunta muy personal,....pero... voy a contestarla....no...no tengo novia, sería difícil el encontrar a una mujer que pudiera ser lo suficientemente paciente conmigo...y me soporte....no soy alguien con quien sea fácil tratar

-Pero yo creo que no faltará quienes quieran intentarlo,...de eso estoy segura –el público prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos frenéticos de apoyo al comentario - ahora quiero agradecerle por su presencia en el programa....gracias de mi parte y por parte de este lindo público presente y el que nos sigue desde sus casas

Los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, Rick se levantó de su asiento...ya había recuperado su serenidad y procedió a la declaración final

-Agradezco la entrevista y aprovecho para comunicarles que la convocatoria para la preselección de los civiles que quieran formar parte del proyecto colonización se publicará en una semana....todos están invitados...será un honor el que formen parte de ella

Nuevamente las ovaciones llenaron el lugar, Rick se sintió aliviado, todo había terminado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy en su casa viendo la conclusión del programa apagó el televisor y fue hacia su cama, se metió en ella y los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente

-_Cuando le preguntaron si su corazón tenía dueña....no pudo contestar....solo dijo que no tenía novia...es que acaso ya alguien ha conquistado su corazón y no quiso decirlo.... ¿será que estaba pensando en Minmei?...por lo que dijo Kyle su relación no es de las mejores.... ¿o será que estaba pensando en alguien más?_

Estas preguntas no la dejaban dormir

_-Por qué me afecta tanto eso....no debo pensar más en él....no debo hacerlo... además no tiene sentido pensar en él... pronto se irá...y lo más seguro es que no vuelva a verlo_

Pese a intentarlo las dudas seguían atormentándola hasta que finalmente consiguió dormirse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad Elmikk había también presenciado la entrevista, estaba encolerizado ante la evidente simpatía que todos habían mostrado a alguien que consideraba como uno de sus principales enemigos

-Hoy te homenajean,....¡no siempre será de esta manera! - gruñó.

-Cada día las ciudades reconstruidas del norte pierden trabajadores Zentraedi, que se unen a nuestra causa....solo hace falta un poco más de tiempo

Se levantó furioso a apagar el televisor

-Quizás nunca aprendamos agricultura o pesca, pero no necesitaremos vegetales o peces una vez que empecemos a tomar lo que necesitemos...y cuando ese momento llegue...también habrá llegado el momento de saldar cuentas...y ¡tú serás el primero de la lista!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aprovechando el domingo, Helena había arrastrado a Lucy hacia un centro comercial

-Ven Lucy... tienes que ayudarme a elegir el mejor vestido para fiesta del Alcalde, es uno de los últimos actos oficiales a los que asistiré como señorita Macross y quiero causar una gran impresión

-Solo por eso te he hecho caso,...no entiendo ese afán tuyo de ir de tienda en tienda,...porqué no solo vamos a la más grande que encontremos,...ahí buscas lo que necesitas y punto

-No seas aguafiestas....eso le quitaría todo el gusto al ir de compras...además tú también debes buscar algo...o no piensas ir

-Claro que voy a ir,...iré con Andrew en representación de la abuela, ella se ha estado sintiendo cansada últimamente y prefiere quedarse en casa

-Si... lo he notado,... ¿no se estará enfermando?

-Le he pedido que deje que Andrew la revise, pero ella es muy terca y se ha negado,...solo confía en un médico que visita de vez en cuando en Monumento...ya sabes como son las personas mayores...pero en dos semanas iremos a la reunión del Consejo del GTU en Monumento y aunque sea a rastras la llevaré con ese bendito médico

-Ella es muy fuerte, no creo que se trate de nada grave...talvez solo sea la edad...pero ya que tú iras, debemos buscar también ropa adecuada para ti,...claro que como buena amiga debes procurar no opacarme, Lucy...recuerda que tú ya tienes a alguien...soy yo la que está buscando...

-Aún no entiendo como con todo y tu título de Señorita Macross no tienes novio o por lo menos una fila de pretendientes

-Al principio, si hubieron quienes se acercaron a mí...pero todos eran una banda de niños...en cuanto mi padre les frunció el seño huyeron despavoridos

-¡Ahora entiendo!... ¡pobre de ti! – le dijo Lucy intentando sonar comprensiva y evitar reír ante la mala suerte de su amiga

-Es por eso que estoy interesada en conocer a alguien, aprovechando la fiesta o incluso nuestras visitas a la base,...después de todo, un piloto que puede enfrentar a la muerte no va a achicarse delante de un hombre que lo mire feo...lo malo es que mi principal prospecto, al parecer ya ha sido demasiado impresionado por mi amiga aquí presente...

-Otra vez con eso...ya te dije que el coronel Hunter y yo, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces y no han sido situaciones del todo agradables, además ya oíste lo que Kyle nos contó sobre él

-Kyle no es de confianza, pudo solo estar respirando por la herida,.....aunque sean primos ya una vez confesó ante la prensa que la quería y que hasta pensaba casarse con ella

-También te conté como lo vi en la discoteca,...lo recuerdo bien... ¡estaba ahí rodeado de mujeres!...te lo vuelvo a decir será un profesional dedicado y en su trabajo todo lo serio que quieras,...pero ya me demostró que fuera de la base no es más que un mujeriego... ¡un peligro andante para toda mujer que se respete!

-¡Ahh...y con lo que a mí me gusta el peligro! – comentó Helena de forma soñadora, mientras Lucy cruzaba los brazos y la miraba con expresión dura – ¡y tú no te hagas!...por más que parlotees se nota que te tiene también muy impresionada... ¡confiésalo a ti también te gusta la sensación de peligro!

-Yo...yo... ¡contigo no se puede hablar! ...y es la última vez que hablas así de mí...

-Y no me digas que no lo viste ayer por televisión...se veía tan lindo...todo seriecito... con su uniforme de coronel...por lo que vi más de una estaba dispuesta a saltársele encima, incluyendo a la presentadora... apuesto a que ya le pidió una cita o que por lo menos ya tiene su número de teléfono....después de todo no todas son tan escrupulosas como tú

-¡Cambia de tema o te dejo en este momento!

-Bueno...ya no te enojes...entremos a esta última tienda y luego antes de irnos vamos y tomamos algo en aquella cafetería para que se te pase el coraje

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick había pasado la tarde con Max ayudándolo en las pruebas de su auto y comentando la entrevista del día anterior, ahora se encontraba en las afueras del centro comercial, en el área de parqueos, en la sección que era habitualmente ocupada por los vendedores de autos y motos, ya sean nuevas o de segunda mano.

Revisaba con cuidado las ofertas, desde hace tiempo necesitaba un transporte personal, sobretodo ahora que vivía lejos de la base, debido a su rango podía disponer de los jeeps que estaban en la base, pero consideraba un abuso usarlos para fines personales, como un paseo de fin de semana y situaciones por el estilo.

Últimamente había tenido muchos gastos, y pese a su rango no estaba en la situación de darse grandes lujos, Max ya le había hablado de una moto que estaba en oferta, se acercó a verla de cerca y el vendedor lo atendió de inmediato

-Esta es una GS500E-X es una moto de esas que son para toda la vida y tiene un precio muy asequible por las prestaciones que ofrece

-Necesito una tipo todo terreno, para poder salir a las afueras de la ciudad sin problemas y que no necesite demasiado mantenimiento – comentó Rick mientras revisaba la moto con interés

- Eso si, este un auténtico hierro. Es indestructible. Tanto por ciudad como por carretera es una moto buenísima...ofrece una conducción muy sencilla,...no es una moto que destaque por ser muy grande... los asientos son bastantes sencillos, pero son cómodos tanto para pasajero como para conductor...los retrovisores no sobresalen demasiado, así que te puedes colar entre los coches sin problemas...el consumo es mínimo, y el mantenimiento es escaso...en otras palabras es una moto para quien quiera tener una relación muy larga

Continuaron hablando acerca de la cilindrada y otros detalles, finalmente Rick se animó a comprarla, cerró el trato y le informaron que debido a los trámites pertinentes le sería entregada en su domicilio hasta la tarde del día siguiente

Rick estuvo conforme con esto y solo pidió que se la entregaran en la base, al final de la jornada laboral, después contento por su nueva adquisición entró al centro comercial a buscar un lugar donde tomar una ligera cena para después retornar a su departamento

Encontró una cafetería que estaba junto a la puerta principal, ingresó en ella y pidió unas hamburguesas y una Petite Cola

Casi de inmediato irrumpieron en la misma cafetería, dos mujeres con aspecto cansado que cargadas de paquetes iban a recargar energías

-Ahora a pedir unas hamburguesas y jugo...ya verás cómo con el estómago lleno se te termina de pasar el coraje, Lucy

-Si no quieres que me enoje ya deja todo por la paz...y deja de molestarme con...

Lucy se interrumpió a sí misma porque había visto en una mesa, al principal causante de las bromas de su amiga

Helena al verla detenerse de improviso miro en la misma dirección

-¡Mira a quien tenemos por aquí!... ¡es mi día de suerte!... ¡vamos...hay lugar en su mesa...aprovecha y preséntamelo! – dijo mientras la jalaba de un brazo

-¡No, Helena!... ¡cómo vamos a ir ahí a molestarlo!...talvez esté esperando a alguien...

-"Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente"...si espera a alguien, pena por ella nosotras llegaremos antes...además ya nos vio y sería descortés el no acercarnos a saludar

Lucy miró nuevamente hacia la mesa de Rick y vio como él las miraba, Helena tenía razón, sería descortés no ir a saludarlo

Rick por su parte no podía creerlo

-_Por lo visto estoy destinado a encontrármela hasta en la sopa...vamos Hunter si pudiste hacerle frente a Dolza,... no te sentirás acobardado ante ella...repite esto hasta que de una vez entre en tu cabeza dura...solo se parece... ¡NO ES ELLA!_ – se repetía esto hasta que ellas llegaron junto a él

-¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí coronel Hunter!.... ¿Cómo está? – saludó Lucy intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-¡Ah...bien...gracias! – dijo él saliendo del trance en que se había sumergido

-¿Podríamos acompañarlo?... ¿o espera a alguien? – intervino Helena

-No....no espero a nadie – se levantó cortésmente, y las invitó a acompañarlo - seria un honor tener su compañía...por favor siéntense

-Aprovecho para presentarle a mi amiga Helena Zalles...ella y su padre forman parte del equipo de trabajo que participará de las reuniones en la base

-¡Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Zalles! – Rick dijo a tiempo de extender su mano

-¡El gusto es mío y por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad sólo llámeme Helena! – contestó coquetamente, a tiempo de estrechar su mano y retenerla entre las suyas

Rick sorprendido por esa actitud la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lucy dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, le dio un ligero puntapié por debajo de la mesa, esto hizo que Helena saltara en su sitio y Rick aprovechara para recuperar su mano.

-No sabe cuanto deseaba conocer al famoso coronel Hunter...el piloto más condecorado de la RDF,...el héroe de las acciones del Sur – Helena lo alababa y Rick se sentía apenado, él era alguien humilde y no estaba acostumbrado a tantos elogios

-¡Por favor no exagere!...yo solo soy un soldado que cumple con su deber,...y que trata de hacerlo lo mejor que puede...es cierto que tuve suerte y todo salió como se esperaba pero de ahí a ser alguien famoso...

Rick intentaba continuar con su explicación, cuando un grupo de adolescentes se acercó a ellos, el líder del grupo agitó un papel en el aire.

-Disculpe... ¿es usted el Coronel Hunter? - preguntó el joven, Rick asintió confundido no se explicaba el por qué ese pequeño grupo de chicos se había acercado a su mesa – ¡Es mi héroe!....no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de conocerlo... ¿podría darme su autógrafo?

El grupo de adolescentes lo rodeó inmediatamente. Las chicas rieron y Rick sonrió apenado, mientras firmaba el papel que le habían dado y otros que aparecieron inmediatamente

-¿Ves?.... Te dije que eras famoso, sobre todo desde la entrevista de anoche – comentó Helena con satisfacción

Lucy lo contemplaba en silencio, mientras él firmaba los autógrafos y contestaba a los chicos que lo atosigaban con preguntas que iban desde las acciones del Sur hasta la forma de poder enlistarse en el ejército o de formar parte de la expedición colonizadora

Ella analizaba su actitud, al parecer Rick cuando se encontraba fuera de la base y sin el uniforme era un hombre sencillo, discreto, hasta podría decirse que tímido, se sorprendía de las muchas facetas que podía tener el hombre que estaba frente suyo.

Una vez que los demás comensales se dieron cuenta de quien era él, también se acercaron a saludarlo y felicitarlo.

Rick trataba cortésmente a todos, dentro suyo sentía una íntima satisfacción, todavía estaban frescos en su memoria los discursos que había oído en su contra, pero al parecer no todos sentían ese odio hacia los militares y su persona

Incluso el dueño del local, alertado por sus empleados se acercó a su mesa y les indicó que no se preocuparan por la cuenta, eran invitados de la casa.

Finalmente el pequeño alboroto terminó y ellos pudieron continuar con la ligera cena.

-Disculpen...espero que no se hayan molestado con todo ese barullo – comentó apenado Rick – sinceramente no me esperaba esto

-No tiene de qué preocuparse...a nosotras no nos molestó en absoluto... ¡o tú que dices Lucy! – dijo Helena a tiempo de sacar a Lucy de su arrobamiento

-¡Ohh...si...claro no se preocupe por nosotras!

Rick la contempló, ella tenía la vista baja y evitaba mirarlo de frente, recordó que la había visto en la manifestación en su contra y pensó que estaba contrariada por lo sucedido

-¡Parece que no todos en la ciudad son pacifistas que odian a los militares! – dijo con ironía

Lucy entendió la indirecta, y sintió nuevamente como ese hombre podía fácilmente sacarla de quicio

-Si se refiere a mi persona... ¡ya le aclaré que he dejado de ser parte de esos grupos hace mucho tiempo!

-Parece que su sentido del tiempo es muy raro... ¡yo recuerdo haberla visto en la última manifestación!...y todavía está muy fresca en mi mente ¡TODO LO QUE SE DIJO ALLÍ!

Lucy quedó confundida por un momento, pero luego recordó el incidente y súbitamente vino a su mente la figura del joven herido en la plaza

-¡Era usted!...sí... era usted el que venía hacia mí y fue herido por la policía...

-Si,...y no sabe los problemas que tuve... ¡por intentar ayudarla!

-Yo no pedí su ayuda...es más a qué loco se le ocurre estar en medio de una manifestación en su contra... ¡que es lo tenía que hacer ahí!

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

-Pues si hasta usted estaba presente...no veo con qué cara viene a reclamarme por haber estado ahí

-Yo.....yo no estaba ahí por mi gusto...fueron las circunstancias

-Pues yo tampoco estaba ahí por mi gusto

-Quisiera creerle...pero conociendo sus antecedentes me es muy difícil hacerlo...

-Si tiene un criterio tan estrecho que solo puede basarse en papeles para formarse una opinión de alguien...no me importa si me cree o no....es más ¡su opinión de mí me tiene sin cuidado!

-Lo mismo digo con respecto a usted,...si le molesta tanto la simpatía que la gente me muestra...sepa que eso me tiene sin cuidado,...ni que fuera tan importante como para perder el sueño por lo que usted piense de mí

-¡Ni sueñe que yo ando pensando en usted!... ¡tengo mejores cosas en las que ocupar mi tiempo... señor Hunter!

Helena que había sido completamente ignorada y solo era una simple espectadora de toda esa esgrima verbal, perdió la paciencia e intervino

-¿Es así como se tratan cada vez que se ven?... ¡Ya cásense y déjense de cuentos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei se encontraba sola en su habitación, desde el día anterior daban vueltas en su cabeza las revelaciones que Kyle le había hecho

-_Kyle como siempre tiene la razón no podemos arriesgarnos, por el momento debo procurar ser discreta... ¡pero no le tengo miedo!...es más cuando la vea...ya sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer....vamos a ver si después que le diga lo que pensamos... vuelve a acercársele..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos se habían quedado paralizados, el comentario de Helena había surtido el mismo efecto que un balde de agua fría, notaron que al calor de la discusión se habían acercado mucho y estaban con los rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

Se miraron confundidos y volvieron a sentarse apenados

-¡Así me gusta chicos!...ahora si estorbo... ¡solo díganmelo y con gusto los dejo solos!

-¡No digas locuras, Helena!....solo apúrate en terminar... ¡ya hemos importunado bastante! – la apresuró Lucy que se sentía completamente avergonzada

Rick intentó disculparse, se odiaba así mismo por haber perdido otra vez el control y por sentirse tan nervioso frente a ella

-Fue mi culpa...no sé por qué me he comportado así...lo siento he sido un completo patán...después de esto tiene toda la razón en pensar mal de mí

-No...no podría...yo no pienso mal de usted, sé que es un militar de respeto ...disculpe...yo tampoco sé que es lo que me pasa...por favor, no piense que siempre actúo así – intentó explicarse Lucy con evidente nerviosismo

-Pues si no lo saben...yo les puedo explicar fácilmente...lo que pasa es que....

Lucy le tapó la boca a su amiga antes de que pudiera decir lo que se imaginaba

-Disculpe a mi amiga... le gusta mucho bromear a costa de los demás – comentó nerviosamente y después en tono amenazante se dirigió a su indiscreta amiga - y ¡no sabe cuando tener la boca cerrada!

-No se preocupe,...mis amigos también son así...- comentó Rick con una sonrisa nerviosa, por un momento se permitió soñar que estaba con Lisa y una de sus amigas de la base, compartiendo la cena y evitando los comentarios hechos a sus costillas, como ya lo habían hecho tantas veces

-_¡Si tan solo fuera verdad!...los dos saldríamos juntos, yo la acompañaría hasta su casa...en el trayecto discutiríamos...bromearíamos...todo volvería a ser como antes...no... incluso sería mejor...porque yo ya me habría dado cuenta cuanto la amo –_ Se sumergió completamente en sus ensoñaciones

Lucy por su parte lo miraba, él estaba con la vista perdida como si estuviera en otro sitio, como lo había visto el día anterior por televisión

-_Se ha ido muy lejos... no hay más que verlo....por qué tendrá siempre la mirada tan triste....yo quisiera... saber cual es el motivo de su tristeza..._

Helena se daba cuenta de la química que había entre ellos. Lo que no entendía era el por qué, ambos parecían empeñados en negarlo

Pronto llegó el momento de la despedida

-¡Fue un gusto chicas!,....espero que después de esto mejoren nuestras relaciones y podamos realizar un buen trabajo –dijo Rick como despedida mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la ponía

-Eso espero, coronel Hunter...que se acaben los malentendidos entre nosotros y podamos realizar un excelente trabajo – Lucy se despidió de él

-Nos vemos mañana, Rick,... – dijo Helena a tiempo de despedirse - y lo que yo espero... es que ustedes ya de una vez se "entiendan"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación y Rick Hunter comenzó a despertarse, abrió los ojos lentamente, aún no había sonado el despertador y todavía tenía unos minutos para desperezarse, su mente comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-Ahh... ¿_será que algún día dejaré de estar tan confundido?...cuando la tengo cerca... me es tan difícil mantener el control... hoy tenemos la primera reunión...solo espero no volver a comportarme como un cretino..._

Se incorporó y buscó debajo de su almohada un libro que había estado leyendo para conciliar el sueño, cuando lo encontró lo abrió en una página que ya tenía marcada

-"Tengo miedo de verte...necesidad de verte...esperanza de verte...desazones de verte"(*)...- sonrió para sí mismo - ¡parece que ya alguien sintió lo mismo que yo!

La alarma sonó, tuvo que salir de la cama y comenzar a alistarse para ir hacia la base.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las afueras de la ciudad una mujer nerviosa pasaba por lo mismo, estaba frente al espejo maquillándose cuidadosamente, su arreglo era ligero, ella no necesitaba demasiado para verse hermosa.

-Hoy comienzan las reuniones de trabajo,...qué sorpresas nos tendrá preparadas este día...

*********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

(*)Fragmento del poema Viceversa de Mario Benedetti

VICEVERSA

Tengo miedo de verte  
necesidad de verte  
esperanza de verte  
desazones de verte

Tengo ganas de hallarte  
preocupación de hallarte  
certidumbre de hallarte  
pobres dudas de hallarte

Tengo urgencia de oírte  
alegría de oírte  
buena suerte de oírte  
y temores de oírte

o sea  
resumiendo  
estoy jodido  
y radiante  
quizás más lo primero  
que lo segundo  
y también  
viceversa


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 20**

Rick salió presuroso de su departamento, en el pasillo se encontró con Susana Saenz, la saludó con cortesía y ambos ingresaron al elevador

-Me comentaron que estuviste muy bien en la entrevista que diste por televisión Rick...no tuve la suerte de verla porque esa noche estuve de turno...pero unas amigas te vieron y me contaron que estuviste muy bien...es más piensan que desde ahora te convertirás en una celebridad

-Exageraron Susana,...solo me fue bien y punto...al menos pude sortear las preguntas y salir adelante

-No seas tan modesto....de todas formas quería aprovechar para pedirte algo...

-En lo que pueda servirte, ¡estoy a tus órdenes!

-Se trata de que... si podrías hacer una visita al hospital,......generalmente hay muchos niños internados por tratamientos largos,......muchos de ellos no tienen a nadie que pueda velar directamente por ellos, entonces en ciertos casos se podría decir que el hospital es el único hogar que tienen,....y bueno pensamos que la visita de alguien como tú podría hacerles mucho bien, sobre todo porque pueden ver como tú, a pesar de haber quedado huérfano muy joven pudiste salir adelante y llegar tan lejos...

El ascensor se abrió y salieron de él

-Susana, si consideras que les hará bien,...no hay más que decir,.... ¡me encanta la idea!....solo dime cuando y ahí estaré presente

-Gracias, Rick...no esperaba menos de ti... ¿te parece bien el sábado a las cuatro?

-El sábado a las 1600 perfecto,...talvez hasta pueda traer a algunos de mis amigos

Se despidieron en la puerta y corrieron presurosos en direcciones opuestas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora del almuerzo la cafetería de la base se encontraba llena, cada mesa tácitamente estaba asignada a un grupo determinado

En una mesa apartada junto a una gran ventana estaba la pandilla

Rick y Sammie llegaron y se dirigieron de inmediato a la mesa de sus amigos

-En su presencia la nueva estrella de la MBS, el coronel Hunter, seguido de su asistente,..... por favor los que deseen autógrafos alinearse a la derecha – anunció Vanessa imitando a una presentadora

-¡Por favor Vanessa!... no comiences o harás que se me indisponga el estómago – comentó Rick a tiempo de sentarse en su lugar

-¡La central está congestionada!, desde esta mañana no han parado las llamadas – indicó Kim emocionada

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Rick, que no tenía la menor idea de la razón de esto

-Muchos llaman porque quieren averiguar como enlistarse.... o como pueden formar parte expedición colonizadora,....eso gracias a la forma por como te desenvolviste por televisión.... ¡Ya sabía yo que lo harías maravillosamente!... – dijo con tono orgulloso Claudia -aunque no lo creas has dado un paso más en tu carrera, una parte importante es el tener la aprobación de la gente... ¡no me sorprendería que muy pronto vuelvan a ascenderte!

-Claudia,....no sería correcto tener un ascenso, solo por tener una buena imagen ante los medios

-Pero sí por haber inspirado a tanta gente,...porque es eso lo que hiciste y eso demuestra una vez más que tienes madera de líder – replicó Claudia

-Tan inspiradas se encuentran algunas, que cuando llaman también quieren hablar contigo o que por lo menos les demos tu número – comentó divertida Kim ante la sorpresa de Rick

-Y qué te esperabas, después de que declara públicamente que está soltero y sin compromiso,..... ¡no es para menos!.....mi jefe se ha convertido en uno de los solteros más cotizados de Nueva Macross –dijo Sammie con orgullo, después mirando a Rick – Ya estuve pensando en poner en subasta su número privado......o incluso una cita con él.....piénsenlo podríamos reunir suficiente para ayudar a que Rick pueda comprarse un auto decente....nos convendría a todos

La mesa estalló en aplausos y risas ante la idea

-¡Antes que me vendan como un trozo de carne!...les comunico que ya tengo transporte..... ¡ayer mismo me compré una moto!

-¡¿Una moto?!......Rick, no te da vergüenza ser tan egoísta,...... ¡debiste haber comprado una camioneta!...como se supone que puedas llevarnos a todos en una simple moto – protestó Kim

-¡Es lo que estaba dentro de mi presupuesto!

-Pero si eres un coronel, tú ganas más que cualquiera de nosotros..... ¡no podrías por una vez dejar de ser tan tacaño! – protestó Miriya – ¡por lo menos debiste comprar un auto a crédito!

-No tengo por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes,...vi una moto me gustó y la compré..... ¡fin de la discusión!.....si desean un transporte para ustedes insubordinadas,... ¡pues junten sus sueldos y cómprense lo que quieran!

-¡No molesten a mi jefe!, es cierto.... su presupuesto no da para más...después de todo, manda casi medio sueldo a Sudamérica para... –Sammie se interrumpió a sí misma, Rick le había pedido el favor de guardar reserva del asunto, bajo muchas amenazas, pero otra vez su boca había perdido el control

-¡Casi medio sueldo!,...pero... ¿por qué Rick? – preguntó Claudia sorprendida

Rick miró a Sammie con furia, ella bajó la mirada

-¡Esto ya parece la inquisición!...no deseo hablar del tema chicos...por favor cámbienlo...- Indicó Rick con cara de estar hablando en serio – y en cuanto a ti Sammie.....ya nos arreglaremos en la oficina... ¡me las vas a pagar!

-¡Perdón, Rick!...¡piedad!...ten en cuenta que ya te he guardado el secreto desde que soy tu asistente...¡no vayas a cumplir tus amenazas!...además no es nada malo.....¡no sé por qué no quieres que nadie se entere!

-Esto ya es demasiado.....Sammie, ¡nos has traicionado ocultando información al grupo!... ¡eso no tiene perdón! – protestó Kim secundada por Vanessa

-Yo no quise defraudar a nadie,..... ¡lo siento! - Sammie estaba atrapada entre dos flancos, para su fortuna Claudia vino en su ayuda

-¡Ya no la molesten!...después de toda la culpa de todo es de...

-¡Mía,...ya lo sé!...-dijo Rick levantando la mano – ¡como de costumbre!... ¡yo tengo la culpa de todo!

-Pues sí, señor misterioso,...hasta cuando andarás por ahí con secretos para tus amigos,...además ya te dije una vez, que es una tontería el intentar que Sammie mantenga la boca cerrada....ahora querida dinos lo que sabes....y no te preocupes por Rick - dijo mirándolo con decisión -¡cualquier amenaza que te haya hecho... no se atreverá a cumplirla!

Sammie miró hacia Rick que hizo un gesto de derrota y se puso a dar cuenta de su plato en silencio, entonces contenta por poder contar el chisme que había guardado por tiempo record, comenzó su historia

-Bueno,...primero...como les dije... ¡no se asusten no es nada malo!.....todo lo contrario.... ¡es un gesto tan lindo!....solo por eso intenté guardarle el secreto...

-¡Intentaste poco en mi opinión!– protestó Rick

Todos le mandaron guardar silencio y Sammie continuó con su relato

-Bueno, no tenemos porque abundar en detalles,...la verdad es que es algo sencillo...Rick manda una parte importante de su sueldo a un orfanato que se abrió en cercanías de Buenos Aires, el Hogar del padre Rosales...así que en realidad, es el que cuenta con menos dinero de los que estamos aquí presentes

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, miraron con gesto admirado hacia Rick que se había puesto colorado y parecía buscar algo en el fondo de su plato.

-¡¿Y eso era todo?!.....¡yo hasta pensé que tenía mujer e hijos por allá! – protestó Miriya, este comentario hizo que Rick se atragantara y comenzara a toser

-¿Porqué haces donativos y luego lo escondes como si fuera un crimen, hermano?- preguntó Max-...si nos lo hubieras dicho...hasta pudimos ayudarte con algo para que pudieras mandar más

-Yo no soy el tipo de persona que hace algo...para luego andar contándoselo a todos...además soy el único que está en posibilidades de hacerlo,... mi sueldo es muy bueno y con lo que me sobra después de mandar el donativo, me alcanza perfectamente para vivir,...incluso para ahorrar y darme pequeños gustos

-Pues no señor,...de ahora en adelante nosotros también ayudaremos,....no en la medida que tú lo haces pero...de algo servirá lo que recaudemos – indicó Claudia

-Gracias chicos,.....realmente es necesario cualquier aporte,...la guerra a dejado a muchos niños completamente desprotegidos,...en lugares como este, donde estamos cerca del Gobierno los recursos son más fáciles de conseguir, en regiones alejadas todo escasea

-Hermano, ¡te admiro!...cualquier otro lo estaría pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos...incluso si lo decías por televisión, en este momento serías la persona más admirada de la ciudad – comentó Max

-Tampoco es para tanto, no exageren...de lo que si me estoy ocupando es de intentar mejorar las cosas,...he mandado varias cartas solicitando más atención a este tipo de obras...pero no es fácil conseguir la ayuda necesaria,...por eso voy a aprovechar la reunión del Consejo en Monumento para hacer llegar las peticiones directamente al encargado de Desarrollo Social del GTU – les confió Rick

-¡Yo tengo una idea! –Exclamó Max, entusiasmado - el domingo habrá varios concursos en el festival que organiza la Alcaldía y el gobierno,....yo participaré con el vehículo que me ayudaste a construir...entonces si gano,...con gusto te daré una buena parte del premio para el hogar,...en realidad, solo quiero recuperar lo que invertí en su construcción

-¡Y claro que vas a ganar!...sobre todo porque tendrás a las mejores porristas de la ciudad – exclamó Vanessa apoyada por sus entusiastas amigas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminado el almuerzo Rick y Sammie se dirigieron a su oficina, Sammie estaba preocupada y dirigió a su amigo y jefe sus inquietudes

-Rick, querías decirte algo,...pero no sé por donde empezar

-Que te parece si comienzas del principio – la miró y vio que estaba muy nerviosa, intentó tranquilizarla – si es por tu indiscreción,....no te preocupes....ya oíste, recibiste el indulto de Claudia...y al final todo fue para bien

-No...no es por eso....es que dentro de unos momentos llegará la comisión técnica del Grupo Fénix....y yo...no sé....estoy nerviosa...después de lo que me han contado los que la han visto....no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaré,...no quisiera hacer una escena y hacerte caer en vergüenza ante ellos, Rick....¡tú sabes que suelo ser muy emotiva!

-No te preocupes Sammie...sé que lo harás bien,....y en el remoto caso de que algo saliera mal...sabes que yo soy muy estricto,....pero en este caso, haré una excepción....es más si prefieres puedo asignarte otras tareas

-¡¿En serio lo harías, Rick?!

-¡Por supuesto!....y ahora que me dices... ¿prefieres hacer otra cosa?

-¡No!...si tú confías en mí... ¡yo no voy a quedarte mal!.... ¡estoy lista para el ataque enemigo!

-¡No es para tanto, Sammie!.... ¡¿tienes que ser siempre tan exagerada?!... además, ella no es el enemigo

-¡No opinarías lo mismo si escucharas a Claudia!

-Claudia ya se está pasando el límite en su afán de protegerme...ya me estoy cansando...hay que darle algo con qué se distraiga y me deje un poco tranquilo... ya lo estuve pensando hace tiempo.... y la solución llegará muy pronto

-¿Y cual es la solución a la que te refieres?

-Te perdoné,...pero ya me demostraste por enésima vez, que no sirves para guardar secretos... es por eso que.... ¡no voy a decirte nada!.... ¡quiero que esta sea una sorpresa!

-¡No me contarás...no seas cruel....por favor! – Sammie le dijo suplicante

-¡Eso cuenta como castigo! – dijo Rick levantando el puño en alto mientras entraba en su despacho y cerraba la puerta tras de él

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el primer día de reuniones, la primera comisión a reunirse era la comisión Técnica estaba integrada por Jhon Jassen, Hans Khorana y Tania Rohrer por parte del Grupo Fénix y Emil Lang , Lazlo Zand y Sheamus Bronson por parte de la milicia, la coordinación se encontraba a cargo del coronel Hunter y Lucy Reinhart

El grupo que representaba al grupo Fénix llegó a las 1400 y fueron guiados por una pálida Sammie, a la sala de conferencias de la base, donde ya los esperaban sus contrapartes

Lucy fue la primera en entrar, los doctores Zand y Lang la miraron sorprendidos, el rumor del parecido con la fallecida capitana Hayes ya se había esparcido por toda la base, pero una cosa era oírlo y otra verla frente a suyo, los ojos de todos se volcaron hacia Rick, él se adelantó a recibirlos adoptando una actitud formal, los demás lo imitaron

-Permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Lucy Reinhart coordinadora por parte del Grupo Fénix y ellos son parte del equipo técnico, los doctores Jassen, Khorana y la doctora Rohrer… estamos muy interesados en escuchar sus opiniones sobre los proyectos que realizaremos en conjunto y espero que muchas mejoras puedan salir de esta reunión.

-Encantado de conocerlos, yo soy el coronel Richard Hunter, encargado de la coordinación por parte de la milicia y estos son los Doctores Lang, Zand y Bronson, ellos son quienes les explicaran en forma detallada las modificaciones técnicas que deseamos realizar antes de la firma definitiva del contrato y la puesta en marcha del proyecto

Todos pasaron a ocupar sus asientos respectivos, Rick y Lucy pasaron a ocupar sus puestos juntos en el presidium

De esta manera comenzó a desarrollarse aquella reunión que era de esperarse sería muy productiva

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión ya había durado dos horas y se hizo un alto para un pequeño refrigerio.

Rick aprovecho para salir a tomar un poco de aire, salió por una puerta que daba hacia un mirador, se acercó a la baranda y aspiró con fuerza el aire fresco, el paisaje de la cercana ciudad era hermoso.

Lucy lo había seguido, deseaba comentar con él los avances a los que habían llegado. Se paró a contemplarlo a cierta distancia, él completamente ajeno a que estaba siendo observado, seguía apoyado en la baranda, con la vista perdida en la lejanía mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos,...sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme las placas de Lisa, para poder contemplarlas en silencio, como acostumbraba hacer cuando nadie lo veía

-¡Coronel Hunter, no sabía que los militares eran tan supersticiosos!...no me diga que salió solo para poder estar a solas con su amuleto – le dijo Lucy divertida mientras se acercaba

-¡Señorita Reinhart, no la sentí llegar! – dijo Rick a tiempo de volverse hacia ella - ...y no...no es precisamente un muleto,...es solo...un recuerdo

-¡Un recuerdo!... ¡¿pero de qué?!

-¡Un recuerdo de alguien que fue muy importante en mi vida! – dijo con melancolía mientras las guardaba

Solo en ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta que lo que él tenía en sus manos eran las placas ID que los soldados usaban, y comprendió de inmediato que aquellas placas pertenecían a un soldado caído

-¡Perdón,...lo siento...he sido muy torpe e insensible!

-¡No se preocupe...usted no tenía por qué saberlo!

Nuevamente se apoyó en la baranda, Lucy se acercó a su lado y preguntó con interés

-Así que vino a dar un paseo por el túnel de los recuerdos...su amigo debe haber sido un gran tipo

-En realidad era una amiga....mi mejor amiga

-Lo siento...debe haberla apreciado mucho

-Si,...pero casi nunca se lo demostré...y cuando quise hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde...olvidé que nadie tiene la vida comprada...sobre todo los soldados

-¡Estoy segura de que ella lo sabía! – afirmó mientras sonreía levemente

El escuchar esa afirmación hizo que Rick sintiera un calorcito en su pecho, la miró y nuevamente deseó con todo su corazón que fuera Lisa, ella tenía las manos apoyadas en la baranda, entonces él cubrió una de ellas con su mano y mirándola a los ojos le expresó su gratitud

-¡Gracias, señorita Reinhart!... ¡no sabe lo que para mí significa el oír eso de sus labios!

-¡Por favor...no sea tan formal...llámeme Lucy! – le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Rick entre las suyas y le daba un apretón amistoso - y recuerde que por cuestiones de trabajo tenemos un pacto de no agresión...así que podríamos intentar llegar a ser buenos amigos

-¡¿Amigos?!

-Si...si es que no te molesta ser amigo de alguien con "mis antecedentes"

-Bueno intentaré que lleguemos a serlo....y sobre todo....intentaré respetar el pacto de no agresión –dijo Rick mientras ponía una de sus manos en la nuca en una gesto muy característico de él – aunque.....recordando nuestros pasados encuentros... ¡me parece que será un poco difícil!

Ambos rieron ante el comentario

-Ahora volvamos a la reunión....."Coronel obstinado".... ya deben estar preguntándose donde fue que nos metimos

-Pensé que me iba a decir "Coronel cretino" o algo así.... como no lo hizo...esa es señal de que esto está progresando.... "señorita pacifista" - dijo en tono burlón ofreciéndole el brazo

- Los demás ya deben estar en la sala de juntas.....no los hagamos esperar....- dijo ella a tiempo de tomar su brazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión continuó sin problemas, los avances en los temas en discusión fueron muchos.

Después de transcurrida una hora se llegó al acuerdo de realizar algunas pruebas de campo en unos días y se dio por terminada la reunión.

Los científicos miembros de la comisión se despidieron y se dirigieron rumbo a la salida, Rick los acompañó hasta la entrada de la base, un vehículo de la empresa los esperaba allí.

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy....nos vemos mañana – se despidió Rick

-No, coronel Hunter.....mañana se discutirán el marco legal y financiero....así que lo más probable es que solo vengan el director del departamento Legal, el Ingeniero Zalles y Helena

-Tiene razón,...yo también tenía previsto el solo participar brevemente,...la verdad... cuando comienzan a hablar los abogados siento que hablan en chino...y no sería de utilidad mi presencia...- Rick intentaba disimular su desilusión -Solo que como ya hemos avanzado bastante, pensaba trabajar en mis notas y los datos de la comisión...dejar listo un borrador hoy.... para revisarlo con usted mañana

Lucy consultó su reloj, y luego sonrió

-Yo tengo una mejor idea,...aún es temprano....que le parece si trabajamos juntos en nuestras notas y datos.....así tendremos todo listo, ¡hoy mismo!

-¡Magnífico!...podremos trabajar con toda comodidad en mi oficina

Lucy le hizo una seña para que la esperara y se acercó al chofer del vehículo de la compañía, a darle algunas indicaciones

Rick la contemplaba en silencio, intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, pero lo hacía feliz el tenerla cerca, ella terminó su conversación con el chofer y se acercó sonriente a él.

Ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos y nuevamente entraron en la base, esta vez se dirigieron hacia el sector de las oficinas.

Llegaron pronto a la oficina de Rick, Sammie estaba en su escritorio, de espaldas, como de costumbre hablando por teléfono, con las otras miembros del trío.

-...y quiero advertirles que una vez que llegue, seré yo la primera en pedirle que me lleve...... ¡no!..... ¡es mi jefe y a mí me corresponde!.....¡ustedes no se metan!......después de la forma en que me trata, y todo el trabajo que me da....¡si!......ya les dije que en su anterior vida ha debido de ser un esclavista....y ahora que ya tiene transporte, acercarme a casa... ¡es lo menos que puede hacer por mí!....además...

Rick cruzó los brazos, y se preparó para hacer notar su presencia

-¡Sammie Porter....espero que ya tengas listo todo el trabajo que te encomendé!....de lo contrario me obligarás a buscar el látigo...

Sammie se volvió de inmediato y el auricular cayó de sus manos al ver frente a ella a su jefe....y junto a él.....estaba sonriente....ella

-Yo...yo....- Sammie estaba aterrorizada, había controlado sus nervios la primera vez que la vio frente a frente, porque se había preparado mentalmente para eso, pero el tenerla cerca así de improviso y eso sumado al haber sido sorprendida por su jefe,...era demasiado para ella

Palideció y sintió que iba a desvanecerse

Rick se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, rápidamente tomó un vaso de agua, que convenientemente se encontraba en el escritorio y se lo ofreció

-¡Vamos Sammie!....no es para tanto.... ¡te asusté!..... no debí ....hablarte así de improviso... - Rick intentó disimular lo que pasaba

-Yo....Rick...lo siento.... ¡te dije que esto no pasaría!....- dijo mientras bebía el agua

Rick se inclinó hacia ella, puso su mano en uno de sus hombros y con tono fraterno intentó calmarla

-¡No hay cuidado, no te preocupes!....la culpa fue mía....ahora escúchame: la señorita Reinhart y yo....tenemos todavía algunos asuntos pendientes.....pero no te necesitaremos....así que tranquilízate un poco y después puedes irte....

Sammie tomó su abrigo y su bolso, después se volvió hacia ellos

-Nuevamente...lo siento Rick...y usted señorita Reinhart...por favor disculpe...

-¡No se preocupe Teniente Porter! – le dijo Lucy sonriéndole con afecto

Sammie se retiró presurosa y ellos entraron en la oficina

-¡Debería estar avergonzado!.....tiene que aprender a controlar su carácter......la pobre teniente casi sufre un desmayo al verlo disgustado

Rick se sintió aliviado, ella había malinterpretado lo sucedido, pero nuevamente estaba atacándolo y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

-¡El trato que tengo con mis subalternos, no es algo que usted entienda!

-¡Tiene toda la razón!...quién podría entender esa forma de actuar.... primero la espanta...... para luego.....ir a consolarla como si se tratara de su hermanita menor....

-Sammie no solo es mi subalterna..... ¡es mi amiga!.....así que nuevamente le digo:...¡ no se inmiscuya en asuntos que no puede entender!

-¡¿Tiene por misión en la vida, volver locos a todos los que están a su alrededor?!

-¡Quien va ha volverme loco es usted!...... ¿Quién la ha nombrado a usted juez y jurado de mi forma de actuar? – protestó, mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio

-Es que yo no puedo ver impasible....como actúa de forma tan déspota con los que tienen la desgracia de estar cerca de usted

-¡Usted no entiende nada!.....yo...- Rick se detuvo de pronto, al notar que en su escritorio se encontraba el portarretrato con la foto de Lisa

**********************************************************************************************


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 21**

Lucy Reinhart estaba en la oficina nuevamente confrontando a Rick, ella esta convencida que su carácter déspota había sido la causa del quiebre de Sammie

Rick por su parte se había dejado nuevamente llevar al intercambio de ataques verbales, solo se había detenido al notar que el retrato de Lisa se encontraba en su escritorio, para su fortuna este estaba completamente vuelto hacia él y ella estaba junto a la puerta de forma que no podía verlo fácilmente.

De pronto la discusión para él, perdió toda importancia, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era evitar que ella viera la foto, no se sentía aun preparado para explicar quien era la mujer del portarretratos

-...yo....lo siento.....sé que siempre le doy la impresión de ser alguien.....no sé talvez como usted dijo....un déspota....pero Sammie....¡yo la aprecio mucho!....¡y sí,....para mí es prácticamente como una hermanita menor!....y como tal la trato...lo que usted acaba de ver....es algo difícil de explicar.....y este no es el momento de hacerlo.....solo quisiera que me diera el beneficio de la duda

-Tiene razón,... sobre todo porque aun no lo conozco lo suficiente.....y..... si,... se nota que usted se preocupa por ella.....disculpe.... no debí juzgarlo...

-Principalmente tomando en cuenta que adolece de la misma falta de control,... cuando se trata de discutir con los demás.... ¡sobre todo conmigo!

-¡No comience de nuevo, Rick!

-Bueno,....olvidemos esto y comencemos a trabajar....pero como anotación final quien comenzó fuiste tú...

Lucy hizo un mohín de disgusto, Rick le dirigió su sonrisa más inocente y aprovecho para con el pretexto de hacer lugar en su escritorio, poner el portarretratos y otros objetos de su escritorio dentro de una de las gavetas.

Comenzaron a trabajar, era claro que ambos conformaban un gran equipo, Lucy se sentó en una silla junto a él y comenzó a leer los documentos que Rick le había entregado, junto a las notas y formularios llenados durante la reunión.

Rick intentaba concentrarse en la pantalla de su computadora, pero no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas furtivas a Lucy. Ella se encontraba muy ocupada dictándole los datos que le pedía, el verla tan concentrada en su trabajo, sentada junto a él le hacía sentir una dicha que pensaba no volvería a sentir.

_-Sé que estoy engañándome a mí mismo....pero no me importa.....solo por hoy voy a permitirme ser feliz-_ pensaba mientras la miraba – _solo por hoy para mí....ella será Lisa_

-...."por tanto las pruebas de resistencia, se realizarán en fecha a convenirse por ambas partes"....creo que eso es todo Coronel Hunter

-Habíamos quedado en que trataríamos de ser amigos y dejar el formalismo para las reuniones, Lucy

-Tiene razón,....eso es todo, Rick,....¡ahora ya debo retirarme!

-Se ha hecho un poco tarde.....si quieres puedo acercarte a tu empresa....será mejor que tomar el teleférico o esperar por un taxi

-Si no te molesto......no quisiera que te sientas obligado a llevarme....me harías un gran favor

-¡Bah!......el favor me lo harás tú....si salgo contigo me evitaré un montón de problemas con mis "hermanitas"

-¡No te entiendo!

-¡Ya lo verás!.......solo espérame un momento voy a cambiarme.......y a buscarte algo que te abrigue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa y Kim estaban junto a la puerta esperando a Rick

-Ya que Sammie salió temprano..... perdió la oportunidad de estrenar la moto de Rick, así que es a mí a quien le corresponderá el honor, Kim

-¡Eso es lo que sueñas!, yo estoy segura que él querrá que sea yo, quien lo acompañe a estrenarla – advirtió Kim

-Solo haría eso si quisiera que toda la Base hable de él, ya todos saben de tu reputación

-Vanessa, ¡retira lo que acabas de decir!....además, sabes que él solo es un amigo

-Dices eso, solo porque sabes que él está fuera de tu alcance.....y que Claudia te mataría, si tan solo se te le insinuaras

-¡Quien va a morir eres tú, bruja! – amenazó Kim

-¡Calma chicas!...... ¿se puede saber cual es el motivo de la pelea? –preguntó Max a tiempo de acercarse a ellas

-¡El problema es que Rick se compró una moto.... y solo va a poder llevar a una de nosotras hasta su casa! – protestaron ambas

-Así que es eso....bueno....y al menos ya llegó la manzana de la discordia.....talvez hasta le fallaron con la entrega y ustedes están aquí peleando sin razón

-¡No nos subestimes Max!,......nosotras fuimos las primeras en enterarnos... la moto ya llegó y está al cuidado del guardia de la puerta – comentó Kim

-Ya fuimos a verla....Rick tenía razón.... ¡es una belleza!....¡no puedo esperar a subirme a ella! – dijo Vanessa

-Eso lo veremos, Kim

-Chicas....ya no se peleen....lo más probable es que él quiera estrenarla solo....o en todo caso invite a Claudia o....incluso.....a mí.... ¡después de todo es mi hermano!

-Ahhh.....eso sí que no....no te atreverás....porque....- Kim interrumpió sus palabras al ver una pareja que había salido por una de las puertas auxiliares – pero....no puedo creerlo......¡cómo se atreve......¡es un.....traidor!

-¡¿Quien es un traidor, Kim?! – preguntó Claudia que en ese momento llegaba

-¡Mírenlo!..... ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto?! – dijo Kim temblando de rabia, señalando en dirección de Lucy y Rick

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy y Rick habían salido por una puerta auxiliar, "cuestión de estrategia" le había explicado a ella.

Después de caminar unos pasos, le pidió que lo esperara un momento mientras hablaba con el guardia

Ella lo esperó pacientemente, la noche estaba fría, pero se sentía abrigada con la chaqueta de aviador con el escudo del escuadrón Skull bordado, que Rick le había prestado, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más con cada minuto que pasaba

-_Él esta comportándose de forma tan galante.....y la forma en que me mira.....será que.... _ - el ruido de un motor acercándose la hizo salir de sus sueños

Al mando de su flamante motocicleta se detuvo frente a ella, Rick se sacó el casco, su pelo estaba un poco revuelto, le sonrió y le dijo

-¿Es usted quien solicitó un taxi?,… ¡yo soy su hombre!

Lucy estaba anonadada....la escena le parecía tan conocida, era como si su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad

-_Pero no puede ser.....no puede ser él..._

Rick la contempló en silencio, ella parecía muy confundida

-¡Oye!.....quien acostumbra perderse en el espacio.....soy yo

-¿Ehhh?.....si.....disculpa.....lo siento, es que el verte así....de repente me pareció que te conocía de antes

-Pero..... ¡no te entiendo!....

-Es algo largo de explicar.....talvez pueda explicártelo algún día......si es que quieres

-Bueno....me encantaría oír esa explicación, pero te sugiero que subas......mis "hermanitas" ya vienen para acá.....y debemos huir antes de que nos linchen

Lucy se volvió y vio como un grupo de mujeres se dirigía hacia ellos

-Pero...... ¿qué es lo que quieren?..... ¡nosotros no les hemos hecho nada!

-Te lo explico en el camino....... ¡ya vámonos!

Ella se subió al asiento trasero y partieron raudos ante la indignación de las muchachas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena se encontraba en su oficina preparando los últimos detalles para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la base al día siguiente

_-Hoy Lucy se divirtió...... ¡mañana a pagar!.....a ella le tocará lidiar con los "simpáticos" Lynn.....y a mí lo interesante en la Base........claro que con papá rondando cerca es posible que solo me quede con las ganas,.....además no sé si habrá algún prospecto que valga la pena,....después de todo, ya mi amiga encandiló al pez grande....se nota de inmediato que ambos se atraen....lo único que no entiendo es por qué se complican la vida_

Apagó su computadora y comenzó a ordenar su escritorio para poder retirarse

-¡Ya esta todo listo!......solo espero que ese par ya se haya "entendido" el día de hoy,....no por nada ella se quedó a "trabajar extra"...... ¡JA!...ESE TRABAJITO CON GUSTO LO HUBIERA HECHO YO

-¡Trabajadora como siempre Helena!

Se volvió hacia el origen de la voz y vio a Andrew Gardner asomando la cabeza por la puerta, entró y pudo ver que venía con un ramo de rosas rojas

-Ohhh.... ¡Andrew....se cerró el hospital por falta de enfermos o qué!.... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Perdón por no haber tocado....vine a sorprender a Lucy,....y como no se encuentra en su oficina supuse que estaba aquí contigo....pero puedo ver que no..... ¿dónde está?

Helena se puso nerviosa, no estaba segura de cómo afrontar la situación, sobretodo porque Lucy le había contado que se apreciaba mucho a Andrew y que estaba muy agradecida por haberla ayudado, cuando sufrió un accidente del que no quiso darle muchos detalles

-Ella......que dónde está.....bueno....yo creo que....yo creo que ya está por llegar...tuvo que ausentarse a una reunión fuera de las oficinas....en la Base Militar

-¿En la Base?,.....si hablamos esta mañana por teléfono y no me comentó nada

-Eso debe ser porque mi padre es el que iba a ir...solo que a último momento se decidió que fuera sola – dijo intentando cubrir a su amiga

-¡Debe ser por eso!,....bueno, si ya está por llegar la esperaré abajo...... ¡fue un gusto verte Helena!

-¡Igualmente, Andrew!

Andrew se dirigió hacia los ascensores, Helena se quedó nuevamente sola

_-Amiga, vas a tener que decidirte de una vez por todas,....eso de tener a dos galanes rondándote....no es bueno.....hace mucho bien al ego.....no voy a negarlo.....pero no es bueno....y por encima de todo es falta de solidaridad de género.... ¡NO HAY QUE SER ACAPARADORA!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Base se encontraba conectada a la ciudad por una carretera asfaltada, la noche estaba estrellada y la luna llena

Rick al mando de su motocicleta iba veloz, disfrutando las sensaciones que le daba la velocidad, el viento golpeando su cuerpo y sentir a Lucy sujeta a su cintura ligeramente apoyada a su espalda

Se había propuesto vivir ese momento plenamente, dedicarse más a sentir y menos a pensar

Se acercaban a una especie de mirador natural que estaba a un lado de la carretera, Rick se desvió hacia ese lugar y se detuvo para que juntos pudieran ver el paisaje

-¡Ven quiero mostrarte algo! – la guió hacia el lugar – Mira.....la ciudad.....parece un manto de estrellas...

-¡La vista es hermosa!

-Así en el silencio de la noche.....ante esta vista......podríamos hasta pensar que nada ha ocurrido....que todo lo que dañó a la Tierra solo fue un mal sueño....

-La Tierra se está recuperando......y son personas como tú las que han hecho que eso fuera posible

-Es el empeño de raza humana la que está logrando el milagro.....yo solo cumplía con mi deber.....solo que a veces me apena mucho el ver al planeta todavía tan vulnerable.....y pensar que muy pronto tendré que irme....aún no estoy del todo convencido de que sea una buena idea el irnos y dejar el planeta desprotegido

-Pensé que estabas de acuerdo....después de oír lo que dijiste por televisión....

-Esa fue parte de una declaración oficial que tuve que dar.....soy un oficial y no puedo exponer mis dudas en público.....la verdad, en otras circunstancias me iría sin pensarlo dos veces,....pero en estas momentos,.....a veces temo que la guerra nuevamente nos alcance y hagamos falta....

-Agradezco tu confianza....en tu posición no debes tener mucha gente con la cual hablar de tus temores

-Tienes razón....pero cuando estoy contigo siento que.....bueno que puedo decirte casi todo lo que pasa por mi mente

-¿Casi todo?

-Sí,...."señorita pacifista".....después de todo uno debe tener material clasificado....de lo contrario puede ser susceptible a algún tipo de chantaje

-¡Así estará tu conciencia!

-No soy un santo....... y nunca he pretendido serlo

-No necesitas decírmelo,......ya pude verte el otro día en el Mystic

-¡¿Tú estabas allí?!

-Sí,....y no me perdí nada del espectáculo......Rick... ¿qué fue lo que te dio ese día?

-¡Eso se llama locura momentánea! – él no iba a confesar que se encontraba muy molesto por haberla visto con su novio - me aqueja de vez en cuando....no eres la primera que me acusa de intentar volver locos a los que me rodean

-¡Seguro que esa es la razón.....por la que aún no tienes novia!

-¡Diste en el blanco!, te imaginas.... ¿que tipo de mujer iba a aguantar todos mis cambios de humor?.....encontrar a alguien así....

La nostalgia nuevamente lo invadió

-No es algo que suceda dos veces en la vida...

-¿Ya encontraste a alguien así?....

-Sí,....pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde...

Lucy entendió de inmediato,....su tristeza....las placas que llevaba siempre con él.

-Yo.... lo siento, Rick.....

-Mejor ya vámonos,....se hace tarde

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor Gardner esperaba en la entrada del edificio, comenzaba a impacientarse cuando escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta, los reconoció de inmediato, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de las columnas de la entrada para observarlos sin ser visto

Lucy bajó de la moto y se dirigió a Rick

-¡Gracias por traerme,....me divertí mucho!

-Las gracias te las doy yo.....al menos así pude librarme de tener que elegir entre una de mis "hermanitas"......claro que mañana tendré que soportar el escándalo que de seguro armarán

Andrew desde donde estaba no podía oírlos claramente, pero se dio cuenta del ligero color rojo que comenzaban a tomar las mejillas de Lucy, y no pudo evitar sentir celos de Rick; celos que hacían que su sangre hirviera y no soportara más esa situación, furioso tiró el ramo de rosas al piso

-Rick, tenías razón en decirme que tu relación con ellas era algo difícil de explicar – le dijo Lucy

-Bueno...la explicación más sencilla es que somos una especie de familia disfuncional

Lucy rió divertida ante el comentario

Una incómoda sensación dio paso a un sin fin de pensamientos y sospechas por la mente de Andrew, conforme los veía despidiéndose

_-¿Qué demonios le sucede a Lucy?,....hasta parece que le gusta ese tipo...... ¿A ella podría gustarle Rick Hunter?........ NO..... ¿qué podría interesarle de él?;.....son de mundos totalmente distintos...........debo estar volviéndome loco,........solo son cuestiones de trabajo....... Lucy jamás se fijaría en alguien como él,..... o talvez...... ¿podría?....NO... no puedo permitirlo_

Salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ellos

-¡Buenas noches Lucy!...... ¡que bueno que llegaste!.... ¡hace rato que te espero!

-Andrew.....pero.... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a darte una sorpresa...pero ahora el sorprendido soy yo..... ¡buenas noches coronel Hunter, ¿que lo trae por acá?!

Rick se molestó al ver nuevamente al novio de Lucy, pero se dio cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que había puesto y trató de justificar su presencia

-¡Buenas noches, doctor Gardner!.....la señorita Reinhart y yo tuvimos una larga reunión en la Base y como se hizo tarde,....tuve el gusto de traerla....¡eso es todo! – le contestó desafiante

-¡Claro que eso es todo!......yo confío en Lucy......solo preguntaba por curiosidad – dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros

-En ese caso,......ya que su curiosidad ya ha sido satisfecha......es momento de retirarme

Diciendo esto Rick volvió a subirte a la moto, la encendió y se aprestó a alejarse, en ese momento Lucy se desprendió de Andrew y fue hacia él

-Lo siento Rick.....yo....no sé que decir....disculpa la actitud de Andrew....espero que sigamos siendo amigos

-¡No te preocupes!.....solo espero no haberte ocasionado problemas....nos vemos.......bueno.....cualquier día de estos.... ¡adiós!

Se alejó de ellos y se perdió en la noche

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy lo vio alejarse y se volvió molesta hacia su "novio"

-Andrew...me podrías explicar el por qué de tu actitud

-Llegas a esta hora, con él......de una reunión de la que no me dijiste nada.... ¡y soy YO el que debe explicarse!

-Claro que sí,...no lo escuchaste,.....tuvimos una reunión de trabajo y el fue muy amable al traerme..... ¡no se merecía que lo trataras así!

-Ahora él es alguien amable.....pensé que solo era un mujeriego y un libertino....o no fue así como lo llamaste el primer día que lo conociste

-¡Me equivoqué con él!,.....y ahora pienso que también contigo

Se alejó de él y llamó a un taxi que pasaba por el lugar

-¡Lucy!..... ¡tenemos que hablar...!

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, al menos no por ahora.... ¡adiós!

Se subió al coche y dejó a Andrew solo y furioso en la calle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick se encontraba en su departamento, a oscuras acostado en el sofá

_-¡Todo estaba tan bien!....por qué tuvo que aparecerse ese tipo y echarlo todo a perder_

Se incorporó molesto

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!.....y de seguro ahora están juntos......aclarando el "mal entendido"....... ¡reconciliándose!..... ¡diablos por qué eso me molesta tanto!

Fue a encender la luz de la habitación y después se puso a deambular de un lado a otro, sus quejas internas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono, con pereza fue a contestar

-Aquí el coronel Hunter, ¿con quién hablo?

-Rick,....soy yo... Lucy

-¡¿Lucy?!

-Si llamaba para disculparme nuevamente

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia,....espero no hayas tenido problemas con él por mi causa...-dijo por formalismo, mientras pensaba _- ¡diablos me he convertido en un mentiroso!....si en este momento, lo que más deseo es que lo haya mandado al demonio_

-No te preocupes, eso no tiene importancia,..... ¡Ah!....antes de que se me olvide, ¡no pude devolverte tu chaqueta!.... ¿quieres que te la envíe a tu departamento o directamente a la base?

-Que tal si...mejor me la devuelves la próxima vez que nos veamos

-¿Seguro?....no te hará falta

-¡No!,.....a menos que....bueno te sientas incómoda.....ya sabes por lo que podrían pensar los demás al verte manejarla

-¡No, me importa!....bueno entonces te la devuelvo la próxima vez que nos veamos,.....creo que será pronto....y si no es así te la devuelvo cuando vaya a visitar a mi amiga Susana, tu vecina

-¡Perfecto, entonces hasta que volvamos a vernos!

-¡Adiós, Rick que tengas dulces sueños!

Colgó el teléfono cuando se cercioró de que ya habían colgado del otro lado, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se metió en la cama

_-¿Puede ser que llegue a engañarme tanto a mí mismo?......no lo creo......hoy que estuve tan cerca...... ¡sentí que era ELLA!....talvez finalmente estoy enloqueciendo......pero prefiero ser feliz en estos breves momentos de locura.....que desgraciado intentando ser coherente........ ¡al diablo la lógica y la cordura!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei y Kyle se encontraban en la sala de grabación esperando la llegada de "Lucy" para iniciar la grabación de uno de los spots publicitarios

-¡No olvides conservar la calma, Minmei!

-¡No te preocupes!,...confía en mí, sé exactamente lo que debo hacer

-Eso espero,.....si damos un paso en falso todo se nos vendrá encima

Lucy entró en la sala, presurosa se acercó a ellos

-Disculpen el retraso,.... ¡problemas de último momento!

-No se preocupe señorita Reinhart,....y ahora permítame presentarle a mi prima Minmei

-¡Hasta que pudimos conocernos, señorita Lynn, he escuchado mucho acerca de usted!

-¡Como todos, señorita Reinhart,....es el precio de la fama....siempre los demás andan pendientes de nosotros! – dijo con una sonrisa inocente – ¡y es un gusto el conocerla!..... ¡estoy segura que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los VF habían tomado pista y uno a uno comenzaron a despegar en formación perfecta, remontando el vuelo y volando en formación de grupos de combate.

A frente de ellos se encontraba el legendario Skull uno

-¡Tiempo que no te tenemos por aquí, jefe!... seguro que todavía recuerdas cómo se hace – comentó Max en tono burlón – solo por las dudas te dejé el manual en la cabina

-¡Qué te parecen unas cuantas acrobacias aéreas para que te tragues tus palabras!.... ¡déjame mostrarte lo que aprendí en el circo aéreo!... ¡no te pierdas esto!

Rick comenzó a volar el Skull Uno, como no lo había hecho hace tiempo... esa sensación de vértigo lo inundaba,...el aparato le respondió a la perfección.

Efectuó varios bucles, vueltas rasantes y tirabuzones ante el asombro de los demás miembros del escuadrón

Se sentía libre,...se sentía uno con su nave,....su adrenalina estaba al máximo... porque no sólo piloteas una nave Robotech.... lo vives

-¡Vaya jefe!... ¡no está mal para alguien que solo pilotea un escritorio!

-¡Max Sterling, ese insulto va ha costarte caro!....solo estaba calentando... ¡ahora un ascenso acelerado!... ¡verás lo que es bueno!.... - se preparaba para efectuarlo cuando una voz del TacNet detuvo su demostración

-¡Quién va ha ver lo que es bueno, pero desde un calabozo... eres tú Rick Hunter sino dejas de hacer esas piruetas y vuelas como es debido......se supone que estás en patrullaje......no en una competencia de vuelo acrobático – Gritó Claudia desde el TacNet, cuidando hacerlo desde la línea privada

-Aww...Claudia..... solo estaba probando la respuesta del aparato

-¡Desde cuando has vuelto a ser el mismo piloto rebelde!......esta claro que estás muy mal influenciado......... ¿crees que esa sea la actitud que deba mostrar un coronel ante sus subordinados?

-¡Tienes razón Claudia,...... lo siento.......me dejé llevar!

Rick se concentró nuevamente en lo que debía hacer...mientras contemplaba el paisaje, reflexionaba acerca de lo ocurrido en los últimos años,...ante él estaba su herido planeta natal. El futuro de ese planeta y de la raza que lo habitaba dependía de personas comunes,...él era uno de ellos....él había recorrido el planeta en estos últimos años y conocía exactamente la magnitud de los daños,.... sabía que nunca más volvería a ser el mismo... necesitaba de mucha fortaleza para enfrentar este hecho y llevar a cabo la misión que se había impuesto

-_Por momentos puedo soñar que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes,....... pero no puedo vivir de sueños.....al menos no eternamente_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy estaba pendiente de cualquier problema que pudiera surgir durante la grabación, pero no sucedió ninguno, al menos Kyle tenía razón en algo, eran profesionales y todo marchaba sobre ruedas

La suave música la sumió en sus ensoñaciones, donde los recuerdos del día anterior eran los principales actores.

Kyle viéndola así e informado por sus contactos que el día anterior había estado hasta muy tarde reunida con Rick se acercó a ella, tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado

-¡Se nota que toma muy en serio su trabajo!,.....es un gusto trabajar con alguien como usted....de esa forma todo es, como debe ser, señorita Reinhart

-Bueno,....yo también no puedo sino alabar el profesionalismo de ustedes,....hasta el momento no ha habido ningún problema

-Se lo dije...¡somos profesionales!..... ¡Usted no tiene por qué dudar de lo que le digo!

Lucy lo miró de frente, su expresión no podía ocultar que ese comentario le daba risa

-Por lo que veo sigue dudando de mí...... ¡déjeme adivinar!..... ¡Usted a dejado atrás su ideología pacifista!.......y ahora está encandilada con cierto militar que ambos conocemos y usted se empeña en defender

-¡Ya le dije que lo conocí!....... ¡y no creo todo lo que usted anda diciendo de él!

-Bueno.....tiene razones para no creerme....sobretodo porque él es muy hábil en convencer a las mujeres.......o mejor dicho en engañarlas

-¡Él no es así!

-Bueno.... si no me cree..... ¿Por qué no le pregunta a mi prima como fue que él se acercó a ella?.....es más ahí viene, preguntémosle

-¿Qué quieren saber Kyle?

-Pues como fue que....te hiciste novia de Hunter

-¡Ahhh!,....ese pequeño diablillo.....primero me llamó la atención porque siempre estaba ausente,....no sé....se veía a veces ¡tan triste!....me dio tanta ternura verlo así....luego me habló de alguien a quien había amado.....y lo mucho que yo le recordaba a ella..... ¡Cómo podría haberme resistido!

Se detuvo para ver la reacción de ella y después hacia kyle que le dio una señal para que continuara

-¡Imagínese, cuando descubrí que esa solo fue una treta para conquistarme!,.....le costó mucho el hacer que yo lo perdonara.....pero ya sabe.....en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.....y mi Rick es experto en ambas....claro que no confío plenamente en él,....sé que su espíritu de Don Juan sigue presente,..... ¡es por eso que mi primo le tiene tan mala voluntad!

Lucy se negaba a creer lo que oía, es que lo que había pasado el día anterior era solo una actuación

-Pero que puedo yo hacer.....yo lo quiero y sé que pese a cualquier aventura que tenga por ahí, ninguna tiene importancia.... ¡finalmente siempre vuelve conmigo!....... ¡y se las arregla para que yo lo perdone!....como hace unos días insistió tanto.... ¡¿sabía que iremos juntos a la fiesta de la Alcaldía?!

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

Primero mil disculpas por no haber publicado la anterior semana, pero tuve que realizar un viaje con urgencia.

Disculpas también a quienes me mandaron sus comentarios, no pude agradecérselos a cada uno como tengo por costumbre, pero los estuve leyendo, ¡gracias!, son ustedes demasiado amables conmigo, sobretodo pasando por alto algunos errores que siempre se presentan, espero sigan pendientes de la historia, y espero no volver a fallarles.

¡Nuevamente gracias y hasta la próxima semana!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 22**

Lucy se negaba a creer lo que oía, ¿podría ser que ella solo era una presa más en manos de un experto?

¿Era realmente Rick, alguien a quien le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba en su camino?

No quería creerlo, sobretodo por la antipatía que sentía hacia ellos, especialmente hacia Minmei, pero todo parecía encajar, o de qué otra manera ellos podrían haber adivinado las actitudes que él iba a tener.

Pero aun faltaba algo, si bien él le había dado a entender que hubo una mujer muy importante en su vida, alguien a quien extrañaba mucho y que era un soldado como él; aún no le había dicho que ella se la recordaba, así que mientras no le dijera eso, todavía podía darle el beneficio de la duda

Los Lynn sonrieron entre sí, satisfechos por su hazaña, talvez no la habían convencido del todo, pero la duda ya estaba allí, eso sumado a que realmente Rick había invitado a Minmei al baile, les daba la credibilidad suficiente.

Su principal objetivo era que ambos permanecieran lo más separados posible, y así ganar un poco de tiempo, no podían arriesgarse a que surgiera algún tipo de relación entre ellos, si los dos se unían tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldría a flote

La grabación se dio por terminada y todos se retiraron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew Gardner se encontraba en su oficina, deambulaba de un lado a otro, furioso

Sentados frente a él se encontraban sus mejores amigos los doctores Harlow y Herrera.

Ya les había contado ocurrido la noche anterior, no podían creer que ella lo hubiera tratado de esa forma

-¡Cómo pudo tratarme así!.... ¡yo estaba en todo mi derecho de molestarme!.....-protestó Andrew

-¡Tienes razón!.....era lo mínimo que podías hacer...... ¡yo en tu lugar hubiera armado un escándalo y le hubiera partido la cara al tipo! – lo apoyó Mateo

-¡No lo oigas!......si hubieras intentado hacer eso..... ¡quien hubiera tenido la cara partida serías tú! –acotó Víctor

Andrew se volvió hacia él molesto

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-¡Bueno, sé que no eres ningún alfeñique!....... ¡hombre, eso salta a la vista!......pero de ahí........a ponerte a golpes con un militar entrenado......no es por nada....pero por el momento estoy muy ocupado.....y el arreglar tu cara no está dentro de mis planes a corto plazo – comentó Víctor

-¡Entonces según tú......lo único que queda, es tenerle miedo.....y retirarse como un cobarde!

-¡Eso nunca!.....¡lo único que te aconsejo es que trates de controlarte!.....¡desde cuando le tenemos miedo a la competencia!.....¡tú no eres el Andrew que yo conozco!.....desde que te convertiste a director del hospital, ¡cambiaste mucho!........el Andrew de otros tiempos se hubiera reído del asunto.....es más al Andrew que yo conocía, ningún hombre podría quitarle a su chica......o ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdas cuando los tres éramos el terror de la facultad...- le recordó Víctor

-¡Esas fueron otras épocas!

-Si, y tú ya has madurado.....me lo echas siempre en cara.....pues te cuento que tu madurez no te ha servido de mucho......sobre todo si te ha quitado tu decisión....ya decídete de una vez y pelea con todo lo que tengas a mano....si quieres ganarla has ¡lo que tengas que hacer!

-Víctor tiene toda la razón,....si quieres ganar debes ser más decidido.....además olvidas que tienes una importante aliada – agregó Mateo

-¿De quién hablan?

-¡La abuela,.....ella te adora! – le aclaró Mateo

-¡Punto a tu favor!.....imagínate lo que dirá cuando se entere que su única nieta está siendo rondada por un militar que muy pronto se irá......a quien sabe qué punto del recóndito espacio....... ¡eso no va a gustarle nada! – comentó alegre Víctor

-¡Yo no voy a rebajarme a andar con chismes!

-¡No, "señor ética"!.....ya sé que no te rebajarás a eso......pero para eso estamos los amigos......o qué dices Mateo.....estás dispuesto a rebajarte conmigo

-¡Cuando tú mandes, Víctor!

-¡Esa!,..... ¡choca esos cinco!......-Víctor palmeó su mano con la de Mateo

-¡Sería lo mismo si van de mi parte!....así que olvídense de eso

- Esta bien....de todas formas se enterará por sí misma tarde o temprano..... ¡y ahora.... ya que hablamos de rebajarnos!......¡por todo lo que más quieras!.....¿me podrías dar un pequeño adelanto?

-¡Víctor!....no te da vergüenza el estar siempre viviendo de adelantos.... ¿es que no puedes administrar tus gastos?

-¡Es que surgió una emergencia!.....¡y necesito el dinero con urgencia!

-¡¿Y cual es la emergencia?!

-¡Comprar el ramo de flores más grande que pueda encontrar! – lo delató Mateo divertido

-¡¿Pero para quién?¡.....y por qué el ramo más grande – preguntó Andrew

-Necesita un ramo para Mary.....uno que por sí solo diga "No es lo que parece"....a este tonto lo descubrieron muy acaramelado con una de las nuevas enfermeras – continúo Mateo

-¡Y encima te ríes!.... ¡que clase de amigo eres, que no me avisaste que ella estaba por ahí! – dijo Víctor empujándolo

-¡Pues por si no lo recuerdas....yo también estaba muy distraído....¡y no me di cuenta!

-Y encima de todo tienen la desfachatez de confesar delante de mí..... ¡que andan por ahí conquistando enfermeras, en lugar de trabajar! – los retó Andrew

-¡Oh...Oh!....Mateo, señal de retirada.......y no te preocupes Andrew, no somos rencorosos.... y vamos a ayudarte,¡ya se nos ocurrirá algo!.....solo que piensa un poquito en lo de mi adelanto ¡¿quieres?!

Le guiñó un ojo y riendo se fueron los dos del lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión con los representantes de la empresa Fénix había concluido, como el día anterior, había sido muy productiva, esta vez fue Claudia quien se había encargado de la coordinación y Rick solo había intervenido en forma esporádica.

Había nuevamente llegado el momento de despedirlos,....Rick los escoltó hacia la salida, mientras esperaban el transporte de la empresa, Helena aprovechó para divertirse con él, se le acercó disimuladamente y le habló en voz baja

-Coronel Hunter..... ¿no va a ofrecerme el hacer unas cuantas horas de "trabajo extra"?

-¡Ehh......señorita Zalles!.....no....no es necesario – respondió nerviosamente

-¡Ya me di cuenta!.....veo que usted prefiere....a las mujeres de ojos verdes y cabello castaño..... ¿o estoy equivocada?

-¡No sé quien le habrá ido con chismes!.....pero lo de ayer fue estrictamente.... ¡una cuestión de trabajo!

-Nadie me fue con chismes,....yo lo ví con mis propios ojos....cuando iba saliendo de la empresa.....ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo filmado con mi celular.....parecía una escena de telenovela.....ya sabe, el famoso triángulo

-No sé que creyó ver.... ¡pero está equivocada!

-¡Ahhh!.....ya veo porque no adelantan las cosas,....ambos son igual de testarudos, y andan negando..... ¡lo que cualquiera que los vea se da cuenta!

-¡Se da cuenta de qué!

-Pues de que....

-¡HELENA....NO TE DISTRAIGAS!.... ¡ya despídete, todos están en el auto! – la llamó su padre molesto

-¡Hoy lo salvó la campana!....pero solo quiero decirle que cuente conmigo.... ¡yo lo apoyo!,.... ¡adiós!

-¡Adiós, Helena!....y ¡gracias! – contestó un tanto aturdido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El auto de la compañía Fénix partió, Rick se quedó contemplando como se alejaba, pensando en lo que Helena le había dicho.

Claudia se acercó a él, durante todo el día no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para confrontarlo y el momento había llegado

-¡Parece que andas de muy buena relación con las asistentes del Grupo Fénix!

-Es simplemente una relación de negocios....ya sabes relaciones públicas

-¡Y en qué manual de relaciones públicas....está escrito que es conveniente sacar a pasear a una de las coordinadoras!

-Yo no la saqué a pasear,......solo me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su oficina,.....porque se había quedado conmigo a revisar los protocolos y se le hizo tarde...... ¡eso es todo!

-¡Intentas engañarme!...... ¡o te estás engañando tú mismo!

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!..... ¡es mi vida y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

-¡Piensas que solo quiero molestarte!.....lo que pasa es que me preocupo por ti!....¡tú mismo estás buscando tu propia ruina!

-¡Yo sé lo que hago!

-Aunque pasáramos por alto la confusión que tienes por el parecido con Lisa.....esa mujer pertenece a un mundo totalmente alejado al nuestro..... y ya tiene novio......recuerda que pronto te irás en el Megaroad......¿crees que ella dejaría todo lo que tiene para seguirte?......del modo que yo veo las cosas...¡eres tú el que tiene todas las de perder!......¡no te quejes cuando resultes lastimado!

-¡No te preocupes Claudia!......soy conciente de lo que me dices....solo te pido que por favor me entiendas....y si me estoy equivocando.... ¡déjame hacerlo!.....si resulto lastimado, será por mi decisión.... ¡y sabré soportarlo!....sin culpar, ni molestar a nadie.....total,..... ¡no sería la primera vez!

Claudia lo miró y recordó lo animado que estaba durante el patrullaje, la presencia de aquella mujer lo había hecho feliz, al menos por un breve tiempo.

-¡Esta bien....no voy a meterme!....pero quiero decirte que siempre estaré cerca......sé que tarde o temprano tendré que ayudarte a recoger tus pedazos.... ¡yo aún no confío en ella!

-¡Gracias, Claudia!,....... ¡sabía que me entenderías!

-¡Lo entiendo,.....pero no lo apruebo! – Suspiró derrotada

-¡Con eso tengo suficiente!...solo por eso, hoy será a ti a quien lleve hasta la puerta de su casa – ofreció nuevamente animado

-¡¿Eso es un soborno?!

-¡Si!..... ¿alguna objeción?- le dijo en tono travieso

-¡Ninguna!,.....ahora mejor nos vamos....las chicas del trío no tardan en salir

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jornada de trabajo había concluido y Lucy salía del estacionamiento de la empresa Fénix conduciendo el coupé rojo

Se dirigió hacia la avenida principal, deseaba llegar al bulevar y buscar una cafetería al aire libre donde relajarse y pensar acerca de lo que le habían contado los Lynn, antes de volver a casa.

Conducía sin prisas, disfrutando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, detuvo su coche en un semáforo, cuando por el espejo retrovisor distinguió a un motociclista muy conocido acercándose a su auto

Era Rick quien después de dejar a Claudia en su casa, se había dado una vuelta por los alrededores de la empresa, con la esperanza de verla y fingir un encuentro casual.

Paró junto a su coche, ella bajó el vidrio y se saludaron

-¡Que coincidencia verla por aquí!...... ¿va hacia el bulevar Lucy?

-¡Si!.....no me diga que también es psíquico

-¡Talvez mi estómago!....la vi y recordé que aquí cerca hay una muy buena cafetería – la luz cambió de color y ambos tuvieron que continuar -¡sígame la invito!

Lucy lo siguió, el sitio no estaba distante, parquearon sus vehículos y se dirigieron a una de las mesas

-¿Sabe que la suya, es la más extraña de las invitaciones que me han hecho?

-¡Lo siento!,......es que estoy hambriento y cuando estoy así, ¡lo primero que engulle mi estómago son mis modales!

Lucy meneó su cabeza, frente a ella estaba un sonriente Rick que revisaba el menú con mirada golosa.

El mesero llegó dispuesto a recibir las órdenes, él se adelantó a hacerla por los dos

-Un café cortado, un capuchino, un pay de limón, otro de fresa y....dos croissants

El mesero anotó la orden y se alejó. Lucy lo observaba en silencio, Rick lo notó y preguntó

-¡Disculpa....... ¿pasó algo?!

-¿Acostumbras siempre ordenar por los demás?

Él se dio cuenta de que había ordenado lo que solía tomar con Lisa.

-¡Oh!....¡perdón!.....te lo dije.....en este momento mis modales son una baja......espera.....llamaré al mesero y cambiaremos la orden

-¡No te preocupes!.....esta bien, ¡creo que acertaste con mis gustos!....solo que me llamó la atención la seguridad y naturalidad con la que hiciste la orden

-¡Bueno....talvez, si es cierto que tengo algo de psíquico!

-¡Pues espero que no!

-¿Por qué?

-Sería muy incómodo estar junto a alguien que sabe todo de ti y tú no sabes casi nada de él.....tú no lo eres.... ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!.....pero a veces me gustaría serlo......a veces soy muy distraído y eso me ayudaría bastante

Les sirvieron lo que había pedido, mientras comían charlaron de varios temas y bromearon acerca de los poderes psíquicos de Rick

-¡Mis poderes me dicen que la repostera que hizo este pay es rubia!

-¡¿Estás seguro?!

-¡Por supuesto, y además está perdiendo el pelo!......y sabes como lo adiviné...... porque hallé uno en el pay!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Si!,.....no te preocupes es broma

Terminaron y él la invitó a caminar por el lugar.

-¡Aún es temprano!, quieres dar una vuelta......hay muchos lugares interesantes por aquí

-Pues vamos,.....yo no conozco muy bien la ciudad – dijo Lucy sonriéndole

-Entonces será un placer el ser tu guía – dijo él y galantemente le cedió el brazo, Lucy lo tomo con timidez y empezaron a caminar

Caminaron por las calles adyacentes se dedicaron a ver aparadores,.... entraron a curiosear a algunas tiendas.....

Compraron una bolsa grande de palomitas de maíz a un vendedor callejero, las compartían mientras no paraban de hablar de todo un poco, las reuniones que estaban por venir,....las pruebas de campo.....los planes a corto plazo como la reunión del GTU en ciudad Monumento,.... él le contó acerca de la visita que haría al hospital

-¡No es justo,....quien iba a invitarte a ir, era yo!.....Susana se me adelantó

-¡No lo sabía!.....así que tú también ibas a invitarme y ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Es necesario que lo preguntes?

-Hmmmm...- recordó sus primeros encuentros y no pudo más que darle la razón -¡Entiendo, no hace falta explicación!....solo espero que no vuelva ha pasar...... ¡recuerde señorita "pacifista", que tenemos un acuerdo de cese al fuego!

Ambos se pusieron a reír como si fueran ya unos grandes amigos

Se detuvieron a oír a unos músicos árabes que hacían un improvisado concierto en la calle, diversas culturas habían fijado su residencia en Nueva Macross y espectáculos como ese eran cotidianos

-¡Lo reconozco,... es raï música tradicional argelina!....significa "dar una opinión", se originó en los centros urbanos de Argelia y Marruecos, las letras del raï hablan de una nueva identidad que fomenta la unión de los ideales contemporáneos y los tradicionales, hablan de la unión de las culturas del mundo,...¡de una nueva humanidad!

-¡Eres una caja de sorpresas!.....¿acaso eres una enciclopedia andante?

-¡No, solo tuve una gran maestra!,...... - la melancolía volvió a invadirlo, mientras pensaba -_a Lisa le gustaba este tipo de música,....a mí me causó un poco de pereza al principio,....pero ella nunca se dio por vencida conmigo.....se empeñó en meterme un poco de cultura...estoy seguro que ella disfrutaría esto_

-¿Te pasa algo, Rick?

-Bueno,...es que.....¡creo que ya se está haciendo tarde!

Retornaron caminando en silencio, Rick estaba de nuevo perdido en sus recuerdos, Lucy trató de hacerlo retornar

-Sabes,......a mí también me gustaría ser adivina.....así podría saber lo que piensas cuando te ausentas de esta forma

Rick sonrió nerviosamente, le molestaba en su conciencia el no ser totalmente honesto con ella

_-¡Creo que lo mejor será decírselo de una vez!..... ¡solo espero que lo entienda!....Claudia tiene razón, para qué engañarme,......es de un mundo muy distinto al mío...... no tengo oportunidad con ella,....y una vez que se lo cuente, mucho menos,.....pero no me gusta engañarla....talvez me comprenda y por lo menos podamos continuar como amigos_

Rick buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse

-Sabes cuando te dije que contigo sentía que podía hablar de casi todo.... ¡no mentía!,....solo que realmente hay algunas cosas que me gustaría contarte.....pero sinceramente no sé como hacerlo.... ¡no me gustaría que me malinterpretaras!

-Intentaré no hacerlo..... ¡así que soy toda oídos! – dentro suyo, esperaba que no fuera lo que los Lynn le habían dicho que acostumbraba decir a sus conquistas

-Se que ya te diste cuenta de algo....bueno....de que en mi pasado hubo una mujer a quien......a quien yo amé mucho...solo que fui tan tonto que no me di cuenta a tiempo....cuando quise decírselo ya era demasiado tarde.....

Se detuvo junto a un árbol, ella se acercó a él, temiendo lo que seguiría

-Si ya me había dado cuenta de eso....

-Lo que no sabes....es que..... _¿cómo decirlo?_....- tomó su barbilla con la mano, y mirándola intensamente, le dijo - ¡te pareces tanto a ella!

Lucy lo miró incrédula y furiosa, después lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Rick casi perdiera el equilibrio

-¡Eres un idiota!...... ¡TE ODIO!...... ¡no vuelvas a buscarme!

Se alejó llorando, Rick tuvo la intención de seguirla pero se contuvo, pensó que la había ofendido con su confesión

-_¡No pensé que iba a tomarlo tan mal....pero tiene razón en enojarse!....me he comportado como un idiota....todo es culpa mía.....no tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos.....debe sentirse usada.....¡sabía que esto no podía durar!....lo mejor para los dos sería no volver a vernos....._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días habían pasado, Lucy se había enfrascado por completo en los negocios de la empresa y había evitado el volver por la Base, dejando el trabajo en manos de Helena y su padre

Helena por su parte había intentado por ambos lados indagar el motivo del alejamiento que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero sin ningún resultado, ya era sábado y solo trabajarían media jornada, así que se decidió a acabar de una vez por todas con el misterio o por lo menos hacer que ella retornara a la Base y arreglara las cosas con el piloto, ella estaba convencida de que su amiga no estaría tranquila hasta que hicieran las paces

-¡Hoy no podrás evadir tus responsabilidades!, ¡eres tú quien debe ir a la Base!

-Tengo mucho quehacer....ve tú,....después de todo ya has ido todos estos días y no te he hecho falta para nada

-Iría de mil amores,.... pero el baile de la Alcaldía es mañana y habrá una presentación.... ¡debo ir a ensayar!....... ¡así que hoy irás tú, no seas cobarde!

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde!

-¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a verlo!....los negocios con ellos son muy importantes....no sé que es lo que haya ocurrido entre ustedes.....pero deben superarlo.....no presumes de saber cumplir con tus obligaciones.... entonces debes ir.... ¡el deber te llama!

-¡Esta bien, voy a ir!.....pero sé que haces esto a propósito..... ¡eres una mala amiga!

-¡Si!......ya sé que soy de lo peor......no es novedad....ahora ve, que se hace tarde ¿o quieres de nuevo quedarte ha hacer horas extras?

Lucy le dirigió una mirada rencorosa, tomó su cartera puso en ella los documentos necesarios y salió furiosa

Mirándola salir de la oficina Helena comentó

-Ve amiga.... ¡si Dios quiere solucionarán las cosas y volverás a sonreír!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia y Max se encontraban en la oficina de Rick, discutían acerca de la conformación de nuevos escuadrones.

Rick había vuelto a encerrarse en su coraza, sus amigos habían intentado el saber el motivo, aunque era claro que algo tenía que ver la famosa señorita Reinhart

-¡Eso es todo!.....lo único que resta es que tú Claudia nos des una mano en las asignaciones,....yo ya he hecho algunas de ellas,.....pero habrá que echar mano de los nuevos egresados de la academia,...necesito sus registros....Max y yo haremos la distribución de forma que cada escuadrón cuente con personal calificado y novatos en la misma proporción...una vez hecho esto, se les debe dar de alta de inmediato en el servicio

-Ya tengo casi todo listo,..... ¿Rick, te lo envío aquí....o a tu oficina de campo?

-Hoy trabajaré en la oficina de campo, así podré ahorrar tiempo, tengo un asunto importante que atender en la tarde y debo tratar de terminar con todo temprano, además voy a entrevistar a algunos pilotos y supervisar algunas tareas que asigné al personal de mantenimiento

-¿No iba a venir hoy alguien del Grupo Fénix?-preguntó Max – ¿no sería conveniente que lo esperaras aquí?

-Sí, vendrá alguien,....la señorita Zallles,.....pero solo es para confirmar la modalidad de las pruebas de resistencia de materiales,....es algo breve,.....por favor Max ¿podría Miriya guiarla hasta la otra oficina?

-¡No hay problema!....ella tiene vocación de guía de turistas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriya fue llamada por el oficial de la entrada, la representante del Grupo Fénix había llegado

Cuando ingresó a la pequeña oficina, no pudo disimular su disgusto, ahí se encontraba la razón por la cual su amigo se encontraba tan abatido

-¡Señorita Reinhart....no la esperaba a usted!

-¡Eso se nota claramente.....Capitana Sterling! – dijo leyendo la credencial que ella tenía en el pecho

-Como ya sé a lo que ha venido,..._de seguro a hacer nuevamente miserable la vida de Rick_- pensó_ -_¡sígame, me ordenaron guiarla!

A esa hora ese sector era todo bullicio, se notaba una gran diferencia con el sector de las oficinas, donde los pasillos eran poco concurridos.

Mientras caminaban por el hangar, Lucy comenzó a notar que había gente mirándola..... algunas de las personas que se cruzaban con ellas les miraban con asombro y hasta parecía que con miedo,... saludaban militarmente a Miriya y luego se retiraban con nerviosismo

-¡Capitana Sterling!...... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-¡Creo que ya la esta haciendo!

-Disculpe....es que no he podido dejar de notar....no sé si son ideas mías, pero pareciera que....hay personas que....me miran de forma extraña

-Debe ser porque no es normal ver a un civil por este sector, ¡no se preocupe!

Intentó pensar que todo eran ideas suyas...pero todo empeoró cuando notó como susurraban a su paso, como si se estuvieran contando algo que ella no sabía o no debía saber

-_Parecen actuar como si vieran un espanto....._

Llegaron a la oficina, Miriya golpeó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta ingresaron extrañadas

-Rick,.... ¿estás aquí? – preguntó – entramos porque la puerta no estaba asegurada

Él respondió desde el pequeño baño de su oficina

-¡Si,....Miriya, estoy aquí!, disculpa que no les abriera, no puede escucharlas....estoy aseándome la cara y las manos, estuve con los mecánicos haciendo un poco de mantenimiento y las tengo llenas de grasa

-¡Yo ya tengo que irme!,....ya es hora de mi turno de patrullaje - le comunicó – ¡ya te serví como guía de turistas!.... nos vemos al salir....¿o tienes algún otro encargo?

-¡No, gracias por todo, saluda a Max de mi parte!

Antes de irse Miriya no pudo contenerse, entrecerró sus ojos y se dirigió "al enemigo" en voz baja

-¡Será mejor que se comporte!......Rick tiene muchos amigos, ¡no querrá saber lo que puede pasarle si vuelve a lastimarlo!

-Capitana Sterling....yo....

-¡Ya dije!....espero que le haya quedado claro "señorita"

Satisfecha consigo misma Miriya salió con paso decidido

Lucy estaba confundida

-_Está disgustada porque según ella yo lo lastimé....pero....no lo entiendo..... ¡es él quien quiso jugar conmigo!_

Caminó distraídamente por la pequeña oficina, se detuvo frente al escritorio, le llamó la tención un pequeño avión amarillo que estaba junto a un portarretratos, lo levantó y al hacerlo sin querer pudo ver la foto que estaba ahí.

No podía creerlo, en la foto estaba una joven Lisa Hayes con un gatito equilibrado en su cabeza

-_Pero,...esto no puede ser cierto....es que.... se parece tanto....a mí....¡.no puedo creerlo!....Rick me dijo la verdad_

Rick salía en ese momento del baño secándose las manos con una toalla

-Siento la tardanza, señorita Zalles,...es que yo....- se detuvo al ver quien se encontraba en su oficina - ¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?

-Rick, disculpa es que yo....

Él notó que tenía el portarretratos en sus manos y fue a arrebatárselo

-¡No tiene usted respeto por la privacidad de los demás!

-Yo....yo.... ¡perdón!....es que yo no lo sabía....

-¡Pues es algo que debe aprender!..... ¡no me gusta que gente ajena se inmiscuya en mis cosas!

-No me refería a eso,....lo que quiero decir.....es que ¡debemos hablar de lo ocurrido el otro día!,.....acabo de darme cuenta, que me equivoqué contigo

-¡Y yo me equivoqué con usted, señorita Reinhart!.......estamos a mano

-Pero, Rick....

-¡Es Coronel Hunter para usted, señorita!

-¿Vas a volver a comportarte como un cretino?

-Llámeme como guste,..... ¡no me importa!,.....- dijo cruzando sus brazos

-¡¿No vas a oír mis razones?!

-¡Usted no oyó las mías,.....estamos a mano!

-¡Si es así, a mí tampoco me importa!.....y si no quiere oírme.... ¡eso me importa un pepino!..... ¡no crea que voy a humillarme ante usted!

**********************************************************************************************


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 23**

Rick intentaba recuperar su control, pero el volver a verla sin previo aviso, lo había descolocado.

Desde la noche en que se habían separado disgustados, él había sufrido mucho, se había refugiado en su trabajo y aislado en lo posible de sus amigos.

Había esperado el volver a verla para intentar aclarar las cosas, pero el darse cuenta que deliberadamente ella había evitado el retornar a la Base, lo había llenado de resentimiento

-¡Ya que estamos claros en eso!.....y ya que obviamente su presencia en mi oficina es por el asunto de las pruebas.....le sugiero que avancemos de una vez en eso.....mi agenda del día de hoy, está demasiado ocupada como para perder el tiempo en discusiones inútiles

-¡Si así lo desea, Coronel Hunter!,...... ¡yo no tengo ningún problema con ello!

-Bien....comencemos....esta es la lista de las pruebas a realizarse,.....y aquí están las especificaciones.......- le entregó los documentos -....las pruebas van ha realizarse en el desierto en el sector Delta -11,.....el transporte desde la Base lo proporcionaremos nosotros,...... ¿alguna duda?

-La única que tengo.....prefiero guardármela para mí misma – mientras pensaba – _¡cómo puedes ser tan terco y resentido!_

Rick la miró dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir, pero siguió haciéndose al desentendido

-Entonces solo resta.....la prueba preliminar....¡por favor sígame!

La guió por una maraña de pasillos y ascensores, en el trayecto ambos iban en silencio, Rick empeñado en fingir una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir, y ella aferrada a su orgullo.

Llegaron al salón de tiro, Rick se acercó al encargado del lugar a darle algunas indicaciones, después se acercó a ella y le indicó que debían esperar en un sector resguardado con vidrio blindado de seguridad y ponerse unas gafas para proteger sus ojos

Rick se puso también las gafas y protectores auditivos, después aparecieron dos láminas que servirían como blancos

Primero surgieron desde el piso dos brazos robóticos que sometieron a las láminas a pruebas con lanzallamas y chorros de nitrógeno líquido. Terminadas estas pruebas los brazos volvieron a perderse por la ranura del piso

-¡Eso no es todo, falta una prueba más! – sacó su blaster y lo preparó en una de las mas altas potencias – esta es una arma experimental de gran potencia,.... veamos que efecto tiene en las placas

Salió del refugio y se colocó en posición, apuntó hacia una de las láminas, en el blanco señalado y sin titubear disparó su blaster varias veces, con todo el temple de un verdadero soldado, lo que hizo que Lucy lo observara admirada y sin querer sonriera complacida.

Después hizo lo mismo con la otra lámina

Terminada la prueba, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ambos se dirigieron hacia las láminas que habían servido de blanco

-Como podrá observar la primera lámina que es de una aleación de aluminio, berilio y titanio, ha sido severamente dañada, en cambio en la otra lámina de la aleación de titanio y cendrix zentraedi, el daño ha sido mínimo, el material es ligero y de alta resistencia, es el que se está usando en los trabajos en el satélite fábrica, la aleación se realiza en condiciones de microgravedad, el problema es que en la Tierra no es fácil lograr la aleación....pero al parecer ustedes han logrado salvar esta situación por tanto los gabinetes, como las cubiertas individuales de los sistemas de almacenamiento de energía deberán estar debidamente protegidos con este material

-No solamente eso, los gabinetes tendrán un sistema de seguridad especialmente diseñado, ni la mejor caja de seguridad construida a la fecha podría equiparársele, coronel Hunter

-Eso espero,....lo veremos durante las pruebas.....aquí tiene otras dos láminas, así podrán realizar las pruebas pertinentes en sus laboratorios

-Le aseguro que la aleación que hemos conseguido es igual,....incluso me atrevería a decir que es mejor......tenga en cuenta que nosotros tenemos más experiencia en ese rubro

-¡Remítase a las pruebas, señorita Reinhart!

-¡Así lo haré!

-¡Bien con eso concluimos!.....¡ahora la escoltaré hasta la salida!

-¡No se moleste!.....recuerde que está demasiado ocupado..... ¡conozco perfectamente la salida!

-¡No lo hago por galantería!.....su nivel de seguridad le impide el trasladarse libremente por la Base, sobre todo por este sector.....¡ahora deje de protestar y acompáñeme!

La escoltó hacia la salida, el transporte de la empresa estaba esperándola, se despidieron con frialdad. Rick la vio alejarse y sintió un nudo en la garganta

_-¡Ella quería disculparse!....pero que sentido tendría,....Claudia tenía razón ella es de un mundo totalmente distinto al mío.....lo mejor para que no volvamos a herirnos mutuamente es el permanecer lo más alejados que se pueda_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy llegó a su oficina sumamente enojada, le molestaba la forma en que la había tratado Rick, pero lo que más la enfurecía era el darse cuenta que había sido un juguete en manos de los Lynn

Pasaron unos breves minutos y Helena se presentó en su oficina

-¡¿Cómo te fue amiga?!

-¡Helena!..... ¡qué haces aquí.....¿no me dijiste que tenías que ir a un ensayo?!

-Y no te mentí.....solo que el ensayo es más tarde

-Eres una...

-Ya sé.....una falsa.....una mala amiga....una....bueno, ¡lo que quieras decirme!.....pero el fin justifica los medios.....ahora, dime ya arreglaron las cosas....o siguen comportándose como un par de necios

-El necio es él,....no quiso oírme....y yo.....¡yo soy la tonta más grande de este mundo!

-Vamos, no creo que haya sido para tanto.....ven y cuéntame como fue todo eso

Lucy le explicó los antecedentes de lo ocurrido, la forma en que había dejado que los Lynn la engañaran, la confesión que le había hecho Rick, la reacción que ella había tenido, hasta llegar al momento en que se había dado cuenta de toda la verdad y la forma en que él se había negado a escuchar sus razones.

-Pues tienes razón,....has sido una tonta,.... ¡¿cómo se te ocurrió el creer en las calumnias de ese par?!

-En un principio me negué a creerles.....pero luego,....¡es que todo parecía coincidir!

-Sabes,....no es por seguir atacándote,......pero te has dado cuenta que siempre tienes la tendencia de creer lo peor de él..... ¿qué te pasa?....

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que es claro que te atrae,....pero no sé....a veces das la impresión que te hizo algo que aún no le perdonas...... ¿o es que en tu otra vida, te dejó plantada y se fue con otra?

-¡No me vengas con tonterías!

-Es claro que para eso tendrás tú misma que buscarle solución,.....pero también tengo claro que cierto par de mentirosos te deben una explicación

-¡En cuanto los tenga a mi alcance!,..... ¡verás de lo que soy capaz!

-¡Buena voz!....y para tu desquite y mi deleite,.....te cuento que Minmei está en el estudio fotográfico del segundo piso....

Helena no acaba de hablar, cuando Lucy salió apresurada hacia el ascensor

-Mi amiga está furiosa,.... ¡quien sabe lo que le hará!......

Por un momento dudó que actitud tomar

-¿Sería conveniente llamar a seguridad?...... ¡nah!......mejor la sigo....... ¡esto va a estar bueno!......además, talvez luego necesite de una buena abogada

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick retornó a su oficina de campo, estaba absorto en su trabajo cuando Max que ya había sido informado por su esposa de la presencia de la inoportuna visita, ingresó a verlo

-Rick,.... ¿como te fue?

-Ya todo está listo para las pruebas, al parecer todo marcha de forma satisfactoria, la aleación respondió de acuerdo a nuestras expectativas, claro que la representante de la empresa me indicó que la aleación que ellos han logrado es superior, de ser cierto eso sería muy conveniente....

-Hermano, no te estoy pidiendo un resumen de tu informe,.....me refiero a si pasó algo,.....tú sabes....con ella

-¡Capitán Sterling, yo no tengo tiempo para andar comentando asuntos personales!,....¡estoy muy ocupado para eso....!

-Si,....ya me di cuenta, todo ha vuelto a ser como hace meses....... ¡no se preocupe Coronel Hunter, no voy a molestarlo!

Rick se dio cuenta que estaba siendo injusto con Max y trató de disculparse

-¡Perdona, Max!....¡Se que a tu modo intentas ayudarme, pero no es necesario!,.....yo estoy bien......ahora por favor vuelve a tus labores y recuerda que tenemos una cita en el hospital a las 1600

-Con la cara y la actitud que tienes no sé si sería conveniente el presentarte con los niños

-¡No olvides que trabajé en el espectáculo!,....se bien que la función debe continuar.....además si algo podría levantarme el ánimo en este momento, sería el ver la sonrisa de esos niños....

-¡Tienes razón!.....te espero a la salida,....iremos juntos

Se despidieron y Rick siguió con sus tareas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei se encontraba en una sesión de fotos, Kyle no se encontraba con ella porque había recibido una llamada de último momento de unos "amigos" y tuvo que partir a su encuentro

Lucy entró al estudio fotográfico hecha una tromba, los fotógrafos, técnicos y demás personal al verla con esa actitud se hicieron a un lado, nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para interponerse en su camino

George Lanz el director de marketing, temiendo un problema se retiró discretamente a llamar a la única persona que podía evitarlo

Lucy buscó con la mirada y rápidamente dio con el objeto de su furia, se dirigió hacia ella amenazante

-¡TÚ!..... ¡tú eres la culpable de todo!.....¡por qué lo hiciste!

Minmei por un momento pensó que todo había sido descubierto y que ella había recuperado la memoria

-Yo....yo....

-¡Me mentiste!.....sí, era verdad lo de mi parecido con....con esa mujer.....la amiga de Rick.....tú fuiste la culpable de que peleáramos y de que él no quiera volver a verme

Minmei sintió un gran alivio al oír eso y profunda satisfacción al escuchar que su treta había conseguido distanciarlos

-Que te pareces a Lisa.....sí.....así que ya te diste cuenta....bueno ya sabía que eso no iba a durar

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!

-¡No sé!......me pareció divertido..... solo siento el no poder haber visto tu cara cuando él te lo dijo......¿te enojaste mucho?...- le dijo burlonamente

Después agregó desafiante

-¡Además no iba a dejar que me lo quitaras aprovechándote de eso!

Lucy no pudo contenerse cerró su puño con fuerza y le lanzó un golpe a la cara, haciendo que Minmei cayera al piso

Helena llegó en ese momento, observó sonriente la escena, Lucy se encontraba erguida amenazante, con una asustada Minmei a sus pies, que ya tenía un ojo morado e intentaba escapar arrastrándose

-¡Esta oportunidad no me la pierdo! – fue corriendo hacia una de las cámaras que estaban dispuestas y tomo una serie de fotos -¡se verán tan bien como fondo de pantalla!

-¡LEVÁNTATE!..... ¡VAS A PAGAR CARO EL HABERME ENGAÑADO! – gritó Lucy

-¡HAS QUE ESCUPA TODOS SUS DIENTES! – la alentó Helena, mientras se preparaba a captar el momento

Lucy se aprestaba a cumplir los deseos de su amiga, cuando una voz retumbó en todo el estudio

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO EN MI EMPRESA!.... ¡Lucy ya suelta a esa muchacha!.....- imponente en la puerta la señora Whitman detuvo todo

Después girando a su entorno ordenó

-¡ya acabó el espectáculo señores!.... ¡retírense de inmediato!

Todos conocían la legendaria furia de Rosalie Whitman, y en silencio se retiraron

-¡Estoy esperando una explicación Lucy!...... ¡¿Cuál es el motivo para que te comportes como una vulgar peleadora callejera?!

-¡Abuela,....no sabes lo que ella me hizo!....

-¡NADA!..... ¡Nada justifica que te comportes de esta forma!..... ¡George, ocúpate de la señorita Minmei!.....y tú, Lucy......y tú, Helena.....síganme a mi despacho.... ¡quiero hablar con ustedes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora Whitman, había tenido que abandonar una importante junta para atender la "emergencia familiar" y tuvo que retornar a la misma dejando a las dos muchachas esperándola en su oficina

-Esta vez estamos en problemas, Lucy.......¡nunca había visto a tu abuela tan furiosa!.....creo que lo que más la molestó fue que la pelea haya sido dentro de la empresa......y recordando la legislación laboral, tiene razón, esa es una falta grave.....como tu asesora legal te sugiero que la próxima vez, te esperes a estar lejos de la empresa

-¡Por favor, Helena.....ya cállate!.....no ves que todavía tengo los nervios de punta

-¡Ahora falta que termines desquitándote conmigo!.......yo soy inocente.....si me hubieras consultado a mí, antes de meter la pata con tu coronel..... ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado!......yo te hubiera dicho que se debe presumir la inocencia del imputado, hasta probar su culpabilidad.....¡más si el imputado es tan guapo! – rió ella misma de su comentario-.....la verdad entiendo por qué Minmei quiso quitarte del camino.......en el amor y la guerra todo se vale

-¡Justificas entonces que se haya valido de una mentira tan ruin!

-¡Te dije que lo entiendo, no que lo justifico!......además en esta vida, es tan culpable el que engaña, como el que se deja engañar

Lucy bajó la cabeza apenada, su amiga tenía toda la razón, y Helena continuó con sus reflexiones

-Además......él tomó un riesgo muy grande al decírtelo, cualquier otro se hubiera quedado callado y..... bueno..... hubiera podido disfrutar una aventura contigo.....así que toma en cuenta que si te lo dijo, es porque realmente le importas

-¡Lo sé!,....y cuando me di cuenta, de que él.......de que él solo había querido ser sincero conmigo,..... y que yo lo traté de esa forma,....me sentí....¡tan mal!....la Capitana Sterling, tenía razón.....yo lo herí mucho....tiene todos los motivos como para estar enojado y no querer volver a verme –dijo abatida

-¡Tampoco es para que te pongas así!....algo habrá que pueda hacerse....-puso una de sus manos en su hombro de forma fraterna - por más rencoroso y testarudo que sea.....ya encontraremos la forma de hacer que te escuche.....solo que es el momento para que de una vez admitas lo que sientes por él.....

Lucy la miró en silencio, las palabras no podían salir de sus labios

-¡Vamos cuesta decirlo.....pero te hará bien!....

-Sí, Helena tienes razón,.....no sé como....ni porque....él es tan testarudo, tan insufrible....un bocón......sé que es una locura, pero....yo...yo lo amo

-Bien ahora que lo has asumido todo será más fácil.....solo restará hacer que él también lo admita

-Te equivocas Helena, él no me ama,.....ni podrá amarme nunca....él solo la ama a ella.......a Lisa

-Y dale con tu afán de sufrir sin motivo,......talvez tengas razón en que le recuerdas a la tal Lisa....pero ya te dije que si te lo confesó, es porque ¡tú también le importas!......así que solo depende de ti el llegar a hacer que olvide a Lisa y se enamore de Lucy

-¡¿Crees que eso será fácil?!

-Si le temes al reto,.... ¡mejor déjamelo a mí!.....yo no me hago problema en intentarlo....."peor lucha es la que no se hace"......si hasta ahora no he ido al ataque, es por respeto a ti,....pero si ya te has dado por rendida....yo...

-¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo! –advirtió molesta

-¡Esa es la actitud que quiero!......ahora lo que hay que hacer es....- Helena se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a su padre acercándose a ellas -¡Ya te quedaste sin aprendiz de cupido!......ahí viene mi padre, tu abuela ya debe haberle ido con el chisme....y por su cara.... ¡no doy medio crédito por mi vida!

-¡Helena, ven a mi despacho,......quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Muerta soy!....Lucy que mi epitafio diga "Aquí yace Helena Zalles, virgen y mártir, por el excesivo celo de su padre"

-¡HELENA, TE ESTOY ESPERANDO! – la llamó nuevamente su exaltado padre

-¡Esto me pasa por dedicarme a paparazzi!,....al menos espero recuperar las fotos – Murmuraba mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de su padre con la mejor mirada de cachorrito asustado que pudo hacer.

Dentro de la tristeza que tenía, Lucy no pudo más que sonreír al ver como su amiga se aprestaba a ir al patíbulo, ella se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí

Presintiendo que su turno se acercaba miro hacia el pasillo y pudo ver a su abuela acercándose

-¡Ya me llegó la hora!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy entró a la oficina después de su abuela, esta se dirigió hacia su escritorio, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y le indicó que ella hiciera lo mismo en uno situado delante de ella

-¡Ahora quiero que me explique, señorita!,.....¿qué fue lo que la obligó a comportarse como una desubicada y dar ese bochornoso espectáculo?

-Yo...abuela....lo siento.... ¡sé que nada justifica mi comportamiento!

-Es bueno saber que lo entiendes.....sin importar la situación..... ¡una dama nunca debe perder la compostura de esa forma!.....pero no es eso, lo que te pregunté....así que vuelvo ha hacerlo....¿que fue lo que provocó que actuaras así?

-Bueno,....es que hace unos días Minmei....me contó mentiras acerca de....una persona....y bueno le creí.....y lo traté de una forma que no se merecía.....

Rosalie Whitman la analizaba mientras le contaba el asunto, Lucy no pudo esconder un ligero rubor al mencionar a esa "persona"

-....y fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta del engaño......y lo siento....se que no debí comportarme así.....pero me enojé mucho.... ¡y perdí los estribos!

-¡Así que todo se reduce a una pelea por un muchacho!

Lucy la miró perpleja

-¡No me mires así!...... ¡soy vieja.....no senil!...... ¡tú eres transparente y cualquiera puede darse cuenta!...... ¡y ahora mismo vas ha decirme el nombre del hombre que ha hecho que te comportes de esa forma!

-¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Un hombre que puede despertar esas pasiones, no es bueno para alguien como tú!......además ya tienes un novio.....alguien adecuado....alguien de tu clase

-¡Andrew no es mi novio,....él y yo, sólo somos amigos!

-¡Él ha sido muy claro con sus sentimientos!,....ha sido paciente contigo y han estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo..... ¿no crees que eso es ya suficiente compromiso?.....para mí y para todos los que los conocen, ustedes son novios......y por si eso fuera poco.....¿ya olvidaste todo lo que le debes?

-¡No lo he olvidado y nunca lo haré!....pero una no manda en sus sentimientos

-¡Así que esas tenemos!....... ¡TE PROHÍBO QUE VUELVAS A VER A ESE HOMBRE!

-¡No puedes prohibírmelo!

-¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo vas a seguir mis reglas!

-¡Si así lo deseas, no tengo problema de irme de tu casa!...... ¡no voy a permitir que quieras manejar mi vida!

La señora Whitman palideció de ira,....iba a contestarle como se merecía su rebelde nieta cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho....llevó su mano crispada hacia su corazón y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse

Lucy se acercó asustada a sostenerla, antes que se desvaneciera y cayera al piso

-¡¿Abuela....que te pasa?!

Su abuela tenía los ojos desorbitados y no atinaba a responder

-¡AYUDA....AYÚDENME!..... –llamó a gritos - abuela, por favor......tranquilízate....... ¡todo va ha estar bien!

El ingeniero Zalles y su hija irrumpieron en la oficina alertados por los gritos

-¡Gabriel, Helena... por favor, ayúdenme.....llamen una ambulancia, hay que llevar a mi abuela al hospital!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susana Sáenz, retornaba de haber participado en una pequeña campaña de vacunación

El personal que había ido con ella, ingresó al hospital, pero ella consultó su reloj y se quedó a esperar en la puerta, consiente de la puntualidad del coronel Hunter, sabía que no tardaría en llegar, no fue decepcionada faltando cinco minutos para las cuatro en punto un jeep militar seguido por una moto se detuvieron frente al hospital

Max y Miriya bajaron del vehículo y despidieron al chofer, Rick estacionó su moto en un lugar cercano que no obstaculizara el ingreso, venían con su ropa de pilotos, habían acordado ir vestidos así para deleitar a los niños.

-¡Coronel Hunter......puntual como siempre!

-¡No iba a quedarte mal, Susana, y como te dije aquí le traigo a mis amigos Max y Miriya Sterling, dos de los más talentosos pilotos que he conocido!

-¡Es un honor volver a verlos, señores Sterling!

-¡Lo propio señorita Saénz,...! -la saludó Max

-¡Lo mismo digo!.....y a mí llámeme Miriya... ¡no estoy acostumbrara a formalismos!

El alegre grupo se dirigió hacia dentro del hospital

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick, Max y Miriya hacían la delicia de los niños en el salón de juegos, primero les contaron anécdotas de los combates

Max y Miriya les contaron acerca de su matrimonio y su primera misión como pareja, incluso la oportunidad en la cual fueron a combate con su pequeña bebé

Rick les relató la primera vez en la cual se subió a un VT por una confusión y cómo ocasionó una serie grande de destrozos

-¡Lo que más me asustó,....fue el pensar que talvez iban a pedirme que pagara los daños!....se imaginan...no me hubiera alcanzado la vida para pagarles

Los niños estallaron en risas, Rick estaba contento, llevar alegría a esos niños lo hacía sentirse de maravilla, subió a uno de ellos a sus hombros

-¡Carlitos, ahora vas a saber lo que se siente volar!...-el niño extendió sus brazos, Rick imitando el sonido de un motor comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar

Max y Miriya le siguieron el juego y cada uno de ellos tomaron a un niño

-¡Ahora a elegir a una linda niña para que sea nuestra controladora de vuelo! – propuso Rick - ¡y la elegida serás tú!,....¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo me llamo,...Marie Elizabeth

-¡Elizabeth!,.....si....ese es un lindo nombre para una controladora de vuelo! –la miró sonriente – ahora tú te pones aquí y nos diriges, nos dices por donde debemos ir, nos alertas si vienen los enemigos y...

-¡Le gritas a Rick si hace una maniobra arriesgada! – comentó Miriya

Rick la miró molesto

-¡Perdón.....se me escapó! – se disculpo ella, sinceramente apenada

-¡Mejor sigamos con el juego! – intervino Max tratando de restarle importancia a la indiscreción de su esposa

Siguieron jugando con los niños, todo fueron risas y alboroto.

Después llegó la hora de despedirse

-¡Bien niños,....ya es hora de despedirnos!

-¡Ohhh....no se vayan! – exclamaron a coro desilusionados los niños

-¡No!....ya es hora de que vayan a tomar sus medicamentos y descansar, deben ponerse sanos y fuertes pronto....ustedes son futuros soldados de la fuerzas de la Tierra Unida.....¡así que a sus habitaciones a paso veloz! – ordenó marcialmente

-¡A sus ordenes, Coronel Hunter! – lo saludaron militarmente

Los pilotos les devolvieron el saludo, prometiéndoles volver pronto

Los niños salieron marchando abandonando el lugar

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida estaban cansados pero muy satisfechos

-¡Tenemos que repetir esto pronto, Rick! – comentó Max

-¡Gracias por traernos,.... ha sido una de las mejores experiencia que he tenido! – le dijo una emocionada Miriya

-¡La próxima vez va ha ser mejor,....ya verán.....prepararemos algo especial,....ellos se lo merecen,.....son tan valientes! – les dijo Rick muy animado

-¡Cierto!.... ¡ahora ya debemos irnos, la casi es hora la hora en que le dijimos a la niñera que volveríamos! – indicó Max

-¡Vayan!,.....yo me quedo un momento.... calculo que ya casi termina el turno de Susana y aprovecharé para retornar juntos al edificio donde vivimos

-¡Oye....ella es bastante simpática!......¿por qué no aprovechas y le pides que sea tu novia?...viviendo casi juntos...sería muy conveniente – le propuso Miriya

-¡Miriya!...ella es solo una amiga....y....¡yo no ando buscando novia! – protestó Rick

-¡Pues deberías!.....tienes un don especial con los niños,.... ¡se nota que te gustan y serías un buen padre!.....la Tierra necesita repoblarse.....Max y yo, vamos a tener todos los niños que podamos..... ¡debería darte vergüenza ser tan improductivo!

-¡¿Yo.....improductivo?! – Rick, no podía creer que Miriya lo acusara de esa forma

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamó ofendido

-¡Tú te lo pierdes!,..... ¡a este paso terminarás siendo un solterón amargado!

-¡Perdónala, Rick! – intervino Max avergonzado - ¡querida, ya deja de importunarlo y vámonos!

Los dos se alejaron y Rick se quedó esperando a su amiga

Susana no tardó en llegar, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro

-¡Rick, pensé que ya te habías ido!

-¡Te estaba esperando para ver si podemos irnos juntos!

-¡No lo creo!...surgió una emergencia y voy a quedarme

-¡Pareces muy preocupada!.... ¡qué pasó!

-¡Es por Lucy!

Al escuchar eso Rick sintió que el terror se apoderaba de él

-¡¿Le pasó algo a ella?!....dime Susana qué pasó....

-¡No...no fue a ella,....es su abuela...al parecer sufrió un síncope cardíaco!

-¡Que desgracia!...... ¿dónde está?

-¡Por allá, en la sala de espera de urgencias! – le indicó

Rick salió corriendo en la dirección que le había señalado, su corazón le decía que debía estar a su lado en ese momento

Entró en la sala que en ese momento estaba desierta, sola en uno de los asientos estaba ella, abrazándose a sí misma. Gabriel y Helena Zalles se habían retirado, Gabriel a realizar el papeleo correspondiente a la internación y Helena a traer un poco de café

Rick se acercó lentamente, Lucy se percató de su presencia, dirigió su vista hacia él, ella lloraba, sus lágrimas corrían en silencio por su rostro, se miraron sin emitir palabra, los ojos verdes de ella tenían atrapados a los de él

Él se acercó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, cuando estuvo a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces se entregaron en un fuerte abrazo y ella estalló en sollozos.

Rick apenado, instintivamente comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda, ella fue calmándose poco a poco

-¡Acabo de enterarme!.... ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Rick

-¡Fue mi culpa!....estábamos discutiendo.....yo hice que se alterara.... ¡todo lo que le pase será por mi culpa! – volvió a llorar frenéticamente y abrazarse a él

-¡No te culpes!.....no sé como exactamente pasó todo.....pero no debes culparte....a veces cosas como estas suceden.... ¡por más que queramos evitarlo!....

-¡Gracias, Rick!.....¡yo me he portado tan mal contigo y tú.....

-Shhh.....ya hablaremos de eso después....

Ella volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos, él acarició su pelo y le besó la frente intentando consolarla, ambos se estremecieron ante ese ligero contacto

Helena que volvía con tazas de café en sus manos, vio esta escena y dio vuelta de inmediato, alejándose sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en su opinión en ese momento su amiga tenía toda la compañía y consuelo que le hacía falta.

-¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien!....ten fe – le dijo Rick con voz suave

La puerta de la sala de urgencias se abrió, ambos se incorporaron de inmediato.

El doctor Gardner salió por ella, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver a Rick en aquel lugar, pero no era el momento para hacer una escena de celos

-¡Andrew,....por favor dime....¿Cómo está mi abuela?

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

Afortunadamente pude terminar a tiempo, nuevamente vuelvo a costumbre de publicar entre el jueves y viernes

Un poco de paciencia para los que piden un muy buen castigo los malos, ya saben que eso se reserva para el final

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, sobre todo a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios

Nos reunimos la próxima semana


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 24**

Andrew se recordó a sí mismo que en ese momento estaba cumpliendo con su labor de doctor

-Está estable,....la recuperación de un síncope de este tipo es rápida,.... se podría decir que empieza y termina típicamente de forma brusca y espontánea,....tuvimos que hacerle algunos estudios,....aún no hay nada concluyente,....en una persona de su edad, el síncope puede deberse a la interacción de problemas coexistentes que pueden afectar a los mecanismos cardiovasculares de compensación....posiblemente se trate de una isquemia, o una clase de arritmia.....voy a ordenar nuevos exámenes,....por el momento el tratamiento será farmacológico,....veremos si eso es suficiente...pero debe permanecer esta noche en el hospital

-¡Entiendo!..... ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Puedes pasar, pero solo por un momento,....ten en cuenta que debe por sobre todas las cosas mantenerse tranquila,....trata de tranquilizarla y no hablar de ningún tema que la altere

Lucy ingresó al cuarto dejando a los dos hombres solos

Andrew aprovechó para encarar al piloto

-¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí, coronel Hunter?

-¡Me enteré de lo ocurrido y.....vine a apoyar a Lucy!

-¡Ella no necesita de su apoyo, ni de ninguna otra cosa que venga de usted,....me tiene a mí para eso!..... ¡así que ya puede irse por donde vino!

-¡Sólo me iré, si ella me lo pide!..... ¡usted será el director de este hospital....pero no puede echarme de él!.....

-¡Puedo y lo haré!,....si usted se empecina en meter las narices donde no lo han llamado

-¡Inténtelo!.... ¡mándeme a echar!.... ¡solo quisiera oír de qué pretexto se valdrá para hacerlo!..... ¡yo no estoy alterando el orden, ni molestando a ningún paciente!,......el que mi presencia le moleste por razones personales, no es razón suficiente como para hacerlo.....¡ya ubíquese!.....este no es el momento ni el lugar para una escenita de celos...

-¡SE ATREVE A DESAFIARME EN MI PROPIO HOSPITAL!

-¡No es de su propiedad!,...además no tiene por qué elevar la voz....recuerde que hay enfermos.....no se vería bien, que al que tuvieran que sacar sea a usted – le dijo en tono burlón

Helena contemplaba la escena escondida detrás de una máquina de refrescos, oyendo que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control se vio en la necesidad de intervenir

-¡Andrew¡.....que bueno verte....¿cómo está la señora Whitman?

-¡Ya está fuera de peligro!....Lucy ya entró a verla

-¡Buen susto que no dio!....ven Rick traje café...vamos a tomárnoslo que se está enfriando.... – lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia un asiento alejado

Andrew los observó contrariado, después optó por dirigirse a su oficina

-¡No dejes que se salga con la suya!.... ¡si le sigues el juego, terminarás por perder los estribos y te echarán de aquí! – le advirtió a Rick en voz baja - ¡Ella necesita de tu apoyo, ahora más que nunca!.... ¡por favor no nos decepciones!

-¡No quiero decepcionar a nadie!....solo que me molesta su actitud....ni que yo hubiera venido aquí, solo a quitarle su novia

-¿Entonces a qué viniste?

-Vine a visitar a los niños internados, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba de salida me enteré por Susana de lo ocurrido y pensé que Lucy necesitaba del apoyo de todos sus amigos

-¿No estaban peleados?

-¡Yo aún sigo disgustado con ella!,....pero este no es momento para ser rencoroso

-Si,...hace un rato pude ver lo enojado que sigues con ella – comentó con ironía, después suspirando -¡Ah!.... ¡yo quisiera que alguien se enojara así conmigo!

-¡Pues aunque no lo creas, es así!..... ¡además aún hay muchas cosas que aclarar entre nosotros!

-¡Si, lo que tú digas....haré como que te creo! – le dijo Helena divertida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle se encontraba reunido con Paul Johanson y Brenda Sanders, habían estado gran parte de la tarde bebiendo y discutiendo acerca de los planes del grupo de Johanson

-¡El grupo de manifestantes no debe ser muy grande!....y no deben estar demasiado cerca de la fiesta..... ¡solo servirán de distracción!....y en caso de problemas para tener ocupados a los policías – explicó Johanson

-¿Están seguros de que no habrán heridos? – preguntó Kyle

-¡Seguro,....Brenda se encargará de hacer la llamada de advertencia!..... ¡nuestra intención es solo darles un buen susto.....a esa banda de burócratas vendidos a los militares! – lo tranquilizó Johanson

-¡Espero que así sea!......¡no quiero ser el culpable de las heridas de alguien que no se lo merezca – aclaró Kyle

-Daremos una gran impresión....allí estarán los ciudadanos más ilustres de Nueva Macross....después de esto.....tomarán más en serio nuestras demandas – indicó Johanson

Kyle recordó los informes que le habían hecho llegar sus contactos del Grupo Fénix, acerca del pasado de la verdadera Lucy Reinhart y pensó que talvez le sería útil recabar más información

-¡Y hablando de ciudadanos ilustres!.....quería aprovechar para preguntarles..... ¿alguno de ustedes conoció a una muchacha llamada Lucy Reinhart? – preguntó Kyle

Brenda dejó caer su copa, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa

-¡Disculpen, creo que ya pasé de mi límite!- dijo con nerviosismo

-¡Descuida, Brenda!....¿Y por qué quieres saber acerca de ella, Kyle? – inquirió Johanson

-No sé simple curiosidad,......la conocí hace un tiempo.....y mis informantes me comentaron que habían escuchado rumores de que era parte de un grupo pacifista y que estuvo implicada en los disturbios de Denver, Monumento y Macross durante la Reconstrucción,....ustedes estuvieron ahí,....así que pensé que quizás la hubieran conocido.....y que talvez me tuvieran algún dato interesante acerca de ella

-¡No dices que la conoces!,.... ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella lo que deseas saber? – dijo Brenda, ya más calmada

-No simpatiza conmigo......digamos que su simpatía con nuestro grupo es cosa del pasado

-¡Por supuesto!.....ahora la señora Whitman tiene a su lado a la nieta que siempre soñó,.....la princesita que heredará su imperio.....ya vi las fotos de las páginas sociales y las noticias acerca de los contratos con la milicia.....la doña debe estar feliz, ahora que ella se ha "reformado"....una nieta pacifista no era algo bueno para los negocios

-Por el tono de tus comentarios, puedo colegir que tú la conociste, Brenda

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Kyle?

-¡Que si tú la conociste!,.....¡ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo!

-¡Nada que nos importe! – lo interrumpió Johanson

-¡No te molestes, Paul!,.....yo solo quería hacer conversación....pero si el asunto les molesta,....lo dejamos y ya

-¡Creo que es momento de que te retires!.....y no olvides, serás uno de nuestros contactos dentro de la fiesta,.....si alguien llega a sospechar algo....debes advertirnos de inmediato

-¡Cuenten conmigo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy salió del cuarto del hospital aliviada, al parecer su abuela había demostrado una vez más su fortaleza, Helena y su padre que ya había retornado de sus diligencias se aproximaron a ella, Rick discretamente se mantuvo en segundo plano

-¡Lucy, cómo está tu abuela! – preguntó Helena

-¡Mucho mejor!,... tanto así, que ya me hizo indicaciones,....Gabriel, ella desea que su estancia en el hospital sea mantenida en reserva

-¡Ya me adelanté a eso!......he hice todos los arreglos.... ¡no sería bueno que la prensa se enterara, los accionistas podrían entrar en pánico y perjudicarse los negocios!

-¡La señora Ross!,...... ¡siempre pensando en todo! –comentó Helena

-¡A veces creo que eso no es tan bueno!,.....me refiero.....a que ella quiera controlar todo su entorno – comentó Lucy con profunda preocupación, después se dirigió a ellos con gratitud - ¡Yo quisiera agradecerles por haberme acompañado!,..... ¡eso ha significado mucho para mí!....¡nunca podré pagarles su lealtad!.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle estaba de regreso de la reunión con sus "amigos"

Al entrar en el penthouse del hotel, lo encontró a obscuras, le extrañó que su prima aún no hubiera llegado de su sesión fotográfica

-¡¿Son estas horas de llegar?!..... ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?!- exclamó la cantante

Encendió la luz del cuarto y la encontró recostada en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo

-¡¿Minmei....qué te paso?!

-¡Pregunta mejor que fue lo que no pasó!.... ¡Lisa....Lucy.....o como quieras llamarla... se dio cuenta del engaño!

-¡Descubrió todo!

-¡No....solo lo de su "supuesto parecido" con la capitana!

-¿Y fue ella quien te hizo eso?

-¡ESA BRUTA!,......su mente habrá olvidado quien es....pero no sus puños.... ¡la odio!.... ¡cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto!....y teniendo la fiesta del Alcalde mañana....- se incorporó y fue hacia uno de los espejos del lugar - ¡cómo voy a presentarme en estas condiciones!..... ¡Nadie debe darse cuenta.... sería la comidilla de la prensa!

-¡No dramatices!....un poco de maquillaje y unos lentes oscuros serán suficientes......lo que es más importante es que me cuentes qué fue lo que exactamente pasó

-Lo único que puedo contarte es que ella entró como una energúmena al estudio donde se realizaba la sesión fotográfica,...me preguntó por qué le había contado mentiras.....yo....traté de disculparme.....de inventar una excusa.....pero ella no quiso oírme y me golpeó

-¡¿Estás segura?!.....es natural que se haya enojado por la mentira....pero tanto como para golpearte,.... ¿no la habrás provocado?

-¡Claro que no!.... ¡¿crees que estoy loca?!

-¡No querrás oír mi respuesta!....continúa..... ¿qué más te dijo?

-Me dijo que por nuestra culpa Rick y ella pelearon.....y que él no desea volver a verla

-¡Ya sabía que la mentira no iba a durar!,...... pero al menos conseguimos ganar un poco de tiempo,....y eso era lo más importante....no hemos podido concluir con lo de la campaña, como era mi deseo,.....pero la actitud que tomó nos beneficia.....¡vamos a amenazar con demandarlos!....¡lo que te hizo va ha costarles caro!

-¡Tienes razón hay que demandarlos!

-¡No lo vamos a hacer!.....solo los amenazaremos....quiero estar lo más lejos posible de la ley.....por lo que veo, este asunto no tarda en estallarnos en la cara....ahora estarán peleados....pero nada nos garantiza que eso dure,....no me contaste que antes también era así

-¡Si!....vivían peleando,.....recuerdo todas las veces que me dijo que no la soportaba,....que ella vivía pendiente de cualquier error que cometía....pero también recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi llorar fue cuando pensó que la Lluvia de la muerte había acabado con ella.....

-Y si desde ese momento.....hubieras actuado como una persona cuerda.....y hubieras dejado de jugar tu juego,......ahora no estaríamos en este lío

-¡El me ama!.....solo se alejó de mí, porque se siente culpable por su muerte

-¡Y cuando sepa que no murió...correrá a tus brazos!......ya he oído esa estupidez muchas veces,....¡me estoy cansando!....por qué no vas y se los cuentas tú misma de una vez...... pero ten en cuenta esto – la llevó nuevamente ante el espejo – ¡mírate!....recuerda que te dejó así solo por una pequeña mentira.....piensa en como te irá cuando lo recuerde todo y comience a averiguar el por qué apareció en un hospital, como alguien no identificada,.....no creo que sea muy comprensiva.....y Hunter....¡mucho menos!......

Minmei se quedó sin palabras, Kyle continuó desafiándola

-Claro eso solo es una apreciación mía.....tú lo conoces....y piensas que él te ama....entonces es posible que él te defienda,.....que se olvide de Lisa.....y que te ayude a escapar de su venganza – dijo con ironía

-¡Basta!.....ya no te burles de mí

-Tengo que decírtelo....porque no es hasta que lo oyes en voz alta,....que reconoces que es una idiotez el pensar que él te ama......y que llegado el momento no moverá un dedo para defenderte.....solo YO soy capaz de eso....TÚ SOLO ME TIENES A MÍ,....para defenderte,....para comprenderte....para amarte pese a todo......¡y nunca me has dado crédito por eso!....

-Kyle...yo....

-¡No necesitas decir nada!,...solo quiero que me hagas caso y ya no cometas más tonterías.....el lunes iré a la empresa,...les sacaré lo más que pueda y nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos,....le pediré ayuda a Elmikk y Johanson,....ellos me deben muchos favores y no se negaran a ayudarnos

Fue hacia el bar y se sirvió una copa

-Mañana debes ir a la fiesta,......pero debes retirarte temprano....pretexta una indisposición y retírate temprano,....es más.....para estar seguro iré contigo....a estas alturas tengo que cuidar que no cometas ninguna estupidez

Minmei iba a decir algo, pero Kyle le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio

-¡Eso no tiene discusión!......yo sé por qué te lo digo.....actúa lo más natural posible..... ¡nadie debe sospechar nada acerca de nuestra huída! .....y sobre todo no quiero que te acerques a Hunter o a Hayes

-¡Pero,...fue Rick quien me invitó!

-¡Quien te invitó fue el Alcalde!,.....y eso es el fin de la discusión.... ¿lo has entendido?

-Como de costumbre..... ¡haré lo que tú digas, Kyle! – dijo con resignación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como le habían administrado sedantes, la señora Whitman iba a dormir toda la noche y Susana Sáenz les indicó que no había de qué preocuparse por el momento y que lo mejor sería que retornaran a descansar a sus casas

Gabriel Zalles se ofreció a llevar a Lucy a su casa, pero ella le indicó que no era necesario, se despidieron y él partió llevándose a su hija consigo

Rick Hunter se encontraba apoyado a la pared esperando que ella se despidiera de sus amigos, se encontraba sumergido en sus conflictos internos

_-¿Sería bueno ofrecerme a llevarla a su casa?.....¡demonios!...¡no puedo entenderme a mí mismo!.....¡todos estos días he estado repitiéndome que debo mantenerme alejado de ella....que debo olvidarla!.....¡y ahora estoy aquí,....¡otra vez en las mismas!_

Lucy se acercó con la cabeza baja, se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba junto a él

-¡Quería agradecerte especialmente, a ti Rick!..... ¡sobre todo por estar a mi lado pese a lo que ocurrió entre nosotros!

-¡No te preocupes, Lucy....sé que todo fue culpa mía!.... ¡será mejor no volver ha hablar del asunto!

-¡Pero yo quiero hablar de eso!,......claro que este hospital no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo

-¡Estás en lo cierto! – dijo recordando el incidente con el director - ¡Mejor vámonos!....¡te llevo a tu casa!

Se dirigieron hacia donde Rick había dejado su moto, él notó que había comenzado a refrescar, se quitó la chamarra de cuero que usaba cuando conducía su moto y se la puso en los hombros

-¡Gracias, Rick!....eres muy amable....recuerda que aún te debo tu chaqueta

-¡A este paso toda mi ropa acabará en tu armario! – comentó divertido

Lucy se sonrojó y al verla Rick se dio cuenta que su comentario podía ser malinterpretado

-¡Oh, perdón!,.....solo era un decir......no quise que se oyera de esa forma.... ¡no soy de los que les guste hablar con doble sentido!

-¡No te preocupes!,....después de lo que pasó la otra noche....voy a proponerme el no volver a pensar mal de ti.....

Sonrieron mutuamente y partieron en dirección de la mansión

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mansión Whitman se encontraba en las afueras de Nueva Macross, a su alrededor se había logrado cultivar un bello jardín, donde además de variadas flores se podía contemplar la presencia de numerosas especies forestales, toda una proeza tomando en cuenta el daño que la Tierra había sufrido.

Lucy le pidió que se detuviera junto a una fuente que estaba a la entrada de la propiedad, deseaba hablar con Rick sin la presencia inoportuna de la servidumbre, ambos se sentaron en el borde, él contemplaba todo a su alrededor admirado por la belleza del lugar

-¡No puedo creer que aun hayan lugares como este! – comentó admirado el piloto

-Mi abuela quiso devolverle a este sitio su antiguo esplendor,.....la propiedad esta solo arrendada, pero creo que terminará comprándola.....pero no divaguemos,....- lo miró intensamente y comenzó su explicación

-¡Quiero que me perdones por lo del otro día!.....te malinterpreté.....perdóname por haberte tratado así

-Mejor ya olvidémonos de eso

-¿No quieres saber por qué lo malinterpreté?..... no pensé que hubiese alguien tan parecida a mi,......pensé que habías inventado la historia

-¿Porque haría eso?

-No sé...sabia que algo no encajaba,.....al principio estuve confundida por que no fue normal tu reacción la primera vez que me viste......recuerdo que te pusiste muy nervioso....fue porque te la recordé, y no supiste qué hacer.....¿no es verdad?

Rick no se sentía cómodo con la conversación, no le gustaba sentirse desarmado ante ella, Lucy viendo que él no reaccionaba continuó

-¡Tanto me parezco!....quiero decir....bueno,.... ya vi la foto.....pero en ella era solo una adolescente

-Si, te pareces mucho.......a veces creo que demasiado para mi salud mental

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el primer momento?!

Rick apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos por un momento, después suspiró e intentó explicarse

-Sé que no estuvo bien....pero entiende....yo no quería ocultártelo.....es solo que para mí es muy doloroso hablar del tema.....

-¡Te entiendo!...– dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas –sé que mi presencia debe tenerte confundido y traerte recuerdos dolorosos.....pero yo quisiera ser tu amiga...... hoy necesité tu apoyo y tú estuviste a mi lado sin importar nada......eso significó mucho para mí...... quisiera que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.....

-¡No quisiera que te sientas obligada por eso!......yo no quiero que te sientas en deuda.......si estuve a tu lado fue porque quise, solo por eso.....no espero nada a cambio

-¡Gracias, Rick! – se abrazó a él con fuerza

Rick cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento, la tenía en sus brazos, su cabeza recostada en su hombro, sentía el suave perfume de su cabello y la calidez de su cuerpo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese instante se eternizara

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy sintió el frío de la noche y se acurrucó un poco más contra Rick. Ya era muy tarde, pero ninguno de ellos quería romper la magia del momento.....querían sacar provecho de su felicidad totalmente nueva, el uno cerca del otro, sin decir nada.

_-¡Como quisiera estar en tu corazón, de la misma forma que tú estas en el mío!..... ser ese tipo de amor que se siente solo una sola vez en la vida...._-pensaba Lucy mientras sentía los brazos de Rick entorno suyo-_........pero no debo hacerme ilusiones.....ya hay alguien ocupando ese sitio......solo puedo aspirar a estar junto a ti como una amiga_

Rick pensaba ya en el mañana

_-¿Cómo podré tratarla solo como a una amiga?.......después de las sensaciones que está despertando en mí.....si sigo así con ella,....... terminaré haciendo una locura_

Se separó de ella y se incorporó de inmediato

-¡Se ha hecho muy tarde.......ya debo irme!

-Pero...aun hay cosas que quisiera contarte....

-Es que yo....- Rick quería irse antes de que lo dominaran sus impulsos

Lucy se incorporó y se acercó a él, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, Rick no podía evitar el sentirse hechizado por esa mirada, nuevamente su corazón tomó las riendas, la tomó de la cintura suavemente y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, buscando sus labios.

El corazón ella parecía querer salirse de su pecho, sus ojos se entrecerraron, las manos de Rick subieron lentamente por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él....

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

La luz intensa y el grito, les hizo dar un salto y separarse,.....era Charles que estaba dando una vuelta inspeccionando los alrededores de la mansión

-¡Soy yo....Lucy,.....acabo de llegar!

-¡Señorita Reinhart........joven! - saludó a ambos -disculpe que los haya molestado.....oí unos ruidos y vine por aquí ha inspeccionar

-No hay problema.....solo estaba despidiéndome de mi amigo

Charles les hizo una venia y se retiró, dejándolos nuevamente solos, pero la magia del momento ya se había perdido, Lucy se sintió hondamente desilusionada

-Rick,.....quería.... – intentó decirle algo, pero no pudo hallar las palabras adecuadas - ¡quería.....darte las gracias.....por traerme....por todo!

-¡Fue un placer!.... ya debo irme....... ¡adiós!

Rick se subió a su moto y partió perdiéndose en la noche

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una cueva situada en el desierto se llevaba a cabo una reunión de los zentraedi rebeldes

Bagzent se dirigía a la numerosa audiencia

-Una nueva nave esta siendo construida dentro del Satélite Fábrica, una fortaleza espacial que llevará miembros de la RDF y civiles a una misión de colonización. Exedore, Breetai, y al menos cuatrocientos Zentraedis que no han sido micronizados están prestando servicio a este proyecto. El lunes será publicada la convocatoria para los civiles que quieran adherirse al proyecto. Se rumora que el coronel Hunter será ascendido y estará a cargo de la expedición

Elmikk alzó su brazo derecho.

-Es el momento de ponerse en acción.....nuestros enemigos no podrán escapar de nuestra venganza......nuestra hora ha llegado...... ¡viviremos solo para ver muertos a nuestros enemigos!

-¡MUERTE! -Dijo Salta, otro líder - ¡Muerte para Breetai y los enemigos de nuestra raza!

-¡Si! - Dijo Bagzent riendo maliciosamente - Ya tenemos una lista separada para ajustar cuentas con aquellos que nos traicionaron, y agregamos nombres diariamente.

-¡No olviden a Rick Hunter, el asesino del Sur!

-¡Descuiden el es el primero de la lista!- Indicó Elmikk

Gritos ensordecedores de aprobación retumbaron en la cueva

Marla Stenik, tomó la palabra

-Yo digo que en lugar de intentar ganar solo un pedazo de territorio,...... he intentar vengarnos.....mejor encontremos una forma de que podamos apoderarnos de la Megaroad.....podemos regresar a Tirol.....la nueva fortaleza es nuestra salvación.

-¡Tú toma la nave, Stenik!...... ¡nosotros tomaremos venganza! - proclamó Salta.

Salta como Bagzent, habían sido miembros de la Séptima División Mecanizada de Khyron, habían permanecido ocultos después del fracaso en Tierras del Sur y ahora se encontraban como líderes del Senburu

Salta elevó su aún más su voz -¡Compañeros!,.....ya esperamos bastante....hemos podido rescatar suficientes pods..... yo propongo que aprovechemos....y hagamos un ataque sorpresa

Marla se burló de la moción

-¿Crees que estamos preparados para cuando la RDF venga disparando con sus escuadrones de Veritechs y Destroids?

-Ignórenla - dijo Bagzent. - Dejen a las unidades femeninas llevar a cabo sus propios planes.....para el resto de nosotros, el primer blanco esta al norte

-El almacén de suministros militares - dijo Salta.

-Está lleno de comida y suministros, inclusive mechas reconfigurables que podemos aprender a pilotear - Bagzent golpeó la mesa con su puño. -continuaremos el trabajo de Khyron....... ¡Seremos su mano vengativa!

*************************************************************************


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 25**

El parque Lincoln estaba inusualmente lleno de visitantes, el parque era muy grande y había sido habilitado como centro de las actividades de celebración de la fundación de Nueva Macross

Una de las actividades más importantes del día iba a ser la carrera de los autos de energía solar, se habían habilitado para ello un circuito cerrado alrededor del parque, se habían cerrado algunas vías de ingreso, se habían colocado vallas de seguridad, graderías para el público y unas casetas improvisadas que hacían las veces de pits

Rick y Claudia se encontraban junto a la caseta asignada a Max, mientras las chicas del trío se encontraban en las improvisadas graderías, esperando expectantes el momento de inicio de la carrera

-¿No crees que ya se han tardado mucho?......todos los otros concursantes ya están aquí – comentó preocupada Claudia

-¡Tienes razón!....¡voy a llamar a Max nuevamente....espero que ahora se digne a contestar!

Tomó su celular iba a marcar el número de su amigo, pero este sonó antes

-Hola....Max.......¿que te pasa?, ¡esto ya está por comenzar y no das la cara!.....pero....¿en serio?.....¿pero cuando pasó?......¿ya la vio el doctor?....si.... no te preocupes a todos los niños les pasa......no, no creo que sea algo de cuidado.....si....ya hablamos de eso, hiciste lo correcto.....no te preocupes, cuentas con mi apoyo..... claro, ya me imagino como esta Miriya.......ahora mismo Claudia y yo vamos a hacerte compañía,............¿la carrera?..........bueno, si crees que podrás llegar yo lo tendré todo listo

Cortó la llamada y frustrado se apoyó con la espalda contra la pared

-¿Qué es lo que le pasó a Dana? – preguntó Claudia con preocupación

-Al parecer tiene una infección intestinal,.....la llevaron al hospital,....está bien,...solo que como es una bebé "especial",......ya sabes por ser la primera mestiza humano-zentraedi,......los médicos quieren tenerla en observación

-¡Me lo imagino!,.....desde que nació siempre ha sido lo mismo,.....Max y Miriya tienen que soportar que hasta la más mínima enfermedad sea motivo suficiente para que la pongan bajo la lupa

-Por eso en este caso, prefirieron llevarla al hospital y no con Lang,.....y yo los apoyo,.....Dana no es el conejillo de Indias del GTU,....ya se ha demostrado hasta la saciedad que ella tiene todas las características de un ser humano

-Pero no tendrán problemas con Lang,.....si se entera, él podría presentar una queja ante el Almirante

-Ya discutí eso con Max hace tiempo,....me contó como cuando se resfría o algo así, la someten a una serie de pruebas,.....que no son necesarias para nada.....y yo lo autoricé para que la próxima vez la llevara donde él estime conveniente....¡diablos, después de todo, él es el padre!....y si Lang tiene problemas con eso.....¡pues que venga y me lo diga en la cara!

-¡Y tienes mi pleno apoyo en eso!.....

-Bueno, Claudia,....quisiera pedirte que fueras a relevar a Max,....lo de Dana no es algo de cuidado....pero tú sabes lo temperamental que es Miriya.....yo iría contigo, pero como oíste Max aún quiere participar en la competencia....así que debo tener todo listo

-Está bien,....después tú y él se nos unen

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Suerte!....espero que gane,......les diré a las chicas del trío que lo alienten...

-¡Pero no demasiado!.... ¡las conoces!....adviérteles que ¡mucho cuidado con desbocarse!

-¡Así lo haré!...cualquier cosa te llamo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena se encontraba cerca del palco de honor escuchando los discursos del Alcalde Luan y otras autoridades presentes, estaba distraída cuando sintió un ligero toque en el hombro se volvió y se encontró con su amiga Lucy

-¡Lucy que haces aquí!....supuse que te quedarías en el hospital – le dijo en voz baja

-Mi abuela me echó del lugar.....me dijo que ya había comprometido mi asistencia a los actos de este día....y que sería muy raro que faltara

-Si,....recuerdo,....todo debe mantenerse confidencial....... ¿pero como está ella?

-Mucho mejor,.....claro que debe hacerse una serie de exámenes y eso la ha puesto de muy mal humor...no por los electrocardiogramas, sino por la prueba de la tabla basculante*, se la realizarán dentro de aproximadamente tres horas y le prometí volver para acompañarla,.... ¿crees que para esa hora todo haya concluido?

-¡Al menos,....las actividades más importantes, si!....así que hasta podremos ir juntas,......ahora mejor cuéntame....... ¿cómo te fue con tu piloto?......ya "arreglaron " las cosas......ya le contaste que todo fue culpa de los Lynn

-Bueno,....de hablar....no hablamos mucho.....y después...se hizo tarde y él tuvo que irse

-Por tu sonrisa,...creo que el no hablar, no dificultó su comunicación,.....me alegro,......pero no olvides que debes decírselo.....no creo que le guste nada que esa parejita ande hablando de él a sus espaldas

-Es que....no me siento cómoda acusando a otros..... ¡tú misma me dijiste que también fue culpa mía por haberles creído!.....además ya le di su merecido a Minmei

-Si,...pero ten en cuenta que nos es justo que ellos anden por ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.....bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso.....los discursos de los políticos ya han concluido....vamos a ocupar nuestros lugares

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las distintas actividades se sucedieron, hubo concursos de pintura, de baile, carreras de obstáculos y muchos otros, como el Grupo Fénix era el principal auspiciador Helena y Lucy entregaban los premios a los ganadores

Llegó el momento de la principal atracción la carrera de coches que funcionaban en base a energía solar, el premio en metálico iba a ser importante, sobre todo por el interés que el grupo Fénix tenía en promocionar las nuevas baterías Li-ion producidas por su empresa, la calle que aún estaba abierta fue momentáneamente cerrada.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el sector que había sido habilitado para la competencia, Helena estaba muy animada con una guirnalda de flores en la mano

-Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, estoy libre,....mi padre se encuentra demasiado distraído con el Alcalde,....veamos el programa....me interesa conocer quienes serán los participantes

-¿Y por qué es tu día de suerte, Helena?

-No has visto las carreras por la televisión,.....yo entregaré esta guirnalda al ganador y le daré un beso,....luego tú, le puedes entregar el cheque,....vamos a verlos, espero que el que gane sea alguien guapo y soltero,....sabes lo del beso es tradición y es a mi total discreción....y dependerá de quien es el afortunado

Llegaron cerca al sector de donde los coches se aprestaban para la competencia y Helena leyendo el programa comenzó a identificarlos a la distancia

-Número 1....Mijaíl Bakunin, representando a estación de servicio Flashing ....hmmm...un poco mayor...pero no está mal.....número 2...Roger Corman, representando a la facultad técnica,.....ese sí es joven y guapo,....número 3...

Siguió la revisión a distancia tratando de ver a quien apoyar

-....y finalmente número 10,.....capitán Sterling, representando a la Base,....me cae bien, pero si gana solo le daré la guirnalda,.....ya conocí a su esposa......y no tengo vocación de víctima

Lucy se rió ante su comentario, luego las dos dirigieron su mirada hacia la pista donde esperaban verlo alistando su coche, el conductor ya estaba dentro de él presto para iniciar la carrera

-Señoras y señores,......la ya tradicional carrera de coches impulsados con energía solar esta por iniciarse – anunciaron desde el altavoz – todos los coches a sus posiciones

Los autos se colocaron en sus respectivos sitios, la carrera iba ser en circuito cerrado de doce vueltas, en pocos minutos ya todo estaba listo

Un disparo al aire dio la señal, todos los coches partieron

Desde las graderías el trío observaba expectante, agitando sus banderines

-¡Max, ya está entre los cuatro primeros! –Vanessa saltaba de alegría

-¡Adelante,....capitán Sterling!- aplaudió Sammie entusiasmada

-¡Demuestra quienes son los mejores! – alentaba Kim

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los coches corrían velozmente, el avance de los últimos años en lo referente al aprovechamiento de energías alternativas habían mejorado notablemente los recursos de diseño, los coches desarrollaban velocidades superiores a los 150 km/h. Ya se corría la séptima vuelta

-¡Corman, lidera la carrera seguido por Kennan y Sterling! – indicaron desde los altoparlantes

-¡Tú puedes, Max!.....demuéstrales de qué estás hecho – saltaba Sammie en su lugar, tomándose muy en serio el papel de porrista

-¡Fuerza Max!,....tú eres el mejor......desde aquí te apoyamos,....hazlos morder el polvo – gritó Kim

-¿A quien tengo que hacerle morder el polvo? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Las chicas se volvieron rápidamente, reconociendo a un desconcertado as de la aviación a cercándose a ellas

-Max....¿que pasó?.....¿por qué estas aquí? – indagó Sammie

-Tuve que llevar a Dana al hospital por una infección intestinal,.....por eso me retrasé

-Max,....pero....si tú estás aquí...... ¿quien está conduciendo tu auto?- preguntó Vanessa

-¡Debe.....debe ser Rick!.....y no lo está haciendo mal..... ¡MIREN.....ESTA INTENTANDO COLARSE AL PRIMER LUGAR! – dijo emocionado mientras señalaba la pista

Rick con una hábil maniobra, aprovechando una curva, pasó al frente

-¡RICK!..... ¡ESE ES MI JEFE!...... ¡BRAVO! – grito Sammie

Ya se corría la novena vuelta y el coche de Max estaba liderando la carrera, en el interior Rick Hunter no podía estar más satisfecho

-Ya los rebasé....ahora a sacarles ventaja,....espero que Max no se moleste por haber ocupado su lugar,.....pero era esto o abandonar.....y no creo que le hubiese gustado que tanto trabajo fuera en vano....además el dinero del premio tendrá un buen fin

Desde el palco oficial una desilusionada Helena observaba el espectáculo

-En fin....y yo que creía que era mi día de suerte,....ya nadie podrá alcanzar al capitán Sterling...... ¡tremenda oportunidad desperdiciada!

-¡Vamos Helena, ya cambia esa cara!....

-¡Mejor la conservo!....así cuando me acerque al capitán,..... ¡su esposa no tendrá ninguna razón para estrangularme!.......o mejor que te parece si desde aquí le lanzo la guirnalda.....y que él la atrape con la cabeza

-¡Helena!

-¡Y quien dice que solo pueda ser yo, quien se la entregue!,.... ¡soy aun joven para morir!....mejor dásela tú....igual tienes que darle el cheque

-¡Pues si es así, dame....yo se la daré!..... ¡parece mentira que seas tan cobarde! – le recriminó mientras le quitaba el arreglo floral

-¡Eres valiente......solo por tu reciente victoria por nock-out! – se burló Helena

La carrera llegó a su fin, el coche de Max llegó con mucha ventaja sobre los otros.

Rick salió de él y fue inmediatamente rodeado por sus amigos y la multitud, todos querían felicitarlo, inmediatamente fue llevado junto a los otros dos ganadores al improvisado podio

El presentador se acercó

-Y aquí tenemos al ganador de la carrera,..... ¡Felicitaciones capitán Sterling!..... ¡Excelente carrera!

Rick sonrió ante la confusión, antes de subir al coche ya había comunicado el cambio a los jueces, pero al parecer nadie se lo había dicho al presentador, iba a aclarar la situación cuando se detuvo al descubrir a dos sonrientes mujeres saliendo de la parte posterior del improvisado escenario

Lucy y Helena no acertaban a creer lo que veían sus ojos, ante ellas estaba el piloto ganador del día

-¡Perdón.....señoras y señores......acaban de indicarme que el piloto del coche ganador no es otro que......el Coronel Rick Hunter! – aclaró el presentador, mientras los presentes estallaban en aplausos al reconocerlo

Helena le guiñó el ojo a Lucy y la alentó a acercarse más

-¡Recuerda la tradición! – le susurró al oído- ¡anda....ve por él!

Rick quedó perplejo, Max y la chicas del trío miraron desconcertados hacia ellos, a su alrededor todos los demás sonrieron expectantes.

Rick se puso tenso..... ¡¿qué estaban esperando todos?!

De pronto recordó las veces que había ganado los campeonatos acrobáticos, pero tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar en eso

Lucy le puso la guirnalda alrededor del cuello, sus brazos rodearon su cuello, ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detenía, y que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía,......Rick la miraba de la misma forma que la noche anterior....el piloto deslizó su mano y aprisionó su cintura.....ella sentía tibio el aliento de Rick.....sus labios se tocaron levemente....era casi solo un roce...

-¡Rick!-ella pronunció su nombre sobre sus labios y fue ya incapaz de decir nada más, porque él ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a besarla con intensidad

Rick sentía que sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo, se sentía volando entre las nubes, esos labios eran tan suaves....tan dulces,...tan conocidos,.....¡no podía creerlo!

-¡WOOOW!..- exclamó en coro el público y rompieron en estruendosos aplausos

Ante la algarabía se soltaron......se miraron confundidos

Lucy intentó recuperar la compostura

-¡Felicitaciones,....Coronel....Hunter! – con pulso titubeante le entregó el cheque

-¡Gra.....gracias! – le contestó con nerviosismo

Lucy se separó de él y procedió a entregar los demás premios

Finalizada la pequeña ceremonia Rick bajó del podio a encontrarse con sus amigos, mientras ella se retiraba junto a Helena para continuar con sus actividades

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana ya había sido revisada por los doctores y no habían encontrado nada por qué realmente preocuparse y le habían indicado a Miriya que podía retirarse para seguir con el tratamiento en su domicilio

Ya salían del hospital con Dana durmiendo en su cochecito, cuando se encontraron con el grupo de sus amigos

-¡¿Ya terminó todo?!....¡¿cómo salieron los últimos análisis?! – preguntó Max

-Solo se trataba de una infección entérica debida a.... ¿te acuerdas el nombre que dijo el médico, Miriya?- preguntó Claudia

-No recuerdo bien,....estos médicos micronianos y sus nombres raros para las enfermedades, creo que esta anotado en los exámenes de laboratorio.....lo único que me importó es que mi Dana ya está mucho mejor.....y que al menos..... ¡esta vez no la torturaron con toda clase de pruebas!

-¡Me alegro de que todo haya salido con bien! – comentó Rick - ¡deben estar hambrientos!....¡chicos para celebrar....los invito a almorzar!

-¡Vaya, que estas de buen humor!..... ¡seguro que Max ganó la carrera! – comentó Claudia

-¡No!...no fui yo,....fue Rick quien ganó, yo llegué atrasado – aclaró Max con un dejo de desilusión en la voz

-¡Espero que no te enojes por eso!.... ¡si competí fue porque me pareció que era un desperdicio el no hacerlo.....estando ya todo listo!

-¡No, hermano no estoy enojado!,....solo un poco desilusionado,.....pero ya olvidémonos de eso,....tienes razón hay que celebrar....

-Por supuesto Max,....ahora voy a conseguir un taxi....o mejor dos...los llevaré a un sitio estupendo que hay en el centro – se alejó de ellos para conseguir el transporte

Kim aprovechando que Miriya estaba alejada y no podía oírlos se acercó a Max y le comentó sugerente

-¡Además,....no creo que ha Miriya le hubiera gustado la forma en que entregan los premios las chicas del Grupo Fénix!..... ¡mejor agradece que Rick tomó tu lugar!....de lo contrario en cuanto tu esposa se enterara....¡quien hubiera ingresado a terapia intensiva ibas a ser tú!

Max palideció y prefirió ir junto a su esposa, sin hacer comentarios

Claudia había alcanzado a oír el comentario y se plantó delante de ella

-¡¿Y de qué forma entregan los premios las chicas del Grupo Fénix, Kim?!

Kim sonrió, le encantaba poder comentar el jugoso chisme que tenía, hizo señas a sus amigas y juntas rodearon a Claudia

-Bueno....ya que quieres enterarte....y ten en cuenta que no es por chisme...es solo por....digamos.....compartir información importante.... ¿o no chicas?

-¡No por nada somos oficiales de comunicación! – dijeron en coro

-¡No se vayan por las ramas...lo que tengan por decir...díganlo ya!

Las tres comenzaron a contar su versión de lo pasado, condimentándolo con toda clase de comentarios, Rick que ya había conseguido transporte, se volvió hacia ellas y notó de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo

_-¡Ya me acusaron con "tía Claudia"!-_ pensó mientras les hacía señas para abordar los vehículos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El almuerzo transcurrió alegremente, entre comentarios y bromas, Max y Miriya se despidieron pronto, querían llevar a Dana a su casa para atenderla con más comodidad, el trío aprovechó para irse junto a ellos, Claudia deliberadamente se retrasó y Rick se quedó a acompañarla

Presintió que el momento de dar explicaciones había llegado

-Rick.... ¿cómo fue eso de que hoy diste un espectáculo?.....realmente te atreviste a besarla delante de todos

-¡No sé que fue lo que te contaron!.......lo que realmente pasó fue que..... ¡bueno es difícil de explicar!

-Claro...es que no tiene explicación.....ya sabía yo que caerías con ella

-¡Me dijiste que no te meterías!

-¡Eso fue antes de ver como te dejó la última vez!,......cómo puede hacer que un día andes molesto con el mundo,......deslizándote por la base como una sombra......y después estés como hoy......¡radiante!......no dejes que tenga tal influencia sobre ti......tú no puedes estar sometido a sus caprichos.......¡no le des ese poder!

-¡No es así como pasaron las cosas!..... ¡no la juzgues sin conocerla!

-¡¿Y ES QUE TÚ LA CONOCES?!....¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.... ¿crees que es lo suficiente para conocerla? – Claudia se detuvo a examinar la reacción de él ante sus preguntas, Rick solo atinó a bajar la cabeza

-No me extraña que en la situación que estaban, tú no hayas resistido el impulso.....y que ella incluso te haya correspondido,....eres popular y atractivo......pero no pierdas la perspectiva

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew y Lucy se encontraban junto a la señora Whitman, las pruebas ya habían sido realizadas y los resultados eran alentadores

-La condición de tu abuela es muy favorable,....la taquiarritmia podrá ser controlada farmacológicamente.....debes estar pendiente de su dieta, y sobre todo mantener su tranquilidad

Después se dirigió afectuosamente a la señora Whitman

-Fuera de eso,....si respeta las indicaciones y toma sus medicamentos como se debe..... ¡esta linda señora todavía nos dará guerra por mucho tiempo!

-¡Gracias, Andrew!.... ¡nunca podremos pagarte por todas tus atenciones!- le dijo la abuela con emocionada voz

-¡No tenga cuidado!..... ¡usted sabe cuanto las quiero! – le dijo a tiempo de tomar la mano de la anciana en una de las suyas y la de Lucy en la otra

-¡¿Cuando podré irme a casa?! – preguntó esperanzada la abuela

-¡Si se porta bien..... mañana mismo!.....claro que debe prometerme que vendrá a sus controles religiosamente,.....además tengo entendido que Lucy le contrató una enfermera particular para que pueda atenderla en casa.....¡solo por eso!....y porque no puedo resistirme cuando me pide algo....podrá irse

-¡Gracias!,.....ahora quiero que ya dejen a esta vieja y se vayan a arreglarse para ir a la fiesta,... ¡se está haciendo tarde!

-Pero...abuela...yo....- Lucy no encontraba como decirle que no quería ir con Andrew, ella no quería contrariarla, no cuando estaba en ese estado por la discusión que habían tenido al respecto.

-¡No se diga más!,.....yo ya no los necesito aquí......además recuerda....

-Si, abuela..... ¡ya me comprometí a estar ahí representándote!

-Entonces ya vayan.....son jóvenes.... ¡diviértanse!

-¡Así lo haremos! – le contestó Andrew poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta de la Alcaldía celebrando la fundación de Macross, había comenzado, un grupo pequeño de manifestantes se había apostado en las cercanías, pero un grupo de policías comandados por el comisario Rojas, los mantenía a raya y no había ninguna señal de que esto fuera a empañar la fiesta

El Coronel Rick Hunter había llegado puntualmente, estaba representando al Almirante Gloval que se encontraba en una importante reunión en ciudad Monumento y no era adepto a ese tipo de reuniones

Rick se encontraba departiendo con algunas de las autoridades presentes, que se encontraban esperando al Alcalde

La limusina de los Luan no tardó en llegar, de ella bajaron el Alcalde, su esposa Loretta y los Lynn, fueron inmediatamente blanco de los flashes de los periodistas gráficos, Minmei estaba con unos grandes lentes oscuros y vestía un entallado vestido blanco con lentejuelas que lo hacía brillar con las luces de los reflectores, Kyle vestido de smoking que encontraba a su lado, ambos posaban con naturalidad para la prensa

Rick dio un suspiro de alivio y se alejó un poco del lugar, si Minmei había venido con su primo estaba seguro que no iba a poder estar cerca suyo

_-A él nunca le ha gustado que esté cerca de ella......siempre se ha empeñado en mantenernos separados..... ¡y no sabe como le agradezco el favor!_ – pensó aliviado

Después sus pensamientos se enfocaron en otra persona, para él, más importante

–_¿Ella vendrá a la fiesta?, ....talvez por el estado de su abuela, haya decidido no venir.....esta mañana, después de lo que pasó, no pude hablar con ella - _Sonrió para sí mismo recordando el momento – _quisiera que viniese...._

Los invitados seguían llegando, los siguientes fueron los Zallles, Helena llamó inmediatamente la atención de los periodistas, estaba francamente deslumbrante en su hermoso vestido rojo, con el rubio pelo arreglado en un sencillo peinado, sus ojos grises tenían un inusual brillo, notó inmediatamente al coronel Hunter, algunos invitados lo habían rodeado y conversaban animadamente con él, pensó en ir a saludarlo, pero la llegada de otro automóvil la detuvo

El coupé de Lucy se detuvo en la entrada de la fiesta, de él descendieron un elegante Andrew Gardner, seguido de una deslumbrante Lucy, vestida con un elegante vestido azul, su pelo estaba sujeto en un delicado moño, con algunos rizos enmarcando su bello rostro

Helena fue a su encuentro de inmediato

-Lucy..... ¡qué gusto que pudieras venir! - la abrazó cordialmente -..... ¡Andrew hoy estás más guapo que de costumbre!

Andrew la vio sorprendido Helena estaba simplemente despampanante, hasta ese momento no le había llamado la atención, ella era muy hermosa, pero solo la veía como una niña jugando a ser una mujer fatal, ahora se sentía extrañamente nervioso ante el escrutinio de los hermosos y vivaces ojos grises

-¡Gracias Helena!,....y tú....¡hoy estás deslumbrante! – le dijo sonriente

Rick desde el lugar donde estaba pudo verla llegar acompañada

-_Hasta aquí llegaron tus sueños, Hunter,.....¡qué pensabas!.....que ella iba a dejar a su novio......solo por un beso que le diste.....de seguro que para ella,......eso no tuvo ninguna importancia.....solo fue el tradicional beso al ganador de la competencia......yo un ganador......¡ahora me siento como el peor de los perdedores!_

Se disculpó de sus interlocutores y se alejó del lugar

Lucy lo vio alejarse y sintió una profunda tristeza, deseó ir tras él pero no encontraba una excusa convincente para alejarse de Andrew

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta transcurría con tranquilidad, algunas parejas bailaban en el salón, otros grupos se habían instalado en mesas dispuestas en el amplio jardín

Lucy bailaba con Andrew en el gran salón, pero estaba incómoda, había aceptado la compañía de él solo por compromiso, por no contrariar a su abuela enferma

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ir a buscar a Rick, pero no podía hacerlo a espaldas de su amigo. Pensó entonces que la situación la estaba sobrepasando y que lo mejor era poner las cosas en claro, no debía mantener a Andrew en la posición de un novio engañado, lo llevó hacia uno de los balcones y comenzó a hablar con él

-Andrew....siempre he sido clara contigo....siempre te he dicho que para mí eres un amigo....el mejor de los amigos....

-Si....pero a qué viene eso...que quieres decirme...

-Una vez me dijiste que mientras no hubiese alguien más en mi vida.....tú mantendrías las esperanzas....y lo que quiero es que ya no te engañes más conmigo....lo que quiero decirte es que ya hay alguien...

-¡Por favor no me digas eso!

-Cuando te das cuenta que quieres a alguien más......consideras que lo mejor para la otra persona......es que lo sepa lo antes posible......puede que al principio se sienta muy mal........pero a la larga es menos doloroso que descubrirse engañado

-¡Entonces lo haces por él!.....no es cierto....... ¡lo haces por Hunter!.... ¡quieres estar con él, esa es la razón de que me digas esto!

-La razón de confesarte lo que siento......es para liberarme de un gran peso,.....lo he ocultado demasiado tiempo..... ¡decírtelo es como liberarme de un enorme roca!

-¡Eso es lo que soy para ti!.....solo un estorbo

-¡No Andrew!....nunca pienses eso....yo te estoy muy agradecida.....siempre lo estaré.....desearía amarte como lo mereces,.....pero una no puede mandar en sus sentimientos....y lo último que deseo es lastimarte

-¡No te preocupes por mí!.....- giró sobre sí mismo tratando de mantener su dignidad y se aprestó a alejarse - y descuida....... ¡dejaré de ser una molestia en tu vida!

Se fue caminando hacia el salón, Helena que había observado todo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo ocurrido y fue tras él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle y Minmei habían bailado juntos algunas piezas, pero él estaba nervioso, reconoció a algunos de sus "amigos" en la fiesta, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas y comenzó a beber de los vasos que estaban dispuestos, Minmei aprovechó la distracción de su primo para ir en busca del piloto

Rick se había alejado hacia uno de los sectores más apartados del jardín trasero, quería estar solo

Minmei lo ubicó y se acercó, aún no sabía si estaba enterado de la mentira que había inventado sobre él

-¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!

-¿Qué quieres Minmei? –le dijo con fastidio

-Rick,......quiero hablar contigo..... ¡por favor,....no me trates así!

-Lo siento......este no es el mejor momento........no estoy de humor..... ¡te pido el favor de que me dejes solo!

-¡No me apartes de ti!,...... ¡se que debes estar molesto!..... ¡pero déjame explicarte!.....¡no quiero perder tu amistad!......¡si te pierdo....ya no tendría nada!

– ¡Todavía tienes tu música! –dijo él después de un momento, sin estar seguro de lo que quiso decir.

–Si eso es todo lo que tengo,....entonces yo ya no quiero cantar.

–¡Tus canciones son tu vida, Minmei!

–Mi vida es una canción –insistió, su labio inferior estaba temblando.

–No puedes decirlo en serio –Rick hizo un gesto de incredulidad

–Yo ya no puedo actuar, Rick.

– ¿Tienes problemas con Kyle, no es cierto?

Ella le frunció el entrecejo.

– ¡No es eso!...... ¡él no me importa!..... ¡pasamos juntos todo nuestro tiempo, estemos trabajando o no!......me ahoga con sus estúpidos intentos de afecto,.....¡me grita cuando no puede controlarme! –Minmei miró lo miró suplicante –¡no tengo a nadie que me entienda!,........¡a nadie que se dé el tiempo para escucharme!

Se aferró a él buscando su comprensión, Rick no sabía cómo hacer para desprenderse de ella sin ser brusco

Lucy lo estaba buscando,....cuando una pareja le llamó la atención, pensó en no ser indiscreta y retirarse, pero las voces se le hicieron conocidas, se acercó y vio como Minmei estaba abrazando a un incómodo Rick, el miró en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron

Los celos la invadieron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo

- ¡Un momento!,.......¡espera!- una fuerza superior a si mismo le hizo hacer a un lado a Minmei - !LISA!.....espérame......no es lo que crees

Salió corriendo detrás de ella, dejando a Minmei sola en el lugar, atormentada por los recuerdos

_-¡No.....esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo!..... ¡él no puede volver a dejarme para ir tras de ella!.....¡NO!......esto no puedo soportarlo_

Quiso ir en pos de ellos pero una mano la detuvo, se volvió a ver quien le impedía avanzar y vio el rostro furioso de Kyle

-¡Te estuve buscando por todo el lugar!..... ¡ya debemos irnos!

-¡No no puedo irme aun!...... ¡debo hablar con Rick!

-¡Hunter está por aquí!.... ¿Dónde?.... ¡No te quedes callada.....dime por donde se fue!

Minmei vió el rostro crispado de Kyle y solo atinó a indicar la dirección por la cual Rick se había ido

-¡Salió corriendo por ahí!

Lynn Kyle salió corriendo en la misma dirección seguido por una confusa Minmei

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick dio alcance a Lucy y la sujetó de un brazo

-¡Lisa.....espera déjame que te explique!

-¡¿LISA?!- Lucy se volvió hacia él mirándolo intensamente

Rick se quedó paralizado,.....desde el beso que se habían dado, estaba luchando con la confusión entre la lógica que le decía que ella era solo alguien, que solo se parecía extraordinariamente a la capitana......y sus sentimientos que le gritaban que era ella, que solo podía ser ella

-Yo....yo lo siento....por favor comprende.....no puedo evitar el confundirme- le dijo con voz turbada - solo quiero que no malinterpretes lo que viste.....entre Minmei y yo....no hay nada......es ella quien siempre insiste en buscarme

-¡Quisiera creerte!

-¡Pues créelo!......yo no tengo razón para mentirte..... ¡qué ganaría!.....además dijiste que intentarías no volver a pensar mal de mí

-¡Si lo dije!....pero es que.....

-¡No!....si crees que solo te estoy mintiendo, es mejor que dejemos esto por la paz......mejor vuelve al lado de tu novio.....de seguro él debe estarse preguntando donde estás......talvez hasta te esté buscando..... ¡y no va ha hacerle ninguna gracia encontrarte conmigo!

-¡Rick!....no sigas,....si hoy te busqué fue para aclarar de una vez las cosas....y en cuanto a Andrew......

-¡Cállate! – le dijo a tiempo de taparle la boca y la empujarla hacia uno de lo matorrales vecinos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Rick le habían llamado la atención unos individuos vestidos de negro, que salían del sótano de la Alcaldía por la puerta de escape del jardín, afortunadamente habían podido esconderse a tiempo y estos no lograron verlos

_-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!_ – pensó el piloto, que permanecía escondido, sujetando protectivamente a Lucy con uno de sus brazos

Kyle seguido por Minmei se presentó, uno de los intrusos se acercó a él, hablaron un momento en voz baja y luego hicieron señas para buscar por los alrededores, mientras el aparente líder del grupo llamaba por su celular, y los Lynn se retiraban

Por la mente del piloto pasaron mil conjeturas, pero lo único que tenía en claro, era que esos individuos no estaban ahí por nada bueno, aguzó la vista e intentó reconocer a alguien.

El líder se le hizo muy conocido

_-¡Creo que es Johansonn!....los que están afuera deben ser parte de su grupo..... ¡algo se traen entre manos!......y precisamente hoy estoy desarmado.....¡debo prevenir a Rojas!_

Rick y Lucy se entendieron con señas y comenzaron a alejarse despacio arrastrándose, el lugar era uno de los más oscuros del jardín, esperaban que fuese lo suficiente como para huir sin ser descubiertos

-¡Mira a quienes tenemos aquí! – Exclamó Johansonn mientras les apuntaba - ¡creo que se les acabó la suerte chicos!

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

Esta vez casi les fallo....pero misión cumplida...por favor, disculpen cualquier error

(*)La prueba de la tabla basculante, es una prueba de provocación consistente en mantener al paciente en completa inmovilidad en una tabla basculante con una pendiente entre 60 y 75°, conectada a un electrocardiógrafo sirve para la evaluación de síncopes de orígen desconocido


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 26**

El amplio jardín trasero de la Alcaldía, daba hacia los viveros municipales, donde numerosas especies forestales eran cultivadas para embellecer la ciudad, el lugar no había sido habilitado para la fiesta, y se encontraba en penumbras

Aprovechando esta situación un grupo comandado por el propio Paul Johanson había ingresado con la intención de dejar una pequeña sorpresa a los importantes invitados de la fiesta, Rick y Lucy habían descubierto esto en forma causal e intentaban dar aviso a las autoridades, pero habían sido descubiertos

Paul Johanson los tenía cubiertos, una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a sus labios al reconocer a uno de sus cautivos

-Parece que hoy es nuestro día de suerte......mira a quien tenemos aquí.....al asesino Hunter

-Y mira a quien tengo frente a mí.....a un seudo pacifista armado.....no crees que el arma va muy mal contigo – le contestó Rick desafiante mientras se incorporaba y ponía delante de Lucy para protegerla – ¿crees que tus partidarios aprobarían esto?

-¡Un medio para un fin!.....esto no es de mi agrado.....pero nadie toma en serio nuestras propuestas y es el momento de hacernos oír –dijo con voz nerviosa, nunca había pensado hallarse en esa situación, al menos no en persona, ya que numerosas veces durante la reconstrucción, había delegado tareas similares a sus adeptos

-¡No creo que dispares!.....yo estoy desarmado.......además ten en cuenta, que en cuanto se oiga el disparo, este lugar se llenará de policías...- se dirigió a los otros dos intrusos -no querrán pasar el resto de sus vidas en una prisión de alta seguridad.....

Los dos compañeros de Johanson parecieron dudar, Rick conservaba el aplomo, analizó con cuidado a sus oponentes y estimó que podía intentar controlar la situación

-¡No sé que es lo que exactamente pretendían al venir aquí de esta forma!.....pero les ofrezco que si dejan en este momento las armas,.....y se entregan.....mediaré con las autoridades para que escuchen sus peticiones....... ¡o no es eso lo que pregonan!.....que cualquier conflicto puede solucionarse en forma pacífica

-¡No confío en ti!..... ¡solo dices eso porque estás acorralado!.... – contestó con desesperación en la voz, los minutos pasaban y se daba cuenta de que podía ser descubierto de un momento a otro

-¡Escucha!.....me doy cuenta que ninguno de ustedes querían estar en esta situación....-mientras hablaba con él, con la mano detrás de la espalda le hacía señas a Lucy para que en cuanto actuara se tirase al piso

-No te pongas nervioso.....ya te dije que estoy desarmado – le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta e inmediatamente levantaba los brazos para tranquilizar a su captor- después de todo.... ¡¿quién va armado a un fiesta?!....

Se acercaba lentamente a él

-¡Nadie quiere que alguien salga herido!......yo menos.....así que....

Lucy se tiró al piso y antes que Johanson pudiera reaccionar, Rick lo había desarmado en un rápido movimiento un golpe con el dorso de la mano dirigido hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara, aprovechando su momentánea confusión se apoderó de su arma y se colocó a su espalda manteniéndolo sujeto con un brazo alrededor del cuello mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza

-¡Chicos.....creo que hasta aquí llegamos hoy!.... ¡suelten las armas!.... ¡no querrán ver estallar los sesos de su líder!..... ¡no es un espectáculo que se olvide!.....¡créanme!

-¡No lo hagan......no se atreverá! – exclamó Johanson – ¡Hunter, recuerda que tengo derechos!.....¡tú no vas a dispararme!

-Hmmm....soy el asesino Hunter...... ¿lo habías olvidado?....mancharé mi ropa un poco......pero te aseguro.....que no será nada que un buen quitamanchas no pueda solucionar......

Los compañeros de Johanson retrocedieron temerosos, Rick estaba transformado, su rostro mostraba la dureza de un soldado acostumbrado a enfrentarse a la muerte sin titubear

-Ahora escúchenme y escúchenme bien..... ¡ESTA ES MI OFERTA!.....entréguense ahora......y me aseguraré de que tengan un juicio justo........hagan alguna tontería y JUGARÉ AL TIRO AL BLANCO CON USTEDES.....y les advierto que tengo muy buena puntería

Los compañeros de Johanson soltaron sus armas y levantaron los brazos, habían sido derrotados

-¡Lucy!......toma el celular de mi chaqueta y llama al comisario Rojas,.....su número está grabado en la memoria.......dile lo que pasó......que venga discretamente..... afuera están sus compañeros....y no nos conviene que se produzca otro disturbio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la fiesta todos se encontraban ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo

Andrew se encontraba en el bar, estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, Helena se acercó a él, le apenaba mucho el verlo en esa situación

-¡No me digas que has venido a burlarte de mí! – le dijo Andrew al verla junto a él

-No..... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?....solo quise venir a apoyarte....y decirte......que lo superes......a ti no te cae bien el papel de novio engañado.....y no está bien el estar en medio de dos personas que se quieren

-¡¿Y a nadie le importa lo que yo siento?!

-Pero...... ¿qué es lo que sientes?

-¡Me siento engañado....me siento un tonto!......yo amándola todo este tiempo.....para que termine pagándome de esta forma

-¡Sabes....yo no creo que la ames!.....en este momento te sientes mal.....pero solo es tu orgullo herido

-¡Qué sabes tú acerca del amor!.....no eres más que una chiquilla inmadura, que siempre intenta divertirse a costa de los demás

-Seré todo lo inmadura que quieras....pero sé una cosa....... el amor es algo que necesita de dos.... es algo que se alimenta cada día.......y si uno no es correspondido......tiene que darse cuenta de eso.......retirarse a tiempo y hacerlo con dignidad,......de lo contrario corre el riesgo de que ese sentimiento se convierta en una obsesión

-Y ese discurso es parte de la filosofía barata,........que venía con todos esos libros de fábulas que te regalaron de niña..... ¡esos donde aprendiste todas esas moralejas y refranes que repites cada vez que puedes! – dijo sarcásticamente

-Si pretendes herirme......pierdes el tiempo,....solo por hoy he permitido que mi orgullo esté al nivel del piso....... ¡haciendo compañía al tuyo!

-Lo dicho..... ¡solo has venido a burlarte!

-Yo no hago leña del árbol caído –le dijo en tono burlón

-Déjame solo...

-"La soledad es mala consejera"

-Ya que no entiendes......te lo diré en tu idioma...."el muerto y el entrometido apestan"

-Es "el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apestan"......aun no han pasado tres días......y yo tengo un rico perfume...... ¿No lo has notado? – le dijo mientras pasaba su muñeca delante de su rostro

-¡Estas loca!....... ¿lo sabías?

-"De músico, poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco"

-¡No sé en qué mal momento......te di la confianza suficiente, como para que actúes así conmigo!

-¡Ah!....me dices que "no tiene culpa el indio, sino el que lo hace su compadre"

Andrew ya no pudo con tanto descaro y soltó una pequeña risa

-¡Eso!.....no te deprimas – le dio un codazo juguetón - ¡no me gusta verte triste!

Andrew la miró a los ojos, y por un momento pensó que talvez ella tenía razón y solo le dolía su orgullo, pero no iba a seguirle el juego así que se despidió y salió de la fiesta, Helena al verlo alejarse pensaba

_-¡Ah!......tan guapo y tan cascarrabias,.......y yo que hasta pensé que podía ser una buena opción para reciclaje......bueno él se lo pierde_

Nuevamente miró por donde el joven médico se había marchado y volvió a sus reflexiones

_-Aunque pensándolo bien......actué demasiado pronto.......talvez le dé otra oportunidad_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El comisario Rojas, alertado por Lucy ya había llegado al jardín con sus hombres, el Alcalde Luan se había unido a ellos, los terroristas habían sido detenidos y llevados discretamente hacia un vehículo policial,

-Comisario, la presencia de estos terroristas debe tener un motivo – indico Rick

-Lo sé.......ya mis hombres entraron a buscar en los sótanos,.....todo esto estuvo planeado.....el grupo que se encuentra afuera solo fue una distracción......la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas ha estado controlándolos para evitar algún tipo de disturbio

-Se comunicó con alguien antes de ir a buscarnos,.....esa persona debe estar dentro de los manifestantes – agregó Rick

-También vimos a Kyle hablando con ellos – informó Lucy –...posiblemente se encuentren más de sus adeptos dentro de la fiesta

-En ese caso, ya no podemos mantener la reserva,.....es una lástima pero debemos retener a todos los invitados e interrogarlos

En ese momento recibió una llamada por su comunicador, se alejó un poco para contestar la llamada

Luego se volvió hacia ellos con infinita preocupación

-¡Debemos evacuar inmediatamente el lugar!,....mis hombres han encontrado una bomba en el sótano

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los asistentes a la fiesta eran rápidamente evacuados, los expertos en explosivos estaban intentando desarmar la bomba, pero no se debían correr riesgos

Rick había decidido quedarse para ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero no quería que Lucy corriera ningún peligro

-Lucy,.....ya han logrado desactivar la bomba, pero siguen rastrillando el lugar....ya hablé con el comisario Rojas, un patrullero te escoltará a tu casa........mañana tendrás que ir a la delegación a brindar tu declaración.......pero no te preocupes por nada,....nadie te molestará.....yo ya aclaré todo lo ocurrido –le dijo haciendo una obvia referencia a sus antecedentes

-Rick,......eso no me importa,..... ¡lo único que me importa es que hoy te pusiste delante mío para protegerme!

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer!......tú eres una civil y era mi deber protegerte –Rick nuevamente intentaba mantener frialdad y distancia con ella, aun se sentía molesto por su llegada a la fiesta con Andrew

Lucy lo miró a los ojos, estaba aprendiendo a descifrarlo

-¡Yo sé que no fue solamente eso! –le dijo sonriéndole con ternura mientras una de sus manos le daba una suave caricia en la mejilla

Aquel toque era toda una tortura para él, se odió a si mismo por no poder mantener la compostura frente a esa mujer, tuvo el deseo de protestar y mantener su posición, pero solo siguió sus impulsos y la abrazó con fuerza, sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, lo necesitaban con urgencia

Después de un momento tuvieron que separarse, era doloroso el hacerlo pero ella debía retirarse a su casa y él tenía que ir junto al comisario

Abrió los labios para despedirse pero al hacerlo las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron la confesión de lo que realmente sentía

-Yo siempre cuidaré de tí.......yo nunca dejaría......que nada malo te ocurriera.....yo.....yo no podría soportarlo........no otra vez

-¿No otra vez.......Rick, por qué me dices eso?

-Disculpa,...es que....

-¡Nuevamente me estás confundiendo!,-le increpó mientras se separaba de él -¡como hace un momento antes de que encontráramos a los terroristas!

-Lo siento Lucy......entiende....- contestó avergonzado

-Me dijiste que no puedes evitarlo,.....tú no puedes evitar el ver en mí a la persona que tanto amaste...... ¿es eso?

Rick bajó la cabeza, no deseaba responder esa pregunta, después de un incómodo silencio intentó nuevamente disculparse

-Yo lo siento....sé que esto no es justo para ti....pero....

-No te disculpes,.....desde el momento que me enteré.....debí haber mantenido distancia,.....no sé que me pasó,....desde el primer momento sentí atracción por ti y me dejé llevar......pero no estuvo bien.....nada bien

Comenzó a alejarse de él, estaba dolida

-No es solo culpa tuya,....es también culpa mía......debí darme cuenta que tú solo ves en mí a un recuerdo.....que todas las atenciones, los celos y los besos no han sido para mí,......solo han sido para ella......¿no es así?

-Lucy,...no es tan sencillo....por favor debemos hablar con calma de esto...... ¡ambos estamos confundidos!

Un policía llamó en ese momento a Rick, el Alcalde deseaba conversar con él

-Te necesitan...... ya no te quito más tiempo,.....adiós Rick

Lucy se fue del lugar, Rick la vio alejarse con un nudo en la garganta

-_Desearía tanto decirte que todas las atenciones,....los celos....y los besos han sido solo para ti,....que es a ti a quien amo,....pero como hacerlo si cuando estás junto a mí solo puedo sentir que eres.....Lisa,.....no es solo el parecido físico,.....cuando te besé esta mañana.... juro que lo que sentí_ _fueron sus labios,......fue la misma forma en la que ella me besó la última vez.....y hace un momento volví a sentir lo mismo....¿alguna vez podré quitarme esta confusión de la cabeza?_

El policía volvió a llamarlo, se recordó a sí mismo que tenía un deber que cumplir, adoptó nuevamente la actitud del militar únicamente centrado en su carrera y fue al encuentro del alcalde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei y Kyle había logrado retirarse a tiempo de la fiesta, desde la radio del taxi que los trasladaba a su hotel, ambos oyeron los primeros reportes acerca de lo sucedido en la alcaldía.

Inmediatamente llegaron a sus habitaciones en el penthouse, Kyle comenzó a recoger sus cosas solo lo más indispensable, el factor tiempo era crítico, había la posibilidad de que Rick Hunter hubiera llegado a verlo con los terroristas, tampoco estaba seguro de si Paul Johanson iba a hablar e implicarlo.

-Minmei, alista tus cosas..... ¡te vienes conmigo!

-De ninguna forma.....yo no tuve nada que ver en el asunto....y no pienso pagar por tus errores

-¡Te vienes conmigo y punto!

-¡No!.....puedes golpearme......o intentar llevarme a la fuerza,.....pero gritaré tanto que todos vendrán.....

-¿Me dejarás solo, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

-Solo pienso hacer.....lo mismo que dijiste que harías tú -se separó de él, adoptó una pose inocente y comenzó su discurso – Señor Juez, yo no sabía nada acerca de que mi primo se reunía con gente tan peligrosa.....me estremezco solo de pensar que él estuviera implicado en ese acto terrorista......esa noche solo lo acompañaba y no me di cuenta exacta de lo que sucedía,.... ¡se lo juro!

Kyle sonrió, era irónico lo que estaba pasando

-Bueno al menos algo aprendiste de mí......no voy a disgustarme.....me retiro a esperar que se tranquilicen un poco las cosas – se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo con fuerza lastimándola - ¡pero ten claro una cosa!......no voy a alejarme mucho....¡así que mucho cuidado con lo que haces!

Tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta

-Llama a nuestro abogado, que intente arreglar un poco las cosas,......en tu caso será fácil......y te dejo, solamente porque en cierta forma tienes razón,.....no me conviene llevarte, solo me servirías de lastre

La dejó sola y se fue al amparo de la noche

-Adiós, Kyle.........desde ahora voy a hacer lo que me plazca, sin tenerte sobre mí para decirme, lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick pasó gran parte de la noche ocupado, desde la base llegaron refuerzos de destroids para apoyar la labor de la policía, ante tal despliegue los manifestantes tuvieron que retirarse de forma pacífica, el comisario Rojas deseaba arrestar a algunos de ellos pero el Alcalde Luan estimó que eso solo agravaría las cosas, consideraba la acción como un hecho aislado

La noticia del conato de acto terrorista fue primera plana de los periódicos de la mañana, cuando Rick fue a presentarse a la Base, desde lejos notó que la entrada principal estaba atestada de periodistas que intentaban obtener una declaración suya acerca del hecho

Llamó a Claudia por su celular y esta le indicó que los demás accesos estaban en las mismas condiciones, suspiró y se preparó para pasar lo más pronto que pudiera entre ellos

Al verlo llegar los periodistas lo rodearon, las cámaras, los micrófonos, los flashes lo aturdieron por un momento, los policías militares lo resguardaron para que pudiera entrar, ante las preguntas de la prensa se limitaba a indicar que se iba a dar un comunicado de prensa al respecto y que no tenía más comentarios, ya casi entraba cuando la voz de un periodista tuvo la virtud de alterarlo

-¡Coronel Hunter!....no evada a la prensa.....tenga en cuenta que ya tenemos las primeras declaraciones de Johanson....él indica que usted lo trató con brutalidad....que incluso puso un arma en su cabeza y amenazó con matarlo......proclama que estamos en democracia y que no se respetaron sus derechos

El rostro de Rick se enrojeció por la ira, se volvió ante ellos, todos quedaron expectantes

-¡No sé de qué se queja Johanson!.....yo estaba desarmado..... no acostumbro ir a fiestas sin ser invitado y mucho menos armado......cosa que no puedo decir de él.....sepan que cuando le quité SU arma....me pareció que tenia el DERECHO de sentir lo mismo que sentí YO,.......cuando él y sus compañeros me apuntaban.....¿no es la igualdad de derechos un principio democrático?.....piensen en eso.....y no haré más declaraciones, todo lo que necesiten saber, lo conocerán a través de un comunicado de prensa......¡buenos días señores!

Todos los periodistas se quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta, Rick aprovechó para ingresar a la Base y comenzar con sus labores

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy se encontraba en su oficina, había pasado toda la mañana rindiendo declaraciones en la estación de policía

El comisario Rojas por encargo de Rick, había hecho todo lo posible para que su presencia durante la captura de Johanson no fuera divulgada y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Pensó en llamarlo y agradecérselo, pero desechó inmediatamente la idea

La secretaria de su abuela se comunicó con ella por el intercomunicador y le indicó que una persona llamaba con insistencia y quería comunicarse con ella o con su abuela

-¿Pero por qué no me pasas la llamada?

-Es que.....señorita, la mujer que habla no quiere dar su nombre....solo me dice que es una conocida de la familia

-¡Que raro...no te preocupes yo atenderé la llamada!

-Habla Lucy Reinhart,....en qué puedo servirla, señora.....

-Mi nombre no viene al caso......solo llamo para advertirle que yo sé bien quien es usted.....no, mejor dicho que sé bien quien NO es usted......y va ha costarle caro el hacer que yo mantenga mi boca cerrada..... ¿me ha entendido?

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

-No finja que no sabe a lo que me refiero,......si usted no puede darme lo que quiero,..... ¡Comuníqueme con la señora Whitman!

-¡Váyase al diablo,......loca del demonio! – Colgó el teléfono con violencia - ¡Qué ganas de hacerle perder el tiempo a una!

Se comunicó nuevamente con la secretaria de su abuela

-¡No vuelvas a pasar ese tipo de llamadas!....

-Hay cada loco en este mundo!....menos mal que ya mi abuela se encuentra reposando en casa,....este tipo de llamadas la hubiera alterado

Brenda Sanders colgó el auricular del teléfono, la actitud de la mujer con la que había hablado la tenía confundida e irritada

-¡Quién se cree que es esa tipa!.....yo no voy a parar hasta que ella o su "abuela" me den un buen dinero por mantenerme callada......y que ni intente nuevamente mandarme a uno de sus "detectives",.....ya no estoy sola, tengo quienes me defiendan.......Paul decía que era demasiado peligroso.......que ella era demasiado poderosa y nosotros podíamos ir a parar a la cárcel.......pero ahora no hay remedio..... ¡necesito el dinero y sus relaciones para liberarlo!.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo del día, los informes de los avances de la construcción del Megaroad habían llegado, al parecer habían surgido numerosos retrasos, consideraba que la burocracia y el centralismo eran la principal causa.

La noticia de los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior había deslucido el anuncio del inicio del proceso de preselección de los civiles y militares que serían admitidos en el proyecto de colonización.

Las horas transcurrían, nadie podría decir que su desempeño había sufrido un detrimento, pero él era su principal crítico. Su ánimo no podía estar peor, y lo que agravaba el asunto era que en los momentos en que se permitía analizar el asunto, no encontraba ninguna posible solución a la maraña de ideas contradictorias que lo atormentaban.

Una idea surgió repentinamente en su mente y no lo dejó por el resto de la mañana

-_Creo que será lo mejor, ya una vez funcionó..........bueno casi funcionó....._

Comenzó a dar vueltas por su oficina para aclarar sus ideas

_-Será lo mejor...... no puedo seguir hiriéndome e hiriéndola.........ella no se lo merece...... se merece a alguien que la quiera solamente a ella.......si continúo aquí no podré evitar el acercarme nuevamente a ella......debo hacerlo_

Más tarde, Rick se encontró con el Almirante Gloval en la oficina de él.

Le brindó el informe de los avances del proyecto y de los retrasos en este, hizo notar la gran utilidad de tener al oficial encargado en el lugar de los trabajos. Todo esto se lo dijo a Gloval.

-Usted sabe que tengo razón, señor......mi presencia en el satélite fábrica supervisando todo, acabaría con todos los retrasos,.....considero que es muy importante el volver al cronograma inicial........ la próxima semana se podría hacer el anuncio en la reunión del consejo..........así evitaremos que los que están en contra del proyecto fortalezcan su posición aprovechando esto,......si dejamos que suceda es muy probable que el proyecto sea nuevamente cuestionado

Gloval le daba la espalda mientras escuchaba. Pero ahora se separó de la vista de la ciudad, que se veía desde la ventana de su oficina y lo enfrentó.

-Coronel Hunter, ya alguna vez me habló acerca de sus dudas en cuanto al proyecto,.....y ahora me habla de evitar que sea nuevamente cuestionado en el consejo,....... ¿qué es lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

-El proyecto es suyo,........y es mi deber el apoyarlo – lo miró de frente al decir esto - mis dudas y objeciones son de su conocimiento.........no he cambiado de opinión.......pero yo conozco cual es mi deber y no pienso eludirlo, señor

-Estás determinado a hacer este trabajo.

-Sí, señor...........y odiaría ver que las cosas se retrasen solo por la interferencia de los políticos,.......que no lo hacen por convicción sino solo por afán de frenar los proyectos de la RDF.......frente a eso usted siempre tendrá mi apoyo incondicional

Gloval movió su cabeza ligeramente

-Tienes razón en aclarar todo eso........y agradezco tu lealtad......sé que puedo confiar en ti.....solo que necesito escucharlo de vez en cuando.

Gloval se inclinó sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a él en tono amistoso

-Ten en cuenta que si te envío ahora,..........lo más seguro es que no retornes en varios meses,.....y cuando lo hagas probablemente solo sería por un breve tiempo, para hacer oficial tu ascenso y para participar en la ceremonia de despedida.......además todavía no es imprescindible tu presencia allá......

Gloval analizó a Rick para adivinar sus verdaderas razones, aunque no necesitaba esforzarse mucho, ya Claudia lo había puesto en antecedentes

-Aun no tenemos la respuesta de tus amigos más cercanos,....no sabes todavía si ellos se adherirán al proyecto........deberías intentar aprovechar todo este tiempo para estar con ellos.....ten en cuenta que lo más probable es que una vez que......

-Que una vez que partamos, no los vuelva a ver nunca......si, señor......tengo plena conciencia de ello.....y lo acepto

-No olvides también tus demás funciones,.....no será fácil encontrar quien pueda hacerse cargo de todo

-La Comandante Grant está totalmente facultada a hacerlo......y también tiene a Sammie, ella ya tiene todo el entrenamiento necesario

-Sé que Sammie ha avanzado mucho -comentó Gloval- pero carece de tu conocimiento y entrega al trabajo......eres necesario aquí, Rick.

-Gracias, señor -contestó bajando la vista – pero también existen razones personales en lo que le pido.......yo necesito alejarme.....y eso debe ser definitivo

-Está bien - Gloval exhaló fuertemente y asintió - tienes mi permiso para adelantar tu partida.......pero piénsalo bien......te doy hasta el final de la semana, para hacerlo,....después no podrás echarte atrás.....y es de sobra decir que si te mantienes en tu posición,......espero dejes todo en orden

Él se irguió rápidamente

-Comenzaré a trabajar en un informe de mi gestión esta misma noche......la reestructuración definitiva de los escuadrones ya está lista y se la haré llegar a usted en la mañana.

Gloval se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

-¡Partirás tan pronto como sea posible!

-Gracias, Almirante......según tengo entendido el transbordador Atlantis partirá el lunes a las 1900........si no tiene inconveniente partiré en él

-Si es lo que quieres.........puedes hacerlo,......y te deseo la mayor de las suertes

Rick le dio un impecable saludo militar y se retiró, durante el camino de retorno a su oficina ya estaba mentalmente formulando su informe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Rick y Max se encontraban en el hangar de la Base, Max ya se encontraba al tanto de la última resolución de su amigo, había intentado persuadirlo, pero había fallado en el intento, en vista de esto habían decidieron realizar un patrullaje de despedida

Rick contemplaba desde el Skull uno el paisaje terrestre, su planeta natal, no estaba seguro si volvería a verlo, se encontraba en estas reflexiones cuando el TacNet interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Coronel Hunter, nos informan acerca de un ataque por parte de zentraedis renegados al Almacén de suministros de Ciudad Granito – informó Claudia

-Nos haremos cargo.......escuadrón Skull.... ¡a mi orden!...

**********************************************************************************************


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 27**

La fracción del escuadrón Skull que estaba de patrulla llegó lo más pronto posible al punto indicado, pero ya algunos pods enemigos habían escapado con lo extraído de los almacenes

Pero un grupo de ellos sin razón aparente se había quedado a enfrentarlos

-¡Veamos!.... ¿Dónde está el "héroe de Nueva Macross? -meditó Salta mientras él y los sus compañeros en armaduras blindadas empezaban el enfrentamiento con las aeronaves enemigas.

Aulló una palabra zentraedi, un grito de batalla zentraedi que se traducía como: ¡Destrúyanlos!

De inmediato los trajes de batalla comenzaron a emitir una cascada de disparos.

Los Veritechs rojo y azul se zambulleron hacia ellos con ansias, esquivando, lanzando misiles y arriesgando sus reflejos contra los del enemigo.

Rick hizo un vaivén de alas y ladeó cuando los rayos rojos incandescentes de un Pod blindado pasaron junto a él.

El Líder Skull hizo un viraje que habría arrancado las alas de cualquier otro caza, después centró al Pod en la retícula de su mira y apretó el gatillo.

Tenía muchos recuerdos amargos de un enemigo blindado igual a este, uno que lo había evadido y le había hecho costar varios hombres, durante uno de los últimos ataques en el Amazonas.

Se sintió aliviado cuando vio hundirse el módulo de la cabeza del Pod y después quedar destruído por las balas de alta densidad. El enemigo cayó dejando una larga y arremolinada estela de humo denso negro y rojo.

-¡Ya va uno! -murmuró Rick Hunter para sí mismo y salió a buscar al segundo

Una Quadrono comenzó a perseguir al VF de Max,...y desató sobre él un enjambre de misiles.

Los misiles se movieron más rápido de lo que podía seguir el ojo, visibles sólo por sus estelas y los tirabuzones de humo. Pero de alguna forma no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para atrapar a Max Sterling. Él viró su nave a través de maniobras aparentemente imposibles.

Rick metió a su Skull uno en la mecamorfosis incluso antes de que el último misil hubiera salido. Cambió a modo Battloid y saltó sobre su atacante eliminándolo al momento

Max disparó su cañón automático, acribillando a otro pod y haciéndolo volar en pedazos ardientes que cayeron casi lentamente.

Miriya se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar a la otra quadrono que estaba tratando de acercarse, su arma volvió a hacer su labor y la enemiga se convirtió en escombros en picada.

Los otros tres miembros de escuadrón se encontraban ocupados en mantener el perímetro del almacén cubierto

Salta había visto todo eso, la victoria del escuadrón Skull era inminente.

Ningún zentraedi habría podido evitarlo, pero ordenó que todos se concentraran en que los dos cazas no apoyaran a Hunter, el momento de la venganza había llegado, arremetió a toda marcha, hacia Rick.

-¡Ahora vas a morir! – grito mientras accionaba sus armas

Solo que morir hoy no estaba agendado para Rick, él esquivó la primera salva y metió unos cuantos tiros en su armadura cuando él pasó zigzagueando.

Salta giró y soltó misiles que se arquearon y rizaron hacia el Battloid, dejando cintas de humo.

Rick también esquivó estos, mientras arremetía directamente hacia él disparando al mismo tiempo. El Skull uno era una increíble pieza de aeronáutica.

-¡Maldito! –exclamó Salta - no sabes que placer que me dará acabar contigo

La armadura propulsada y el Batteloid giraron y se abalanzaron, la posición de ventaja cambió varias veces en unos cuantos segundos.

Salta estaba sorprendido ¡este microniano tiene buenos reflejos!

Rick salió en un ascenso rápido, Max y Miriya que se habían abierto paso mantuvieron un ataque continuo sobre la unidad de energía del propulsor del Pod blindado.

El mecha de Salta desprendió chispas y llamas cuando se desplomó, pero de repente se irguió otra vez.

Su cañón de partículas enfiló hacia Miriya y la hizo caer hacia atrás cuando varias balas pasaron rozándola.

Max y Rick ganaron estabilidad al cambiar a modo Veritech y realizar maniobras evasivas para conseguir un poco de espacio antes de volver a arremeter. Max se retiró a tiempo de eludir un misil, pero este pasó demasiado cerca dañando uno de sus alerones

Aprovecharon su retraso para enfilar hacia Rick, pero él no iba a hacerles las cosas fáciles, un giro invertido le dio nuevamente la posibilidad de ser el atacante

-¡Esto es muy extraño! – murmuró Vanessa - ¡ya saquearon las cosas más importantes del almacén........deberían retirarse!....de hecho, parecen estar cubriendo al que se está enfrentando a Rick....Max y Miriya están intentando apoyarlo pero todos los ataques parecen concentrarse en Rick

Claudia asintió.

-¡Parece ser que lo han puesto como blanco!

-¿_Podría ser eso posible?_ – reflexionó Gloval -¿ _talvez sea una represalia por la campaña del Amazonas?_

-¡Tiene que haber una razón por la que Rick fue marcado como blanco! – puntualizó Kim

-¡Sobran razones!....no solo la campaña del Sur.....él se ha convertido en un símbolo dentro de las fuerzas....si lo eliminan la moral de todos será seriamente dañada – explicó Claudia

-¡Ordénale al coronel Hunter que se repliegue!....Si ellos siguen persiguiéndolo significará definitivamente,.....que él es el blanco – Ordenó Gloval

Rick recibió la orden de Claudia perplejo.

-¿Retirarme? ¡Espera, no lo entiendo!.... ¡yo hago falta aquí!

Él estaba haciendo, lo que hacía mejor y no entendía por qué lo retiraban

-Ya envié a los escuadrones Blue y Green a apoyarlos...... ¡sospechamos que te han puesto como blanco! -explicó Claudia -¡No les sigas el juego!.....Rick....¡es una orden directa del Almirante!

-¡Entendido! -dijo Rick - ¡vuelvo a la Base!.... ¡no me gusta retirarme,... pero tienen razón......no voy a darles el gusto!

Salta se rió salvajemente al ver al Skull uno en retirada, después ordenó el repliegue, por hoy ya habían sufrido demasiadas bajas, Max y Miriya tenían averías que les impidieron ir en su persecución, eludir a los demás miembros del Skull fue difícil pero lo lograron desaparecieron de los radares muy cerca de un lago, cuando los escuadrones de apoyo llegaron ya todo había acabado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto Rick llegó a la Base convocó a los líderes de escuadrón, debían evitar a toda costa que los malcontentos volvieran a reagrupar fuerzas y constituir un nuevo peligro, el tiempo que había pasado sin incidentes importantes había hecho que se relajara un poco la vigilancia y la confianza había costado caro

Después de mandar subir el nivel de alerta en todos los puestos militares cercanos, recordó que ese día tenía un asunto importante que tratar, la llegada de personal de apoyo desde la Base de Brasilia y de Buenos Aires, entre estos estaba un amigo que tenía ansias por volver a ver, pidió a Sammie se hiciera cargo de todo mientras el se dirigía hacia la pista, el vuelo no iba a tardar en llegar

La llegada no se hizo esperar. Entre todos destacaba un hombre alto de piel morena, ojos y pelo oscuros con una guitarra colgada al hombro, Rick lo reconoció de inmediato y fue a su encuentro

-Roberto "¡que me importa lo que digan!" Cortéz,..... ¡viejo tramposo!....¡Bienvenido a Macross!

-Rick "¡no se metan conmigo!" Hunter......... ¡cuanto tiempo!...........ya extrañaba tus gritos cuando las cosas salen mal

-Llegas en el mejor momento,.......nuestros amigos malcontentos están queriendo volver a dar problemas

-¡Nuevamente a desquitar la paga!..........¡perfecto!.......¡ya me estaba aburriendo!.....

-¡Y por eso te dedicaste los últimos meses a atormentar a un pobre teniente que te mandaron "recomendado"!........ ¡no te da vergüenza!......hay otras formas de hacer amistad con una chica.........que el andar discutiendo las formas de hacerle la vida difícil a alguien

-¡Oye....eso no fue tan así!.......además le sirvió de mucho.........costó,.....pero te puedo asegurar que el teniente Bell aprendió la lección........si dentro de las fuerzas no podemos confiar en nuestros compañeros, ¿adonde iríamos a parar?.....el chico ya aprendió eso,.....incluso al irme lo recomendé para un ascenso.........se lo merece por aguantar todo como un hombre

-¡Ni siquiera quiero saber a qué lo sometieron entre Claudia y tú!

-Pero por qué......solo fue, que primero lo vimos muy debilucho......le hacia falta un poco de "entrenamiento".......ya sabes siempre hay mucho que cargar durante el período de instalación de los puestos de avanzada.......después andaba muy melindroso con todo.......así que un poco de "entrenamiento de supervivencia" hizo maravillas......después.........

-Ya no quiero oír más

-No fue nada que nosotros no hubiéramos hecho alguna vez,.....y él tuvo la ventaja de solo dedicarse a cumplir sus tareas.....y no como nosotros a hacerlo y tener un ojo pendiente de cualquier ataque.........además de la ventaja adicional de que no fuiste TÚ su instructor..........recuerdas la rutina física y todo lo que no obligabas a comer y beber en los entrenamientos..........así que en comparación todo fue un paseo por el parque

-¡Me traes tantos recuerdos!

-Si,.....incluso algunos de los chicos de ese tiempo hasta le agarraron gusto a las orquídeas y begonias.......eso sí,....todavía nos debes lo de esos gusanos raros y esos tallos que saben a rayos

-¡Sobrevivir es también parte del deber de un soldado!,........!y para eso debes estar dispuesto a todo!.......¡deberían estar agradecidos por lo que le enseñé!

-Y se te agradece.....y más agradecidos estuvimos cuando dejaste de dar esos cursos

-Son parte del entrenamiento de las fuerzas especiales.......... ¿de qué se quejan?

-De casualidad no has reincidido........no será que ahora me someterás a otro "entrenamiento" en el desierto

-La idea no sería mala.......pero me ataron a un escritorio.....es más ahora voy alistando mis maletas......viajaré en unos días al satélite fábrica.........y no me iría tranquilo sino dejara gente curtida en batalla al frente de los nuevos escuadrones, también Lorenz llegará pronto........ahora vamos a los vestidores necesitas un baño, no irás a presentarse así ante Claudia.......y una cosa más....te advierto que ella es como mi hermana así que mucho cuidado con ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick y su amigo se dirigieron hacia el comedor, la pandilla los estaba esperando, solo faltaba Claudia, presentó a Roberto y congeniaron de inmediato, sobre todo porque sus amigos querían saber acerca de la vida de Rick durante el tiempo que estuvo alejado de ellos

-Claudia no tardará en llegar........¡ya verás lo sorprendida que estará!

-Así que es esta la sorpresa que Rick que tenía para Claudia – comentó Kim – bien hecho.....ya era demasiada desvergüenza el andar atormentando al pobre de Bobby Bell, solo por tener de qué hablar

-¡Soy de la misma opinión!.....por eso cuando presentó su solicitud de traslado, me encargué personalmente de eso.....así que de ahora en adelante, si ellos quieren hablar que lo hagan como la gente normal- comentó Rick y después miró nuevamente hacia la puerta – Y aquí llega la aludida

Cortez miró hacia donde le señalaban

-Como dicen en mi tierra: ¡ÉSA SI ES MUJER!

Los amigos apoyaron el comentario golpeando la mesa

Claudia se acercó intrigada, constató que entre sus amigos había alguien extraño

-Chicos,.... ¡¿que sucede.....a qué viene todo este alboroto?!

Roberto se incorporó con aire desenfadado, y antes que alguien se decidiera a presentarlo optó por presentarse a sí mismo y le extendió la mano saludándola

-Comandante Grant,......... ¿no me reconoce?....-le guiñó un ojo y le extendió su mano - Comandante Cortéz, listo para todo lo que guste, mande, ordene o desee

Claudia pestañeó repetidas veces, estaba sorprendida de tener a su "amigo a distancia" frente a ella

-Roberto......Comandante Cortez........ ¡es un gusto finalmente conocerlo en persona!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como la llegada del Comandante Cortéz había sido sorpresiva para Claudia, ella no pudo ofrecerle una barraca de acuerdo a su rango, fue por eso que Rick le ofreció su departamento, le comentó que incluso podía quedarse en lugar de él, una vez que partiera al satélite fábrica

Estaba arreglando el sofá-cama para su amigo

-Uno nunca sabe quien vendrá de visita, así que siempre conviene estar preparado –comentó Rick a su amigo

-No puedo creer que pronto te vayas y dejes todo esto atrás...... ¿estás seguro?......ese no es un viaje en el que puedas decir al chofer "oye, en la próxima parada me bajo"

-Es largo de explicar, Roberto,....pero no te preocupes lo pensé bien

-¿Y quien es ella?

-¿Y por qué tiene que haber un "ella" implicado?

-Porque siempre que uno no puede explicar las cosas de forma sencilla siempre es por culpa de una "ella"...... ¿o me equivoco?

Rick solo se encogió de hombros

-Ah.....espero que al menos sea bonita.....y que mínimamente hayas logrado "algo bueno" con ella

-Oye Cortéz.....no comiences con tus cosas

-¡¿Ni eso?!.....¡no puedo creerlo!,..... ¿pero qué te detuvo?.....en mi opinión uno debe seguir la consigna de : "si te gusta ve por ella".......si finalmente las cosas no funcionan.......al menos no será por falta de voluntad

-¡Tú perdiste a tu esposa, pensé que entenderías!

-Si,......y no hay día que no la recuerde,.....pero ella sería la primera en darme una patada desde el más allá si me tirara a morir,.....ella era alguien llena de vida y la amé precisamente por eso......ya tuve mi fase de negación, depresión, autocompasión y todas las demás.....pero uno debe volver a ponerse pie y mirar de frente a la vida....ese el mejor homenaje que le podemos hacer a los que nos quisieron y ya no están a nuestro lado

Rick lo miró en silencio, sabía que en cierta forma tenía razón, pero su principal problema era que nunca había podido realmente aceptar la muerte de Lisa, continuaba en la negación, era por eso que no había pasado por las distintas fases que hubieran hecho que él llegara a sanar de sus heridas

-Por lo que veo te hace falta el ir a un bar y no dejar de beber hasta olvidar hasta tu nombre.......a veces sirve

-Ya la misma Claudia me recomendó una vez eso

-¡Sabía que esa mujer era de mi tipo!

-Oye, no te aceleres,.....ya te dije que ella es como mi hermana......si te acercas a ella con malas intenciones......me ocuparé de que no encuentren lo suficiente de ti para realizar una prueba de ADN

-¡No me intimides!..... ¡Se perfectamente que Claudia es alguien muy especial!....nunca le haría daño....por ahora es una buena amiga,....pero espero llegar a hacer los méritos para que ella se interese un poco en mí

-¡Y tendrás que hacer muchos!

-¡Cuanto más cueste mejor!...... ¡nunca le he temido al reto!.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días se sucedieron velozmente, Rick se había dedicado a dejar todos sus asuntos en orden, las reuniones con el grupo Fénix habían sido muy esporádicas y Claudia se había hecho cargo del asunto, solo restaba la prueba final.

Aunque estaba prevista su presencia en ciudad Monumento para las reuniones del consejo, declinó la invitación, necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiera para dejar en orden todo, pidió el favor a Claudia para hacer llegar las peticiones y el pequeño proyecto que tenía para ayudar a instituciones como la del Padre Rosales, pensando también en esto hizo las gestiones para que parte de su sueldo siguiera siendo depositada en una cuenta a nombre del hogar

Otra de sus preocupaciones la constituían el asunto de los "pacifistas" y el de los malcontentos que habían atacado el almacén de suministros.

En el caso de Johanson este se encontraba enfrentando varios cargos, y su situación no era nada favorable, sus colaboradores más cercanos, lo mismo que su novia habían desaparecido del mapa, Kyle se encontraba prófugo y Minmei gracias su hábil abogado había conseguido por el momento eludir los cargos.

En cuanto al asunto de los zentraedis rebeldes, después de su ataque se había mandado reforzar la vigilancia de todas la instalaciones militares, revisado el inventario de lo sustraído se había encontrado que gran parte de los artefactos no estaban en buenas condiciones, la principal razón para que ese almacén hubiese estado con un pobre resguardo era porque estaba próximo a trasladarse, en cierta manera esto era satisfactorio el pensar que el grupo rebelde no había recibido la recompensa que buscaba, pero no había que perder de vista que la próxima vez podrían tener más suerte

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy se dedicó por entero a la dirección de la empresa, su abuela seguía reposando en casa, varias veces había pensado en comunicarse con Rick, más aún cuando no había podido verlo las pocas veces que había ido a la base, pero la había detenido su orgullo, estaba convencida de que era a él a quien correspondía dar el primer paso para un acercamiento

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era viernes, y en vista que ninguno de los tres tenía turno al día siguiente, Max y Roberto habían acordado despedir a Rick en un bar del centro

Las anécdotas y los tragos habían corrido velozmente, Max y Rick no estaban muy acostumbrados a beber, era por eso que Roberto los azuzaba para que continuaran, los resultados no tardaron en mostrarse, Rick se había dormido sobre la mesa. Roberto empezó a cuestionar a Max

-Max....quisiera decirte que de acuerdo a todo lo que me contó el encantador trío....me sorprende que aquí nuestro pobre amigo no haya encontrado a nadie que lo apoyara en su relación con esa mujer.....¡¿qué te pasó.....dónde quedó la solidaridad de género?¡....¡era tu deber de amigo apoyarlo!

-Tú estás recién llegado Roberto....y...y no entiendes....todo lo que intentamos hacer es evitar que él resulte lastimado.....

-Evitar que se resulte lastimado..... ¡pamplinas!.......ya veo que eres el tipo de amigo que siempre estará reteniéndolo......según me contó.....él te apoyó cuando quisiste casarte con una enemiga.....eso incluso después de que ella quiso asesinarte......pese a eso te apoyó en tu decisión.....¿por qué tú no hiciste lo mismo?......al menos ella no lo amenazó con un cuchillo

-Eso fue distinto......yo amo a Miriya y eso hizo que se pudieran salvar todos los obstáculos........él solo está confundido

-Y por qué están todos tan seguros de que él no la ama......no deberían haberla descalificado solo por el parecido que tiene con la otra......mi esposa tenía una hermana gemela........si sus teorías fueran ciertas ya me hubiera casado con ella........pero nada de eso pasó........entre nosotros solo hay una gran amistad

Max se quedó confundido ante los reclamos de Roberto, este continúo

-Si yo hubiera estado aquí, lo hubiera impulsado a que la invite a salir.....y esperar lo mejor......si las cosas no funcionaban no hubiera sido por mi culpa......sabes soy el tipo de amigo que si uno le dice que va a tirarse del puente....

-¡No me digas....saltas con él!

-¿Y para qué hacer eso?......mi deber de amigo es dejar que lo haga y esperarlo abajo con un colchón.....si quiere vivir la experiencia..... ¿quién soy yo para detenerlo?......además para alguien como Rick,.....sobraron los que lo retenían....y ya ves lo que lograron.....yo al menos desde que llegué le estoy haciendo la lucha para que por lo menos vaya y se despida en forma......no está bien dar la impresión de que uno se fue huyendo

Max no se sentía cómodo con el cuestionamiento, pensó que lo mejor era retirarse, pero al levantarse sintió que había sobrepasado su límite, Cortéz se dio cuenta y se acercó a ayudarlo, lo llevó hacia la puerta para buscar un taxi que lo llevara de retorno a su hogar

Rick se despertó, se sintió terrible, miró a su rededor y pensó que sus amigos lo habían dejado solo, se levantó pagó la cuenta y salió por la puerta en el momento en que Roberto subía a Max al taxi, este al volver al bar no lo encontró y salió a buscarlo, pero salió en dirección opuesta a la que Rick había tomado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy había tenido una junta que se había extendido más allá de la hora normal de salida, después de terminada se había dirigido hacia el boulevard a cenar algo ligero antes de retornar a su hogar, recordó la vez que había estado con Rick en el mismo lugar, pensando en esto comenzó a caminar un poco por las calles circundantes, la noche estaba un poco fría, se enfundó un poco más en su abrigo, inconcientemente recordó que le debía a Rick dos prendas.

Estaba de retorno cuando se detuvo sorprendida al ver en uno de los bancos cercanos a un Rick Hunter, que un tanto aturdido, había decidido sentarse ahí hasta aclarar un poco su cabeza y poder así retornar a su casa

-Rick,.... ¡¿te sientes mal?!....¡qué te ocurre! – se acercó a él, al estar a su lado se dio cuenta de la "enfermedad " que lo aquejaba y se indignó al verlo en ese estado -¡cómo te atreves a beber hasta llegar a este punto!.....¡sabes lo que podría ocurrirte al estar solo en este estado!.....¡podrían asaltarte o algo peor!

Rick no la escuchaba, se dedicó solo a mirarla con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, después solo atinó a intentar torpemente justificarse

-Lisa.....lo siento....no te enojes.....prometo no volverlo a hacer.....no me mandes al calabozo

-Quisiera ser ella para poder hacerlo,....vamos levántate, voy a llevarte a tu casa

Lucy lo ayudó a levantarse, él tuvo que apoyarse en ella para poder avanzar

-Roberto cumplió su amenaza.....creo que no estoy seguro de ni como me llamo...jajaja – rió divertido el piloto - ¿y tú.....estas segura de cuál es tu nombre?

Por alguna razón recordó la llamada que había recibido días antes, aquella en la cual le habían dicho que sabían quien no era ella

-¡Yo si sé quien eres!....eres la capitana Lisa Hayes.....la más linda de las controladoras aéreas......y la mujer.....la mujer a la que yo amo

-¡Rick, por favor no sigas!....ya llegamos al auto entra – le abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a entrar

-¡Yo sé.....que eres tú!..... ¿por qué....lo niegas?......¡no me hagas esto! – le dijo con amargura

-Rick,....ya no sigas diciendo tonterías....- lo acomodó en el asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, después rodeó el auto y se puso al volante

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron pronto al edificio donde vivía el líder Skull, Lucy detuvo el coche dio la vuelta e intentó sacar a Rick de su auto

-¡Ya sal!....ya estamos en tu casa – le dijo mientras lo jalaba

-¡No quiero!...... ¡¿por qué siempre insistes en dejarme solito y abandonado?! – protestó Rick mientras se abrazaba del asiento

-¡Si no sales.....llamaré a la policía militar!....... ¡y haré que te arresten!

-¡No me muevo!..... no, hasta que aceptes salir conmigo el domingo

-¡Rick, mi paciencia tiene un límite!...... ¡ya verás cuando estés en plena conciencia de tus actos!

-¡Ya no te enojes preciosa!.......me portaré bien - se soltó y salió del auto con torpeza - aunque me gusta como brillan tu ojos cuando estás furiosa

Roberto había estado buscándolo por todas partes, el miedo a que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a su amigo había borrado el efecto del alcohol en su sistema, volvía al edificio con la esperanza de encontrarlo, desde lejos vio la inusual escena y se acercó prontamente a ayudar

-¡No se preocupe señorita!.....él es mi amigo,.....yo me hago cargo......vamos Rick,.... ¿dónde te metiste?......te estuve buscando por todos lados

-¡Roberto!....no que tú sabías cuando estorbabas – se soltó del brazo de su amigo - no me muevo.....hasta que ella......acepte salir conmigo...... ¿no es eso lo que tanto me pedías que hiciera?

Roberto entendió de inmediato

-¿De casualidad tú eres Lucy?

-Sí,.....y por lo que él me dijo...... ¡usted es el culpable de que se encuentre en este así!..... ¡cómo se atrevió a dejarlo solo en ese estado!

-Lo siento,.....tengo una disculpa para eso.....pero por favor vamos a lo importante.....él te ha hecho una invitación...... ¿podrías aceptarla?

Lucy se quedó sin palabra, ¿en verdad ese sujeto pensaba que ella iba a aceptar una invitación de alguien en ese estado?

-....no creas que es al calor de la bebida,.....desde hace días ha estado pensando en hacerlo, ¡te lo juro!- insistió Cortéz

-Si quiere hacerlo..... ¡que lo haga cuando esté en estado conveniente! – se subió a su auto y se alejó molesta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Rick se levantó con el dolor de cabeza más grande del que tuviera memoria, y era precisamente uno de los problemas casi no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en la noche, entre sus vagos recuerdos se le aparecía la imagen de Lucy, pero consideró que aquello era un locura, salió de su cuarto en busca de una aspirina para su dolor de cabeza y para asearse

En el camino se encontró con su huésped quien ya estaba preparando el desayuno, sintió un poco de coraje de verlo tan bien, parecía haber dormido de maravilla y que la bebida no le había afectado en nada

-Roberto,..... ¿es que tienes la resistencia de un elefante?......aquí tú tan campante y yo estoy que quisiera que de una vez me den el tiro de gracia........y no quiero ni imaginarme cómo estará Max

-Igual que tú.........ya me llamó Miriya hace un rato......me amenazó de muerte si vuelvo a sacar a su maridito........se ve que no me conoce........acaba de hacerme un reto......la próxima vez voy a hacerlo con saña

-No tientes tu suerte Cortéz........Miriya no amenaza en vano.......si ella me amenazara de muerte........yo andaría con mi testamento bajo el brazo

-¡No me asustes! que soy cardíaco......esta bien no vuelvo a meterme con el pollo de tu amigo........ni contigo pío pío.......escenitas como la de anoche no son de mi agrado.....ya sé que te insistí en que la invitaras,........pero de eso....a armar un berrinche ante ella........oye....¿no crees que exageraste un poco?

-Explícame eso con calma.....a quién invité a qué anoche

-Pues a quien más, a Lucy

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-A mí no me mires así.......yo no soy culpable de nada....... ¡fuiste tú!.....no sé como le hiciste para encontrarla y traerla hasta aquí.....cuando los encontré andabas pidiéndole que saliera contigo mañana

-¡¿Yo hice eso?!

-¡Y de qué te asombras!......es natural que quieras despedirte de ella de buena forma....sobre todo ahora que ya no hay vuelta atrás en lo de tu viaje

-Pero....y ella..... ¿qué dijo?

-¡Estaba encantada!.....solo me dijo que la llames hoy para confirmarlo

-¡Mientes!

-¡¿Yo?!........oye, que gano yo mintiéndote- le dijo intentando ocultar su sonrisa e intentando mostrar un rostro inocente-.......además es fácil salir de dudas ¡llámala!........sino es para invitarla.....por lo menos para disculparte, por haber sacado a relucir tus amarillas plumas anoche....... ¡qué vergüenza......qué dirían los chicos de Buenos Aires y de Brasilia si te hubieran visto en ese estado!

-¡Cortez,.....¿necesito recordarte con quién estás hablando?

-Lo recuerdo bien, jefe......solo que no tenemos puesto el uniforme ni estamos en horario de trabajo

-¡Solo por eso te salvas!

-Bla...bla...bla... mejor ya ve a ducharte,.......a tu vuelta te tendré listo un "desayuno revive muertos"......después podrás llamarla

Después del desayuno Roberto aprovechó la mañana para dar un paseo para conocer la ciudad y dar a su amigo la privacidad suficiente como para que se animara a llamarla.

Rick deambulaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, no estaba seguro de qué acción tomar, finalmente se decidió,...al menos debía intentar disculparse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era domingo y una moto se acercaba al jardín botánico de Nueva Macross, en ella iban Rick y Lucy, él la había llamado para disculparse, ella había aceptado sus explicaciones y lo había invitado a conocer el lugar.

El jardín Botánico estaba próximo a inaugurarse, era un proyecto mancomunado entre el Grupo Fénix y el GTU.

Lucy se bajó de la moto y fue hacia el guardia del lugar, en su posición podía darse el lujo de ingresar cuando quisiese.

Rick se había hecho a la idea de disfrutar al máximo ese día, como lo que era, su último día en la Tierra, porque ya se había hecho la firme decisión de no retornar, ni siquiera para la ceremonia oficial de despedida del Megaroad, en cuanto a su ascenso prefería una ceremonia sencilla en el satélite fábrica.

El jardín botánico ocupaba más de 100 hectáreas de bosques y jardines y más de 2 hectáreas de invernaderos, iba a estar abierto al público durante todo el año, se dedicaba al cultivo, conservación y preservación de la flora mundial y a la investigación y estudios relacionados con ésta.

Para transportarse les ofrecieron un todo terreno que funcionaba con energía solar.

El día era espléndido, se propusieron visitar lo más que pudieran. Después de unas horas se detuvieron junto a una cascada, ella había traído una manta, la puso bajo uno de los árboles cercanos y puso sobre esta un cesto con alimentos que había traído, había emparedados de jamón, queso, atún, fruta y jugo de manzana en un termo

-¡Trajiste suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército! – comentó Rick

-Es que no tengo tus dotes adivinatorias y aún no sé tus gustos,.....preferí traer demás a equivocarme – contestó ella un tanto apenada

-Yo soy feliz con que lo que pueda masticar.......incluso si no hubieses traído nada te hubiese mostrado cuales de estas plantas son comestibles.........te informo que un tiempo fui instructor de supervivencia, y parte de los ejercicios constituye el poder subsistir alimentándonos de flores, tallos y.....bueno lo que tengamos a mano

-¡No vas a comerte las plantas del jardín botánico! – contestó sobresaltada

-¡Eso dependerá de qué tan buena cocinera eres! – tomó uno de los emparedados y empezó a comérselo – Hmmm....¡esta rico!....creo que por el momento dejaré en paz tus queridas flores.....

-¡Me tardé bastante en preparar todo, me alegro que te guste!

Esas palabras le hicieron inmediatamente recordar otras...

_-"¡Me pasé toda la mañana cocinando!....es la primera vez que tuve oportunidad de hacerlo en mucho tiempo.....__ ¡__debiste haberme llamado!......te estuve esperando aquí todo el día, preocupada porque algo te hubiera pasado y figurándome que intentarías mandarme un mensaje de algún modo"_

Nuevamente los recuerdos dolorosos y los remordimientos lo habían invadido, ella se dio cuenta que otra vez su atención se había ido lejos...

-¿Sabes por qué te pedí que nos detuviéramos aquí?.....este lugar es muy hermoso....pero..... ¿qué es lo que tú ves?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo ves recuerdos...... ¿verdad?......por mucho que mires solo ves tristes recuerdos.....he notado que siempre que tienes la posibilidad de disfrutar lo que la vida te ofrece, conciente o inconcientemente tratas de torturarte con su recuerdo

Rick se dio cuenta que le había dicho la verdad, el ver ese lugar tan hermoso le había recordado el fallido día de campo al que había invitado a Lisa

-¡Cómo vas rehacer tu vida!.... ¡cómo vas a poder querer a otra persona!.....si te encierras en tus recuerdos,.....si continuas así.... ¡vivirás rodeado de soledad!

-¡Que puedo hacer!....lo olvidaría todo, si pudiera...desearía no recordar nada, ....y continuar con mi vida.... todos me dicen que debo olvidar....pero me es muy difícil......¡qué debo hacer!....¡qué puedo hacer!....sé que tienes razón y que si sigo así.....terminaré completamente solo.....pero no puedo...

-Te emborrachas....sufres....te castigas a ti mismo..... ¡es ésa la forma de recordar a los muertos!.....

-¿Sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien?......miras a tu alrededor....parece que nada ha cambiado.....pero no es así.....algo te falta.....te das cuenta que hay un vacío en el lugar que ocupaba.....y que nada podrá llenarlo.....recuerdas....... todas las oportunidades que dejaste pasar para que supiera lo importante que era en tu vida...

-¡¿Su recuerdo siempre estará entre nosotros?!

- Quisiera poder decirte que no será así......pero.....sinceramente...... ¡nadie podrá ocupar su lugar!

Se alejó de ella

-¡Ya es tarde!.......es momento de irnos.....todo esto ha sido un error.....no quiero lastimarte más.....ya está visto, que esto no tiene solución – le dijo Rick

Lucy no dijo nada más recogió sus cosas y abordó el coche, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino de retorno.

Rick la llevó hasta su casa, se despidieron con formalismo y él partió perdiéndose en la noche

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el primer día hábil, una pareja viajaba en un ascensor que bajaba hacia el hangar, en un incómodo silencio mientras observaban el brillo de los indicadores de nivel

El coronel Hunter, el oficial más emblemático de las fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, no se sentía totalmente cómodo con muchas personas, pero la comandante Claudia Grant, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y evitaba la mirada de él, mientras que el piloto evitaba la de ella, había sido una amiga cercana, prácticamente era su hermana mayor, sabía que iba a extrañarla

-_Bueno... aquí voy otra vez.........al espacio....... – _pensó mientras las cajas con sus pertenencias eran subidas al transbordador -_ ya no hay marcha atrás.....solo espero que todo sea para bien_

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-Ya nos acercamos al final....gracias a todos por seguir la historia, sobre todo a quienes siempre dejan sus comentarios


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 28**

Lucy se encontraba en su oficina, el trabajo del día había sido extenuante y ese día no tenía a los Zalles para apoyarla porque debido a la condición de su abuela había preferido quedarse y los había enviado a las reuniones en Monumento

Consultó su reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para la hora de salida, pero consideró que por hoy había sido suficiente

Tomó un gran bolso que había traído consigo, en su interior estaban las prendas que por una u otra razón no le había podido devolver a Rick, pensó que era el momento de regresárselos, iba a ir a su edificio a entregárselos y de paso visitar a su amiga Susana

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las primeras sombras de la noche caían sobre la Base

Rick cerró los ojos y recordó la emotiva despedida de sus amigos, solo Max y Miriya le habían confirmado que habían decidido formar parte de la expedición del Megaroad, en cuanto a los demás no se lo habían confirmado aún, sintió que iba a extrañar demasiado a toda esa banda de locos.

También pensó en su amiga Susana, no había podido despedirse de ella porque se encontraba de turno, pero le había dejado con Roberto un regalo y una pequeña tarjeta de despedida donde le agradecía todas las atenciones que había tenido con él, lo mismo que una pequeña cajita de regalo y una carta para Lucy

_-Espero le guste...._

A su mente vino la última discusión con Roberto, cuando se los dejó

_-Solo te pido ese favor......no que me cuestiones..........yo ya no puedo seguir más con esto.....debo irme......es la decisión que he tomado y no voy a dar un solo paso atrás_

_-Eso no es decidirse......es solo darse por vencido......al menos debiste entregárselo personalmente, me decepciona que actúes así_

_-Puedes pensar lo que quieras......además en este momento debe estar en Ciudad Monumento_

_-Excelente excusa la tuya.....bueno, al menos pórtate como un hombre......llámala y dile que te vas_

_-Lo haré....pero solo después de abordar_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Si por alguna razón......ella me pidiera que no me fuera.....no podría negarme.....y no puedo permitir que pase eso_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora Whitman continuaba con el obligado reposo en su mansión, para distraerse se ocupaba de revisar en su estudio algunos informes, se encontraba enfrascada en estos cuando unos golpes suaves en la puerta rompieron su concentración

-Adelante

-Señora, tiene una visita – le anunció su fiel Leslie

-De quien se trata

-Solo indica que es una amiga de la familia,.....que era vecina y amiga de infancia de la señorita Lucy en Denver

Rosalie Whitman palideció, nuevamente esa mujer aparecía en su vida

-¿Le sucede algo señora? –preguntó Leslie al ver el sobresalto de su patrona

-No, no es nada, solo fue la sorpresa,.....dame unos cinco minutos....luego puedes decirle que pase

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy llegó al departamento de Susana, golpeó la puerta, mientras de reojo veía la puerta de Rick, por debajo de su puerta no salía luz, pensó que era natural, pues aún no habría retornado de la Base

Susana le abrió la puerta, parecía un poco deprimida

-Lucy,....qué bueno verte,....estaba apunto de llamarte

-Así que te ahorré el trabajo.....y para qué soy buena

-Es que...sinceramente........no sé como decírtelo

-Bueno dilo ya.....no sé para qué tanto preámbulo

-Mejor velo por ti misma – le entregó lo que Roberto Cortéz le había dado hacia unos momentos, antes de partir a cumplir su turno en la Base – me lo dejaron para ti.....es de parte de Rick

-Pero....- abrió la pequeña caja en su interior había un precioso relicario en forma de corazón con las letras L y R grabadas, abrió el sobre que venía junto a la caja

_Lucy:_

_Sé que talvez me odies por esto, pero no soporto seguir lastimándote con toda esta confusión que domina mi mente y mi corazón, es por esto que he decidido adelantar mi partida, cuando leas esta nota lo más probable es que ya me encuentre en camino al satélite fábrica_

_Hoy mientras alisto las últimas cosas que voy a llevar en mi viaje, voy pensando en todo aquello que perdí, quisiera tenerte cerca, pero sé que no te merezco, se que soy yo, quien siempre echa todo a perder, te pido perdón por eso. _

_Comprendo que la decisión que he tomado nos hará daño a los dos, pero pienso que a la larga será lo mejor, te pido que no intentes contactarme de ninguna forma, piensa que es lo mejor para los dos, tú te mereces a alguien cuyos pensamientos y corazón solo sean tuyos, espero que pronto encuentres a alguien así._

_Te dejo este pequeño regalo, hice que grabaran...bueno si gustas puedes decirles a todos que son tus iniciales, yo prefiero pensar que son las nuestras,...por favor solo recuerda los buenos momentos,....aunque hayan sido muy pocos _

_Como está comprobado, sabes que no tengo capacidad de olvido, así que siempre te recordaré, te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Adiós_

_Rick Hunter_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie Whitman estaba lista, durante su vida se había sobrepuesto a duras pruebas y siempre había salido airosa, había logrado imponer su voluntad sobre todo y sobre todos, claro que siempre lo había hecho con la intención de que todo fuera en beneficio de todos.

Pero ahora no estaba del todo segura de que actitud tomar ante la visita que nuevamente venía a interferir en su afán de lograr un mundo perfecto a su entorno

La incómoda visita entró sin anunciarse

-Señora Rosalie Whitman..... ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!

-Brenda Sanders,......pensé nunca más volverte a ver..... ¿a qué has venido?

-¡Ah....le molesta mi presencia!........que ironía.....hubo un tiempo en el cual rogaba por verme

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo...........cuando te suplicaba......que por lo que más quisieras me devolvieras a mi nieta

-Yo nunca la retuve.....si ella estaba con nosotros........fue por su gusto

-Tú y tu maldito grupo le lavaron el cerebro.......te aprovechaste de la amistad que tenían desde niñas.......para alejarla de su familia....para alejarla de quienes más la querían

-¿La querían?......no me haga reír.....ustedes solo querían moldearla a su gusto,.....hacerla la perfecta heredera del Imperio,.......ella siempre odió la forma en que intentaban dominarla,.......fue por eso que se unió a nosotros

-¡¿Y qué pretendes ahora con tu intrusión en mi casa?!

-¡Dinero!......dinero, por mantener la boca cerrada,.....ahora que ya tiene a una nieta perfecta en casa.....no querrá que todo se eche a perder

-¡Me amenazas!

-No le tengo miedo,.....y ni intente avisar a la policía o mandarme a sus "detectives", para que me amenacen....o todo saldrá a la luz

-¿Cuánto necesitas? –contestó con resignación

-Lo suficiente como para realizar algunas gestiones.....por ahora que sean veinte mil créditos.....cuando necesite más me comunicaré con usted

La señora Whitman sacó su chequera, comenzó a escribir la cantidad requerida

-¡Ve como pueden ser fáciles las cosas, si usted coopera!.....de ahora en adelante vamos a llevarnos muy bien.....- le dijo con una sonrisa cínica -¡Ah!...y dígale a su "nieta" que no vuelva a colgarme el teléfono

-¿Hablaste con ella? – se detuvo para mirarla de frente

-No pude contactarme con usted,.....así que hablé con ella.....la muy idiota se hizo a la que no sabía nada,........se nota que la tiene bien entrenada

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Lo mismo que a usted...... ¿no le paso el encargo?....... ¡ese es el colmo de la incompetencia!,....debió buscarse a alguien mejor para la suplantación

-¡NUNCA!....me oyes....NUNCA vuelvas a acercártele........ella se merece toda la tranquilidad que pueda darle.....es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida....y no permitiré que gente como tú la moleste

-¡No me diga que ya hasta usted se tragó su propia farsa!..... ¡que divertido

La señora Whitman la miró en silencio, entrecerró sus ojos y su expresión se endureció

-¡Eso no te importa!......es más, lo que viniste a buscar.....NO VOY A DÁRTELO – rompió el cheque que estaba haciendo – no sumaré a mis cargos de conciencia el daño que puedas causar con esto........no vas a obtener nada de mí.....así que..... ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Brenda se acercó a ella amenazante - le recuerdo que quien da las órdenes aquí soy yo........le doy una última oportunidad, de lo contrario.......¡ATÉNGASE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Rosalie Whitman apretó un botón de su escritorio con decisión

-Es el momento de acabar con las mentiras,.....y de que tú también afrontes las consecuencias de tus actos,.....mis detectives tienen toda la información acerca de los miembros y las actividades de tu grupo.....

Alertado por la señal de alarma de la oficina de la señora Whitman, irrumpieron en ella Charles seguido de otros dos miembros del personal de la casa

-Charles, por favor guía a esta "señorita" a la puerta,......su persona no es bienvenida en esta casa

Charles y uno de los empleados la tomaron de ambos brazos con firmeza, intentó deshacerse de ellos pero no lo logró, mientras se la llevaban se volvió hacia ella para hacer su última amenaza

-¡Yo no voy a olvidar esto!..... ¡todo se sabrá!.......usted saldrá muy perjudicada.......mande que me suelten y volvamos a negociar

-Como dijiste......es el tiempo de hacer frente a las consecuencias de nuestros actos.......

Cuando sus empleados salieron, la señora Whitman, se dejó caer en su asiento, buscó con ansias sus medicamentos, los necesitaba después de la confrontación, se propuso mantener la serenidad, tenía mucho en qué pensar

_-Ha llegado el momento que tanto temí.....el momento de la verdad.....solo espero que ella lo entienda y me perdone_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la carretera que unía la Base con la ciudad, un coupé rojo iba corriendo a toda velocidad, en su interior la conductora esperaba poder llegar a tiempo

Seguía intentando comunicarse a su celular, pero al parecer lo tenía apagado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia trató de sonreír pasando una mano por sus espesos rizos marrones. Ni ella ni Rick querían mencionar que probablemente nunca volverían a verse otra vez, porque el piloto se había mostrado renuente a retornar solo para el formalismo de su ascenso y la despedida oficial

-No sé si será de ayuda o no decir esto,...... pero ya deja de estar tan sombrío......... das la apariencia de capitán de un barco que zozobra......ya verás que todo irá mejor a partir de hoy

-Sí, espero que sí -dijo Rick saliendo de sus reflexiones

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Almirante Gloval, desde su reunión en Monumento se tomó un momento para consultar su reloj, era inminente el despegue del transbordador, había llegado a apreciar mucho a Rick, podría decirse que lo consideraba como a un hijo, deseaba que su alejamiento hubiese sido en otras circunstancias

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trasbordador estaba en la pista de vuelo la cuenta regresiva seguía su paso

-El trasbordador está casi listo para despegar –Kim informó desde el centro de control- Lanzamiento en quince minutos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy estacionó su auto junto a la puerta de entrada, nerviosamente sacó de su cartera su credencial para poder ingresar, no podía dejar que él se fuera sin antes hablar con ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anoté todos los asuntos pendientes en mi informe final,....... vigila que Sammie no descuide nada.....y por favor cuando vayas a Monumento no olvides entregarle mi proyecto al ministro de Políticas sociales -dijo Rick junto a la escalera de abordaje del trasbordador – y mucho cuidado con los grupos de zentraedis rebeldes,....estoy arrepentido de haber obedecido la orden del Almirante,....debí continuar en la batalla, ya casi estaba ganada....me preocupa no haber podido acabar con ese peligro

-No te preocupes por nada.....tú no eres el único piloto de la Base -le dijo Claudia. Después puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rick -¡Te veré aquí en seis meses!,.......no seas terco y prométeme que al menos volverás para cumplir con las ceremonias...... ¿está bien?

Rick trató de sonreír y despedirse de la mejor forma posible

-¿Qué le dices a alguien tan querido como una hermana? - la abrazó con fuerza – cuídate, por favor..... y mantén siempre un ojo vigilante sobre el trío.........en cuanto a Max y su familia, se me unirá en cuanto el Megaroad se concluya....así que solo te pido que mantengas un ojo sobre la loca de Miriya en estos meses....... ¡Ah! y un poco de comprensión con Roberto

-¡Solo porque es tu amigo, intentaré ser comprensiva!.....pero me decepcionó el incidente del viernes por la noche

-Él dice que "tener vicios es lo que nos diferencia de los animales"

Claudia lo miró sorprendida

-Así es él......ten en cuenta que acaba de salir de la selva,.......a veces es un poco.....brusco......pero una vez que lo conoces es un buen tipo....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿QUÉ NO PUEDO INGRESAR A LA BASE?.... ¿pero por qué,.....si lo he hecho varias veces?- preguntó Lucy al guardia de la puerta de ingreso a la Base

-Lo siento señorita, el horario de trabajo en las oficinas ha concluido y usted está autorizada solo para ingresar, cuando se realizan las reuniones con su empresa

-¡Es que necesito hablar con el Coronel Hunter con urgencia!

-El coronel Hunter ya debe estar dentro del transbordador,....además aunque la dejara pasar no la dejarían hablar con él, el área cercana a la nave no puede ser visitada por civiles......ya es muy tarde

Lucy comprendió que ya no podría evitar su partida

-.....por favor cualquier asunto que necesite....puede tratarlo mañana,.....con la Comandante Grant o la teniente Porter, ellas son las encargadas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia estaba francamente arrepentida del papel que había jugado en la separación de Rick y Lucy, viéndolo con esa tristeza infinita en los ojos, tratando de dar la apariencia optimista

Pensó que talvez si hubiese sido más comprensiva y lo hubiera apoyado, esto no estaría sucediendo, además no estaba segura de si él había tenido el valor de despedirse

-¿Le dijiste a ella sobre el viaje o has estado "demasiado ocupado" como para verla?

-Pudimos vernos,.....la verdad pasamos un lindo momento juntos,.......pero no le dije nada acerca de que me marcharía......- nerviosamente se puso sus lentes oscuros, e intentó dar firmeza a sus siguientes palabras

-Odio las despedidas........pero le dejé una carta....y de todas formas pensé en llamarla desde el transbordador –dijo Rick, mientras tomaba un pequeño maletín donde tenía algunos documentos y comenzaba a subir por la escalinata de abordaje

-Rick,......temo que tu partida solo sea algo impulsivo.........sino es esto lo que realmente deseas......... ¡no debes hacerlo!

Sus palabras lo hicieron detenerse

– Me sorprende tu cambio, siempre te opusiste a una relación entre nosotros....

–Talvez hicieron efecto todas las recriminaciones que tu amigo Roberto nos ha estado haciendo a todos.......sabes.......lo que me dijo me hizo pensar mucho....

Rick se volvió hacia ella y abrió su corazón

- Intenté que esto fuera de otra forma, pero no pude............ya aclaré mis sentimientos hacia ella..... no voy a mentirte, Claudia.....yo......la amo....... pero no podemos estar juntos.......no sería justo para ella vivir a la sombra de otra persona......... ya lo acepté.........así que no tiene sentido seguir atormentándome por eso.....de ahora en adelante mi vida estará totalmente abocada a esta misión......como militar....es mi deber......además entre partir hoy o dentro de seis meses no hay mayor diferencia

-Rick.......si tú crees que realmente la amas...... ¡no deberías irte! – se atrevió a decirle Claudia

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?......... ¡ya es tarde para echarse atrás!........

-Nunca es tarde,....siempre hay otra opción.......no te des por vencido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta por darse la autorización de despegue..... ¿alguna señal de actividad rebelde en el área? –preguntó Vanessa, el despegue del transbordador había sido anunciado públicamente y no querían ninguna sorpresa

-No hubo absolutamente ningún contacto, ninguna actividad en absoluto -dijo Kim al momento.

-Sector asegurado....Atlantis prepárese para lanzamiento, en cinco minutos -dijo Sammie, inclinada sobre su consola. Kim giró hacia ella - El trasbordador está listo, Rick partirá en cuatro minutos cincuenta segundos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uno de los del personal de tierra sonó un silbato

La escalinata móvil del trasbordador se retiró. La compuerta redonda decorada con la insignia de la FDR se cerró

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy caminaba por las afueras de la base a través del enrejado pudo ubicar a la distancia el transbordador, lo vio despegar, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en las alturas, una lágrima rebelde cruzaba su mejilla, se la limpió con la manga de su chaqueta, todo su esfuerzo por llegar a tiempo había sido en vano

Cerró los ojos, el sonido de los VT que salían a cumplir con sus patrullajes la hizo reaccionar, un dolor en las sienes le vino de improviso, las imágenes del transbordador, de los VT, se comenzaron a mezclar con otras, comenzó a venir a su mente la imagen de Rick en un VT blindado y unas luces con un mensaje en clave Morse

-_Me agradas mucho. Me quejo a veces pero creo en ti. Te extrañaré mucho si no vuelves. Por favor regresa pronto_.

Después otra imagen,....los dos juntos en un VT con la Tierra destruida a su alrededor

_-¿Qué tal si nosotros somos los últimos? ¿Los únicos que quedamos?_

_-Eso no sería tan malo, ¿no?....... Al menos ninguno de nosotros volverá a estar solo. _

-¿Que significa esto?,.....- nuevamente vino a su mente la llamada telefónica que había recibido

- ¡_Se quien no eres!....quien no eres...no eres_...- se repetía como un eco en su cerebro, después otra imagen,....la de la comandante Grant, vino a su mente, repentinamente recordó una discusión

-¡_Eres una mujer militar, nacida, criada y entrenada, y eres demasiado aguerrida para ceder así sin luchar! _

–_No tiene sentido pelear....si Rick prefiere a Minmei, que así sea,...... no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. _

– _¡Excepto superarlo y seguir adelante! ........el ejército es tu vida, Lisa. Si te rindes y renuncias a tu cargo, también puedes tirar todo lo demás. _

¿Su vida era el ejército? Los recuerdos se detuvieron, estaba muy confundida, se subió a su coche y partió rumbo al departamento de Susana, no deseaba volver a la mansión, necesitaba tiempo para comprender lo que le estaba pasado.

Pronto llegó junto a la puerta de Susana, golpeó nerviosamente la puerta, esta le abrió, Lucy se abrazó a ella y rompió en llanto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda Sanders llegó a su habitación, estaba molesta, los planes que había formulado se habían ido por el caño.

-¡Maldita vieja!......esto no quedará así......voy a vengarme.....

-¿Quien te puso de mal humor? – preguntó una voz masculina

-Kyle,....no me di cuenta que ya habías regresado..... ¿Cómo está Elmikk?

-Con problemas, parece que su grupo no está todavía muy organizado,.....ya sabes no pueden fácilmente olvidar sus viejas costumbres,.....hay algunos líderes que no están muy de acuerdo con sus propuestas.....pero aún no me respondiste..... ¿Quién hizo que te alteraras?......sabes que soy tu amigo y que si necesitas ayuda puedes confiar en mí

-Tuve un problema con la vieja Whitman,.....fui a pedirle que me diera algo de efectivo.....para ayudar a Paul.....pero la muy desgraciada se negó.....incluso me amenazó.....ella tiene pruebas de nuestra participación en varias revueltas y por como están las cosas eso solo aumentaría nuestros problemas

-Entiendo....quisiste extorsionarla con el asunto de su "nieta"

-¿Cuánto sabes de eso?

-Mucho más que tú.....incluso sé quien es realmente ella

-Te desconozco.....si tenías esa información.... ¿por qué no te me adelantaste?

-Porque a mí no me convenía, que ella se enterara que no era la nieta perdida

-No te entiendo..... ¿cómo que no te convenía que ella se enterara?

-Es que ella sufre de amnesia.....y realmente se tragó el cuento de que es Lucy Reinhart

-¡Ja!....con razón la abuela se enojó tanto cuando supo que hablé con ella

Kyle se molestó con Brenda, si tenía algo en común con Rosalie Whitman era el deseo de que Lisa no se enterara de nada

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A ELLA? – gritó sin poder disimular su enojo

-Oye,.... ¡a mí no me gritas!.....y lo que le haya dicho o dejado de decir es mi asunto

-Sólo voy a preguntarlo una vez más..... ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? – le dijo acercándose a ella

-¡No me asustas!.....pero está bien.....solo le dije que sabía cosas de ella y que si quería callarme....eso iba a costarle

-¡¿Nada más....estás segura?!

-Claro,....no gano nada mintiéndote.....pero ahora dime....cual es tu interés con ella

-Lo único que necesitas saber es que a mí me conviene que la abuela siga haciéndole creer la farsa el mayor tiempo posible

-Entonces...... ¿no vas a ayudarme?

-Te ayudaré...- dijo ya más calmado – comenzaré con decirte....que has equivocado el objetivo....si deseas dinero no debes atacarla directamente a ella....

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Aún me faltan algunos detalles.....pero te aseguro que una vez que ya tenga todo listo.....ambos seremos muy beneficiados......me has brindado albergue.........y yo soy muy agradecido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el edificio de la calle Lincoln, después de desahogarse ella intentó explicar a Susana lo pasado

-No pude hablar con él,....no me dejaron

-Cuanto lo siento, Lucy.....cálmate....ya verás que todavía hay algo que pueda hacerse.....talvez mañana si vamos a la Base....nos permitan comunicarnos con él

-¡¿Tú crees que sea posible?!

-No se pierde nada con intentarlo.....vamos no te pongas así.....- intentó animarla - tú eres fuerte....no sé por qué él tomó esa decisión.....pero sé que te quiere y que en este momento ya debe estar arrepintiéndose de haberse ido

-Es que no solo es eso, Susana.....es que hoy cuando lo vi alejarse......creo haber recordado algunas cosas

-¿Comenzaste a recordar?......pero Lucy..... ¡eso es maravilloso!

-Es que....es que lo que recordé....... ¡SUSANA,.......NO ESTOY SEGURA DE SER LUCY REINHART!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susana la miró sorprendida, la invitó a sentarse a su lado, Lucy comenzó a contarle los fragmentos de su perdida memoria que había conseguido recuperar.

También añadió el detalle de la llamada que había recibido hace unos días, una llamada que la había inquietado diciéndole que sabían quien no era ella

Susana reflexionó en silencio por un momento, el asunto era muy delicado, durante su carrera había visto solo un par de casos como el de su amiga, sabía que era difícil que toda su memoria se restableciera repentinamente, posiblemente el proceso había comenzado,....pero también existía otra posibilidad

-¡¿Estás segura que son recuerdos reales?!.....podría ser solo el reflejo de lo que tú quieres....que solo se trate de tu deseo de ser la mujer que él ama

-¿Podría ser eso?

-No lo sé, tendríamos que hablar con tu psiquiatra,.....y no sé.....tratar de averiguar discretamente....

-Es que....todo fue tan real...... ¿alguna vez, Rick te comentó cómo fue que Lisa murió?

-Él, no.....pero recuerdo que los primeros días que vino al hospital, a visitar a la comandante Grant, se encontraba muy deprimido, parecía un sombra deslizándose por los pasillos del hospital,.....supongo que fue por ese tiempo

-¿Y cuando fue eso?

-¡Dios mío!.....nunca pensé en eso......eso fue...... ¡después del ataque de Khyron!

-¡Entonces si es posible!

-¡No adelantemos conclusiones!.....pensemos esto con la cabeza fría.....-Susana trató de ordenar sus ideas - ¿Quién podría confirmárnoslo?.......hmmm......ya sé... ¡la comandante Grant!

Fue hacia su escritorio y comenzó a buscar en su tarjetero

-Estoy segura de tener su tarjeta,.....debemos quitarnos la duda, lo más pronto posible........ ¡Sí!.... ¡aquí está!.....

-Entonces iré a verla.......no podré conciliar el sueño, hasta saber si esto es posible........o solo es un producto de mi imaginación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de los cielos amenazantes, se encontraba en la puerta principal de la Base, no sabía aún qué dirección tomar. Las nubes se descargaron antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, mojándolo al instante y enfriándolo hasta los huesos. Un largo invierno estaba en marcha.

– ¿Planeando aclarar tus ideas bajo la lluvia?

De repente había aparecido un paraguas sobre su cabeza y Claudia se puso a su lado sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina y tomamos algo?....aún tengo tiempo antes del viaje a Monumento

La siguió en silencio, Claudia lo sacó de su aislamiento con una pregunta

-¿Por qué no la llamas?....o incluso por qué no vas a verla

–Y qué podría decirle....que en el último momento......no tuve el valor de irme –le dijo, levantando su voz sobre el sonido de la lluvia – pensará que todo esto solo fue.....no sé....una burla....y que no soy más que un cobarde

-Se necesita de mucho valor para reconocer que uno se está equivocado........- le dijo poniéndole la mano en un hombro - bien, escucha, si no estás listo para hablar ahora mismo con ella,.....te entiendo.....pero no dejes pasar el tiempo....aclaren de una vez por todas su situación

Llegaron a la oficina de la comandante Grant, entraron y Claudia fue hacia su cafetera eléctrica

–Preparé un poco de buen café caliente –dijo Claudia.

Rick estaba en el sofá de la oficina secándose el pelo con una toalla que ella le había dado. El café sonaba bien, pero el frío que sentía le atravesaba el corazón.

–Aunque parezca un invitado agresivo...... ¿por casualidad no tendrías algo más fuerte por ahí?

– ¿Cómo qué? –las cejas de Claudia se elevaron.

– ¿No escondes algo de vino por ahí?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro atractivo de su amiga.

–Claro que sí.

– ¡Bien, ve a traerlo!.....en este momento eso sería más efectivo –dijo Rick de buen humor.

– ¿Borgoña está bien?

–En este momento hasta aceptaría zinfandel zentraedi.

Claudia volvió con dos copas de vino y se sentó enfrentando a Rick en el sillón correspondiente. Ella tiró del corcho de la botella y sirvió dos vasos llenos. Rick ofreció un brindis silencioso y vació todo el vaso, sintiendo que una calidez casi instantánea le llenaba el cuerpo. Se recostó contra el sofá y le sonrió a Claudia.

– ¿Así que....qué crees que haga conmigo el Almirante al saber que no me fui al satélite fabrica? –le preguntó.

–Suenas como si ya tuvieras la condena.....yo creo que lo entenderá

–Yo realmente le insistí tanto.....que no creo que lo haga......me verá como alguien informal......alguien en quien no se puede confiar, me merezco que me suspenda o.....lo que quiera hacerme

Claudia volvió a llenar el vaso de Rick.

– No te preocupes......yo hablaré con él......además no deseaba que te fueras tan pronto.....no iba a ser fácil el reemplazarte........talvez te dé una sanción administrativa, seguro que no pasará de eso......ten en cuenta que muy pocas personas sabían de tu partida........

Se puso delante de él para observarlo con atención

-pero lo que quisiera realmente saber es acerca de lo que me comentaste....que ya habías hablado con ella ¿Qué le dijiste?

–Que nadie podría ocupar el lugar de Lisa....que todo había sido un error – otra vez Rick vació el vaso -.....y que no quería lastimarla más....

– ¿Y ahora que esperas que pase entre ustedes....después de haberle dicho todo eso? –dijo Claudia

–No lo sé...solo traté de ser honesto.....sé que se siente atraída por mí.....pero no sé si me acepte después de lo ocurrido

Claudia nunca había visto a su amigo tan dispuesto a abrir su corazón. Rick estaba sosteniendo su vaso para que lo volvieran a llenar, pero ya parecía bastante soñoliento. Claudia no quería que se embriagara, pero igual vertió un poco más de borgoñona.

–Eso no lo sabes. Deja de tratar de suponer por ella todo el tiempo. Sólo confróntala y espera lo mejor, Rick.

Rick parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

–La situación no tan desesperada como tú piensas... al menos tienes la oportunidad de aclarar tus sentimientos con ella.....ella está viva....

–De acuerdo, échale la culpa al vino......pero creo que tienes razón.....claro que no voy ha hacerlo hoy.....ella está en Monumento....podría llamarla, pero prefiero hacerlo frente a frente......en este momento solo quisiera ir a casa y aclarar más mis ideas,....estar un momento solo.....

-Tengo una mejor idea....por el momento no tienes ninguna tarea....dejaste tu agenda libre.....por qué mejor no te tomas unos días.....yo hablaré con el Almirante y no creo que haya problema,.....no has tenido vacaciones en mucho tiempo....necesitas tiempo para ti

-Y no sabes como lo necesito

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella estaba tocando insistentemente el timbre de la casa de Claudia Grant, sabía que no eran horas para una visita, sobre todo a una persona que desde el primer momento no le había ocultado su antipatía y siempre la había tratado con frialdad, pero tenía la necesidad de saber de una vez y por todas, lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo, si todo era real o solo un producto de su imaginación.

Siguió insistiendo por mucho tiempo, pero nadie le contestaba, frustrada decidió dar una vueltas por los rededores

El barrio militar, sus pequeñas casas, todas iguales, prácticamente la única diferencia al menos por el exterior era el tamaño de las mismas, las de los oficiales eran un poco más grandes, se detuvo frente a una de ellas, nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron......vio Rick junto a Minmei en la puerta de una casa de número 251

_-...yo sólo tengo una cosa más para decir....... ¡te amo, Rick!....... ¡Siempre lo hice! ¡Y siempre lo haré!....._

Se recordó corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, cuando el cielo se enrojeció de repente y el sonido de numerosas explosiones llenó el ambiente.

Apretó sus sienes hasta hacerse daño, las imágenes de cuerpos inertes, gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda, todo se revolvía en su mente....de repente los recuerdos cesaron como si se tratasen de una película de terror, que había sido repentinamente cortada.

Esperó un poco para recuperarse de la impresión, después puso en marcha nuevamente a su coche

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia se había convertido en una suave llovizna, pese a eso cuando Rick llegó a su departamento estaba empapado, Roberto tenía el turno nocturno por lo que al menos por esa noche iba poder estar solo

Fue hacia el baño, mientras se secaba el húmedo cabello y se ponía ropa más cómoda, un conjunto deportivo beige que Lisa le había regalado en su cumpleaños, recordaba una noche parecida a esa, cuando sin importarle la lluvia había ido a casa de Claudia a buscar a Lisa.

-_¿Qué hubiera pasado......si ambos hubiéramos sido honestos sobre nuestros sentimientos aquella noche?.... ¿algo habría cambiado?_ – fue hacia la cocina a prepararse algo caliente – _lo único de lo que tengo seguridad, es que uno debe aprender de sus errores.....y lo peor que hicimos fue: el dejar pasar el tiempo.....ninguno de nosotros pensó en que se nos acabaría.....y que podríamos no tener otra oportunidad....._

Suspiró, mientras sus manos trataban de poner un poco de orden en su pelo

_-Ese error no lo volveré a cometer,.....mañana mismo voy a averiguar cuando vuelve,.....si es necesario viajaré a Monumento a verla,....hablaré con ella y si acepta.....esta vez haremos bien las cosas,.....partiremos de cero._

El silbido que indicaba que el agua estaba hirviendo lo sacó de sus reflexiones, se dirigió hacia la cocina, se estaba preparando un chocolate cuando escuchó el insistente sonido del timbre, fue hacia la puerta, ya era tarde y no podía adivinar quien podía presentarse a esas horas en su departamento

La puerta se abrió ya ambos se encontraron frente a frente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguno de los dos podría decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado, los dos se habían quedado mirándose inmóviles, preguntándose si aquello se trataba de un sueño o algún tipo de alucinación.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio

-Rick,....pero......que significa esto.... ¿qué haces aquí?..... ¡pensé que te habías ido!

-Lo siento,....en el último momento,....no pude hacerlo......no me fue posible el alejarme de ti

Ella corrió hacia sus brazos, él la recibió en ellos

-He perdido mucho en esta vida,..........por no haber aclarado mis sentimientos a tiempo -Comenzó a decirle mientras sus ojos se encontraban – pero no quiero que eso se repita.......quiero que me des otra oportunidad......sé que todo lo malo ha sido por mi culpa.....pero ya decidí dejar de vivir en el pasado.... sé que solo ves en mí, un mar de dudas......pero quiero que lo intentemos.......por favor dime que sí,..........porque para mí esa será la única respuesta aceptable............¿Qué dices le darías otra chance a un pobre tonto?

Aunque ella lo deseaba, las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos verdes, él la guió hacia la pequeña sala, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Rick se recargó contra el respaldo del sofá y ella puso la cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con cariño, mientras ella pensaba que si eso se trataba de un sueño no quería despertar jamás, él comenzó a decirle todo lo que sentía con voz suave, casi un sususrro

-Sabes......me es inevitable mirarte a los ojos y no sentir que reflejan lo mejor de mí en ellos, ,..........cuando no te veo, me desespero y busco cualquier disculpa para hacerlo........me es inevitable ver tus labios........y no querer besarlos – le dio un fugaz beso -........tan solo tu voz me hace sentir bien en un día malo,........simplemente........creo que estoy enamorado de ti,.........no tengo otra excusa mejor........

-Pero,...Rick.... ¿estás seguro?- dijo incorporándose un poco

Él volvió a poner su cabeza sobre su pecho, con el oído junto a su corazón

-¡Escucha!...... ¿crees que esto pueda fingirse?.....este latido no se miente.....y es por ti....solo por ti......yo.....te amo

Ella continuaba en silencio mientras Rick la miraba con insistencia, tratando de comprender que era lo que ella pensaba, qué era lo que guardaba en su interior, finalmente ella pudo decir lo que sentía

-Rick,....yo te amo,....siempre lo hice....y siempre lo haré

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick se separó de ella y la miró con ojos desorbitados

-¿Rick,....te sucede algo?

Rick solo atinó a apoyar sus codos en sus piernas y cubrirse el rostro con las manos mientras daba un suspiro de frustración

Ella viendo su reacción pensó que era el momento de salir de dudas.

-Rick,.... ¿otra vez...........te la recordé?

Rick pensó en negarlo, y buscar alguna excusa creíble, pero sabía que se daría cuenta, él no era bueno mintiendo

-Me odio por esto,.......PERO, SÍ..... – se volvió a mirarla de frente -...... ¡ella me dijo lo mismo!.....me dijo exactamente lo mismo......EL DÍA QUE MURIÓ

-Por favor Rick...... ¡cuéntame como fue ese día!

-¡No!..... ¡no me pidas eso!....todo.....menos eso

-Por favor, Rick........es importante para mí......si me amas...... ¡hazlo!

Rick no entendía el por qué de la insólita petición, la miró a los ojos, vió en ellos que ella insistiría hasta lograr que él se lo contara, entonces comenzó la historia

-Bueno,.....por donde empezar,.....por esos días Lisa y yo andábamos peleados....la principal razón era que.....bueno, era Minmei

-¿Minmei?

-Sí,....creo que Kyle la había abandonado,.....no me contó mucho del asunto y a mí no me interesó mucho saberlo.....la cuestión fue que ella se apareció en mi casa pidiéndome que la alojara,....

-Pero,...Rick,....entonces.... ¿era cierto que tú y ella vivían juntos?

-Sí,....pero por favor no pienses mal.... todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, ella dormía en mi cuarto y yo lo hacía en el sofá..... yo no soy del tipo de hombres que se aprovecharían de la situación,......- la miró de frente para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de lo que estaba diciendo - te confieso que por mucho tiempo estuve......no sé....obsesionado por ella,....pero cuando estuvo junto a mí comprendí que nuestro momento había pasado,.....que de alguna forma todo había cambiado....

Ella volvió a recargarse en su pecho mientras él continuaba su historia

-....recuerdo que ese día....sin previo aviso ella se presentó en mi puerta.....me dijo que venía a despedirse....que partía en una misión y que posiblemente no volvería nunca.....y después me dijo.....

-...."yo te amo,....siempre lo hice....y siempre lo haré"........y después salió huyendo....momentos después comenzaron las explosiones......fue el ataque de Khyron

Rick se separó nuevamente de ella, la tomó de los hombros, mil preguntas vinieron a su mente

-Pero.... ¿cómo es que tú, sabes eso.....es que acaso Minmei te lo contó?

-No,....yo lo sé.....porque estuve ahí...yo....

-No,...por favor, no juegues así conmigo....- suplicó el piloto incorporándose y dándole la espalda

-Rick,...hay cosas de mí que no sabes.....por favor escúchame...- ella se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a contarle todo, el coma en el que había estado por mucho tiempo, las heridas sufridas, la amnesia, la operación de reconstrucción, la aparición de la señora Whitman en su vida y como ella se convenció por completo de ser su nieta, hasta ese día, en que al ver el transbordador alejándose, habían empezado los recuerdos, que por el momento solo eran fragmentos.

Rick escuchaba todo con los ojos cerrados, sin emitir palabra, cuando ella dejó de hablar, se volvió y la miró con ojos llenos de esperanza

-Por favor... ¡dime que todo eso es cierto! – le dijo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas

-Si,....todo es cierto....aún no lo recuerdo todo y no puedo explicar muchas cosas....pero sí,.....yo soy......Lisa

Rick se le acercó con cautela, más que ansioso por aceptar todo, pero preocupado porque aquello fuera un sueño. Pero los hombros temblorosos que él tocó con sus manos igualmente ansiosas eran de carne y hueso, sentirla así y saber finalmente que todo lo que había sentido desde el primer momento que había vuelto a verla era real, hicieron que creyera estar al borde de la locura

Ella lo miró en silencio mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Rick la abrazó mientras ella lloraba, él temblaba, cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, comenzó también a llorar......muchas veces había pensado que ya no tenía más lágrimas,.....pero ahora con sus lágrimas se alejaban de él todas las desilusiones, los sufrimientos, los desencantos de una vida entera.

Y agradeció a Dios, en todos los modos posibles, mientras se aferraba a ella

-Lisa... te amo... te amo... te amo tanto...

*************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-Gracias a todos los que me escribieron sus comentarios, esta semana tuve varios contratiempos y no pude agradecérselos como es debido.

-Saludos retrasados a los hermanos peruanos por sus efemérides

-Como ven solo pude escribir un capítulo, claro que es el más largo que he escrito

-No se preocupen, calculo que aún faltan dos o tres para el final, aún hay círculos que cerrar

-Gracias a reeven, silvestre28, MoniGz , calemoon, Sary, adrsanma, David, Rdl05, los más cumplidos en sus comentarios, si no fuera por ustedes esto tal vez se hubiera quedado por el cuarto capítulo y dormiría en un rincón olvidado de mi PC


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 29**

Lisa levantó su cabeza se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron más y compartieron un largo y dulce beso, ella sentía que se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan protegida y amada.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron un poco.

-Siento que todo esto es un milagro, Lisa......el volver a tenerte junto a mí, es un sueño hecho realidad - murmuró a su oído

-Si esto es un sueño, Rick......deseo....no despertar nunca - susurró Lisa.

-¿Sabes que esto cambiará nuestras vidas?....sobre todo la que has estado viviendo hasta ahora – le dice Rick retornando momentáneamente a la realidad – y qué piensas hacer ahora......digo.....con tu "abuela"..... ¿Cómo piensas decírselo?

-No lo sé,....sabes que está delicada,.....por eso hoy cuando comencé a recordar.... preferí llamar a casa y decirle que me quedaría con Susana,.....es por eso que vine, pero al llegar noté que tenías la luz encendida y.....

-...viniste a hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo –le dijo a tiempo de interrumpirla momentáneamente para darle un beso en la sien

-Necesito pensar bien como decírselo.....será muy difícil

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo.....debes volver a vivir tu vida,......debes volver a tu mundo.....a mi mundo....con tus amigos, con tu familia........en la milicia

-Sé que tienes la razón, pero ya no soy la misma,....he cambiado.....aún cuando llegue a recordar todo,.....el tiempo que ha pasado,....las experiencias que he vivido me han cambiado –un repentino temor la invadió – seguirás amándome....aún cuando talvez no pueda volver a ser la misma Lisa Hayes que conocías

-Todos cambiamos......la vida nos cambia.....y tienes razón no te amo de la misma forma – la miró directamente a los ojos – te amo más.... ¿no te das cuenta?

Se besaron otra vez, suavemente, Rick poco a poco profundizó el beso y este se volvió más apasionado, la abrazó más estrechamente, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda, el corazón de Lisa latía rápidamente incluso sentía que se le hacía difícil respirar.

-Te amo tanto, Lisa.........quisiera tenerte así para siempre... Lisa.....Lisa.....nunca me cansaré de decir tu nombre y decirte cuanto te amo

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, parecía sentir miedo de que ella nuevamente pudiese alejarse de su vida

-No pienso volver a dejarte escapar......nunca más.....de hoy en adelante voy a ser tu sombra – le advirtió mientras sus labios acariciaban su mejilla

-No tengo ningún interés en escapar

Los labios de Rick empezaron a bajar por su cuello, dejando un caminito de besos, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera

-Te amo, Lisa – le dijo muy suavemente –sé que acabo de decirte que no soy alguien que se aproveche de la situación......pero en este momento estoy tentado a ser el más vil de los aprovechados......es que te amo tanto.....te he extrañado tanto.....que siento que no puedo esperar....no quiero esperar....quiero tenerte

Lisa lo miró intensamente

-Yo tampoco quiero esperar.....quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo

La alzó en los brazos, la llevó hasta su cuarto, la depositó en su lecho con dulzura y delicadeza

Rick comenzó a besar dulce y suavemente a Lisa, ambos se olvidaron todo y de todos, estaban los dos solos en su propio mundo

Poco a poco los besos y caricias comenzaron a intensificarse, convirtiéndose en urgentes, apasionados.

Rick comenzó a besar el cuello de Lisa haciéndola suspirar, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el suyo. Lentamente Lisa fue correspondiéndole dando pequeños besos en el cuello dirigiéndose su nuca, provocándole que arqueara la espalda ante el suave contacto

Rick comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ella hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos eran inexpertos y solo se dejaban guiar por sus instintos.

Repentinamente él se detuvo

-¿Realmente deseas hacerlo?......si tú quieres nos detenemos...…no continuaré si no estás segura - dijo Rick temiendo estar yendo demasiado rápido y obligándola a algo que ella no quería

Los ojos de ella estaban anegados, lo miró con amor y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó de una forma que alejaba todas las dudas que pudiera tener, él le correspondió con suaves caricias sobre todo su cuerpo. Era el momento. Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, convirtiéndose en un mismo ser, ella sofocó un gemido de dolor y le saltaron las lágrimas, que él limpió con ternura.

Esperó un poco a que ella se acostumbrara, el dolor fue desapareciendo y dio pasó a la sensación más extraordinaria que había sentido, amor y placer enfundado en una sola, se apretó contra él tanto como pudo, moviéndose al ritmo que él imponía

Ambos se entregaron, dos almas gemelas que estaban destinadas a amarse se encontraron, habían derribado las barreras que el destino había interpuesto en sus vidas, su amor se había vuelto más sólido y ya nada ni nadie podría jamás destruirlo

Cuando termino todo, ambos estaban exhaustos. Él se acomodo en el lecho, mientras ella lo hacia sobre su pecho. Rick la rodeó con su brazo. El sueño los estaba venciendo

-Te amo, Lisa....tú eres todo para mí – le dijo suavemente

-Yo también te amo y siempre te amaré – le dijo con una sonrisa leve en los labios

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún era temprano, la luz se filtró por la ventana, comenzó a despertarse, de pronto escuchó una suave respiración a su lado y alguien se movió junto a él, giró la cabeza hacia su lado y la vio dormida, inmediatamente recordó que la noche anterior había estado con ella, y que ambos se habían entregado al amor que los consumía.

Sentirla así, recargada en su pecho, sentir su calor, el suave aroma de su pelo, era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, no pudo evitar el sonreír, mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente

-_No fue un sueño....estás aquí....junto a mí –_le dio un beso suave en frente

Con mucho cuidado fue separándose de ella, intentando no despertarla, recogió su ropa, que estaba al pie de la cama y se vistió, después fue hacia la cocina, quería despertarla con un desayuno especial

Ya tenía todo preparado en una bandeja, la cual estaba llevando al cuarto, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, era Roberto que volvía de la Base

Rick se paró en seco, Roberto lo miró con curiosidad

-No me digas que eso tan delicioso es para mí..... ¡no debiste molestarte! – dijo a tiempo de intentar tomar algo de la bandeja

-No.....no es para ti.....- dijo a tiempo de hacerle el quite

Rick enrojeció por completo, puso la bandeja en la barra y se volvió hacia su amigo, estaba nervioso, no sabía como explicarse, ni como hacer que su amigo se fuera antes de que Lisa despertara.

Roberto lo contempló en silencio, sin saber qué pasaba con su amigo, después se percató de algo, en la sala se encontraba tirado un zapato que claramente no podía ser de ninguno de los dos

-¡Aja!....creo adivinar lo que está pasando –dijo a tiempo de señalar el zapato –oye no te conocía esas habilidades......y tan seriecito que pareces......... ¡eres un demonio!

-¡Roberto! – le dijo con tono de advertencia

-Bien....no te molesto.....claro que para evitar explicaciones, debiste poner un letrero de "NO MOLESTAR" en la puerta – le dijo divertido

-¡No levantes la voz! -dijo mirando hacia la puerta de su cuarto, agradeciéndose a sí mismo el haberla dejado cerrada

-Bueno.....no te enojes.....ya sé que mucho ayuda, el que poco estorba,.....así que, solo voy por mi mochila y te dejo "tortolito"

Fue velozmente hacia donde tenía sus cosas, las metió en su mochila, se colgó su guitarra al hombro y volvió a la sala.

-Lo siento, Roberto,....pero no es necesario que te lleves todo.......ya te había ofrecido que podías quedarte aquí,.....solo que hoy.....

-No te preocupes,.....- le dijo sonriente -Vanessa me dijo que ya hay una casa en el barrio militar para mí,.....y de todas formas, yo aún no estoy preparado para alternar con civiles.....todos son muy quisquillosos.....

Se volvió hacia él y viéndolo desprevenido, a modo de despedida le hizo una llave lucha alrededor del cuello con uno de sus brazos, mientras con la otra mano lo despeinaba

-Sé lo que es estar enamorado,.......pero nunca dejaría que se me notara tanto,......nada más mira esa cara........los enamorados de tu tipo me dan....- se estremeció exageradamente – me voy..........no vaya a ser contagioso.......

-¡Roberto.....ya suéltame!- dijo a tiempo de desprenderse de él con un hábil movimiento que hizo invertir posiciones-.....espero que en poco tiempo Claudia te quite lo salvaje

-Oye,...... ¡eso si que no!..... ¡si ese es mi principal atractivo!

Rick lo soltó y se despidió de él

-Que te vaya bien amigo....cuídate

Roberto se despidió con una venia y salió sonriente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick, entro sigilosamente a la habitación para contemplar a la bella chica que yacía dormida en su cama. Se detuvo frente a ella, su pelo extendido en desorden enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro. Sus curvas femeninas se alcanzaban a distinguir perfectamente debajo de las sabanas. Parecía un ángel dormido, puso la bandeja en el velador y lentamente se acercó a ella por la espalda, para besarla en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, amor- le dijo con ternura

Ella sonrió perezosamente, mientras él se acostaba junto a ella, por sobre las sábanas.

-Te preparé el desayuno,.....dormilona – le dijo a tiempo de darle pequeños besitos que subían desde el cuello hasta detrás de la oreja

Fue ahí donde se detuvo, había notado una cicatriz en el sitio, la cual había estado perfectamente disimulada por el pelo, su rostro cambió, comenzó a mirarla con profunda tristeza

-¿Rick, te sucede algo?

-Esa cicatriz,....

-Ahhh....eso...el doctor Harlow insistió en quitármela....pero no vi la necesidad,....con el pelo casi ni se nota – le dijo restándole importancia al asunto

Rick la abrazó con fuerza, Lisa no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando

-¿Qué te sucede, Rick?

-Pudiste haber muerto.....sufriste tantas heridas,.....nunca me perdonaré el no haber estado ahí contigo

-No te culpes,....tú no podías saberlo

-¡Sí, lo sabía!,......nunca pude aceptar que habías muerto,......yo debí seguir buscándote

-Fueron cosas fuera de nuestro control......olvídalo....lo importante es que ya estamos juntos

-No, no pienso hacerlo......hay algo aquí que no encaja.....todos pensaron que habías muerto porque hallaron un cadáver con tu uniforme y placas ID

-¡Pero cómo pudo pasar eso!

-No lo sé,......pero vamos a averiguarlo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick y Lisa fueron a golpear la puerta de Susana, ella se sorprendió mucho al verlos

Lisa le explicó todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, después fue a buscar algo de la ropa que aún quedaba allí, de la que usaba cuando se quedaba a dormir, y la dejó un momento a solas con Rick.

-Me alegra verlos así......juntos y tan felices

-Gracias, Susana......pero lo que yo quisiera en este momento, es que me cuentes todo lo que pasó,.... ¿cómo fue que Lisa llegó al hospital?.... ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto,....la trajo el doctor Gardner

-Si,.....ya me contó eso,....pero no sabes nada más....talvez incluso alguien que haya preguntado por ella o algo así

-No, nada.....que yo sepa.....nunca nadie preguntó por ella......aunque.....un momento..... ¡rayos!, ¿cómo nunca pensé en esto?........fuera de los del hospital, el único que alguna vez se interesó en ella.......fuiste tú

-¡¿YO?!

Lisa retornaba en ese momento y se sorprendió al ver el rostro asombrado del piloto

-¿Te sucede algo, Rick?

-No, no pasa nada – la tranquilizó Susana – ven....quiero que escuches esto

-Recuerdo bien aquel día,.....estabas en terapia intensiva – le dijo a Lisa, después se dirigió a Rick - tú la mirabas con insistencia a través de las persianas....... ¡hasta te pregunté si la conocías!

-Sí,....me comentaste que cuando llegó, estaba más muerta que viva.....pero que tercamente se aferraba a la vida

-La pequeña terca..... ¡sí señor!......y ese día fue muy especial

-¡Fue el día en que salió del coma profundo! – recordó Rick, luego se volvió hacia Lisa –....estuve tan cerca.....debí haber confiado más en mí mismo,....algo me decía que eras tú,....incluso cuando Susana se alejó, entré a verte más de cerca

-¿Hiciste eso Rick?- le preguntó emocionada Lisa

-Si,....en ese momento no supe por qué lo hacía,.....era algo superior a mí.....me acerqué a ti – la miró intensamente -....y te dije que te amaba

Rick sintió de nuevo que el remordimiento lo embargaba

-Perdóname,....yo debí haberme quedado contigo,.....pasaste por todo eso sola.....fue mi culpa......nunca debí irme

-Rick, no sigas culpándote,.....yo estoy segura que lo que me dijiste me impulsó a luchar

Se abrazaron con fuerza, Susana los miraba conmovida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa estaba tomando una ducha, Rick aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a Claudia a Monumento.

La conversación fue muy larga, al principio ella se negaba a creerlo, pero luego de la explicación, tuvo que aceptarlo.

La felicidad inicial de su amiga, fue reemplazada rápidamente por un sentimiento de culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes y por haber dificultado las cosas entre ellos

-No te culpes,....tú intentabas hacer lo correcto,.....además al final me diste el empujoncito que necesitaba para decidirme a quedarme,......y sé que ella lo entenderá......pero dejando eso de lado..... nadie me quita de la cabeza que hay algún culpable de toda esta confusión

Charlaron acerca de las sospechas de Rick y ambos concordaron en que había alguien responsable por todo lo ocurrido

-Claudia, esto tiene que ser completamente aclarado, será difícil para Lisa reasumir su verdadera identidad mientras no tengamos todo claro

-Tienes razón, alguien podría acusarla de inventar lo de la amnesia para ocultar un intento de deserción o algo parecido

-Por favor habla con el Almirante al respecto, yo haré todo lo posible para averiguar qué fue lo que realmente pasó

-No, Rick....... quiero que te aboques solo a ella,.....ambos ya han sufrido bastante por esto,......por lo que me contaste también tienen que arreglar muchas cosas....y está el asunto de la señora Whitman.....tú debes apoyarla en todo, esa debe ser tu prioridad en este momento

-¡Pero no puedo dejar esto así!

-¡Tú déjame a mí!......estaré en Monumento, pero mi sistema de inteligencia y acción están en Macross

Lisa salía del baño en ese momento

-Claudia,....Lisa está aquí, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-No, Rick...... aún no estoy preparada,....discúlpame,.....además lo correcto es que le pida perdón de frente y no a través del teléfono,....esta noche estoy de retorno y voy a verlos.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora Whitman había decidido retornar a sus labores, se encontraba en su oficina revisando todos los pendientes, intentaba concentrarse en eso, pero su mente divagaba.

Sabía que todo lo que había ocultado con tanto celo, podría llegar a saberse por la acción de Brenda Sanders.

Además el hecho de que su "nieta" hubiese dado una excusa, para no retornar la noche anterior a su mansión le daba muy mala espina

-_Talvez ella ya lo sabe_ – era el temor que la invadía

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claudia se ya había puesto en acción, las primeras en enterarse de lo pasado, obviamente habían sido las del trío, ellas habían convocado a una reunión urgente en la oficina de campo

Además del trío, estaban presentes Max, Miriya y como invitado especial Roberto Cortéz que se encontraba un poco adormilado

-¡Espero que haya una buena razón para esto!...... ¡por si no lo saben mis horas de sueño son sagradas! – comentó Roberto un tanto molesto

-¡Silencio!,....hemos convocado a esta reunión con carácter de urgente,....por orden de la comandante Grant....Claudia para los amigos – Alzó la voz Vanessa

-¡Ya de una vez cuenten lo que quieren!.... ¿el asunto es oficial o personal? – protestó Miriya

-¡Las dos cosas, Miriya! - indicó Kim –porque implica una investigación oficial de la cual debemos hacernos cargo.....y es personal porque se trata de ayudar a nuestros amigos....

Las tres procedieron a contar lo que les había relatado Claudia, con todos los detalles que ella les había dado, finalizada la explicación sus compañeros se encontraban estupefactos, solo se miraban los unos a los otros con incredulidad, nadie atinaba a comentar nada.

-¡Ven chicas! – dijo Vanessa señalando a sus amigos -¡igual me quedé yo, cuando Claudia me llamó para contarme!

-¡¿Pero Rick está seguro?! – preguntó el incrédulo Max

-¡Claro que sí!,.... ¡ahora comprendo!....si lo hubieran visto esta mañana....se darían cuenta que no tiene ninguna duda – comentó Roberto sin querer

-¡¿Y cómo estaba esta mañana?!.....– inquirió Kim- ¡cuéntanos Roberto!

-Lo siento, Kim eso pertenece a archivos clasificados – contestó Roberto

-¡Traidor! – protestó Sammie – nosotras te contamos todo lo que pasa en la Base y tú no correspondes

-¡No divaguemos!....sobre todo respecto a algo tan obvio – llamó la atención Vanessa – lo importante es iniciar la investigación,.....como entenderán, por el momento Rick y Lisa estarán muy ocupados......

Miró entorno los rostros de sus amigos

-.... ¡con los asuntos familiares!...... ¡banda de mal pensados!

-¡Adivinos diría yo! –comentó Kim, apoyada por las risas de sus amigos

-Bueno....más seriedad.....seamos comprensivos, también necesitan un poco de tiempo para ellos.....pero como deducirán es importante aclarar cuanto antes el asunto – dijo Vanessa retomando el control de la situación

-He aquí lo que tenemos – Sammie sacó su cuaderno de notas – de acuerdo con la información que se tiene al momento,....el único que parece tener una idea exacta de lo ocurrido es el doctor Gardner....él fue quien llevó a Lisa al hospital

-¿Creen que él esté implicado? – preguntó Max

-¡Por su bien, espero que no!........ yo sé lo que se siente el perder, a quien uno ama....– declaró Roberto – y si alguien se atrevió deliberadamente a engañar de esa forma a mi amigo.....va a arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido

-¡Yo apoyo a Roberto!.....si hay un culpable debe pagarlo.....por todo lo que sufrieron nuestros amigos.....y por todo lo que pasamos nosotros – habló Miriya

-¡Tomemos las cosas con calma! – dijo Max intentado calmar la situación – estamos de acuerdo....pero lo primero que debemos hacer es ir al hospital y averiguar lo ocurrido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew Gardner había terminado su ronda y retornaba a su oficina, al pasar por recepción notó que su secretaria no estaba, por la hora imaginó que se había ido a almorzar, así que entró a su oficina.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró a alguien esperándolo

-¡Buenas tardes, Andrew!

Ante él con una gran sonrisa y luciendo encantadora en un sencillo vestido rosa, estaba Helena Zalles

-¡Helena!....pero..... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oye en mi pueblo....SALUDAN

La respuesta lo descolocó, otra vez estaba junto a él esa chiquilla, que al parecer encontraba gran placer en sacarlo de sus casillas

-Si....en mi pueblo también saludan..... ¡Buenas tardes, señorita Zalles!....y ahora que hablamos de modales,....alguien alguna vez en su vida, le enseñó que no puede irrumpir en una oficina,.... ¡sin ser anunciada!

-Si,.....creo.....que alguna vez, en mi vida me lo mencionaron......claro que no debí prestar mucha atención, que digamos

-¡Me rindo!.....tendría la amabilidad de decirme el motivo de su presencia en mi oficina

-Acabo de llegar de ciudad Monumento,.....allí, aproveché para visitar al doctor Newman.......y te traje una copia de la historia médica de la señora Whitman – le dijo entregándole los papeles-.....supongo que te será útil

-Si,....servirá de mucho.....gracias,.....si eso era todo, creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu trabajo, tu casa o adonde creas conveniente

-No, no es todo,.....también vine a ver como estabas,.....- caminó alrededor de él, escrutándolo con picardía – quería saber, si ya te habías recuperado o aún continuabas echando bilis.....y por lo que veo sigues igual

-¡Helena! – le dijo molesto

-Ya calma,.....no querrás tener un colapso,.....estás en el hospital,.....pero si tú te internas.... ¿quién va a dirigir esto?...... recuerda que "no hay mal que dure cien años"........ya acaba con esa amargura o ella acabará contigo......

-¡Quien va a acabar conmigo eres tú!

-Oye....tan mal te caigo....- se acercó a él peligrosamente y le dijo con voz suave y tentadora - bueno.....talvez sea por que no me conoces bien

Andrew la miró un momento en silencio, claro que había llegado a conocerla, y estaba seguro que toda esa pose y coquetería solo escondían a una chiquilla traviesa que intentaba jugar con él, porque estaba convencida de que actuaría como un caballero

-_Así que ese es tu juego,....bueno lo que no esperas....es que yo lo siga_ – pensó maliciosamente – _voy a darte una lección_

-Sí, Helena.....no te conozco.....pero todo tiene arreglo en esta vida....y viéndote así......tan.....tentadora – le susurró al oído lascivamente – me están dando ganas de conocerte....como decirlo....más íntimamente

Helena retrocedió instintivamente

-Doctor Gardner,......creo que tiene razón......ya es hora de irme......mi padre me está esperando abajo en el auto

-¡Déjalo que espere!........tú y yo no lo necesitamos para divertirnos – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-Por favor.....no siga...– le dijo nerviosa, mientras intentaba alejarse de él

-Ahhhh....vienes....me tientas.....y luego pretendes huir - le dijo cínicamente, mientras le cerraba el paso -.....pues debes saber, ¡que no se juega así con un hombre!

-¡Aléjese o ya verá!....... usted no me conoce..... ¡Compórtese!

-Crees que no te conozco......conozco a las de tu tipo,.....chiquillas jugando a la mujer fatal......haciéndose a las que conocen a los hombres.....apuesto a que ni siquiera has tenido un verdadero novio en tu vida

-Si he tenido novio o no,....eso no le importa

Andrew la arrinconó, puso su mano contra la pared cerrándole el paso

-Y apuesto también.... ¡a que nunca te han besado!

-Doctor.... recuerde "que mas vale prevenir que lamentar"......si sigue así.... ¡voy a hacerle una demanda por acoso!

-¡¿Yo soy un acosador?!......¡¿quién fue la que se metió a mi oficina?!.....sin ser invitada....- se acercó más a ella, notó que estaba temblando - bueno........ya que quieres acusarme de acosador......voy a darte suficiente material para hacerlo......

Ella ya sentía su aliento sobre su cara, no tenía escapatoria, de pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, ambos se separaron, la puerta se abrió y dio paso al doctor Harlow y al Ingeniero Zalles, el padre de Helena.

-Como le dije....aquí están....mi amigo siempre pasa por su oficina antes de irse a almorzar – explicó Víctor

-Doctor Gardner,....un gusto volver a verlo.....espero que mi hija no lo haya importunado - dijo Gabriel Zalles a tiempo de entrar -....ella insistió en venir aquí, en cuanto llegamos

Helena se volvió hacia él con rostro atemorizado, temía que la fuera a acusar con su padre, Andrew sonrió a tiempo de contestar

-No,.....no se preocupe......solo estábamos discutiendo algunos asuntos sin importancia......ahh......y también le agradecía por haberme traído la historia clínica

-Bueno....como solo vinimos a eso.....es momento de irnos....yo estoy cansado por el viaje.......Helena ya despídete

Los dos se despidieron de ellos y abandonaron la oficina

Víctor que había notado algo raro en el ambiente, encaró a su amigo

-Y ahora cuéntame..... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pasar...... ¿qué pudo haber pasado?

-No te hagas.....

Andrew sonrió a tiempo de contarle a su amigo

-Solo le estaba dando un buen susto.....ya sabes...para que se le quitara lo impertinente

-Y por tu expresión.....noto que te gusto mucho el asustarla....-le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice -ella es linda........quizás no debí haber traído tan pronto a su papá

-Tienes razón, es muy linda......así que.....- le guiñó un ojo - para la próxima, tárdate un poco más

-¡Ese es mi Andrew!........ya sabía yo......que tarde o temprano volverías a ser el mismo de antes...... ¡qué me dices.......le aviso a Mateo que esta noche salimos a armar la grande!

-¡Hoy no!.....tengo muchos asuntos que atender

Su comentario fue premonitorio, pues acababa de hacerlo cuando un aterrorizado doctor Herrera entró a su despacho

-¡¿Qué te pasa Mateo?!.......¡parece que viste al diablo!- le dijo Víctor

-Peor que eso,....vi a tres,.....- se volvió hacia ellos asustado - chicos no sé a lo que vienen esas mujeres,....pero por la cara que traen....pobre del que se les ponga al frente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa había llamado por teléfono a la mansión y le indicaron que la señora Whitman había retornado a sus labores.

Llegaron pronto al edificio del Grupo Fénix, él bajó primero de su moto y se acercó al coupé para ayudarla a bajar, pasaron por seguridad donde ella devolvió las llaves del coche al encargado, después se dirigieron hacia los ascensores

Cuando se hubieron retirado, el guardia de seguridad llamó a la dirección

-Señora Whitman,....su nieta está subiendo,.....pero no viene sola,....la acompaña el coronel Hunter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mateo explícate...antes de que pierda la paciencia! – advirtió Andrew

-Que quieres que te explique.....lo único que entendí.....era que venían a pedir cuentas por algo que les hicieron a sus amigos

-¿Y quienes son? – preguntó Víctor

-Creo que se trata de esas chicas que trabajaban en el puente del SDF-1 – explicó Mateo

No acaba de hablar cuando escucharon golpear la puerta de forma muy poco amable. Andrew hizo una seña a Víctor y este se adelantó a abrirla.

Con expresión furiosa ingresó a la oficina el trío, sus amigos se habían quedado esperándolas abajo

-_Parece que hoy no es mi día.....todos se creen en el derecho de irrumpir en mi oficina_ – pensó el doctor Gardner antes de encararlas -Señoritas.....en qué puedo servirlas

-Doctor Gardner,....le advierto que este es un asunto oficial.... - le indicó seriamente Vanessa - nosotras venimos en busca de información, acerca de un asunto de suma gravedad

-Vamos a preguntarle algunas cosas....y le informo que debe pensar muy bien sus respuestas – apoyó Kim

Sammmie viendo que el doctor no estaba solo acotó

-Si lo desea sus amigos, pueden retirarse

Mateo y Víctor se miraron entre sí, después se colocaron a ambos lados de su amigo, no pensaban dejarlo solo

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, Teniente Leeds,.....ni a ustedes, ni a mis amigos....así que ellos se quedan

-¡Esperamos por su bien, que eso sea cierto! – indicó Kim

-Prosigamos.....Doctor Gardner....tenemos información acerca de que fue usted, quien ingresó a este hospital a una paciente muy especial el día del ataque de Khyron.....más en concreto a quien usted conoce como Lucy Reinhart – apuntó Vanessa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa y Rick se encontraban en el ascensor

- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe a hablar con ella? – preguntó Rick

-Si,....no estoy segura de cómo vaya a reaccionar......y tu presencia ahí, podría afectarla más

Llegaron al piso más alto del edificio, el ascensor se abrió y salieron al corredor

-De todas formas voy a esperarte por aquí, por si me necesitas.....además ya te dije que no pienso perderte de vista otra vez

-¿Esa es una advertencia?

-Es una promesa......ahora ve.....y no olvides que te espero

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew las miró en silencio, las reconoció como amigas de Rick Hunter, no entendía que pasaba allí, recordó el compromiso al que había llegado con la señora Whitman, pero al parecer alguien ya las habían puesto al tanto, así que negarlo no tenía objeto

-Si,....pero qué hay con eso

-Pues que queremos.....que nos indique exactamente cómo fue que usted la encontró – inquirió Kim

-Señoritas,....siento no poder ayudarlas, pero todo eso.....es asunto que solo le concierne a la señorita Reinhart y a su familia

-Es un asunto que también concierne a las Fuerza de la Tierra Unida,....la desaparición de una alta oficial, no es algo que tomemos a la ligera – advirtió Vanessa

-Por favor no entiendo nada....podrían explicarse mejor – pidió Andrew

-Asumiendo que usted dice la verdad –indicó Kim – Sammie....explícale al doctor

Sammie se adelantó y explicó con detalle todo lo ocurrido, Andrew y sus amigos quedaron perplejos, nunca hubieran adivinado que algo así podría pasar.

-Me es difícil creerlo,......pero si ya ha recuperado la memoria,...y dice que es la capitana Hayes....no queda más que aceptarlo – dijo Andrew – y mi deber es ayudarlas a encontrar la verdad

Se incorporó y comenzó su relato

-Ese día estaba fuera de la ciudad, al enterarme del ataque, estaba apresurándome a volver,.....pero en la carretera, vi que se había producido un accidente,.....fui a ayudar, en uno de los autos se encontraba una familia, todos muertos.....pero cerca del otro auto, la encontré a ella....a Lucy

-A la capitana Lisa Hayes – corrigió Sammie

-Bueno, si....estaba en muy malas condiciones,...numerosas fracturas y quemaduras

-¿Alguien más estaba ahí?

-Si,....estaba la señorita Minmei

-¡¿MINMEI?! – gritaron al unísono las tres

-Si,...tenía heridas leves,....cuando se recuperó,...le pregunté si la conocía y me dijo que no,....que solo la había encontrado gravemente herida e intentaba ayudarla.....inclusive su primo se ofreció a ayudar en lo que se necesitara......¿hay algún problema con eso? – preguntó Andrew

-¡¿Qué si hay un problema con eso?!........Minmei hace años que conoce a Lisa – dijo Kim con ira contenida - ¡Así que fue ella!

- Me parece que fueron ellos,....seguro que Kyle lo sabía todo – agregó Vanessa

Andrew nuevamente quedó en silencio, todo era tan difícil de creer, pero tenía sentido,....sobre todo tomando en cuenta la posterior visita de Kyle

-Tienen razón,....tiempo después, Kyle vino aquí,....y lo noté demasiado interesado en saber lo ocurrido con ella

-¡No necesitamos saber nada más! – declaró Vanessa – ¡chicas ya saben a donde debemos ir!

Las tres se despidieron y abandonaron la oficina, Andrew se volvió a sus amigos

-¿Pueden creer que algo así, haya podido pasar aquí?

-Parece que sí,...es de no creer – comentó Mateo

-Y por la actitud que traían esas chicas,.....creo que tenemos que estar listos para recibir aquí a la Señorita Macross – presagió Víctor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie Whitman esperó con calma en su oficina, después de unos momentos de espera por el intercomunicador le anunciaron que su nieta quería verla

Lisa entró en la oficina saludándola con timidez, estaba nerviosa, había llegado a quererla y no deseaba lastimarla

La señora Whitman la contempló en silencio, Lisa venía vestida de forma sencilla, una blusa rosa y una falda blanca

-Lucy,...... ¿no vas a trabajar el día de hoy?...... ¡debiste pasar por la casa para cambiarte!

-No,.........no pienso trabajar aquí, el día de hoy,......es de eso y de otras cosas que deseo hablar contigo

-Prosigue

-Abuela Ross....desde el día de ayer...- se acercó a ella y la tomó de una mano - ......he comenzado a recordar....

Rosalie Whitman se soltó de ella, y se dirigió hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la oficina, dándole la espalda

-Así que es eso a lo que vienes,..... ¿ya recordaste todo?....es eso lo que vienes a decirme

-No todo, solo algunas cosas,......pero si.....recordé lo suficiente....... ¡lo suficiente para saber que aquí se ha producido un gran error! – indicó Lisa con decisión

-¿Un error?.....un error es una acción desacertada o equivocada......me podrías explicar que hay de equivocado entre nosotras

-¡No te entiendo, abuela!

-Por lo visto....debido a que recordaste algunas cosas,....piensas que tu situación ha cambiado,....eso no es necesariamente cierto,......si lo deseas TODO permanecerá igual,..... ¡y no se volverá a hablar del asunto!

La señora Whitman se estaba jugando su última carta, no deseaba perderla, ante el asombro que vio reflejado en su rostro, continuó con su oferta

-Junto a mí tienes todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear,......dinero,......una posición social envidiable,....el respeto de todos.....además yo he llegado a quererte mucho.......piénsalo bien.....nadie tiene porqué saber que no eres Lucy

Lisa quedó perpleja, nunca pensó que ella lo supiese todo

-¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!....tú sabias que no soy tu nieta..... ¿por qué me engañaste?

-¡No te engañé!.....cuando te encontré pensé que eras ella.....pero con el transcurso del tiempo me di cuenta que no era así,......ella era insegura.....infantil....caprichosa,....todo lo opuesto a lo que tú eres..... ¡nadie podía haber cambiado tanto!

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta.....por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Para qué,.....para que estuvieras angustiada,.....sin saber quien eras y sin nadie que pudiera velar por ti

-Me has subestimado,....... YO SOY LA CAPITANA LISA HAYES.....de las fuerzas de la Tierra Unida....... ¡y siempre he podido defenderme sola!....... ¡no necesitaba que tú tomaras decisiones por mí!

-Eso es evidente......así que eres militar....... ¡no me extraña!

La contempló por un momento, su casta era innegable,.....deseó con todas sus fuerzas que realmente fuera un familiar suyo, pero no era así, y se vio en la necesidad de intentar justificarse

-Quisiera que me entendieras,.....mi verdadera nieta murió - dijo con emoción contenida -.....me enteré tiempo después a través de una de sus amigas......y yo deseaba tanto tener a alguien a quien considerar realmente mi familia.....alguien que pudiera continuar con mi legado

-Y para conseguirlo no te importó el negarme mi verdadera identidad,..... ¿pensaste alguna vez que podría haber alguien buscándome?

-¡NADIE TE BUSCABA!,......los de la agencia Kirby, revisaron todo, no estabas en la lista de personas desaparecidas – declaró con énfasis -negarte a los tuyos, hubiera sido algo que yo nunca hubiera hecho

-Pero sí había alguien que me buscaba,.....alguien que nunca aceptó que yo hubiera muerto

-Lo siento, no pensé que eso fuera posible..... ¡solo espero que lo entiendas y me perdones! – dijo con sinceridad

-Lo entiendo,.....pero me será difícil el perdonártelo – dijo a tiempo de abandonar su oficina

La orgullosa señora Whitman se quedó erguida en su sitio, intentando mantenerse incólume, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pandilla estaba en acción, una vez enterados de todo, se les hacía tarde para ir a afrontar a la cantante más conocida de Nueva Macross

En el camino al Hotel Centinel, discutían las acciones que debían tomar

-Aún no entiendo..... ¡cómo es posible que Minmei y Lisa se hayan encontrado juntas en un accidente automovilístico! – comentó Max que se encontraba al mando del jeep

-Eso va ha tener que explicarnos el canario ese – indicó Miriya – y más le vale que tenga una excusa excelente

-No hay disculpa posible Miriya, ten en cuenta que después de eso.....incluso llegó a negar que la conocía – indicó Kim – es claro que ella tiene la culpa de todo

-Tienes razón....pero de todas formas hay que interrogarla cuidadosamente....- agregó Miriya -.....me daré el gusto de hacerle cantar la verdad

-¡UN MOMENTO!..... ¡ALTO TODOS!....MAX DETENTE – ordenó Vanessa

Max obedeció al momento, buscó un lugar adecuado y se estacionó, una vez hecho esto todos se volvieron hacia ella interrogantes

-Chicos hay que pensar esto con cuidado.....sé que hay que darle su merecido....pero no podemos poner en riesgo la investigación actuando a lo loco....tomen en cuenta que esto puede repercutir en la posibilidad de que Lisa, pueda volver al servicio sin ninguna mancha en su expediente.....tengan en cuenta que Minmei tiene un abogado con muchos recursos....incluso ya pudo desligarla de la acusación de complicidad con los pacifistas

-Se me está ocurriendo algo,....Roberto y yo iremos por el comisario Rojas,...y haremos la denuncia.....como él aprecia a Rick, estoy seguro que nos atenderá de inmediato,....mientras ustedes....- Max comenzó a exponer su idea, todos estuvieron de acuerdo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa salió de la oficina muy alterada, Rick fue a su encuentro.

Se miraron y él entendió que ella necesitaba alejarse de allí, la tomó de la mano y se fueron del lugar.

Ya en el estacionamiento se subieron a su moto y partieron perdiéndose en la distancia

La señora Whitman había intentado darles alcance, pero solo logró llegar a tiempo de verlos alejarse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei retornaba del salón de belleza, entró a su habitación en penumbras e intentó prender las luces, pero ninguna encendió, la única iluminación era la tenue luz de la ciudad que se filtraba por los ventanales,...molesta buscó a tientas el teléfono para hacer su reclamo a la administración, pero al descolgarlo este se encontraba sin línea, pateó uno de los muebles con frustración.

-Estas molesta....solo porque no hay luz, ni servicio telefónico – le dijo una voz burlona

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Minmei asustada

-¿Te pareció ver un lindo gatito?,....canario – dijo otra voz

-¿Qué buscan aquí?

-Es cierto,.....es cierto,.....hay cuatro lindas gatitas por aquí – rieron mientras comenzaban a rodearla

-¡Llamaré a la policía! – dijo tomando su celular

-¡Perfecto!....a los policías les encantará oír lo que le hiciste a Lisa – le dijo otra de ellas, mientras comenzaban a moverse a su alrededor

Minmei se dio cuenta de que todo había sido descubierto

-¡Perdón, fue sin querer!

-¡Tú provocaste sus heridas! - dijo otra voz desde las sombras – ¡y vas a pagarlo!

-No....no fue así....cuando la encontré ya estaba así..... ¡SE LOS JURO!.....un muro había caído sobre ella.....

-¡Comienza a hablar!.....queremos saberlo todo.........

Las sombras se acercaron más a Minmei, ella se sintió perdida.....

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-No es por hacerla de emoción, pero realmente mi trabajo se ha duplicado estos días, así que otra vez solo subo un capítulo. (y ya oí tu reclamo mental calemoon)

-Bueno, ya comienzan las retribuciones y algunas explicaciones, esta parte esta un poco larga porque no me gustan los finales demasiado resumidos.

-Gracias a silvestre por todas sus ideas, tu nick y tu gran "aprecio" por el canario me inspiraron hace tiempo un saldo de cuentas de este tipo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 30**

Minmei estaba a merced de ellas, deseaba escapar pero la tenían rodeada

-¡Habla, confiesa cómo lo hiciste! – escuchó una voz intimidatoria, mientras sentía un empujón que casi la derriba

-Ya se los dije,....yo la encontré así,.....un muro había caído sobre ella

-Ya estaba así cuando llegué – la remedaron -..... ¿nos crees estúpidas?.......aunque así hubiera sido......qué intentabas hacer en la carretera.....con ella en esas condiciones

-Yo........yo...- ella no encontraba como justificarse

-Fuiste TÚ quien le quitó las placas ID.......y su uniforme.... ¿es que pensabas aprovechar todo para matarla? – volvió a sentir un empellón esta vez en sentido contrario

-No.....yo nunca desee hacerle daño.......lo hice sin pensar.....solo quería que desapareciera de mi vida...... – después continuó con voz desesperada – Kyle me había abandonado....y Rick me dejaba por ir tras ella...... ¿no lo entienden?...... ¡ME DEJÓ SOLA!...... ¡no le importó lo que pudiera pasarme!.....yo pude haber muerto.....y a él no le hubiese importado.....su deber era velar por mí.....llevarme a un refugio

Se exaltó a así misma con sus palabras

-Hasta ese día Rick siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité,..... ¿por qué tenían que cambiar las cosas?...... Lisa siempre ha podido cuidarse sola.....ella no lo necesitaba..... ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE VENIR A QUITARME LO QUE ERA MÍO?

-¡MALDITA EGOÍSTA!.....esto vas a pagarlo

Se abalanzaron todas a un tiempo sobre ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick y Lisa habían deambulado sin rumbo fijo por durante bastante tiempo, hasta que ella se tranquilizara y ahora se encontraban sentados en el césped de un parque, Rick estaba apoyado contra un árbol y ella estaba recargada en su pecho, los dos estaban en silencio, ella ya le había contado todo lo ocurrido, él no quiso hacer comentarios, la dejaba procesar todo sin interferencias, después de todo lo que tenía que poner en claro eran sus propios sentimientos, así que lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado para apoyarla.

-¿Sabes lo que más me confunde de todo esto, Rick?.....que no puedo realmente estar molesta con ella.....pese a la forma en que se comportó hoy.....fría, como si estuviera negociando un contrato....entendí, que lo que hizo....fue solo para protegerme.....porque a su modo me quiere

-Entendiste que ella estaba convencida de que estabas sola en el mundo....además no puedes olvidar que te quiere.....talvez no sea la más cariñosa de las personas, y se le dificulte expresarlo con palabras,....pero te quiere y eso tú lo sabes....lo sientes

-Parece que lo entendiste bien

-Bueno,....yo también pasé por eso.....el no poder expresar bien lo que sentía.... a veces uno termina dando la impresión equivocada

Le acarició la espalda con cariño

-Ya que ahora te sientes mejor, quisiera que vayamos donde el médico que trató tu caso,......después a comprar unas cenas para llevar.......y retornar al departamento a esperar a Claudia que de seguro vendrá con toda la pandilla

-Estoy un poco nerviosa....por la reacción de ellos

-No tienes porque estarlo,....todos te adoran,.....aunque hay que tener cuidado con el trío.....esas chicas son de temer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max y Roberto arribaron a su destino: el hotel Centinel, estaban en compañía del Comisario Rojas, dos oficiales de policía y el fiscal de turno

Mostraron su orden al personal de seguridad del hotel y se les autorizó para que pudieran subir al penthouse

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, lo encontraron abierto, desde el interior se escuchaba a de Minmei contando en voz alta

-651.....652....653....

Max oprimió el interruptor y las luces se encendieron, ante ellos se encontraba la señorita Macross, de bruces en el piso, al sentir la presencia de ellos, temerosamente levantó el rostro, al reconocer al comisario Rojas, se puso de pié con dificultad, al parecer todo su cuerpo le dolía

-Comisario Rojas, gracias a Dios que llegó,.....no sé como sigo viva......esas locas.....me amenazaron....me insultaron.......me golpearon,..... ¡INTENTARON MATARME!

-Señorita Minmei,....no sé a lo que se refiere,..... ¿quienes trataron de matarla? – preguntó el Comisario, mirando hacia todos lados, aprovechando para recoger una grabadora que estaba tirada en el piso, después de revisarla la accionó y todos los presentes pudieron oír el registro

-"_Lo hice sin pensar.....solo quería que desapareciera de mi vida......Kyle me había abandonado....y Rick me dejaba por ir tras ella...... Lisa siempre ha podido cuidarse sola..... ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE VENIR A QUITARME LO QUE ERA MÍO?".....-_ luegola grabación continuaba con todo el detalle de lo ocurrido

-¡NO PUEDE CREER ESO!.....me obligaron a decirlo.....me emboscaron,......cortaron las luces,.....el teléfono.....- Minmei reconoció a Max en compañía del comisario – fueron ellos....los de la Base....los amigos de Lisa.....estoy segura de que fueron ellos

-Si tiene alguna denuncia, puede hacerla,....pero el asunto que nos trae es grave....y con esta nueva evidencia - indicó el fiscal -.....le informo que está usted detenida por su participación en la desaparición de la capitana Lisa Hayes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las afueras del hotel las chicas esperaban impacientes escondidas detrás de unos autos, vieron pasar a Minmei que caminaba dificultosamente en compañía de los policías.

Cuando la patrulla comenzó a ponerse en movimiento salieron de su escondite, Minmei desde el asiento posterior se había dado vuelta y alcanzó a verlas, las chicas le hicieron señas de burla, imitando garras y maullidos ante la risa de Max y Roberto, ella gritó para que el vehículo se detuviera, pero no le hicieron caso.

-Se apresuraron mucho en llegar.....seguro que cuando llegaron seguía contando.... – dijo Miriya - yo le dije que contara en voz alta hasta mil o íbamos a volver

Todos se pusieron a reír

-¿Y estás seguro que los golpes no se notarán, Roberto? – preguntó Kim

-Si se notan....lo harán muy poco,.......truco antiguo....naranjas en toallas,.....duele mucho....pero no deja marcas visibles.....ya saben que por cualquier lugar salta alguien de derechos humanos......y una confesión arrancada a golpes no sirve.....cualquier abogado mañoso puede anularla – dijo Roberto – ....y una cosa más chicas.....¿recogieron las naranjas?

-Aquí las tienes.....aunque algunas reventaron - Kim se las entregó en una bolsa - ¡¿qué piensas hacer con ellas?!

-Si estuviera en mi patria.....un yungueño(1) ....aquí un Bronx(2)........¡para celebrar!.....Max tienes la ginebra y el vermuth

-Si, los conseguí

-¡Entonces vamos a festejar a casa de Rick!.....y de paso tengo el gusto de conocer formalmente a esa maravilla que lo trae de cabeza...... ahh.....y una cosa más....no mencionen delante suyo, el asunto de las naranjas.....él lo prohibió expresamente...... ¡usábamos ese método para las "limpias internas"!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en el departamento de Rick, Claudia había sido la primera en llegar, con una gran caja cerrada, después se había retirado con Lisa al cuarto, deseaba disculparse con calma.

Mientras estaban en eso, llegó el resto de la pandilla festejando su hazaña, mientras Roberto y Max se dedicaban a la preparación del cóctel con las pocas naranjas que se encontraban indemnes, y a repartir en platos la cena que Rick y Lisa habían traído

Las chicas del trío bombardeaban a Rick con preguntas

-Fuimos a consultar a su médico, según él no tardará mucho en recordarlo todo......ya ha progresado bastante....se le menciona algo y no tarda mucho en recordarlo......- les contó Rick

-Así que solo se necesita mencionárselo....entonces quien mejor que nosotras para que recuerde TODO rápidamente – sentenció Kim

-Si.....incluso ya Sammie hizo algunas notas.....para que nada se nos olvidara......desde que comenzó a trabajar contigo siempre anda haciendo notas – dijo Vanessa

-Eso es porque Rick se pone furioso cuando olvido algo – comentó Sammie mostrando su libreta –así que nunca dejo mi libreta.....tal como él nunca deja su agenda

-¡¿Y qué es lo que anotaste?!....- dijo Rick a tiempo de quitarle la libreta

Las chicas disimuladamente empezaron a alejarse, mientras Rick comenzaba a leer las notas con ojos desorbitados

- Asunto despegue del SDF-1, la comadreja parlanchina.....asunto tienda de lencería, el pervertido.....hmmmm - siguió la lectura de la larga lista -.....Operación salvador de estrellas,.....picnic fallido,.....navidad......veo que no olvidaron nada

Las tres se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de su jefe, la cual no se hizo esperar

-¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO HICIERON ESTA LISTA!

-Vamos Rick, cálmate solo era una broma....no te lo tomes a pecho - le dijo Kim

-Traidoras...... ¿por qué quieren recordarle todo esto?

-¿Recordar qué Rick? – dijo Claudia a tiempo de salir del cuarto

Rick les dirigió a sus amigas una mirada precautoria a tiempo de decir

-Nada, Claudia,....solo les estaba recordando a las chicas.....que soy su amigo,....pero que también soy su oficial superior......-las miró amenazadoramente -....y aprovecho para pedirte que me asignes como ayudante a alguna de ellas

Las tres se miraron entre sí con espanto

-Por supuesto, Rick......en cuanto vuelvas a trabajar en tu oficina todo estará dispuesto – le dijo Claudia

-Y bien chicas....- Rick, le devolvió a Sammie su libreta

-Sammie, comienza a anotar......asunto.....rescate de Alaska – le dijo Vanessa apresuradamente

-Antes de eso....rescate de la base Marte – le dictó Kim

-Y no hay que olvidar cuando defendió el transbordador en el que ella estaba – Dijo Sammie sonriéndole a Rick -.....a bordo de un VT que aún no había sido probado

-.....y cuando huyeron de Dolza.....y....- las tres hacían una nueva lista

-Bien chicas.....así me gusta....

Claudia hizo un anuncio interrumpiéndolos

-Chicos,....atención todos....es hora de que vuelvan a ver a....la capitana Lisa Hayes

Del cuarto de Rick salió una nerviosa Lisa con su impecable uniforme blanco, causando la admiración de todos

-¡LISA!- las chicas del trío se abalanzaron hacia ella, mientras los demás la observaban con emoción contenida

Después del alboroto inicial Rick se acercó a ella y sacando de su bolsillo las placas ID, se las puso.

-Has vuelto a nosotros,....has vuelto a tu mundo

Se abrazaron y todos aplaudieron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión transcurría, la cena estaba servida, y era alternada con brindis un tanto raros, pues las chicas en lugar de decir salud daban un ligero maullido ante las risas de los demás excepto Rick y Lisa que no entendían lo que sucedía.

Después de terminada la cena, Max como el más serio del grupo, tuvo que informar a sus amigos lo ocurrido hasta el momento, la investigación que habían hecho, y los resultados, la detención de la señorita Macross, claro que obviando algunos detalles, como la forma en la cual habían conseguido la confesión.

Cuando terminó el relato, casi todos los presentes se dedicaron a hacer comentarios acerca del fin que esperaban tuviera Minmei, solo Rick se alejó discretamente hacia el balcón, necesitaba pensar

Lisa se percató de ello y fue en su busca, lo encontró apoyado en el barandal con la mirada perdida en la lejanía

-¿Te pasa algo, Rick? – le preguntó acercándose a él

-Todo lo que pasó......con Minmei.....todo fue por mi culpa.....yo estaba tan obsesionado con ella......que terminé haciendo que ella se obsesionara conmigo

-No te culpes,.....tú no podías saber que ella sería capaz de algo así

-Hace unos momentos, las chicas me recordaron algo que deseaba olvidar,.....sabes......tú aún no lo recuerdas todo....no recuerdas que hubieron muchos momentos en nuestra vida, en los que me comporté muy mal contigo,....te hice sufrir sin razón.....- la miró con tristeza -y ahora esto...lo que hizo Minmei....la cereza del pastel,......cuando lo recuerdes todo....tendrás muchas razones para no querer volver a verme

-¡Rick Hunter!......ya has pasado demasiado castigándote a ti mismo......deja de hacerlo.....o terminaré creyendo que estás conmigo solo por remordimiento....y que ahora estás buscando una excusa para deshacerte de mí

-Tú sabes cuanto te quiero.......después de todo lo pasado..... ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Pues lo hago...... ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? – le dijo retándolo

Rick no necesitaba palabras para demostrárselo, se acercó a ella descendió la cabeza y atrapó suavemente sus labios, las manos de Lisa subieron por su pecho hasta enredarse en su pelo, atrayéndole más cerca.

Desde el interior del departamento sus amigos ya habían notado su ausencia, Miriya había decidido ir a buscarlos, fue hacia el balcón y al ver la escena esperó un momento, pero al ver que aquello no iba a parar, se impacientó y los volvió a la realidad

-¡Oigan..... ya calmen sus hormonas!.....¿no se pueden estar un momento tranquilos?

Ellos se separaron, Rick frustrado apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mientras continuaba sujetándola por la cintura

-Chicos....siento molestarlos, pero tienen invitados.....ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para eso.....no den más que hablar al trío

-Esa es buena amenaza, vamos Lisa,.....la lengua de esas chicas es terrible –comentó Rick mientras volvían a entrar al departamento, después le susurró al oído – cuando se vayan seguirá la demostración.......no voy a dejarte dudas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días se sucedieron, Lisa se reconcilió con la señora Whitman a quien adoptó como su abuela y accedió a seguir trabajando medio tiempo en la empresa mientras se definía su nueva situación.

La señora Whitman no simpatizaba mucho con Rick, lo miraba como al hombre que la había separado de Lisa y que tenía la intención de llevársela muy lejos de ella, él intentaba constantemente ganársela, pero la anciana era un hueso duro de roer

Minmei se encontraba detenida en una prisión de mínima seguridad mientras su procesamiento se manejaba con absoluta discreción, el Almirante Gloval había pedido al ministro de justicia que se procediera así, para evitar un escándalo que pudiese afectar a Rick y Lisa, sobre todo a ella, al menos mientras se trataba el delicado caso en el Consejo del GTU, no todos los días una oficial que tenía ya casi todos los trámites finalizados para su ascenso a Almirante retornaba del más allá.

En lo referente a mantener la discreción y alejar la noticia de la prensa, la señora Whitman y su entorno ayudaron bastante, nadie podría negar que llegado el momento era una gran aliada

Todas las tardes después del trabajo en la empresa Fénix, Lisa acudía a la Base, a colaborar con Rick en los distintos proyectos, los recuerdos volvían en forma lenta, pero el estar a diario allí le ayudaba bastante, además los amigos la hacían sentir como en casa.

Ellos habían decidido vivir juntos, la señora Whitman a regañadientes le había ofrecido a él un cuarto en la mansión, pero prefirieron seguir en el departamento de la calle Lincoln.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos semanas Lisa estaba ultimando los detalles para la prueba final de los materiales y la primera entrega del armamento, Helena Zalles que por el momento era una de las pocas personas que estaban enteradas de los cambios en su vida, la ayudaba en el trabajo.

-Ya está todo listo, lo referente a la prueba de materiales de los gabinetes y la primera entrega de los sistemas de almacenamiento de energía clase 1, los rifles de asalto Wolverine, y las minas Watchdog, los camiones que transportarán todo desde la fábrica partirán esta misma tarde – dijo Lisa satisfecha

-Te has esforzado bastante para que todo esté perfecto,....de seguro impresionarás mucho a tu coronel favorito – comentó Helena – Y a todo esto.... ¿cómo les va?

-De maravilla, Helena.....claro que de vez en cuando surge algo,.....por más enamorados que estemos.......hay algunas cosas que ajustar.....

-Pero el amor lo soluciona todo...... ¿no es así?

Lisa le sonrió por respuesta

-¡No sabes la envidia que te tengo!..... ¡yo quisiera tener una relación así!

-Si no la tienes, es porque no quieres.....Víctor me comentó, que Andrew te ha llamado varias veces......y tú no has querido atenderlo

-¡No me lo nombres!.....ya te conté lo que sucedió con él.....con.... ¡ese lobo vestido de bata blanca!

Lisa no pudo contener la risa, ante la indignación de Helena

-¡No te rías!,.....yo pensé que era un caballero..... ¿cómo pudo tratarme así?

-¡Él es un caballero!, lo conozco......si te trató así, debe ser por algo que le hiciste

-Mala amiga....confías más en él, que en mí

-Porque te conozco, de seguro que algo le hiciste y solo quiso darte una lección......y si ahora te llama.....debe ser porque está arrepentido y quiere explicarte lo que pasó

-Que se ahorre sus explicaciones, esa fiera de ojos verdes.......yo no quiero oírlas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que vivían juntos Rick se había empeñado en sacar a Lisa a pasear, cenar, o simplemente a caminar, cada vez que el tiempo y las ocupaciones se lo permitieran

En esta ocasión la había invitado a un lugar elegante en el centro, la cena estuvo deliciosa y la conversación había fluido, hablaron de todo, de los recuerdos que volvían demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Lisa, de sus planes para el futuro en el trabajo y en lo personal, después de un rato él llamó a uno de los camareros y le hizo un pedido en voz baja, le dio una propina, y el camarero fue hacia el grupo que estaba tocando

Rick se puso de pie y le pidió a ella que le concediera el honor de bailar con él, la melodía que había solicitado: "Unchained Melody"(3). Lisa aceptó inmediatamente y los dos se dirigieron a la pista

Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger for your touch,  
Alone. Lonely time.

La pista estaba muy concurrida, sin embargo, dos figuras que estaban en el centro de ella captaban la atención de todos, parecían brillar

And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much...  
¿Are you still mine?  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me.

Ambos se movían como si estuviesen bailando entre las nubes, podía notarse a leguas lo enamorados que estaban

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
I'll be coming home, wait for me.

-¿No crees que estamos llamando mucho la atención, Rick?

-Talvez…pero sinceramente no me importa…

Ambos sonrieron.

Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger, hunger!, for your love,  
For love. Lonely time.

_-Yo la amo tanto -_ Rick pensó, la cintura de ella era flexible bajo su mano, los ojos de ella lo miraban con ternura. Él se sintió estallando en una sonrisa lánguida, y ella rebozó de alegría.

And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much...  
Are you still mine?

-_No puedo vivir sin ella_ -él reconoció - _Todos los problemas que se presenten... encontraremos la manera de sobrellevarlos juntos.....porque de otra manera, no valdría la pena vivir._

I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me

Repentinamente el celular de Rick sonó, él reconoció de inmediato el tono, era un mensaje de emergencia de la base. Al parecer se estaba produciendo un ataque

-Un ataque en las afueras, me necesitan en la Base – le comunicó

Rick sintió el impulso de emprender una arremetida llevándose a Lisa con él, reaccionado con los reflejos de un piloto guerrero, pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta que ella no podía acompañarlo, todavía no le habían sido restituido su rango y aún tenía problemas en recordar todos los procedimientos

-No, Lisa.....lo siento........tú no puedes ir conmigo,.....aún no estás lista

-Rick,....yo quiero ir contigo,.....no puedo quedarme solo esperando

Ambos salieron del lugar Rick llamó un taxi, uno se detuvo frente a ellos, él se volvió hacia ella para despedirse

-Amor....por favor no me hagas más difíciles las cosas.......- la besó levemente -entiende....no hay nada que desee más, que tenerte otra vez a ti cuidándome desde el TacNet.....pero por ahora no es posible

-Entiendo......pero es difícil aceptarlo.....por favor cuídate....

-Lo haré,....tengo motivos de sobra para hacerlo......espérame en casa....volveré pronto – le hizo un saludo militar

-Yo sé que lo harás.....estaré esperándote – dijo a tiempo de devolverle el saludo

Al ponerse en marcha el auto, Rick volvió su mirada hacia atrás y la vio, había confianza en los ojos de ella, tenía la barbilla elevada, y un gesto orgulloso en su rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un Battlepod destruyó uno de los vehículos de resguardo con los disparos del cañón de su plastrón, mientras que cerca de ahí, un gigante zentraedi armado con un cañón automático disparaba, los vehículos de resguardo corrían en dirección a los puntos de crisis, intentando inútilmente defenderse, el ataque era despiadado

–¡Estos micronianos no son ningún desafío! –gritó en su propia lengua Elmikk; la lujuria de la batalla borró todos los recuerdos de sus años pacíficos en la Tierra.

Un segundo gigante con la armadura impulsada Botoru alzó uno de los jepps, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y lo tiró hacia uno de los camiones de transporte que intentaba alejarse. El jeep cayó directamente sobre la cabina del camión destruyéndola.

Los demás zentraedi estaban ocupados en el saqueo de los otros camiones. Tomaban lo que podían y emprendían la huída

Momentos después los Veritechs aparecieron en los cielos, Rick los comandaba, realizó un rápido reconocimiento del terreno, contó como cinco gigantes que se habían quedado atrás resguardando la huída de sus compañeros o talvez demasiado embriagados con la batalla, todos estaban armados con cañones automáticos, un sexto con armadura propulsada, y por lo menos otros dos Battlepods aún se encontraban a tiro.

Era irrelevante si estos eran malcontentos o miembros residuales de las tropas Khyron.

La unidad del ejército que resguardaba a los camiones había sido sobrepasada.

Rick viró su nave, soltó un tiro casi por reflejo y logró arrancar la pierna de un pod, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el campo.

Esto llamó la atención de los zentraedis restantes que se dieron vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la patrulla.

– ¡REBELDES ZENTRAEDIS! –gritó Rick a través del altavoz – ¡Arrojen sus armas o nos veremos obligados a tomar acción inmediata!

Al mismo tiempo que lo repetía se lanzaron contra él.

–¡Acábenlo! –dijo uno de los gigantes. Hizo una señal a su compañero guerrero y abrió fuego; las balas del cañón automático intentaron en vano dar contra las piernas blindadas del Battloid de Rick.

Rick sonrió divertido dentro de la cabina, alguien tan torpe nunca lograría atinarle

–Vamos a darles una demostración –Rick dio la orden y decenas de proyectiles salieron rápidamente desde los tubos de lanzamiento de los Veritechs.

Los tres gigantes zentraedis siguieron sus cursos con ojos asustados y gritaron cuando los proyectiles se zambulleron hacia ellos, explotando como una serie de fuegos artificiales a los pies de los gigantes. Los tres salieron volando de la zona de impacto; Elmikk alcanzó la muerte contra una gigantesca

–¡Ataquen! –dijo Rick por la red táctica.

El Battloid de Rick salió tras el Battlepod que quedaba; pero el zentraedi saltó e intentó esquivarlo.

Rick hizo agachar a su Battloid y tomó al pod, amputando una de sus piernas cuando le pasó por encima. El pod anulado golpeó el campo con una caída que hizo temblar la tierra.

Otro miembro del escuadrón despachó fácilmente a uno de los gigantes que había sobrevivido, mientras que el Veritech del comandante Cortez bajó con igual facilidad al extraterrestre de la armadura impulsada.

Rick ordenó que las unidades reunieran los cuerpos, separan a los muertos de los vivos y que a estos los encerraran para interrogarlos.

–Eso es todo por aquí – agregó Rick como corolario – Lástima no haber llegado antes,.......al parecer esta vez se han llevado bastante

Rick solicitó refuerzos, se debía continuar con la búsqueda de los que habían huido con la carga

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Este boletín especial acaba de llegar: se cree que una fuerza de ataque zentraedi atacó y saqueó unos camiones que transportaban armamento hacia esta ciudad. El ataque ha sido brutal....los informes de víctimas civiles y militares se esperan de un momento a otro...- era el informe que se daba por radio

Las horas habían pasado, ya había amanecido y Rick no daba noticias, Lisa estaba aturdida, una creciente sensación de impotencia la dominaba, de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta

Era él entrando en el departamento como si regresara de un día en la oficina.

–¡Hola! –le dijo alegremente a Lisa.

–¡Gracias al cielo! –dijo efusivamente mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas.

–Te dije que iba a volver –sonrió.

Ella escapó hacia la cocina no quería que él la viese así, Rick la siguió preocupado

–Nadie podría impedirme el volver a ti – le dijo suavemente, abrazándola desde atrás –No debiste angustiarte.

Lisa se quedó sin palabras al sentirlo apretado contra ella así, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–¿Piensas que podré volver pronto a ocupar mi cargo en las Fuerzas de Defensa? –le preguntó – deseo retornar lo más pronto posible....para estar a tu lado en las batallas,.......no quiero perderte nunca, Rick... nunca más...

-Nunca me perderás......y con respecto a volver a tu cargo anterior....me informaron que te darán el ascenso que quedó pendiente....pronto volverás....pero como Almirante.... -dijo Rick, olvidando de repente las batallas aéreas sumergido en las sensaciones que provocaba en él, el suave perfume del cabello de Lisa - otra vez serás mi oficial superior.....y esta vez no pienso contradecir tus órdenes....sobre todo cuando me ordenes que te bese

Lisa suspiró y se volvió hacia él, cerrando los ojos lo buscó. Rick hizo lo mismo que ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desayunaron juntos, él le contó los pormenores del ataque, cuyo blanco habían sido los camiones que trasportaban el armamento fabricado por el Grupo Fénix

-Una de las cosas que más me preocupan es el uso que le darán a ese armamento – le comentó Rick

-Bueno....la mayoría se encontraba dentro de los gabinetes de seguridad.....creo que realmente nuestro nuevo sistema de seguridad va a ser probado – indicó Lisa

-¿Crees que sea efectivo?

-Por el bien de todos espero que sí......tengo mucha fe en los sistemas,.....pero no son totalmente infalibles,.....con fuerza y paciencia pueden lograrlo......es urgente el encontrar todo lo robado

-Se está rastrillando la zona....yo dirigí la búsqueda mientras pude,.....- su relato se vio interrumpido por un bostezo – lo siento.....estoy exhausto

Ambos fueron al dormitorio, Lisa también se encontraba cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche pendiente de cualquier noticia.

Se acostaron juntos, abrazados mientras el sueño prontamente los vencía

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era pasado el medio día cuando despertaron, se pusieron de acuerdo para que Rick fuese a la Base y ella fuera a la empresa a conseguir un reporte detallado de lo sustraído

-Nos veremos en dos horas en la Base – propuso Rick

-En cuanto tenga todo nos veremos allá y planearemos lo que hay que hacer

Se despidieron en la puerta del edificio, Rick hubiese deseado acercarla a la empresa pero ya estaba retrasado y ella insistió en ir por su cuenta

Un taxi oportunamente se detuvo frente a ella y se subió sin dar mayor importancia al chofer de bigotes y lentes oscuros, que sonrió satisfecho al verla subir sola

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick estaba llegando a la Base, fue con premura a reunirse con los líderes de escuadrón debían ponerse de acuerdo inmediatamente con respecto a las acciones a seguir

En el camino se encontró con los Sterling y con Roberto Cortez

-Parece que anoche hubo mucho movimiento por aquí - comentó Miriya

-Y que lo digas.....yo aún estoy con un poco de sueño - dijo Rick

-Eso es porque has reducido tus horas de sueño.....cambiándolas por actividades más interesantes – le dijo Roberto a tiempo de darle un codazo juguetón – debes intentar controlarte un poco....

-¡ROBERTO.....GUÁRDATE TUS COMENTARIOS! – protestó Rick indignado, dándole un fuerte empujón – no estoy de humor

Roberto no esperaba esa reacción, pero no iba a dejarlo así, se volvió hacia él con actitud amenazante

-¡Cálmense chicos!– dijo Max interponiéndose entre ellos, intentando tranquilizar las cosas -..... Rick no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho....conoces a Roberto solo bromeaba.....no pensaba ofenderte.....¡no tienes por qué actuar así!

Rick se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-Lo siento......disculpa Roberto.....no sé que me pasa..... – dijo Rick apenado

-Esta bien......pero cuida lo que haces – dijo Roberto aún resentido, después sin mediar más palabras se dirigió al lugar de reunión

Rick se sentía inquieto, una molesta sensación lo dominaba, deseó por un momento llamar a Lisa, pero los demás líderes de escuadrón ya habían llegado y la reunión debía dar comienzo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El vehículo avanzaba velozmente, Lisa se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, revisando algunos papeles, hasta que el sonido del vidrio que subía separándola del chofer, la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Oiga....qué sucede...- protestó

Los demás vidrios también habían subido, intentó abrir la puerta, bajar los vidrios, pero era inútil, los golpeó con fuerza, pero no logró nada.

Se detuvo al escuchar un sonido quedo, era un gas que comenzaba a llenar el lugar rápidamente, contuvo la respiración cuanto pudo, mientras volvía a intentar romper los vidrios, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, el sueño la fue venciendo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión había finalizado, Rick consultó su reloj, Lisa estaba retrasada, supuso que había encontrado problemas para reunir los datos, pero de todas formas llamó a su celular para saber cuanto más tardaría

No recibió contestación alguna, intentó varias veces, después contrariado se decidió a llamar a la empresa, la respuesta que le dieron lo alteró, ella no se había presentado en todo el día

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora Whitman se encontraba atendiendo sus labores, la emergencia del ataque tenía a todos alterados, en su oficina se encontraba Gabriel Zalles, Helena y sus colaboradores más cercanos.

La reunión se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Rita su secretaria, que ingresó asustada

-¿Qué sucede, Rita? – inquirió la señora Whitman

-Señora,......este correo electrónico acaba de llegar

Rosalie Whitman tomó el mensaje, lo leyó con incredulidad, sus manos se pusieron temblorosas, intentó decir algo, pero sus fuerzas le faltaron y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El coronel Hunter ya se encontraba en camino a las oficinas del Grupo Fénix, cuando una llamada de Helena Zalles a su celular le informó lo ocurrido.

Al llegar se dirigió de inmediato a donde se encontraba la Dirección.

Cuando ingresó se encontró con el Comisario Rojas, que ya se encontraba allí informándose de los pormenores del caso

-¡Rick, que bueno tenerte aquí! – lo recibió Helena

-¿Qué es lo que tienen, Eduardo?– se dirigió hacia el comisario

-Hasta el momento lo único es el mail que llegó – le dijo a tiempo de entregárselo

Rick leyó con avidez la breve nota, en ella se indicaba que tenían a Lisa, que ella estaba bien, que no informaran a la policía y que esperaran instrucciones

Rick cerró los ojos por un momento, tenía ganas de gritar y romper todo que encontrara a su alcance

-_Esto no puede estar volviendo a sucedernos....no....no voy a permitirlo_ – suspiró con frustración a tiempo de apretar fuertemente los puños – _debo calmarme.....Hunter no pierdas el control......enfócate......lo último que necesitas es una crisis nerviosa_

Pasaron unos tensos minutos, el comisario se encontraba con algunos policías interrogando a los presentes, de improviso Rick salió de su estupor inicial

-Eduardo....podría esto estar de alguna forma relacionado con el asunto del robo del armamento – indicó Rick

-Podría ser....es por eso que he ordenado el interrogatorio de todos los directivos y personal de confianza

-En esta nota la llaman Lisa,....- se volvió hacia Helena quien estaba estupefacta ante la expresión dura que había adquirido Rick - Helena.....quienes dentro de la empresa estaban al tanto de que ese era su verdadero nombre

-Ehh....si,.....disculpa.....aparte de los más cercanos.....están Jeff Larson del departamento legal, George Lanz de marketing y Rita la secretaria de la señora Whitman.....fuera de ellos nadie más,....teníamos ordenada absoluta discreción hasta que el asunto se hiciera público

-Te sugiero que comiences el interrogatorio con ellos – le indicó al comisario

-Helena.... ¿dónde se encuentra la señora Whitman?

-Mi padre la llevó al privado,.....está muy nerviosa,.....- comenzó a dirigirse allá seguida por Rick -....quisimos llevarla al hospital, pero se negó terminantemente,.....ella desea esperar la llamada de los secuestradores

-Ya llamaron al doctor Gardner

-Sí,....él está al llegar

Entraron juntos a la pequeña oficina, que más parecía un pequeño departamento.

Rosalie Whitman se encontraba reposando en un amplio sofá, se incorporó al verlos entrar, ayudada por Gabriel Zalles

-RICK.....SE LA LLEVARON – le dijo con desesperación – debes encontrarla..... ¡no podría soportar que algo llegara a pasarle!.....búscala y tráela de nuevo junto a nosotros

Rick se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus manos y le dijo con convicción

-Aún cuando sea lo último que haga en la vida.....yo la encontraré y la traeré de vuelta..... ¡eso se lo juro!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa comenzó a despertar, se encontraba atada, en un lugar que no pudo precisar.

Desesperadamente intentó librase de las ataduras, pero todo fue inútil

Transcurrida alrededor de media hora, ingresó al lugar una mujer con algo de fruta y agua, le pareció muy conocida

-¡Brenda Sanders!.... ¿qué pretendes teniéndome aquí?

-Yo que tú me mantenía callada.....no soy alguien muy paciente y no te recomiendo que me provoques – le contestó desafiante – esto es culpa de tu "abuela"....no quiso arreglar las cosas por las buenas....ahora lo hará por las malas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tensión en la oficina de la señora Whitman iba en aumento, todos esperaban noticias.

Rick deambulaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, estaba en compañía de los Zalles y el comisario, Andrew ya había llegado y se encontraba en el privado atendiendo a la señora Whitman.

El teléfono sonó. Rick se abalanzó a contestarlo, su interlocutor lo reconoció de inmediato

-Hunter,....como lo suponía ya estás allí – le dijo la voz del teléfono

-¡KYLE!,.....así que eras tú.... ¿qué has hecho con Lisa?

-No me interrogues.....quien dirige la conversación soy yo.....

-Te advierto que si le pasa algo.....voy a matarte con mis propias manos

-No me amenaces,.....te vuelvo a recordar que aquí quien manda soy yo – le contestó desafiante – ahora escúchame....y guarda tus amenazas para alguien que te tenga miedo

Rick se contuvo, necesitaba escuchar qué era lo que él tenía planeado

-Bien,...parece que ya entraste en razón,....para tu tranquilidad Lisa está bien.....y seguirá así si cumplen nuestras demandas

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Un pequeño canje....tu capitana....a cambio de Paul Johanson y Minmei

-No puedes estar hablando en serio,....ellos están en prisión.....y yo....

-¡Harás lo que tengas que hacer!.....esta vez tengo las cartas a mi favor......volveré a llamar a esta hora mañana, para avisarte donde haremos el canje

Kyle colgó el teléfono y a sabiendas de que la llamada podía ser rastreada se alejó del lugar desde donde había llamado, sentía una gran satisfacción al sentir que se encontraba en una posición de poder

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las demandas de los pacifistas eran difíciles de cumplir. Rick acudió al Almirante Gloval por ayuda, la señora Whitman que tenía gran amistad con políticos y autoridades muy influyentes movió todos sus recursos.

Había sido difícil pero lo habían logrado, ya todo estaba arreglado, para cuando Kyle volvió a llamar

-Todo está arreglado Kyle – le dijo Rick sin disimular el desprecio en su voz

-Entonces haremos el canje.....y quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.....te conozco y sé que no harás nada que la ponga en peligro

Después comenzó a darle las indicaciones necesarias, lo citó cerca de un lago en las afueras de Nueva Macross

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana era fría, Rick había llegado a un acuerdo con el Comisario Rojas, todos se mantendrían alejados hasta que Lisa se encontrara a salvo.

Como precaución adicional habían colocado un rastreador y un micrófono a Rick, de forma de poder monitorearlo todo.

Desde un lugar alejado se había instalado un puesto de observación a cargo del personal militar, al parecer todo estaba cubierto

Un vehículo oficial llegó con Minmei y Johanson, ambos fueron entregados al resguardo de Rick

Minmei se alegró al verlo, pensó en hablarle, pero al mirarlo, vio en sus ojos algo que nunca pensó ver en una mirada dirigida hacia ella, una mirada dura y llena de desprecio, esto la lastimó más de lo que lo hubiese hecho un golpe.

El celular de sonó y él contestó la llamada

-Avancen hacia el este, a dos kilómetros encontrarán una barca,.....súbanse a ella y diríjanse a la otra orilla – Indicó Kyle, cortando inmediatamente la comunicación antes de que el piloto pudiese decir algo

Siguieron las instrucciones, Rick no entendía que era lo que planeaban, el lugar estaba completamente despejado y no había indicios de que Kyle o sus amigos fueran a llegar; talvez solo estaban jugando con ellos, para ver si la policía intervenía

Ya habían avanzado bastante, se encontraban a buena distancia de la orilla, Rick se estaba impacientando, no le encontraba ninguna razón a ese desplazamiento.

Buscaba frenéticamente una respuesta cuando esta llegó de improviso, en forma de un battlepod que emergió del lago, los cubrió con una especie de campana de buceo y se hundió con ellos en las profundidades del lago

Desde lo lejos las fuerzas de defensa y las policiales no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, inmediatamente los radares buscaron el rastreador de Rick, pero su señal se había perdido en cuanto habían sido cubiertos con la campana, lo mismo que la comunicación a través del micrófono

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

(1) cóctel preparado con jugo de naranja y singani

(2) cóctel preparado con jugo de naranja, vermuth seco, rojo y ginebra

(3) Unchained Melody de los Righteous Brothers, más conocida como la canción de la película Ghost (El fantasma del amor)

Nos leemos la próxima semana con el último capítulo


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 31**

El pod se desplazaba a través de un intrincado sistema de canales subterráneos de varios kilómetros, que de forma natural se habían formado y unían varios lagos circundantes, pronto llegó hasta una enorme nave zentraedi que se encontraba hundida desde el ataque de Dolza y que había sido pacientemente readecuada como centro de operaciones del Senburu, el fallecido Elmikk se había ocupado por completo de ello.

Ingresó al interior y soltó a los tres nerviosos ocupantes de la campana, Brenda y Kyle los estaban esperando

Minmei al reconocer a Kyle fue a su encuentro, siempre había necesitado sentir que alguien podía protegerla

Brenda hizo lo mismo, corriendo hacia Paul, una vez que estuvieron juntos, los dos comenzaron a girar, sollozando de alegría como amantes perdidos hacía tiempo.

Rick disgustado encaró a Kyle, sin importarle el zentradi gigante que lo había capturado ni varios otros micronizados, que parecían estar resguardándolo

-Kyle.... ¿qué has hecho con Lisa?...... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-No te exaltes Hunter,.....hicimos un trato y voy a cumplirlo.....en cuanto estemos seguros pienso dejarla libre – le dijo con una sonrisa cínica

Hizo una seña y el gigante levantó a Rick y se lo llevó consigo, seguido por sus compañeros

-Kyle,....no es que me queje,.....pero a qué acuerdo llegaste con Elmikk – preguntó Paul

-Elmikk ha muerto.....murió durante el ataque a los camiones de la empresa Fénix......- le dijo mirándolo de frente - incluso podría asegurar que Hunter tuvo que ver en eso

-Dios,.....pero y ahora qué vamos a hacer,....con Elmikk uno sabía a qué atenerse......- habló Paul con nerviosismo - ¿quién está a cargo ahora?...y ¿qué saben de él?

-Bagzent.....lo único que sabemos de él, es que peleó junto a Khyron – le informó Brenda – y no me mires así,.....tuvimos que arriesgarnos a pactar con él para conseguir tu libertad

-Si.....pero aún no entiendo..... ¿qué gana él con todo esto?

-¡A HUNTER!.....- contestó Kyle de forma cortante - lo siento por él.....pero se ha hecho muy popular por estos lados y Bagzent lo necesita para reafirmar su liderazgo.....lo usará de trofeo

-No Kyle,.....tú no puedes hacer eso.....siempre has dicho que no te ensuciarías las manos con la sangre de nadie – dijo Minmei rompiendo su silencio

-Lo hice por ti.....me vi obligado a hacerlo.......no iba a permitir que te tuvieran encerrada.... ¡tú no ibas a soportarlo!

-¡Lo que no podré soportar es que le suceda algo por mi culpa!

-Era escoger entre tú y él.....no lo dudé un instante

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el centro móvil de operaciones de las fuerzas de defensa Claudia Grant estaba sumamente molesta, no entendía cómo había sido posible que los zentraedi hubiesen logrado capturar a Rick delante de todos, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una transmisión

-Comandante Grant......... ¿hay alguna novedad en el cuadrante?

-Ninguna comandante Cortéz,.....el capitán Sterling acaba de comunicarse, no hay rastros por su sector

-¡¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado?!

-Nos comunicamos con algunos expertos......ellos suponen que existe la posibilidad de que hayan canales subterráneos, de suficiente envergadura como para posibilitar la huída del enemigo.....hacia otro lago o alguna cueva cercana....así que mantengan los ojos abiertos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick fue lanzado a una especie de jaula que se encontraba en una habitación en penumbras.

Dos zentraedis gigantes se encargaron de montar guardia frente a la jaula

La forma nada amable en lo que trataron, habían dejado su cuerpo un tanto dolorido, se incorporó trabajosamente, el olor a humedad que inundaba el lugar, llenaba sus fosas nasales, esperó un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la semioscuridad, notó que en uno de los extremos de la jaula alguien se encontraba atado y al parecer amordazado, se acercó y descubrió con gran alegría unos ojos verdes que lo miraban emocionados

-¡LISA.....al fin!

Se acercó a ella, la soltó de inmediato abrazándola y besándola aliviado......dentro de lo malo que había pasado, al menos estaban nuevamente juntos y estando así podrían hacerle frente a cualquier cosa.

-¿Dónde estamos Rick? – preguntó Lisa, volviendo a la realidad

-No lo sé.....pero por el tiempo transcurrido desde mi captura hasta que llegamos aquí.....me atrevo a decir que no muy lejos de Nueva Macross

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marla Stenik era una meltrán micronizada, había intentado adecuarse a la cultura de los micronianios, pero había fallado en el intento y ahora su mayor deseo era volver a su antigua posición de comando.

En esa nave tenían una cámara de protocultura con la cual algunos zentraedi micronizados había logrado recuperar su antigua estatura, como era el caso del fallecido Elmikk, pero esta estaba en muy malas condiciones y tardaba mucho en recargarse, por lo cual solo unos pocos escogidos tenían acceso al cambio

En una sociedad dividida entre machos y hembras su posición no era nada halagüeña, pero su condición le había servido para de vez en cuando, volver a la ciudad y realizar trabajos de espionaje, en el último realizado había logrado una información que iba a darle la oportunidad de ascender nuevamente

-Así que la hembra que tiene detenida Kyle, es la que tiene la información necesaria para abrir los gabinetes – Bagzent se volvió a sentar en su silla y unió los dedos mientras lo hacía – entonces podremos hacer uso de todo ese material.....no solo las armas.....también los sistemas de almacenamiento de energía pueden servir para la cámara de protocultura..... ¡debemos obligarla a darnos las claves!......

Hasta el momento los intentos de hacer uso del material sustraído había sido infructuosos, los gabinetes de seguridad eran muy resistentes y el sistema de seguridad eficiente

El haber violentado uno de ellos les había costado caro, la explosión resultante hizo estragos en uno de los túneles, que los conectaba con la cueva que era su paso a tierra firme

-Ahora las cosas saldrán como queremos.......bien hecho Marla

Marla Stenik sonrió, deseaba ocupar un lugar importante dentro del Senburu y sentía que había logrado dar el primer paso

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la jaula improvisada Rick y Lisa, parecían ya menos interesados en establecer en dónde estaban, que en establecer quién tenía la culpa de estar allí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no me habrían capturado si hubiese planificado mejor las cosas?......porque si es así...

-No estoy diciendo eso......sólo digo que aún no tienes la suficiente experiencia........los pilotos VT no deberían entrometerse en asuntos del servicio de inteligencia......eran ellos quienes debían haberse hecho cargo de esta situación

-Y toda tu experiencia en inteligencia, te sirvió mucho....cuando dejaste que te capturara un idiota civil

Lisa lo miró con furia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras estaban discutiendo comenzó a suceder algo curioso con los dos guardias

-Ellos pelean tan agresivamente con las palabras como con las armas.

-Un resultado de la mezcla de machos y hembras........ ¡micronianos, quien los entiende!

-Ya veo......total pérdida de energía

-¡Precisamente eso!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! –les advirtieron a los cautivos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los prisioneros hicieron caso omiso

-¡YO SOY TU SUPERIOR,....cuando aprenderás a respetarme....Hunter!

-¡Aún eso no es oficial, Hayes! - Rick hizo un gesto de menosprecio – y no me vengas con eso de la superioridad de la Academia Robotech.......porque estoy hablando de experiencia en combate......y de esa yo tengo más.......no como tú........que siempre estabas sana y salva en el puente

Lisa cruzó los brazos y tembló de rabia. Su pie golpeteó el piso.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo......siempre te quejabas por eso

-Siempre te estás metiendo en apuros, y termino siendo YO quien debe salvarte.....- protestó en tono enérgico y comenzó a contar con los dedos - como en la base Sara,....el transbordador,......Alaska,....y no sé.....YA HASTA PERDÍ LA CUENTA

-¡HUNTER! -gritó ella -¡Eres es un idiota!...... ¿QUIÉN TE NOMBRÓ MI GUARDIA PERSONAL?

-Alguien tiene que protegerte de ti misma.

-¿Y quién fue burlado en dos ocasiones y no pudo hallar el escondite de los malcontentos, coronel?

El rostro de Rick se puso rojo por la furia y la vergüenza.

-¿CREES QUE PELEAR CONTRA ESTOS ZENTRAEDI ES ALGUNA CLASE DE PAN COMIDO?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras seguían observando y escuchando la absurda discusión la sensación de malestar los venció; se sintieron debilitados y hasta fóbicos.

-Mi cabeza da vueltas. Ya no puedo soportar oírlos

-Yo me siento igual......esto es insoportable -dijo su compañero -.....pero no debemos permitir que nuestras reacciones personales interfieran con la misión que tenemos.

-Pero podemos también "vigilarlos" desde el pasillo......después de todo..... ¿qué podría pasar?......ambos están demasiado ocupados peleando entre sí como para intentar algo

Ambos se retiraron no podían aguantar más

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior de la improvisada prisión Lisa se acercó a Rick

-Tenemos suerte.....tenías razón......nadie puede aguantarnos cuando comenzamos a pelear.......ya se han retirado – lo abrazó por la espalda – ¡eres un genio!

-De todas formas sigamos gritando.....de lo contrario el ruido que voy ha hacer podría llamar su atención – del interior de su bota extrajo lo que parecía un pequeño apuntador, era un rayo láser con el cual podrían cortar los barrotes

Se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron

-¡Aún me debes una disculpa por el apodo de COMADREJA PARLANCHINA! – gritó continuando con la singular distracción

-Y tú me debes una por.....por haberme gritado sin preguntar antes si yo era uno de tus pilotos......me pusiste nervioso.... ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick estaba cortando los barrotes necesarios como para poder huir, como la jaula tenía una especie de plataforma, había escogido como lugar de trabajo, un sector del piso, esto para poder tapar fácilmente el lugar si eran descubiertos antes de lograr completar el trabajo

Ya estaba casi listo, cuando se vio interrumpido por unas voces, escondió el láser nuevamente en su bota, cubrieron rápidamente el hueco con unas mantas que les habían dado para improvisarse una cama

Bagzent ingresó en la habitación, tomó la jaula y los llevó hacia el depósito donde tenía todo el armamento sustraído, una vez allí habló con ellos

-Se darán cuenta de que se encuentran a mi merced......así que voy a proponerles algo......ayúdenme a abrir estos depósitos.....y los dejaré libres

– No podemos confiar en quienes no respetaron el primer trato......nosotros no tenemos ninguna garantía de que ustedes respetarán nuestras vidas si accedemos – dijo Rick desafiándolo

–¡Ah! –Gruñó Bagzent – Si no lo hacen sufrirán las consecuencias

De repente su mano derecha avanzó, lo sacó de la jaula depositándolo en el suelo ante el terror de Lisa

-Nos han ocasionado muchos problemas......con su tamaño deberían ser más razonables

-¡NO CONSEGUIRÁS NADA DE NOSOTROS! – gritó Rick

–¡MICRONIANO TERCO! –dijo con desprecio, dándole un tincazo con su dedo índice.

Rick recibió toda la fuerza del movimiento. El dedo índice del zentraedi, del tamaño de un tronco le golpeó todo el cuerpo, desde las rodillas a la barbilla, levantándolo del suelo y arrojándolo unos tres metros por el aire. Confundido y ensangrentado, aterrizó duramente cerca de los gabinetes

Lisa dio un grito de espanto, el gigante de más de dieciocho metros de alto intentó atraparla de igual forma, pero ella ya había salido por el hueco que Rick había hecho

Bagzent sorprendido trató nuevamente atraparla, pero un cambio ágil de dirección lo evitó, por un momento Lisa pensó en lo que sentían los ratones en una situación similar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los escuadrones de las fuerzas de defensa se encontraban rastrillando la zona circundante al lago donde había desaparecido Rick y el otro lago donde anteriormente habían perdido a los pod enemigos, no era descabellado el pensar que estaban unidos por algún tipo de canal submarino

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué no se rompieron todos los huesos de su cuerpo? No tenía idea, pero se levantó vivo y más furioso que nunca.

Rick dejó que el temor y la furia se apoderaran de él, corrió hacia uno de los gabinetes, aprovechando lo distraído que el gigante estaba intentando capturar a Lisa

Usó la clave que Lisa le había dado y el sistema automático abrió la pesada puerta, extrajo como pudo una de las armas, se sostuvo sobre una rodilla y levantó como pudo uno de los rifles sobre su hombro como si se tratara de una bazuca, una bazuca de cinco metros de largo, un arma diseñada solo para ser usada por un Battloid

Poniendo todo su peso sobre el gatillo, se las arregló para arrancar tres disparos rápidos. Bagzent los recibió todos y cayó.

Rick dejó el arma y Lisa corrió para reunirse con él, recuperado el aliento ella programó las minas dentro de los gabinetes para autodestrucción,

Solo dejó dos sin programar, cada uno tomó una y salieron corriendo del lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Convencidos de que estaban ya libres, Kyle y sus amigos se disponían a salir por uno de los túneles que conectaban a la nave hundida con el exterior.

Iban en silencio, sentían cierta repugnancia por lo que habían hecho, sacrificar a gente de su misma raza

Ya se encontraban cerca del túnel de salida, cuando un grupo de zentraedis micronizados les cerró el paso

-¿A donde creen que van?..... ¡ustedes no tienen autorización para salir de este lugar! – se escuchó la voz de Marla

-Marla.....ya cumplimos con nuestra parte....tienen a Hunter.....¿que más quieren de nosotros? – dijo Brenda

-Nos ocultaste quien era la mujer que tenían cautiva...... ¿es eso lo que hacen los amigos? –dijo a tiempo de apuntarles con su arma

-¿A qué te refieres?......no les hemos ocultado nada – contestó Kyle con evidente nerviosismo

-Sabes,.....no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones.....de todas formas no íbamos a dejar que salieran de este lugar.....

-¡TENEMOS UN TRATO!– protestó Kyle – ¡deben dejarnos ir!

-Cualquier trato hecho con un miserable microniano, no tiene validez para nosotros,......solo Elmikk pensaba que podía hacerse algo con ustedes......además..... ¿crees que podríamos olvidar que tú y Minmei fueron parte del plan que acabó con Dolza?......ustedes serán un gran trofeo......y en cuanto a estos otros........

Se volvió hacia Paul y Brenda

-No nos sirven....- hizo una señal y sus camaradas dispararon sus armas sobre ellos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Lynn estaban perdidos, los zentraedi los llevaban a empujones de regreso, Rick y Lisa iban por el mismo túnel y desde las sombras los habían visto, por un instante la idea de dejarlos afrontar el destino que habían buscado pasó por sus mentes, pero ellos no serían capaces de abandonar a un ser humano, aún tratándose de gente que les había hecho tanto daño. Se miraron entre sí, no había necesidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra, se acercaron por detrás al grupo

Rick detuvo al que se encontraba en retaguardia, cuando este se volvió le dio un golpe corto y duro sobre el esternón, y después lo puso fuera de combate con un gancho izquierdo, actuó en forma tan rápida y sigilosa que el resto no se dio por enterado hasta que ya era tarde, se había hecho de su arma, disparó certeramente contra otros tres miembros de la patrulla

Lisa aprovechó la distracción para golpear a la meltran que se encontraba al lado de los primos, esta aguantó el primer golpe, he intentó contraatacar, pero Lisa era un rayo desatado, bloqueó el puñetazo de manera que trabó firmemente el brazo de su contrincante Marla Stenik y la lanzó por el aire, la meltran cayó agitándose y pataleando como loca directamente en dirección de Lynn Kyle, que alcanzó a hacer el quite, Minmei soltó una especie de chillido y se agachó para cubrirse.

La pelea había concluido, recogieron las minas que habían dejado atrás para continuar su huída, después se volvieron hacia ellos

-No esperamos que nos den las gracias por salvarlos.......solo tengan claro que si quieren seguir con vida deben obedecernos – indicó Rick

Los Lynn no contestaron, solo los siguieron

Eligieron uno de los túneles al azar y los cuatro salieron corriendo, sin saber a ciencia cierta si ese era el que los podría sacar del lugar

Momentos después una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, eran las minas anti-mecha, esto alertó a todos los zentraedis circundantes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Base móvil los instrumentos de Vanessa registraron la gran explosión

-Comandante Grant,.....acaba de registrarse actividad en el sector....al parecer se trató de una explosión subterránea

-¡Deben ser ellos!.....transmita inmediatamente las coordenadas a los grupos de búsqueda y a los escuadrones, teniente Leeds – ordenó Claudia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron pronto frente a una inmensa puerta, no había más salida, y no podían retroceder, de seguro los zentraedi los estaban siguiendo.

Rick utilizó nuevamente su mini-láser y trabajosamente comenzó a hacer una abertura para poder pasar

Una vez hecho, los fugitivos arribaron a un túnel de tierra, después de unos minutos pudieron llegar junto a los camiones que habían sido robados, se subieron a uno de ellos y continuaron la marcha a toda velocidad

Los zentraedis ya se encontraban sobre la pista, Salta se había hecho cargo y mandó a un contingente de zentraedis micronizados a revisar todos los túneles, mientras sus demás fuerzas se preparaban para el inminente ataque de la FDR

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguieron en el camión mientras pudieron, cuando llegaron al final del camino bajaron del vehículo y examinaron el lugar, al parecer esa era una mina abandonada.

Siguieron a pié por uno de los túneles, buscando un ascensor o montacargas que pudiese sacarlos de ahí

Encontraron un pequeño montacargas, pero no funcionaba

Rick revisó el motor, que trabajaba con combustible, ordenó que se repartieran por todos lados en busca de combustible mientras él hacía algunos ajustes necesarios

Encontraron muy poco combustible, pero esperaban que fuera lo suficiente para un viaje

Subieron al montacargas he hicieron funcionar el mecanismo, el motor era muy viejo, la correa patinaba, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para subirlos a los cuatro

Salieron del montacargas decepcionados

-Es mucho peso.....lo mejor es que Kyle y yo nos quedemos y ustedes suban...... – propuso Rick - después intentaremos hacerlo nosotros

-¡Hay que buscar otra solución....no pienso dejarte atrás! – protestó Lisa

-¡No sabemos de cuanto tiempo disponemos, Lisa!....

-Pues yo pienso que lo mejor es que seamos Minmei y yo quienes subamos primero - dijo Kyle a tiempo de plantar con el revés de su mano un golpe seco en la cara de Rick, quien se tambaleó cayendo hacia atrás

Rick se incorporó ayudado por Lisa, Kyle había rebasado el límite, se acercó a él desafiante, esto no iba a quedar así.

Kyle había logrado hacerlo caer con un golpe traicionero, pero Rick era hábil en el mano a mano rápido, estaba bien entrenado y en buena forma

Ambos se miraron calculando la fuerza del oponente. El semblante de Rick cambió mientras que adoptaba posición de combate.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que decir ¿verdad?

-No Rick,......no hay nada que decir… ¡pelea!

La pelea dio inicio, Kyle lanzó un rodillazo dirigido contra el pecho de Rick, quien salió despedido atrás. No terminaba de recuperarse cuando otro golpe dañaba su cuerpo, Lisa se dirigió hacia Kyle, pero Rick la detuvo.

-¡Espera, esta es mi pelea, no te metas!

Ella se detuvo y aunque no muy convencida obedeció sus deseos, y se apartó

Kyle se disponía a seguir con la pelea pero Rick ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más castigo, y de un poderoso golpe hacia el estomago de Kyle lo apartó de él.

Kyle se recuperó casi de inmediato y volvió a lanzar un golpe en dirección de Rick, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Lo esquivó como un fantasma, le asestó un sólido puñetazo en la nariz haciéndola sangrar y se alejó un paso cuando este se tambaleó.

Kyle se limpió la sangre con un puño y nuevamente volvió al ataque, Rick esquivó nuevamente el golpe que intentaba propinarle y respondió con un rodillazo hacia el plexo de Kyle, quien se dobló de dolor y por la falta de aire, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

-Ahora vamos a hacer lo correcto....serán las chicas quienes suban primero....ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo – ordenó Rick

Kyle se arrastraba por el piso mirándolo con resentimiento, de pronto se percató de algo, el piloto había dejado su arma a un costado mientras realizaba los ajustes del motor, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella

-Y yo digo que quien ordena soy yo.....seremos nosotros quienes subamos – le dijo a tiempo de disparar sobre ellos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los líderes de escuadrón ya habían recibido sus órdenes, rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar indicado, encontrándose cara a cara con decenas de pods enemigos que emergían de las aguas de un tranquilo lago del sector

Roberto esquivó el fuego de uno de ellos, lanzándose luego al ataque. Él controlaba su mecha con hábiles maniobras. El reflejo mental era la clave para la guerra Robotech.

El Pod principal estaba disparando contra el Guardian de Max. Él lo destrozó con una casi austera ráfaga de fuego intenso, el Pod de Salta estalló en una muerte de bola de fuego.

Miriya esquivó la andanada de cañón enviada por dos enemigos, se abrió paso entre éstos, Roberto vino en su ayuda fijando a uno de los mecha extraterrestre en el retículo de la mira de su arma y disparó.

-Todos tengan mucho cuidado – ordenó Max

Las descargas en serpentina blancas y verdes de rayos de energía crepitaban desde los cañones, retorciéndose y entrelazándose como cosas vivas. De repente estaban viniendo desde todas partes, la nave invasora era protegida por todos los pods disponibles

Uno a uno fueron volados en pedazos, ninguno iba a poder librarse de su destrucción.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo había transcurrido en un parpadeo Kyle había disparado sobre el piloto, pero él había alcanzado a tirarse al suelo llevándose a Lisa con consigo.

Se volvieron hacia él para atacarlo, pero Kyle se había quedado paralizado, con el terror dibujado en su rostro, el arma que empuñaba se deslizó de sus manos cayendo a sus pies.

Extrañados miraron a sus espaldas para ver lo que había provocado esa reacción.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La batalla estaba casi por terminar, los pods que habían quedado se daban a la huida, Max ordenó su persecución y después se comunicó con Claudia

-Solo resta atrapar a los que están en fuga..... ¿alguna otra noticia de Rick? – preguntó por el TacNet

-Su dispositivo de rastreo ha vuelto a funcionar, te mando las coordenadas, no se encuentra lejos de ustedes,......ya mandé al grupo de rescate

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minmei tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared de tierra, no entendía la razón por la cual sentía un agudo dolor en el costado, sus manos fueron hasta el lugar y se mancharon con sangre oscura, muy oscura.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla, suavemente se deslizó por la pared dejando tras de sí un gran mancha de sangre.

Se acercaron a ayudarla, Rick la levantó en brazos y la depositó sobre una plataforma de madera que se encontraba cerca, Lisa examinó la herida, ya no había nada que hacer el disparo le había perforado el hígado

-¿Voy......a morir? – preguntó con miedo y tristeza

-No...Minmei,.....no tengas miedo.....te llevaremos al exterior y buscaremos ayuda – mintió Lisa

-No puedes engañarme.....no sabes mentir....-le dijo mirándola con melancolía – yo.....solo quisiera.....pedirte perdón por todo......lo que te hice

Trabajosamente se volvió hacia Rick

-En realidad.....por todo lo que les hice......aún no comprendo.....lo que me llevó....a actuar así.....lo único que sé,..........es que una vez hecho....ya no pude detenerme

-No te angusties.....todo está olvidado – le dijeron ambos

Kyle en silencio se había acercado a ellos, Lisa se volvió hacia él y solo atinó a mover la cabeza

Los dos se hicieron a un lado comprendían el dolor que Kyle estaba sintiendo, él se acercó a ella, levantó su cabeza y la apoyó en su pecho

-Siempre te he amado.....y cuidado... y acabo cometiendo esta estupidez......perdóname Minmei

-No, Kyle.....eres tú.......quien debe perdonarme....fui yo......quien te arrastró a esto

Unos ruidos provenientes de un túnel cercano, alertaron a Rick, quien fue a verificar. Retornó después de unos momentos

-Un grupo de zentraedis viene por nosotros....debemos marcharnos

-¡VÁYANSE USTEDES! – dijo Kyle con convicción – ¡yo me quedaré con ella!

Se vieron entre sí, comprendieron que Kyle había tomado una decisión y que no podrían hacerlo desistir, corrieron hacia el montacargas y lo accionaron, este comenzó a subir lentamente. El ruido del grupo de zentraedis se hacía cada vez más cercano

Kyle soltó un momento a Minmei fue a recoger el arma que había quedado tirada, lo mismo que las dos minas que el piloto y Lisa habían traído consigo, fue hacia la entrada del túnel en el que estaban, colocándolas junto a uno de los pilares.

Después nuevamente se acercó a ella

- Minmei... siempre hemos estado juntos, desde la infancia, uno al lado del otro...y no voy a dejarte – le dijo con suavidad

-¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres morir conmigo...? – pregunto Minmei

-Te tendré hasta el final entre mis brazos... hasta tu último aliento de vida... te demostraré que estoy junto a ti hasta en la misma muerte.....- dijo esto mientras pensaba -....._no sé si mi vida tuvo alguna vez algún sentido.... ¿Para qué he vivido...? .....¡¿Para verte en correr tras otro hombre?!......tras cualquiera menos yo..... ¡¿Para eso...?! .......No aguanto más este infierno..._

-Perdóname por todo, Kyle –dijo Minmei adivinando lo que él estaba pensando

Kyle vio a los zentraedis, estos estaban entrando al túnel en el que estaban

-¡PERDÓNAME TÚ POR ESTO!

Levantó el arma y apuntó directamente hacia una de las minas que se encontraban en la entrada

Se oyó un disparo seguido de una gran explosión que hizo que todo el túnel se derrumbara sobre ellos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La explosión hizo cimbrar el montacargas en el cual subían, se abrazaron estrechamente, mientras una tenue luz del exterior caía sobre ellos

Salieron a los pocos minutos, Max los estaba esperando junto a los grupos de rescate

-Rick,.....Lisa.... ¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Estamos bien.......ya todo ha terminado

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable ambos fueron inmediatamente evacuados hacia el Hospital central, afortunadamente solo tenían pequeños raspones y magulladuras, nada de cuidado

En cuanto terminaron los exámenes, ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde por precaución, estaba internada la señora Whitman

El encuentro de Lisa con la abuela Ross fue muy emotivo, la anciana no cabía en sí, por la dicha de tenerla nuevamente junto a ella.

Agradeció a Rick por haberla traído de vuelta, él le manifestó que no era necesario, la amaba y no había nada que hubiese podido detenerlo en su afán de rescatarla.

La señora Whitman sonrió,....todavía no le caía bien del todo ese atolondrado piloto, pero podía estar segura de que quería bien a su nieta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente los titulares de los periódicos daban cuenta de la muerte de la famosa cantante Minmei y un grupo de activistas entre los que se encontraba su primo Kyle, a manos de los malcontentos

Las emisoras de radio y las televisoras homenajeaban su trayectoria con varios programas especiales

Nada acerca de su estancia en prisión y las verdaderas circunstancias de su muerte salieron a la luz. Lisa y Rick habían llegado a la conclusión de que no servía de nada el ensuciar su memoria, después de todo, había sido muy importante su participación en la batalla final contra Dolza y era mejor mantenerla como un símbolo e inspiración para todos sus admiradores

En cuanto la calle Genn Gardes, la zona roja de la ciudad, un grupo organizado de la policía, apoyado por el ejército se encargó de limpiar definitivamente el lugar, fueron detenidos activistas pertenecientes al grupo de Johanson e incluso algunos zentraedi micronizados que formaban parte del Senburu

También se realizó una investigación exhaustiva dentro del Grupo Fénix, después de esto George Lanz fue destituido y puesto a disposición de la ley por toda la relación secreta que mantenía con Kyle y sus allegados

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-Espero haberlos sorprendido un poco con este final

-Recién me llegó un mensaje haciéndome notar que no habilité LOS REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS, fue un descuido imperdonable, ya los habilité, así que pueden mandar TODAS sus críticas

-Esto debería acabar mas o menos por aquí, pero como me cuesta mucho despedirme les regalo un epilogo a todos los que siempre me han apoyado


	32. Chapter 32

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

Esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento, se desarrolla en un universo alterno y no se basa en la cronología de Robotech

**Capítulo 32**

Al día siguiente Helena esperaba pacientemente que comenzara la hora de visitas, para poder ver a la señora Whitman, que después de tantas emociones, por orden médica había pasado la noche en el hospital

Fue en esto que pasaron por su lado los doctores Harlow y Herrera, quienes reconociéndola se volvieron para hablar con ella

-¡Helena!....qué gusto tenerte por aquí.....ya nos enteramos que Lisa y Rick fueron rescatados – comentó Mateo

-Si.......ya deben de estar por llegar

-Vamos a estar pendientes de ello....de seguro la historia de su rescate debe ser muy emocionante – indicó Víctor – pero antes quisiera aprovechar para hablar contigo

-Si es sobre su amigo.....ahórrese las palabras......no me interesa hablar con él – dijo ella disgustada

-Si, es sobre Andrew......pero no es lo que crees.....él ha estado queriendo hablar contigo sobre uno de esos papeles que hiciste....uno de aquellos referente a las donaciones que la empresa hizo al hospital....creo que tuvo problemas con el ministerio por ellos y estaba muy disgustado – comentó Víctor intentando ser convincente

-Pero.... ¿sabes cual de ellos fue? –preguntó Helena preocupada

-No sé.....talvez Mateo lo sepa.....- miró a su amigo de forma sugerente –Mateo....sabes cuales eran

-No estoy seguro......solo sé que andaba muy molesto por ello.....incluso dijo que eso se ganaba por confiar en una abogada recién egresada...- continuó el doctor Herrera siguiendo el juego de su amigo

-¡SE ATREVIÓ A DECIR ESO!

-Si....incluso dijo que solo porque viste la película "Legalmente rubia" cinco veces....crees que ya sabes todo lo referente a tu profesión – agregó Víctor

–Que tu título debiste encontrarlo en una caja de cereal.....y que no sabes como haces las cosas – continuó Mateo

-¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo Helena mientras temblaba de indignación – así que está en ese plan..... ¡vamos a ver qué quiere conmigo ese doctorcito!

Furiosa se dirigió hacia el ala de administración

Mateo se volvió hacia Víctor

-Se nota que va muy disgustada...... ¿por qué le dijimos tantas cosas, Víctor?

-Para que de una vez vaya a hablar con nuestro amigo......si no acepta buenas razones.....que acepte malas......

Tomó a su amigo de un brazo y le dijo de manera cómplice

-Se lo debemos....ya que no pudimos ayudarlo con Lisa....era nuestro deber ayudarlo con ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena irrumpió en la oficina de Andrew Gardner de manera violenta, sin dar oportunidad a Connie la secretaria a intervenir

Andrew al verla entrar tan furiosa solo atinó a decirle a su secretaria que los dejara solos y enfrentar a la muchacha

-Veo que aún no ha aprendido a entrar educadamente a una oficina – comentó Andrew de forma sarcástica

-Si algo usted no se merece....es que lo traten con educación..... ¡yo soy una profesional!....¡COMO SE ATREVE A DUDAR DE MI CAPACIDAD!

-¡Finalmente se volvió loca¡..... ¿se puede saber de qué me está hablando? – le preguntó sin perder su aplomo

-Va a negar....que usted anda diciendo.... ¡que no sé lo que hago!

-No necesito divulgar eso.....eso salta a la vista – le dijo Andrew con convicción

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!

-No,.....como se atreve usted a entrar aquí de esa forma.....esta es mi oficina – dijo intentando contener su enojo, decidido a no perder la compostura -...no es su casa,....donde ya tendrá acostumbrado a su padre a sus berrinches infantiles

-¡¿Infantiles?!.......¡YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

-Una niña.....una niña malcriada y berrinchuda.....eso es lo que es usted...señorita Zalles –continúo Andrew, mostrando una total indiferencia, revisando unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio – ahora.....sino decide ser coherente.....y explicarme la razón de su presencia en mi oficina.....le sugiero que se retire,.....como verá estoy muy ocupado

-No me retiro...hasta tener una explicación........como se atreve a menospreciarme y andar diciendo por ahí que no sé hacer mi trabajo.....yo soy una profesional.....y el que no haya estado interesada en hablar con usted, después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros......no le da el derecho de menospreciarme

-Yo no la he menospreciado en ningún momento señorita Zalles....y sé que como profesional merece respeto......no sé de donde sacó que pensaba lo contrario........aunque sinceramente no me interesa.....si eso era todo.....le agradeceré que se retire – dijo a tiempo de incorporarse, tomarla del brazo e intentar acompañarla a la puerta

Helena lo contempló atónita, los últimos días Andrew había dejado insistentes mensajes para que se comunicase con él, y ahora que estaba en su presencia, la trataba como a una total desconocida.

-S_i él piensa que puede jugar al indiferente conmigo....voy a demostrarle que se equivoca_ – pensó Helena

-¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ECHARME ASÍ?! –dijo a tiempo de soltarse

Con un poco de brusquedad lo tomó de ambas solapas, pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, y terminó atrayéndolo hacia ella, antes de que pudieran evitarlo, sus labios se habían tocado fugazmente

-Pero...... ¿qué fue eso?..... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?- preguntó Helena desconcertada

-¡Tú me diste un beso a la fuerza! – dijo Andrew confundido - ¿Quién es ahora la acosadora?

Helena se alejó he intentó poner en orden sus ideas, lo que él le decía era cierto

-Lo siento.....no sé como pudo pasar....disculpa – dijo ella con voz temblorosa

Él se volteó, parecía disgustado con lo ocurrido, un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación

-Perdona.....tienes razón debo irme

-¡No....no quiero que te vayas!

Andrew se puso delante de ella, sus ojos destellaban un intenso brillo. Helena solo atinaba a mirar el suelo. Él puso su mano debajo de su barbilla, levantó su rostro y la miró intensamente

Helena respiraba con dificultad y comenzó a temblar. Andrew la contempló en silencio, sonrió la situación no dejaba de ser divertida.

Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a besarle la mejilla bajando hacia el cuello, para luego nuevamente subir y atrapar sus labios besándolos con intensidad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los amigos de Andrew habían decidido ir a su oficina para comprobar que todo fuera de acuerdo a sus planes

Víctor escuchó preocupado el relato de Connie acerca de la actitud de Helena, lo pensó un momento y después se acercó a la puerta de la oficina del director, he hizo algo que muy pocas veces hacía,....golpeó para saber si podían atenderlo

No escuchó ninguna repuesta....volvió ha hacerlo y otra vez nada

-¿Crees que lo haya matado? – preguntó Mateo

-No...no creo....venía muy disgustada....pero no era para tanto – contestó Víctor

Golpeó con más fuerza

-ANDREW,....somos nosotros Mateo y Víctor..... ¿podrías atendernos?

-¡YA VÁYANSE!..... ¡NO ESTOY! – se oyó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, junto a una risita femenina

Mateo y Víctor se miraron entre sí y soltaron risas

-¡Ya vámonos, Mateo!.....no oíste......el director no está

-¡Misión cumplida con ese par! – le dijo Mateo

-Connie....que nadie los moleste – le dijeron a la secretaria a tiempo de abandonar el lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, la pandilla entera se encontraba en el comedor de la Base comentado lo ocurrido en el día

-Ya se hizo un rastrillaje completo.....puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que al menos por un tiempo los malcontentos no van a darnos problemas – informó Roberto

-Si,...pero para evitar futuros problemas debemos tener en cuenta que este tipo de grupos surgen por la falta de políticas de integración adecuadas......los zentraedi pueden y deben ser integrados a nuestra sociedad – comentó Rick

-Desearía que más gente opinara así, Rick.....yo sé en carne propia lo que cuesta llegar a entenderlos – indicó Max

-¿Y a qué te refieres con eso, Max? – preguntó Miriya un tanto molesta

-No te preocupes, cariño.......no hace falta entenderte para amarte –se explicó el piloto de cabello azul

-Y hablando de amor....Roberto ya adelantaste algo en la "Operación Claudia" – preguntó Kim aprovechando que la aludida no estaba presente

-No mucho,...ella sabe lo que siento por ella y que solo le pido una oportunidad....no obstante sigue tratándome solo como a un amigo......

-Lo que pasa es que has estado tanto tiempo fuera de circulación que ya perdiste tu toque, amigo – mencionó Rick, feliz de poder divertirse a costa de su amigo

-Coronel Hunter,.....le sugiero no haga comentarios de ese tipo porque de lo contrario....me veré obligado a mencionar algunos datos que le no convendría fueran del dominio público – amenazó Cortez

-Y cuales serían esas cosas, Comandante Cortéz

-Pues ya que insiste....ahí va una como muestra....la forma vergonzosa en la cual se despide de la futura almirante, antes de partir a los patrullajes....le parece correcto que tengamos que observar la forma deprimente en la cual anda limosneándole un beso

Sus amigos estallaron en risas ante el disgusto de Rick y el sonrojo de Lisa

-Comandante Cortéz......quiero aclararle que yo no limosneo nada – protestó Rick

-Pero las apariencias dicen todo lo contrario, jefe

-¡Silencio!,.....y absténgase de más comentarios o me veré obligado a mandar que lo arresten por ofender a su oficial superior

-Esta bien, jefe....así de a buenas cualquiera entiende......solo que entre paréntesis.... ¡que abuso de autoridad!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Variaciones, su cafetería preferida, estaba bastante ocupada en ese momento del día, y por eso Claudia tuvo un poco de problemas para encontrarse con él.

Ella le mostró su brillante y atractiva sonrisa cuando se reunió con él en la mesa para dos junto a la ventana.

-Hola, Roberto.....siento el retraso

-No te preocupes, sabes que yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, entendía perfectamente que él no se refería precisamente a la cita de ese día

-Hoy quiero ser sincero y quiero que tú seas sincera conmigo.....sabes que yo perdí a mi esposa....bueno después de eso, yo pensé que nunca podría llegar a querer a otra mujer como la quise a ella y en cierta forma eso es cierto.....- le confió mirándola directamente a los ojos - pero luego te conocí a ti......me gusta mirarte......me gusta estar contigo.....y he aprendido a quererte como eres....no como la quise a ella.....sino de otra forma....no me pidas que te diga si es un sentimiento más o menos fuerte que el que yo sentí por ella....solo puedo decirte que es distinto

Claudia estaba confundida, ya sabía que Roberto se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero era la primera vez que le estaba hablando realmente en serio, dejando de lado toda la pose arrogante, jovial y hasta brusca que mostraba a los demás

-Se que a ti te pasó algo parecido,....Rick me contó acerca de Roy

-Entonces comprenderás que lo último que necesito es tener por novio, a otro piloto, que arriesgue su vida constantemente

-Vivir es un riesgo constante....si no te arriesgas te perderás de muchas cosas....a veces pienso que si uno fuese feliz todo el tiempo terminaría por aburrirse....solo cuando uno ha sabido lo que es sufrir, puede realmente disfrutar y apreciar al máximo...las pequeñas alegrías de esta vida

-Así que es esa tu filosofía de vida – comentó mientras bebía su taza de café

-Exacto....en realidad se resume en algo como....."En esta vida hay que aprender a disfrutar las embriagantes subidas y aguantar las cochinas bajadas"

-¡Roberto!....tan bien que ibas....y sales con una de tus cosas – dijo Claudia mientras aguantaba la risa

-Lo siento....no puedo con mi carácter.....pero si tú aceptas darme una oportunidad...prometo hacer todo lo humanamente posible para tratar de controlarme....

-No sé,...a veces creo que eres un caso perdido.....y no quiero que anden diciendo por ahí que mi novio es un salvaje

-Oye, eso de salvaje...es algo que solo dice Rick..... y si te molesta, solo hace falta que yo lo obligue a que.....- se detuvo un momento a analizar lo que Claudia le había dicho -......dijiste mi novio....¿entonces aceptas?

-Y que otro remedio me queda.....ya esta visto que no eres de los que se dan por vencidos – le dijo intentando parecer resignada -.....solo te advierto que si cometes un solo error....yo...

-No lo cometeré.....ya verás....seré el mejor novio del mundo....voy a consentirte tanto.... ¡que voy a dar asco por arrastrado!

-¡Roberto!

-Está bien....ya dejo de hablar así...- le dijo con fingida seriedad -....y ahora que somos novios no crees que falta una cosa para sellarlo

-¡¿Y qué es lo que falta señor?!

-Pues esto...- acercó su rostro al de Claudia y atrapo sus labios entre los suyos

Claudia sintió que se le erizaba la piel, sus labios se movían rápidamente en sincronía con los de él

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían transcurrido ya varias semanas y todo había vuelto a la normalidad

Era ya fin de semana y Rick había invitado a Lisa a visitar el jardín botánico, se encontraban los dos solos junto a un hermoso lago disfrutando del paisaje, ella se encontraba apoyada contra un árbol con él descansando la cabeza en su regazo

-Debemos disfrutar esto lo más que podamos.....la paz y tranquilidad.....nunca sabes cuando pueda cambiar – comentó Lisa

-Solo podemos estar preparados.....planificar todo lo necesario

-Por lo que me comentaron las chicas,....sigues con tu manía de planificarlo todo...... ¿podrías dejar de ser tan obsesivo?

-¡Nunca!.....sobre todo por que ya tengo planeados los próximos....digamos.....cincuenta o sesenta años de mi vida....aunque si son más no me quejaría

-Y qué tiene planificado el coronel....para el resto de su vida

Se incorporó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, sacó un pequeño estuche de uno de ellos lo abrió y le mostró el contenido, un hermoso anillo de compromiso

-Pues......pasarlos contigo.... ¿qué te parece? – preguntó el piloto

-¡¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?!- dijo Lisa con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Bueno.....esto es muy repentino.....pero acepto – contestó Rick divertido

-Rick,....no se vale..... ¡hazlo bien! – protestó Lisa

-Yo lo estaba haciendo bien.....fuiste tú quien se adelantó a preguntarlo..... ¡deberías estudiar más tu papel, Hayes!

-Te ordeno que lo hagas bien...... ¡pídelo como se debe!

-Oye,....será hasta el lunes que te den de alta en el servicio....aún no eres mi superior.....y todavía no estamos casados....así que no puedes ordenarme nada

-¡Rick Hunter....voy a matarte!– dijo a tiempo de lanzarse sobre él, castigándolo con cosquillas

-Alto......detente...... – dijo riendo - ¡quieres ser viuda antes de tiempo!

-Eres insoportable.......pregunta bien o voy a acabar contigo

-Esta bien......me rindo....voy a hacerlo bien.....- dijo casi sin aliento

Recuperado del sorpresivo ataque se volvió a ella, con mirada traviesa

– Aunque lo de acabar conmigo suena tentador......tomando en cuenta como lo hiciste anoche

-Rick....no cambies de tema –dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas

-¡Esta bien.....no sabía que eras tan tradicionalista!......y te odio por obligarme a hacer esto

Posó una de sus rodillas en tierra, y sin romper el contacto visual con ella continuó hablando, conforme avanzaba, sus palabras se hacían más emocionadas

-Lisa Hayes,.....sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte.....que soy un piloto de combate y mi vida esta en constante peligro.....no hay modo de saber cuando moriré......pero si tú aceptas todo esto.....quiero que estés conmigo mientras mi momento llegue..... Lisa… quiero que seas mi esposa,...... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Hmmm..... – dijo con gesto pensativo - de la forma que lo dices....no suena muy tentador

-¡LISA!..... ¿nunca te cansarás de ser tan mala conmigo?

-¡NUNCA!.....

Se acercó a él y le arregló un poco el cuello de su camisa, diciéndole

-....y si tú aceptas eso..... ¡estaré encantada de ser tu esposa!

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del piloto, se acercó a ella y después la besó suavemente mientras le decía

-Te amo....tú eres todo para mí

Ella no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponder a aquel beso con la misma pasión que el piloto le estaba imprimiendo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo había pasado sin que lo notaran, ya solo faltaba una semana para el gran día.

Las amigas de Lisa se habían reunido en la casa de Max y Miriya para la despedida de soltera

Lisa se dirigió allí inmediatamente terminadas sus labores en la Base, estaba cansada, pero no podía decepcionar a sus amigas

Al llegar fue entusiastamente recibida por Miriya

-Lisa....ya hasta pensábamos que nos ibas a fallar y no presentarte – le dijo la meltrán

-El trabajo.....estoy muerta.....con cada barra el trabajo se duplica

-Ya verás que nosotras te quitamos el cansancio y el mal humor en un momento – comentó Kim

Lisa fue inmediatamente hacia el sofá y se recostó en él, las chicas ya tenían casi todo listo,.....bebidas,....revistas,....música

-Esta es nuestra noche.....ya Max se fue a dejar a Dana en la guardería, luego se reunirá con los chicos y todos irán al cine y después pasarán la noche con Rick – comentó Miriya

-Eso está bien, al menos no estará solo.......para seguir la tradición, mi abuela insistió en que al menos esta semana estemos separados

-Y de seguro mi jefe.....puso el grito al cielo – hizo notar Sammie

-Protestó,....zapateó,....pero al final tuvo que hacerle caso.....ya sabes lo testaruda que es ella

-Si hasta parece que realmente, si fueran de la misma sangre – comentó Kim ganándose una mirada molesta de Lisa

-No le hagas caso a Kim,....lo importante es que hoy vamos a divertirnos a más no poder – dijo Vanessa para calmar las cosas

-Solo falta que lleguen Helena y Claudia – indicó Miriya – después esto va ha ponerse bueno

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roberto, Max y Rick habían acordado ir a ver una película juntos, aprovechando que ellas habían decidido tener una noche de chicas, iban al lugar juntos en un jeep prestado de la Base, Rick conducía el vehículo

-Yo no entiendo por qué te negaste a tener una despedida de soltero como se debe....-protestó Roberto

-No soy muy afecto a todas esas cosas....chicas exóticas.....bebida....excesos....eso francamente no es para mí – explicó Rick

-Pero yo vi que los más conocidos bares de la ciudad te hicieron llegar invitaciones para celebrar tu despedida de soltero en ellos......pudiste despedirte de la soltería con estilo –comentó Cortéz -....y tú optas por ir al cine........eres la vergüenza del género masculino

-Ya no lo molestes, Roberto.....si él es feliz así,....déjalo hacer lo que quiere.... ¿o no es esa tu filosofía? – le replicó Max

-¡NO SABEN VIVIR!.....me rindo,.....intentar enseñarles algo a ustedes es caso perdido...... al menos espero que la película sea buena

-Es de las mejores.....no saben lo que me costó conseguir las entradas – dijo Max mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos - ¡Rayos!..... ¡olvidé las entradas en mi otra chaqueta!

-Encima eso......ya ni película tendremos.....esta despedida de soltero apesta – exclamó Roberto

-¡No protestes!.....aún tenemos tiempo......damos la vuelta.....recogemos las entradas y punto.... ¡aquí no ha pasado nada! – dijo Rick divertido ante la actitud de su amigo

-Yo no te recomendaría ir a la casa de Sterling.....si ya ha comenzado la despedida de soltera no seremos bien recibidos – advirtió Roberto – y talvez veas algo que no te guste

-¡Tonterías!....ellas están es una simple pijamada.....no andes pensado babosadas – replicó Rick

-Rick tiene razón....no todos tienen tus inclinaciones, Roberto Cortéz - apoyó Max

-Bla....bla....bla....sigan y ya verán en que andan....sus mujercitas

-Pues si están haciendo algo malo.....te recuerdo que también Claudia estará allí – le hizo notar Rick

Roberto se incorporó en su asiento

-Eso no lo había pensado.....Rick dale duro al motor....tenemos la excusa perfecta para ver que se traen entre manos esas mujeres.....y por su bien más les vale que estén en un té blanco

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew Gardner había traído a Helena a la reunión,

Ya estaba por retirarse, cuando algo llamó su atención

De un auto particular se había bajado un individuo con la apariencia de policía y tocaba el timbre de la casa militar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior se oyó el sonido del timbre, Kim consultó su reloj, sonrió he hizo una seña a sus amigas del trío, mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta

Un patrullero motociclista entró a la habitación preguntando por la dueña de un coupé rojo que se encontraba a la entrada

Lisa se identificó como la dueña, sin explicarse que tipo de infracción había cometido,....pero antes que pudiera pedir una explicación...."el patrullero" se despojó de su ropa de un tirón y comenzó a bailar sugestivamente delante de ella, ante el alboroto de todas sus amigas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos habían llegado, cerca de la puerta se encontraron con Andrew quien les contó acerca de la extraña visita que acaba de llegar.

Max enrojeció de cólera pensando en lo que estaría pasando, abrió la puerta y todos entraron a la casa de golpe

La escena parecía sacada de sus peores pesadillas, Lisa se encontraba delante de un bailarín con escasísima ropa, rodeada de sus amigas que se encontraban en un particular frenesí

La primera en percatarse de todo fue Sammie, que inmediatamente paró la música, todas se volvieron hacia ella, que señalaba hacia los hombres que acababan de llegar, giraron hacia ellos y se quedaron paralizadas

-¡Se los dije!....que si veníamos no les iba a gustar nadita lo que verían – comentó Roberto – eso les pasa por no tener contentas a sus mujeres......porque como ven mi morenita consentida no está aquí....ella no necesita de.....

Su discurso fue interrumpido por la puerta, la última en llegar estaba entrando

-Chicas....espero no haberme perdido nada....me retrasé porque....- su alegre explicación fue cortada en seco al contemplar el rostro indignado de Roberto

-Sigue Roberto....nos estabas explicando esto – le dijo Rick con ironía

-No.....esto no tiene explicación..... ¡chicos es hora de irnos! – propuso Roberto ofendido

-¡Tienes razón! – Rick se volvió hacia la puerta sin hacer más comentarios

-Rick....deja que te explique,.....yo no sabía que esto pasaría....- Lisa intentó justificarse

-Chicos....espérenme...voy con ustedes – dijo Andrew molesto

-Andrew....yo...- Helena esta roja de vergüenza

-Dana ya está en la guardería....así que puedes seguir con tu" inocente reunión de chicas", querida – dijo Max con ironía, siguiendo después a sus amigos a la puerta

Los cuatro se alejaron en el jeep haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones de ellas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pueden creer que nos hayan hecho esto? – preguntó Rick a sus compañeros de infortunio

-Sobre todo a ti......que desaprovechaste la oportunidad de armar una más grande que la que ellas tenían preparada – comentó Roberto

-La verdad....yo pienso que eso fue obra de las locas del trío.....pero lo que me molesta es que mi esposa lo haya permitido en casa – protestó Max

-Si....talvez ellas no sabían que eso pasaría....pero no tenían porque seguirles el juego – comentó Andrew

-Chicos no nos amarguemos.....después de todo esta puede ser una gran ocasión para darles una lección a nuestras mujercitas – propuso Roberto

-No propondrás que hagamos lo mismo....eso sería patético – observó Max

-No es necesario que les hagamos lo mismo....sino que ellas piensen que les haremos lo mismo

-Creo que voy comprendiendo....pero..... ¿cómo podremos hacerlo?- preguntó Rick

-Pues...escuchen como....

Les fue contando su improvisado plan, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fue Max quien se puso en acción llamando por teléfono a su casa

-Solo llamaba para decirte que esta noche no me esperes....porque voy a salir con los chicos......ahh.....y si sus novias siguen por ahí....puedes decirles que no estamos enojados......que no se preocupen.....que entendimos todo – le dijo a su esposa a tiempo de colgar el aparato

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mira Andrew,.....esa es Casiopea – explicó Rick

-Extraordinaria.....

-Y aquí está la estrella Capella de la constelación Auriga, es una de las más brillantes – le mostró Max a Roberto

Los chicos se encontraban en el observatorio de Nueva Macross observando a las bellas estrellas y constelaciones en todo su esplendor

-Hace años que no venía a un sitio como este,....la última vez fue con unos amigos, en el observatorio de cerroTololo – comentó Cortéz – las estrellas siempre me han fascinado....no creen que esto es mejor que cualquier película

-Con el añadido de que estamos viendo auténticas bellezas – comentó Max

Rick fue hacia otro de los telescopios que estaban dispuestos en el observatorio, estaba enfocado a los anillos de Saturno, sin desearlo los recuerdos de su primera misión, junto a la imagen de Lisa retándolo por no seguir bien los protocolos vinieron a su mente

_-__¿Qué diablos está haciendo?.... ¿Dónde estaba usted durante la instrucción... durmiendo__?........ ¡Este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para acrobacias!_

Sonrió recordando el incidente

-¿Qué creen que estén haciendo? – preguntó Rick

-Yo les aseguro que deben estar volteando toda Nueva Macross buscándonos – dijo Roberto divertido – ellas estaban esperando un escándalo....y grandes recriminaciones.....ahora que no damos señales de vida se volverán locas pensando a donde fuimos y lo que estamos haciendo.....

El celular de Andrew sonó y el lo sacó de su bolsillo y revisó quien lo estaba llamando, porque se habían puesto de acuerdo para no contestar a las llamadas de sus novias.

-Descuiden....es un amigo – dijo a tiempo de contestar

-Si Víctor, qué es lo que necesitas ahora.....ehhh......pero........pero....¿estás seguro?........pero.........oye, si tanto te perjudica ve a otro lugar y asunto terminado........no......no me acuses así........pues estamos juntos divirtiéndonos......no....no ya te dije que no somos responsables de lo que están haciendo......que Mateo y tu quieren venir donde estamos- se volvió a sus amigos - ....no ustedes no sabrían apreciar esto.....no....no voy a decírtelo, esta es una fiesta privada.....si ya sé, soy de lo peor

Andrew colgó la llamada y se volvió a sus amigos

-No van a creer esto......Roberto tenía razón – dijo intentando aguantar la risa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Max

-Me llamó mi amigo Víctor,.....y me contó que las chicas andan buscándonos por todos los bares y sitios de mala nota de la ciudad

-¿En serio?

-Si,....andan mostrando fotos y amenazando a los dueños......al parecer Helena hizo un documento que las autoriza a inspeccionar esos lugares en busca de sospechosos

-Pero,....no será peligroso – dijo Rick temiendo que algo le sucediera a su novia

-Por un momento temí que fuera así,....pero me cuentan que si alguien intenta siquiera protestar o resistirse,......Helena los amenaza con enjuiciarlos por obstruir la justicia....y si eso falla.....entre las tres militares lo dejan frío

-Eso quisiera verlo.... ¿y ya fueron a varios sitios de esos? – preguntó Roberto

-Según Víctor ya como a cuatro....es que él y Mateo escapan cada vez que las ven entrar

-Con razón tu novia desconfía de ti....con amigos acostumbrados a frecuentar esos sitios

-Bah.....ellos son buenos chicos.....solo les falta madurar un poco – comentó Andrew – además también desconfían de ustedes......tengan en cuenta que también los andan buscando por ahí.....

-Eso nos ofende.....y tendrán que hacer muchos méritos para quitarnos lo ofendidos...... – proclamó Rick -...pero chicos..... ¿no creen que ya han sufrido bastante?

-Yo creo que sí....además me preocupa Helena,....miren está cometiendo: falsedad material, falsedad ideológica y uso de instrumento falsificado....si las encuentra una verdadera autoridad,....terminaremos con nuestras novias en prisión

-Yo apoyo a Andrew –dijo Max – además Miriya ya debe estar bastante furiosa y no es justo que algún pobre tipo acabe en el hospital por esto

-¿Y tú que opinas Roberto?....después de todo la idea fue tuya – indagó Rick

-Los apoyo chicos,....además disfrutaré más esto, junto a mi morenita,....la verdad no sé que me hizo que ya no puedo vivir sin ella

-¡Hecho!....ahora a llamarlas y recuerden.....nosotros solo estamos aquí divirtiéndonos inocentemente y ni por asomo pensábamos que ellas podían actuar de esa forma

-No hace falta explicar eso, Rick – contestaron en coro

Una vez enteradas las chicas llegaron tan pronto como pudieron al alejado lugar, donde las esperaban sus" inocentes" novios, claro que antes de reunirse con ellos comprobaron en el registro de visitas desde qué hora ellos se encontraban en ese sitio.

Después de hacer las paces y disculparse por haberlos juzgado mal, el resto de la noche lo pasaron contemplando el bello espectáculo de los cielos estrellados

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el gran día, Max y Roberto estaban en el departamento de Rick, este estaba muy nervioso moviéndose de un lado a otro

-¡No puedo creer que estés tan nervioso! –comentó Roberto

-Cualquiera pensaría que es la primera vez que usas un uniforme de gala - dijo Max riendo mientras ayudaba a Rick con el uniforme.

- No es la primera vez que uso el uniforme de gala..........pero es la primera vez que me caso – protestó Rick, para después aclarar – primera y última

- Una condecoración más y el peso haría que te cayeras - rió Roberto a tiempo de observar las muchas cintas, condecoraciones y medallas del uniforme de General

-Los periodistas están por todos lados....hoy se casa el soltero más codiciado de toda Nueva Macross – comentó Max

-Que solo estará soltero por exactamente treinta y cinco minutos más – indicó Rick consultando su reloj

-Ya para de moverte......cómo es posible que estés tan nervioso – protestó nuevamente Roberto – si sigues así vas a desmayarte....y entre Max y yo tendremos que llevarte al altar en una camilla

-¡No estoy nervioso!........sólo quiero verme bien – dijo a tiempo de nuevamente verse en el espejo, intentando poner en orden su cabello que había escogido precisamente ese momento para volver a revelarse – Maldición.....hasta mi pelo quiere burlarse de mí

-Te ves bien, no te preocupes.......y aunque te vieses mal, hombre...– comentó Roberto, pasándole la gorra -......no creo que Lisa de media vuelta y salga huyendo cuando te vea en el altar

-¿Creen que podría hacer eso? – dijo Rick con terror reflejado en sus rostro

-No te preocupes, Jefe.........Lisa ya se comprometió contigo......y no es de las que se retracten cuando prometen una cosa......-dijo Max

-Aunque revuelva el estómago,.....el verte con esa cara de pánico - comentó Roberto

-¡Yo tengo la solución! – dijo Max, acercándose a él y tomándolo por un hombro - piensa solo en esto....la noche de bodas....y la luna de miel en las montañas, lejos de todo y de todos, los dos solitos en una cabaña frente a la chimenea

Rick sonrió entrecerrando los ojos al pensar en eso

-¡Eso!.....ahora enfócate solo en eso.....y no pienses en nada más – indicó Max a tiempo de consultar su reloj –.....treinta minutos.....ya es hora de ir a la iglesia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Whitman todas las amigas de Lisa se encontraban revisando los últimos detalles

-No olviden todas las tradiciones chicas – indicó Sammie, revisando su libreta

-Debes usar algo viejo, simbolizando el pasado, le dieron una flor blanca de terciopelo que había sido parte del ajuar de novia de su abuela....., algo nuevo, simbolizando la esperanza, le pasaron una cadena de oro que habían comprado entre todas, y que recibió muy emocionada.......algo prestado, simbolizando la amistad, Helena tomó un broche de su pelo y se lo puso......y algo azul, simbolizando la fidelidad, una hermosa rosa azul que había enviado Rick, fue añadida al ramo

-Rick debe llevar la corbata bien derecha en la boda.....ya le hablé a los chicos para que lo revisaran....porque si la lleva torcida significará que te será infiel – dijo Sammie

-¡Solo que le cruce la idea por la cabeza y verá! – amenazó Miriya

-Para alejar a los malos espíritus, deben tocar la bocina del carro de novios y hacer mucho ruido.....-indicó Sammie – ¿chicas, ya se ocuparon de eso?

-Si....el chofer tiene las instrucciones,.....y ya pusimos muchas latas y cascabeles a la parte trasera del coche – indicó Kim – ¡harán tanto escándalo que pasarán la noche presos por alterar el orden!

Lisa se volvió hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada precautoria

-Es solo una broma, Lisa.....aunque si hubiéramos dejado que Miriya pusiera TODO lo que quería.....nada te salvaba del arresto – indicó Claudia

-¡No me dejaron poner ni la mitad de lo que tenía preparado! – protestó Miriya

-Ahora......la lista con los nombres de tus amigas en un papel.....debes guardarla en tu zapato derecho – continuó Sammie

-Si....la lista..... .....¿ya pusieron todas sus nombres ahí?....-preguntó Vanessa -..... ¿dónde está la lista?

-¡Me la quitó Miriya!.....y no quiere devolvérmela – protestó Kim

-Miriya.... ¿por qué le quitaste la lista a Kim? – preguntó Claudia

-Porque no me dejaron poner mi nombre en ella....yo también soy su amiga..... ¿por qué no me dejan poner mi nombre ahí?

-Porque ahí van anotados los nombres de las amigas de Lisa....QUE DESEAN CASARSE.....y tú...... ¡ya estás casada, mujer! – le explicó Claudia

-Era solo por eso.....perdón....nadie me lo había explicado – dijo Miriya riendo a tiempo de devolverles la lista

-Todas tienen el arroz para lanzárselos a la salida de la iglesia.....para que tengan muchos hijos – siguió Sammie con su lista de tradiciones

-Yo opino que debemos lanzarles un costal entero...... – comentó la meltrán -..... ¡ya han tenido suficiente tiempo improductivos!

-¡MIRIYA! – protestaron todas al unísono

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las campanas de la iglesia repicaron. La iglesia estaba llena de flores blancas y velas, se habían reunido allí todos sus amigos y compañeros de armas, las personas que más los querían en este mundo

Cuando dejaron de repicar, la puerta de la iglesia se abrió.

Los invitados se pusieron de pié para observar el paso de la elegante novia, que entraba caminando al ritmo de la marcha nupcial orgullosa, del brazo del Almirante Gloval.

Llegaron pronto al altar, Lisa tenía los ojos completamente nublados por lágrimas de emoción, Rick le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y le sonrió con ternura, aunque su mano temblaba tanto como la de ella.

Contempló a su novio con satisfacción, estaba tan elegante y apuesto con su uniforme oscuro y las insignias doradas, su cabello negro, y sus ojos tan azules con el brillo de la felicidad impregnado en ellos.

La voz del padre Rosales, que había venido especialmente para oficiar la ceremonia, resonó en la iglesia

-Hermanos estamos hoy reunidos....para atestiguar el enlace de esta joven pareja, con los lazos sagrados del matrimonio.....este es un momento especial que vivirá por siempre en los corazones de los aquí reunidos

Las chicas del trío se habían agarrado de las manos y no dejaban de llorar

Roberto se dejaba seducir por la escena y acariciaba de vez en cuando la mano de Claudia.

_-¡Ah! mi morenita consentida_ – pensaba

Andrew y Helena se sonreían mutuamente, tomados de la mano, mientras el Ingeniero Zalles no los perdía de vista

Cuando Rick puso su mirada en la abuela Ross, ella le devolvió un semblante serio, daba a entender que aunque sabía que esta unión hacía feliz a su nieta, en el fondo ella aún no aprobaba al rebelde piloto.

La señora Whitman, estaba un poco molesta porque el orgulloso piloto, se había negado a tomar la dote que le había ofrecido, y además había tenido la osadía de no aceptar el mudarse a la mansión

Se oyó nuevamente la voz del sacerdote:

- El arte del matrimonio implica muchas cosas....las pequeñas cosas son las grandes cosas....nunca se es tan viejo para sostenerse las manos......es recordar decir "Te amo" al menos una vez al día.

-Es nunca ir a dormir enojados.....es nunca hablar con el otro solo por ser condescendiente

-El cortejo no debería terminar con la luna de miel,....debería continuar a través de los años.

-Es tener un sentido mutuo de valores y objetivos comunes.....es pararse juntos enfrentando al mundo.

-Es hablar con palabras de apreciación y demostrar....gratitud de maneras consideradas.

-Es no esperar que el esposo use una aureola o que la esposa tenga las alas de un ángel....es no buscar la perfección en el otro.

-Es cultivar la flexibilidad, la paciencia, el entendimiento y el sentido del humor....es tener la capacidad de perdonar y ser perdonados.....

-Es establecer una relación en la cual la independencia sea por igual, la dependencia mutua y las obligaciones recíprocas......es no solamente casarse con la pareja perfecta, ES SER LA PAREJA PERFECTA.

La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente

-Richard, aceptas a Elizabeth por esposa

-¡Acepto!

-Elizabeth, aceptas a Richard por esposo

-¡Acepto!

-Amigos, son ustedes un brillante ejemplo para todos nosotros,....su matrimonio será una unión de devoción y amor.....Ahora los anillos....

-Este anillo es símbolo de mi amor.....el cual será eterno....- declaró con emoción al ponerle el anillo

-Este anillo es símbolo de mi amor....que será tuyo por siempre....- manifestó Lisa al ponerle el anillo

- Yo los declaro, marido y mujer – dijo el sacerdote -¡puedes besar a la novia!

Se miraron a los ojos, ese momento pareció eterno. Poco a poco fueron acercándose el uno al otro, y sellaron su amor con un beso en el altar.

Al separar sus labios volvieron a mirarse. Después se tomaron de la mano para salir juntos de la iglesia.

-Lisa....te amo.....y este día simplemente, no lo olvidaré jamás.....- le dijo Rick emocionado

-Yo también te amo.....y este es el comienzo de una vida hermosa,...en la cual siempre estaremos juntos -dijo Lisa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ceremonia había terminado ya. Ahora la feliz pareja se encontraba celebrando su unión junto con sus familiares y amigos, en el jardín de la mansión Whitman

-Quiero brindar por los esposos-dijo el Almirante Gloval levantando su copa – por su eterna felicidad

-¡SALUD!-dijeron todos

-Muchas gracias amigos.......Lisa y yo les agradecemos a todos su presencia...y sus buenos augurios......ahora yo quiero brindar por mi bella esposa......sé que ni en mil años podría encontrar a otra mujer como ella.....y quiero decirle delante de todos......que la amo y la amaré por toda la eternidad - dijo Rick, haciendo otro brindis

-Yo también te amo, Rick y te amaré por siempre - dijo Lisa con los ojos nublados

La fiesta transcurrió con alegría

-¿Qué sienten al estar casados al fin?,.....díganme - pregunto Helena a la flamante pareja

-Nada podría compararse a la felicidad que siento ahora – le dijo Lisa tomando la mano de Rick

-Para mí es un sueño hecho realidad -le dijo Rick

-Amigos, espero que su vida juntos sea muy feliz.......y también queremos ser los padrinos de su primer hijo – dijo Max apoyado por su esposa

-Claro que así será - le respondió Rick un tanto nervioso

-¡Pero no nos hagan esperar mucho! – recalcó Miriya

Antes de partir al hotel y comenzar con su luna de miel, Lisa convocó a todas sus amigas y las solteras invitadas, las cuales se agruparon para intentar coger el ramo

-Chicas, recuerden que quien coja el ramo será la próxima en casarse,.....así que si alguien no quiere hacerlo, le sugiero que se quite de la línea de fuego.....- se preparó y lo lanzó – ahí va....con mis mejores deseos

El ramo surcó el aire y fue directamente a manos de una sorprendida Claudia, quien después de recibirlo, se volvió hacia Roberto, que en ese momento ya recibía codazos de sus amigos

-¡A ver si aprovechas esta! – le comentó Max

Ahora había llegado el momento de los solteros, le acercaron a Lisa una silla, ella se sentó y se subió un costado del vestido de novia dejando al descubierto un delicado ligero adornado con flores.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Rick se lo quitaba y lo lanzaba hacia el grupo de solteros

-¡Con el deseo de que tengan la misma suerte que yo!

El ligero fue cogido en el aire por Andrew, quien inmediatamente se volvió hacia Helena, que lo miraba emocionada junto a su padre, que solo atinó a cruzar los brazos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche de bodas iban a pasarla en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la ciudad

Ya se encontraban en la suite nupcial, todo estaba arreglado hasta el más mínimo detalle, flores, champaña, un cesto de frutas, bombones,....pero lo único que ellos querían era el estar finalmente solos

Rick despidió prontamente al botones y cuando este los dejó solos, se volvió hacia su flamante esposa

-¿Te he dicho....que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

-¿Yo?....pensé que era la almirante más temida y respetada de la FDR

-Y lo eres amor.....

Lisa se puso frente a él, comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de su uniforme mientras ambos se besaban, después continuó con la camisa, los músculos rígidos y bien dibujados fueron descubriéndose lentamente

Arrastró a su marido, mientras se sentaba en la cama, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

El la besó despacio, avanzando lentamente, desde sus labios, su mejilla, siguiendo la línea del mentón, su cuello, mientras comenzaba a ayudarla con su vestido, encontrando pronto su cuerpo cálido y dispuesto.

La contempló por un momento Lisa era su esposa, suya para siempre, ambos estaban unidos por la sagrada ley que los hacía inseparables

-No puedo creer que ya nos hayamos casado.....y que serás mía para siempre – le susurró al oído

-Estaremos juntos para siempre

Los besos se hicieron más y más intensos, ambos iniciaron un nuevo ritual de amor y pasión que estaban seguros, disfrutarían hasta el último de sus días.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo que no perdona nada ni espera a nadie había transcurrido. El Megaroad al mando de la almirante Lisa Hayes Hunter, con el Vicealmirante Rick Hunter a cargo de los grupos aéreos, había partido hace ya casi un año de la Tierra

Se encontraban en la expedición que buscaba nuevos planetas para habitar, como parte del plan para la supervivencia de los seres humanos

Ese era un día que recordarían por siempre....

Rick salió de la habitación con el rostro pálido, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había encontrado tan perdido, sin saber qué hacer o decir

Fue a sentarse a un asiento próximo, le temblaban las manos,....las entrelazó entre sí para intentar evitarlo,....el ruido de pasos por el pasillo lo sacaron de su estupor, volteó y sintió un gran alivio al ver a sus amigos Max Sterling y Roberto Cortéz

-¿Cómo va todo preguntó?- Max

Rick abrió la boca pero ningún sonido alcanzó a salir de sus labios

-¿Está todo bien, Rick? – preguntó Roberto al verlo en ese estado

-Yo....yo solo intentaba ayudarla,....reconfortarla,......pero Lisa me echó......me dijo que me odiaba......que todo era por mi culpa....que nunca más iba a dejar que le pusiese un dedo encima....y eso es lo que puedo repetir.....porque el resto....yo ni sabía que ella conocía esas palabras

-Y por eso estás con esa cara....jajaa – Roberto estalló en risas -....eso es natural....sino pregúntale a Max

-Pero mi ventaja.....es que en ese momento yo desconocía esa parte del idioma zentraedi – afirmó Max

Miriya salió en ese momento de la habitación y llamó a Rick

-Ya llegó el momento, entra...

-Pero...Lisa dijo.....

-Hombres.....son todos unos cobardes para estas cosas,.... ¡entra ya!.....aunque quisiera.....ella no puede matarte en estos momentos....

Rick hizo acopio de todo su valor y entró, Miriya se quedó con sus amigos, después de todo una sala de partos, no era un lugar donde permitieran demasiadas personas

-Pobre Rick....nunca lo había visto tan aterrado....apuesto que ni siquiera en su primera batalla sintió tanto miedo – comentó Roberto divertido

-Claro....ríete.....ya veremos cómo te pones cuando llegue tu turno – le advirtió Max

-Oye no me espantes....Claudia es alguien muy serena......ella no sería capaz de comportarse así.....y pobre de ella si intentara hacerlo.....porque yo....

-Tú qué harías, cariño – sonó una voz a su espalda

-¡Nada!....nada mi amor.....yo lo entendería perfectamente – dijo mientras iba a su lado a abrazarla – además......aún tengo como seis meses para prepararme.....

Claudia pensó que sería oportuno el aclararle a su marido algunas cosas, pero un nuevo grupo llegó al lugar, eran Helena y la alcaldesa Whitman

-Alcaldesa Whitman,....Helena....que bueno que llegaron a tiempo – las saludaron

-¿Cómo esta ella? - preguntó la alcaldesa

-Todo está saliendo muy bien.....no se preocupe, Rick está con ella – le informó Miriya

Y ahí estaba Rosalie Whitman, que pese a su edad y ha haber dejado la mayor parte de sus bienes a una fundación benéfica en la Tierra, había llegado a ser alguien importante en la expedición,.....la población civil la había elegido su alcaldesa

Helena junto a su padre habían decidido seguirla y eran parte importante de su staff, claro que Helena había también tenido otra razón para unirse a la expedición, su prometido el doctor Gardner quien era el director del único centro médico de la nave.

El trío no se encontraba presente porque se encontraban en el puente, pero llamaban con frecuencia para saber las novedades

Transcurridos unos tensos momentos un orgulloso padre salió de la sala de partos

-Ya nacieron...son los mellizos más lindos del mundo –anunció a sus amigos – un niño y una niña.......Lisa se encuentra cansada,...pero todo está bien....ya la llevaron a la sala de recuperación

Todos lo rodearon para felicitarlo, Rick ya repuesto se acercó disimuladamente a Miriya y le susurró al oído

-Yo ya tengo dos..... ¿quién es ahora la improductiva?

Miriya entrecerró los ojos con disgusto y se volvió hacia su esposo que no entendía qué podía haberle dicho Rick para enojarla de esa forma

-Max....vamos a la casa...tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar – dijo mientras avanzaba en dirección de la puerta de salida

-Rick,..... ¿qué le dijiste?

-Nada,.... ¿qué podía haberle dicho?....-dijo intentando demostrar inocencia -....pero te sugiero que la sigas....me parece que te conviene

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras un sueño profundo y reparador Lisa abrió lentamente sus ojos, buscó con la mirada y encontró a Rick, quien estaba sentado en el sillón a un costado de la cama del hospital sosteniendo a un bebé en cada brazo contemplándolos embelezado

-Rick....

-Ya despertaste amor....

Se incorporó para darle a los mellizos, Lisa los cobijó con amor en su regazo

-Son hermosos

-Claro...son iguales a ti

-¡Adulador!

-No....es el resultado de la encuesta realizada a todos sus tíos y a la bisabuela.....todos dicen que gracias a Dios se parecen a ti....- comentó Rick

-Pero heredaron tus ojos...- dijo Lisa mientras él acariciaba su mejilla

Rick contempló a su familia, sentía un calorcito en el pecho al pensarlo...esa era su familia....y él daría todo de sí para que nunca les faltara nada, para tenerlos siempre protegidos...no importaba si el destino los estaba llevando al otro lado de la galaxia....o si ese camino iba a estar lleno de aventuras, éxitos y fracasos....mientras estuvieran juntos todo sería posible....

**FIN**

**********************************************************************************************

**Notas.-**

-Y llegamos al final, gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia que surgió a partir de una canción que daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y ante la frustración de estar más de un mes esperando que mis autores favoritos se dignaran a continuar sus historias, así que quedan advertidos, situaciones como esa provocan que fanáticas como yo, se vean empujadas a inmiscuirse en sus territorios, así que si alguno de ellos llega a leer estas líneas...por favor...un poco de compasión para quienes seguimos sus historias, ya comprobé que es difícil, pero no creo que sea mucho pedir al menos una novedad al mes......de lo contrario no respondo...serán responsables de mi reincidencia

-Ya más en serio, fue la primera que escribo un fic y me atrevo a hacerlo público, sé que cometí varios errores, pero espero haberlos subsanado en el transcurso de la historia y en compensación siempre mantuve el ánimo y la constancia....y espero haber roto el record de actualizaciones.....eso debido a que cuando me aboco a algo lo hago compulsivamente

-Nuevamente gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios finales


End file.
